Mizuru Temari
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: Capítulo 24: Un viejo recuerdo hace su aparición y ellos se verán inmersos en un mar de dolor... YuuTema ··DEJEN REVIEWS··
1. Los Ninjas de la Villa de la Arena Van a

_**Los Ninjas de la Villa de la Arena Van a Konoha, la Verdad sobre Temari**_

Era un día como otro cual quiera dos años después del examen de Chunin, estábamos los 4 reunidos en el despacho de Gaara, el Kazekage. Estábamos discutiendo porque yo había estado leyendo unos documentos del anterior kazecage, nuestro padre. Bueno antes que nada nos presentare: Gaara es el menor de los tres y el más poderoso, contiene al Demonio del Desierto (Shukaku) y domina la arena. Kankurô es el mediano de los tres, él es un marionetista (maneja marionetas como arma). Yo soy Temari, la mayor de los tres, domino los vientos y pertenezco al clan del viento, mi mejor arma es mi abanico. Luego para sorpresa resulto que teníamos otra hermana, gemela de Gaara, pero rubia, con una gran alegría, contiene al Demonio Lobo del Desierto, domina, como su hermano Gaara, la arena, se llama Akane.

Gaara¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido leer estos archivos?

Temari: muy fácil, en esos archivos hablan de mí. Según ese documento, pertenezco al clan del viento, hija del Kazekage y de una mujer perteneciente al clan, al parecer el clan eran unos renegados. Parece ser que un año antes del nacimiento de Kankurô la aldea del clan fue destruida y no quedo nadie con vida, excepto yo, que fui protegida por mi madre, el kazecage me encontró y me presentó a su esposa, ella aceptó cuidarme y me adoptaron. Así que entonces lo único que tenemos en común es a padre. (Miro hacia otro lado con un deje de vacío en la mirada y con la voz apagada)

Kankurô: pues aun así, por mucho queue diga eso el documento eres nuestra hermana.

Akane: eso, yo hace tiempo que quería encontrarme con vosotros pero siempre me lo impidieron, pero porfin pude hablar con vosotros y se descubrió todo¿No? No te preocupes Temari-chan.

Gaara: bueno, de todas formas deberías de haberme pedido permiso.

Temari: lo se (agacho la cabeza), lo siento.

Toc Toc

Mensajero: Kazekage, acaban de llegar un grupo d mensajeros de la villa de la hoja

Gaara: bien que pasen

Asuma: buenas tardes Kazekage, traemos noticias para usted de parte de Tsunade-sama

Gaara: queue clase de noticias?

Chôji: nuestra hokage nos ha mandado para informar queue se va a celebrar un festival de verano en poco tiempo

Ino: si, además ha pensado que seria bueno para las dos villas que el Kazekage de la villa asista

Shikamaru: mas que nada, como muestra de que las dos villas se han reconciliado

Gaara: bien, no parece mala idea¿cuándo es ese festival?

Shikamaru: el miércoles de la próxima semana empezara, estamos realizando todos los preparativos

Ino: además hemos pensado que ya que vienen visitantes de la arena, decorar Konoha con algo que caracterice a esta villa como muestra de…

Akane: yo me apunto, puedo echar una mano con eso

Kankurô: bien yo iré contigo

Gaara: bien, Akane y Kankurô irán con ustedes mañana a Konoha¿les parece? Así pueden aprovechar el resto del día para visitar la villa.

Asuma: gracias Kazekage, bien chicos, vámonos

Temari: hay un hostal no muy lejos de aquí, pueden hospedarse allí hasta mañana, si quiere puedo conducirles hasta ella mostrarles la villa.

Gaara: si, es una buena idea.

(Salimos el equipo de Asuma y yo en dirección al hostal)

Temari: antes que nada, deberán pedir habitaciones, después puedo llevarles al mejor restaurante de carne a la brasa de la villa y ya después mostrarles algunos de los rasgos que caracterizan a la villa.

Asuma: a mi me parece bien

Chôji: si, mientras vayamos pronto a comer…

Ino¡¿tú solo piensas en comer!

Shikamaru: me temo que si Ino

Temari: bien pues vayamos pronto a que reserven sus habitaciones, también si prefieren pueden quedarse en mi casa, ahora ya no la uso, si lo prefieren pueden quedarse allí.

Ino: por mi bien

Temari: bien.

(Los conduzco hasta una casa en una de las partes mas elevadas de la villa)

Temari: bien, para usted señor Asuma la habitación del segundo piso a la derecha, supongo que a Chôji y a ti no os importara compartir habitación, no?

Chôji: a mi no

Shikamaru: a mi tampoco _"ah, que problemático"_

Temari: bien, entonces su habitación será la del segundo piso a la izquierda, Ino, la tuya la del primer piso a la derecha, yo me quedaré en la de la izquierda. Las camas creo que ya estaban hechas, en caso de que tuvieran frío hay unas mantas en los armarios. Hay dos baños, uno en el segundo piso y otro en el primero. El salón se encuentra aquí a la derecha, de frente el comedor y a la izquierda la cocina. Creo que estaba vacía.

Asuma: vaya muchas gracias, esto…

Temari: me llamo Temari, señor Asuma. Bien los llevaré al restaurante.

(En el restaurante)

Temari: les recomiendo los bistecs o los dulces de arroz, bien, dentro de una hora, vendré a buscarles aquí, no hace falta que paguen hoy son los invitados del Kazekage, cuando vuelva pagaré yo la cuenta. Bien que coman bien.

Ino: tú no nos acompañas Temari-chan?

Temari: no, tengo que terminar de resolver unas cosas, les gusta el ramen casero y el saque¿Además de los snaks?

Chôji: sii!

Temari: bien, bueno, que coman bien, hasta luego. (me voy de allí de camino al supermercado a comprar algo para la cena)

Asuma: vaya chica, se nota que es una gran ninja. Después de todo luchó bien contra ti Shikamaru (le da un codazo y le guiña un ojo)

Shikamaru: baah

Chôji: bien hay que comer, así que vamos

Ino: si

Chôji: (ya todos sentados) carne a la brasa

Asuma: lo mismo para todos, y tráiganos un poco de agua

Camarero: enseguida

Ino: vaya, parece que realmente es un buen restaurante

Shikamaru: si, lo que ¿para que quería saber Temari si nos gustaban esas cosas?

Ino: eres mas tonto d lo que pareces, pues está muy claro, para hacer algo para cenar

Chôji: (les sirven) bien al ataque

(todos empiezan a comer, aunque Chôji más que comer engullía la comida)

Una hora después de dejarles allí, volví para enseñarles la villa y tuve una pequeña discusión con Asuma ya que no quería que pagara la cuenta.

Temari: bueno, ya vale, sois los invitados en la villa así que os invito yo, venga, que hay que ver la villa antes de que anochezca, parece que va a haber una tormenta de arena esta noche.

Los lleve de visita por toda la villa, enseñándoles donde se les rendía culto a los Kazekages, la academia, las zonas de entrenamiento, y algunas tiendas de souvenirs por si querían comprar algo de recuerdo, y así pasamos toda la tarde, hasta que empezó a anochecer, los conduje de vuelta a la casa y los dejé allí durante un rato, hasta que volví con Gaara, Kankurô y Akane para cenar. Akane e Ino me ayudaron a cocinar algo para la cena.

Akane: bien, que aproveche

Temari: espero que os guste

Gaara: bien, al ataque

Chôji¿qué es esto? Esta muy rico

Akane: ese lo a echo Ino¿verdad?

Ino: je, si, me lo enseño mi madre hace tiempo, es como carne a la plancha, pero hecha de otra forma

Akane: yo he hecho la pasta, es mi especialidad, lo llamo pasta a la arena

Asuma: vaya vaya, pues tiene muy buena pinta

Shikamaru: si, esta todo muy rico

Kankurô: tú has hecho eso que tanto me gusta Temari?

Temari: claro¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Al poco rato ya no quedaba nada en los platos. Como todos estaban demasiado ocupados hablando me levante y empecé a recoger los platos para sacar el postre.

Shikamaru: espera; te ayudo

Temari: no hace falta

Shikamaru se levantó y empezó a recoger todos los platos que quedaban y me siguió a la cocina

Temari: muchas gracias, (le dedique una sonrisa que hacia tiempo que no se dibujaba n mi rostro) saca los platos y las tazas, si no te importa

Shikamaru: claro _"uaaah, que problemática es"_

Salí detrás de él llevando té para todos y una botellita de sake para Asuma

Temari: bien, espero que os guste el postre

Kankurô: bien! Dulces de arroz

Shikamaru: vaya, (coge uno) no está mal

Asuma e Ino: están muy ricos

Chôji: (cogió 4 dulces y se los comió todos de vez) si, están muy ricos

Gaara: los hace Temari, tiene mucha mano en la cocina

Temari: no es para tanto, la receta…

Akane: (que se estaba comiendo tres dulces más) pasa algo Temari-nechan?

Temari¿qué? Eh, no nada¿queréis un poco mas de té?

El resto de la noche estuvimos charlando hasta las dos de la madrugada, que fue cuando Kankurô y Gaara volvieron a la casa del Kazekage (Gaara). Akane, se quedó en casa, ya que se había quedado dormida en el salón, así que con ayuda de Chôji y Asuma las acostamos en mi cuarto.

Temari: muchas gracias, me ha dicho Kankurô que debéis estar listos a las 10 para ir a Konoha, pasara a buscaros sobre esa hora, así que os despertaré a las 9. Bueno, buenas noches, tenéis unos pijamas en los armarios de vuestras habitaciones. Hasta mañana, subí a mi habitación donde Akane ya estaba dormida, y me asome al balconcito que hay en la ventana.

Ino estaba ya en su habitación durmiendo cuando yo me despedí de ellos para irme a la cama. Asuma hacía rato que había subido a su habitación, y los chicos estaban en su cuarto discutiendo con que cama se quedaba cada uno.

(Chicos)

Chôji: yo me quedo esta, que está más lejos d la ventana

Shikamaru: de acuerdo, yo me quedo esta otra, pero más vale que no empieces a comer a media noche o te arrepentirás.

Chôji: vale, vale, (se tumba) buenas noches Shikamaru

Shikamaru: buenas noches

Él igual que yo se quedó en el balcón (pero de su habitación)

Shikamaru: vaya, desde aquí se ven bien las… ¿que es eso?

De repente empezó a moverse un potente viento elevando la arena, y formando remolinos de viento bastante elevados. Shikamaru se quedó observando cómo esto sucedía, cuando una sombra salió de alguna parte y se introdujo en uno de los tornados. Él no se había fijado que la sombra que veía había salido del balcón que estaba debajo del suyo. Era yo la que había salido en la penumbra y me había introducido en el remolino. En el interior de este abrí por entero mi abanico y empecé a moverlo con sutiliza en unos movimientos firmes y seguros en medio de la tormenta a la vez que realizaba un imperceptible baile, al poco de estar así la tormenta amainó, ninguna casa había sufrido daño alguno n la villa. Ese es el extraño poder del Clan Mizuru (clan del viento o también denominados alados debido a su poder de manejar el viento), la villa no había sufrido grandes daños por tormentas de arena desde que el 3º me recogió.

Shikamaru¿qué fue esa sombra? (haciéndose esa pregunta callo rendido por el sueño en los cojines del balcón)

Al día siguiente como les había dicho levante a todos a las 9 para que se prepararan para el viaje. Tal y como avisó Kankurô vino a las 10 a recogerlos, yo los acompañé con Gaara a la puerta de la villa

Akane: deberías venirte tú también Temari, estaré un poco aburrida sin ti.

Temari¿y quién acompañaría luego a Gaara? Además, se acerca otra tormenta

Kankurô: es cierto, será mejor que te quedes aquí

Gaara: bien, que tengáis buen viaje

Shikamaru: esto ayer…

Ino: pasa algo?

Asuma: que pasa Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: no visteis nada esta noche en la tormenta?

Chôji: no, hay gente que duerme

Temari: que viste?

Shikamaru: me pareció ver una sombra que se introducía en la tormenta y bailaba en ella, al cabo de eso la tormenta amainó, y bueno, me quedé dormido

Gaara: vaya, vaya. Así que viste a nuestra bailarina

Ino¿bailarina?

Kankurô: o si, cada vez que se avecina una tormenta ella lo percibe y la aldea se prepara para protegerse de la tormenta, en cuanto a pasado un breve espacio de tiempo desde que empieza la tormenta ella se introduce en unos de los remolinos y amaina la tormenta.

Asuma: pero eso, me parece que había un clan que realizaba un baile con ese efecto, creo que se llamaba Clan Mizuru, pero creo recordar que no sobrevivió nadie cuando fue atacada la aldea que habían formado sus pertenecientes.

Chôji: el Clan Mizuru?

Temari: (me estaba poniendo el tema un poco incomoda) será mejor que os vayáis ya o no llegareis hasta muy entrada la noche, tenéis víveres en las mochilas.

Chôji: vaya gracias

Akane se había fijado en que el tema de conversación me estaba molestando y cuando dije aquello aprovechó y empujo al resto del grupo para que empezaran a moverse.

Gaara: perdona Temari, no me di cuenta que no era un tema a tratar delante de ellos

Temari: no importa, algún día tendré que superar el que se nos considere un objeto de colección a pesar de no quedar nadie

Gaara: no te lo tomes así, venga, vamos a terminar el trabajo

Temari: si

El viaje de la villa a Konoha les resulto bastante agradable a los miembros del grupo. Durante un par de días Kankurô se quedo en la villa para echar una mano, pero al tercero volvió a la arena para acompañarnos a Gaara y a mi durante el viaje. Pero solo se fueron Gaara y Kankurô, yo me quede otros dos días mas para terminar algunos asuntillos, deje al mando a uno de los consejeros y mas intimo amigo da la familia. Me puse de camino a Konoha el sábado por la noche y llegue el domingo para la hora de la comida. Lo 1º que ice cuando llegue fue presentarme ante la hokage, Tsunade-sama, tras hablar e informarme de donde encontrar a mis hermanos me dirigí a la academia para ver si encontraba allí a Iruka, Tsunade-sama me había comentado que si podía ir a la academia y echarles una mano con los exámenes antes de las fiestas.

Cuando llegue a la academia me encontré de frente con un hambre bastante parecido a Shikamaru

Temari: perdone, sabe donde puedo localizar a Iruka-sensei?

Shikato: claro¿vaya eres de fuera? (me miro de arriba abajo) creo que esta en la tercera puerta a la izquierda en el 2º piso.

Temari: muchas gracias señor…

Shikato: Nara

Temari: ok, gracias señor Nara

Me dirigí inmediatamente a la sala que me había indicado y ciertamente allí encontré a Iruka, junto con Asuma, Kakashi y Gai.

Temari: disculpen, Iruka, me a mandado Tsunade-sama, me dicho que necesitáis ayuda con los exámenes. Me llamo Temari, pertenezco a la villa de la arena

Iruka: vaya, gracias, necesito que eches una mano a uno de nuestros profesores en el aula 5-F, están con las transformaciones, haber si puedes hacer que aprendan lo suficiente y dejen de hacer el idiota cada vez que se les examina.

Temari: de acuerdo.

(En la sala)

Kakashi: vaya¿¿ya han venido los de la arena?

Iruka: eso parece, va ser una grata sorpresa para el profesor de la sala 5-F

Kakashi¿y eso¿Quién da clase allí?

Iruka: Shikamaru Nara, del grupo de Asuma, fue el único que subió de rango a pesar de rendirse ante Temari

Kakashi: ah, ya, no me digas que están liados

Iruka: que yo sepa no, pero parece que a él le gusta ella

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al aula 5-F, me costo un poco encontrarla, pero menuda sorpresa cuando llegue.

Voz: así no, deja de hacer el maldito Sexy no Jutsu! Mierda, eres mas problemático incluso que Naruto

Alumno: jajajaja, te gusto sensei?

Profesor: deja de decir estupideces Konohamaru

Toc Toc

Voz: adelante

Temari: me a dicho el profesor Iruka que le ayude con… (De repente me fije que el profesor de esa clase no era otro que Shikamaru!) _"pero¿que pasa aquí?"_

Shikamaru: vaya, hola, pasa, a ver si puedes hacer que se centren un poco

Alumnos¿quién es esa? No la había visto antes

Temari: bueno, no creo que os acordéis d mi. Bien, me llamo Temari, pertenezco a la villa de la arena, mucho gusto.

Konohamaru: uaaa, tu eres la chica que iba con el chico pelirrojo y el cara pintada, derrotaste a sensei en los combates d Chunin en la ultima prueba

Temari: vaya, cuanto tiempo, parece que si te acuerdas de mi, je jeje. Bueno, estoy aquí a petición de vuestra Hokage, me a pedido que eche una mano en la escuela, me comento algo de que estáis dando las transformaciones y multiplicación de cuerpo¿no? (miro a Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: si

Temari: bien, formad una fila de a uno, os dividiré en grupos según vuestra habilidad con estas dos técnicas.

La mayoría de los alumnos dominaba las dos técnicas, pero había uno que se resistía a hacerlas bien, Konohamaru.

Temari: bien, muéstrame tu multiplicación de cuerpos (así lo izo, no le salía muy bien, pero algo era algo), más o menos¿y tu transformación?

Konohamaru: si, Sexy no Jutsu! (Se transformó en una chica sexy y morena en bolas)

Temari: mal, conmigo eso no funciona Konohamaru, otra vez

El pobre estuvo repitiendo 10 veces más lo mismo

Temari: a ver, vamos a hacer una cosa, usa el sexy no Jutsu, pero con una condición tengo que ser yo

Shikamaru¿que? Ni de coña

Temari: calla y déjame hacer

Konohamaru: vale

A la segunda vez d intentarlo apareció una doble mía en pelotas con una bruma de niebla alrededor

Shikamaru: (se pone rojo como un tomate) _"¿estará así de verdad?"_

Temari: bien, el cuerpo ya esta, ahora inténtalo pero añadiendo la ropa que llevo ahora.

Konohamaru: si, (empezó a concentrarse y a fijarse en todo lo que llevaba encima) ¡Transformación!

No le salio una transformación muy buena, era yo, si y con algo de ropa encima (un pañuelo a la cabeza)

Temari: eso a estado mejor, bueno, ahora os quiero a todos, tenéis que realizar las dos técnicas, una a de ser como vuestro profesor y la multiplicación como yo. Bien adelante

No esperaba que lo consiguieran, pero después de ver como Konohamaru había logrado hacer medianamente bien la transformación, tenían el animo suficiente, todos lo consiguieron, mejor o peor, pero lograron realizar lo que les había pedido.

Temari: bien, ya podéis iros, tomad, saque de una bolsa varias piruletas y las repartí entre los alumnos, mientras estos salían en fila para irse a casa.

Shikamaru: vaya, no lo has hecho tan mal, aun que sobraba la transformación del Sexy no Jutsu contigo _"estaba muy mona como profesora"_

Temari: gracias, pero¿que esperabas¿Que fuera una patosa, chico lágrimas? No me digas que te desilusionó mi cuerpo _(mirándole con picardía) "que mono estaba ese día" "pero¿que estoy pensando?"_

Cuando estábamos yendo a casa de Shikamaru nos topamos con el mismo hombre que había visto en la puerta de la academia:

Padre de Shikamaru: hey, hijo. Tu madre a dicho que vengas ya a casa vamos a comer. ¡Ahí va, tú eres la de antes!

Shikamaru: vaya, parece que os conocéis

Temari: me lo encontré en la puerta de la academia

Padre de Shikamaru: tú no eres la que se enfrento con mi hijo en los exámenes para gennin?

Temari: si

Padre de Shikamaru: bueno llámame Shikato, vaya¿estáis saliendo juntos vosotros dos o algo?

Shikamaru: (que estaba absorto mirando las nubes) ¿que?

Temari: (que le a pillado por sorpresa) ¿que?

Shikato¿he acertado?

Shikamaru¡NO! Vamos a buscar a sus hermanos

Temari: es que me han dicho que mi hermana va siempre a un puesto de ramen a comer, y yo no se donde esta, y ya que le he echado una mano en clase, me a dicho que me acompañaba

Shikamaru: ella es la hermana del Kazekage, voy a ir con ella para buscar a los demás y ya que nos pilla de camino iba a dejar unas cosas en casa

Shikato: vaya es una lastima, tu madre se alegraría mucho

Shikamaru: si _"que problemáticos son"_

Madre de Shikamaru¿se puede saber que hacéis ahí fuera? Oh vaya, buenas tardes

Temari: buenas tardes señora Nara

Madre de Shikamaru: llámame Yoshino

Shikamaru: bien, ahora vuelvo Temari

Entro en la casa y a los 10 min. salió, durante los 10 min. que no estaba sus padres empezaron a decirme que si estaba liada con su hijo, que podía quedarme a comer…

En cuanto salio Shikamaru me cogió de la mano y empezó a caminar rápidamente para alejarnos de su casa.

Temari: son muy simpáticos pero tenían unas ocurrencias…

Shikamaru: mi madre esta obsesionada con que salga con alguna chica de la villa, pero solo es una problemática, por eso ninguno de mis amigos se ha quedado a dormir nunca en mi casa

Temari: vaya, esto Shikamaru… (Le miro y le muestro la mano que me estaba cogiendo)

Shikamaru: perdón (la soltó enseguida) _"que problemático es esto…"_

Temari: no pasa nada

Voces: más ramen!

Shikamaru: vaya ya esta ahí Naruto

Nos acercamos al puesto

Temari: Akane?

Akane: Temari-nechan¿cuando as llegado¿Por qué has venido tan tarde?

Naruto: Temari? Uaaa, ola, vaya y bienes con Shikamaru (mira riéndose a Shikamaru)

Temari: ola Naruto, bien llegue esta mañana pero fui a echar una mano a petición de la hokage en la academia, vine mas tarde, porque hubo unas tormentas mas potentes que de costumbre

Shikamaru: deja de mirarme así Naruto!

Naruto: ni lo sueñes

Temari¿que pasa? (miro a los dos)

Shikamaru: nada nada, tonterías de este baka

Naruto¿que?

Akane: Gaara y Kankurô vendrán dentro de un rato, así que podemos empezar a comer

Temari: bien, no e probado nada desde el viernes

Nos sentamos los 4 y empezamos a comer, aunque Naruto y Akane daba la impresión que competían para ver quien acababa antes su ramen.

Temari: Akane¿han vuelto a hablar sobre lo de la otra noche?

Akane: no, que yo sepa, pero Asuma a informado a la hokage, ésta, esta informándose sobre el Clan Mizuru.

Temari: será mejor que se lo explique

Naruto: (con la boca llena) ¿que pasa?

Temari: no, nada. (Me levanto) os veo luego donde el río¿vale?

Shikamaru: claro

Los deje allí comiendo y me dirigí al despacho de Tsunade-sama. Pero cuando llegue ella ya me estaba esperando junto con Gaara y Kankurô, al parecer le habían explicado que yo era la única superviviente del clan del viento.

Tsunade: me lo han explicado todo lo de tu clan, Temari

Temari: …

Gaara: agradeceríamos que no saliese de este despacho, si se llegaran a enterar otros clanes podría ser peligroso para Temari.

Kankurô: su clan a pesar de no quedar nadie más sigue resultando como una colección

Tsunade: por supuesto, seria algo desagradable, mas que nada porque por un lado se temía al clan por sus poderes, y no creo que sea muy agradable para ti

Temari: muchas gracias Tsunade-sama

Sizune: Tsunade si ya as terminado tienes mas papeles por revisar

Gaara: será mejor que la dejemos con su trabajo, hokage-sama

Tsunade: si

Ya fuera del despacho, fui con Kankurô y Gaara al río, donde había quedado con los demás, allí estaban al parecer todos los que s presentaron de la villa a los exámenes de ninja.

Kiba: vaya, casi no llegáis, verdad Akamaru?

Akamaru: wauf wauf

Hinata: Naruto-kun, esos no son los de…

Naruto: si, vienen al festival

Akane: Temari!

Temari: … ola

Shikamaru: ya as hablado con Tsunade-sama?

Temari: si (miro a Kankurô y Gaara)

Estuvimos allí hablando, y presentándonos. Sobre eso de las 8 cada uno fue yéndose a su casa.

Gaara: será mejor que volvamos al hostal y dejes tus cosas, luego iremos a cenar algo

Temari: si

Akane: podemos cenar ramen?

Kankurô: por mi

Temari¡claro! No Gaara?

Gaara: que remedio

Akane¡¡Genial! Temari, tu compartes cuarto conmigo¿vale? Es que tengo que hablar mucho contigo XD

Temari: vale

Sobre las 22.00 estábamos ya cada uno en su habitación

Temari: bien, que tenias que contarme¿va relacionado con el chico que te gusta?

Akane: (se pone roja)… si¿sabes el que estaba con el perrito?

Temari: si, Kiba ¿no? No me digas que es él

Akane: (mas roja por momentos) shhh, no lo digas tan alto, pero si jeje. Porfa no se lo digas a Gaara ni a Kankurô que se ponen muy protectores a veces

Temari: tranquila, esto es Top Secret, yo no diré nada, pero si quieres te echo un cable (la miro picaronamente)

Akane¡vale! (sonriente) gracias ne-chan. ¿Y a ti¿Te gusta alguien?

Temari: …, creo que no, pero si lo se, serás la primera en saberlo. Será mejor que nos acostemos ya

Akane: si, buenas noches (se tumba de espaldas y al poco se queda frita)

Temari: buenas noches. (Tras verificar que Akane por fin se había dormido realmente, cogí mi abanico y salí por la ventana de la habitación en dirección al bosque)

Cuando llegué encontré que estaba muy vacío y tranquilo así que desplegué el abanico y me desprendí de la ropa y empecé a mover el abanico, creando unas ráfagas suaves suficientes para mover las hojas del suelo y elevarlas, haciendo que siguieran el ritmo de mis movimientos.

Frash

Temari¿quien anda ahí?

Hinata: perdona, no quería espiarte

Temari: Hinata¿que haces aquí¿También te entrenas?

Hinata: si, todas las noches vengo aquí a entrenar

Temari: vaya, siento haber venido a tu lugar

Hinata: no, no (estaba nerviosa) no importa, podemos entrenar juntas

Temari¿de verdad? Bien, en que consiste tu entrenamiento

Hinata: usar mi byakugan para detectar los ataques y esquivarlos, aunque por las noches suelo ir al lago y mover con mí baile el agua

Temari¿el agua? (me estaba vistiendo)

Hinata: s si, aquí cerca ay un lago, me dedico a bailar en él

Temari: entonces bailaremos las dos, tú moverás el agua yo las hojas¿te parece?

Hinata: ai

Fuimos al lago que Hinata decía y empezamos a bailar, realmente la mezcla del agua y las hojas hacia un efecto precioso. Estuvimos así asta casi el agotamiento. Así que sobre eso de las 4 de la mañana la acompañe a su casa y yo me dirigí a la habitación del hostal en el que me hospedaba.

Akane: Temari, despierta, vamos a desayunar, venga dormilona que ya están Kankurô y Gaara abajo preparados.

Temari: va (medio dormida) ves bajando, ahora voy yo

Akane: no, te espero, así que rapidito. Toma, ponte esto y vamos

Cogí lo que me había dado y me lo puse, me recogí el pelo en una sola coleta, me coloque la placa en el cuello y la bolsa de kunais, etc. en el cinto, y baje abajo con Akane

Kankurô: bien, si que te ha costado prepararte, vamos

Gaara: será mejor que te pongas la placa en el brazo

Akane: bien, vamos a desayunar

Kankurô: si

Temari: … así Gaara? (me puse la placa donde me dijo Gaara)

Gaara: mejor

Akane: jeje, estas muy mona así

Temari¿que? (miro, por fin que llevaba puesto) Akane!

Akane: ya no te puedes cambiar, vamos (me coge de la muñeca y me arrastra a la calle)

Temari: esta te la guardo, recuerda que tengo cierta información que…

Akane: ya, pero es que estas muy mona así. Además creo que tu también lo estas de cierto profesor de academia

Temari¿?

Gaara¿¿que pasa con cierto profesor de academia?

Kankurô: no te abra hecho nada, verdad Temari?

Temari¿que? nadie me a hecho nada, y ni siquiera se de quien esta hablando (aunque lo sospechaba)

Akane¿entonces porque desapareciste esta noche asta las 4 de la mañana?

Temari: … ¿es eso? Muy bien, me fui al bosque a entrenar y me encontré con Hinata, así que entrenamos las dos juntas, fin de la historia, pregúntale a ella si quieres (me había enfadado)

Akane: vaya, yo pensaba que estabas con ese Shikam… (Le topo la boca)

Temari: pues no¿pero se puede saber porque me as dado esta ropa?

Akane: para que t vea con ella (Temari se pone roja como un tomate)

Gaara¿se puede saber de quien habláis?

Kankurô: oh ¿tenemos que averiguarlo nosotros?

Temari: (ya, esa fue la gota que colmo el baso) ¡basta! Me voy a dar una vuelta

Gaara: pero Temari

Temari: luego os veo, para comer en el puesto de ramen. Bye bye (doble la esquina de la calle y eche a correr por las calles)

Kankurô: pero¿que le pasa?

Akane: creo que me pase (mira hacia abajo)

Gaara: creo que ya lo e pillado, mas vale que luego te disculpes o dejara de hablarte

Akane: si

Kankurô: bueno, pues vamos a desayunar

PAM

Temari: lo siento mucho (me levanto), no miraba a donde iba

Shikato: no es culpa tuya, Temari¿no?

Temari: (miro contra quien e chocado) oh, ola señor Nara¿le ayudo con esas bolsas?

Shikato: muchas gracias, coge estas dos

Temari¿a dónde va tan cargado?

Shikato: a casa, mi mujer me pidió que le hiciera la compra para el desayuno

Temari: vaya

Shikato¿tú ya as desayunado? Son las 10 supongo que si

Temari¿que¿Las 10? Vaya, e dormido mucho, no, no e desayunado, iba a ir con mis hermanos pero me enfadé con Akane y me e ido, estaba mirando donde ir a desayunar

Shikato: vaya, si quieres te puedes quedar a desayunar en casa, además ya casi hemos llegado

Temari: no puedo aceptar

Shikato: pues tendrás que hacerlo, es mi modo d agradecer que me ayudes con las bolsas. Bien, ya hemos llegado, entra

Temari: de acuerdo

Yoshino: si que as tardado cariño (me ve) vaya, ola¿te ha hecho cargar con las bolsas?

Temari: no, es que chocamos y le estoy ayudando

Yoshino: bien, déjalas ahí, en cima de la mesa

Padre: he pensado que puede quedarse a desayunar como agradecimiento por ayudarme

Yoshino: claro, siéntate ahí, enseguida estará el desayuno

Temari: si quiere le ayudo, no me siento cómoda dejándola hacerlo sola

Yoshino: vaya gracias cariño. Bien, será mejor que vayas a despertar a Shikamaru o llegara tarde a su reunión de equipo (dirigiéndose al señor Nara)

Shikato¿aún no se ha levantado?

Temari¿voy sacando esto a la mesa?

Yoshino: si, saca esas pastas, yo termino de preparar el té.

Temari: bien (en eso que estoy pasando por delante de las escaleras)

Shikato: venga baja gandul (lo empuja escaleras abajo)

Shikamaru: uaaa

Temari: kyaaa (se cae encima de mi, me tira al suelo y las pastas casi se van también al suelo, pero conseguí mantenerlas en el plato sin que se caigan)

Shikamaru: (mira donde a caído y me ve a mi debajo con la camiseta blanca de tirantes descolocada) uaaa, lo siento (se aparta y me ayuda a levantarme) ¿estas bien¿Te he echo daño? _"¿que era eso que e tocado? Era muy blando y redondo, no serán sus..."_

Temari: (colocándome bien la camiseta) no, estoy bien, (le miro) jeje. Buenos días

Shikamaru¿? Buenos días _"¿que hace aquí?"_

Yoshino: vaya, ya estas levantado, lleva el té a la mesita

Shikamaru: si

Shikato: estas bien Temari-san?

Temari: si (dejo las pastas en la mesa)

Yoshino: (todos en la mesa) ¡que aproveche!

Temari: muchas gracias por invitarme

Yoshino: gracias a ti por ayudar a este (señala a su marido)

Temari: no hay de que

Shikamaru¿?

Shikato: je je

Terminado el desayuno

Temari: bien (me levanto) será mejor que me vaya ya, muchísimas gracias, estaba delicioso

Yoshino: nada, tranquila

Yoshino: hasta luego

Shikamaru: será mejor que me vaya o Asuma se enfadara, hasta luego

Yoshino: adiós cariño

Fuera ya en la calle

Shikamaru¿que hacías en casa?

Temari: lo siento, me choque con tu padre en la calle y le ayude con la bolsas, luego me invitaron a desayunar y bueno…_"que guapo esta de buena mañana al sol"_

Shikamaru: ah, ok, bueno me tengo que ir o llegare mas tarde aun, nos vemos

Temari: adiós, chico lágrimas

Shikamaru¿vas a olvidar eso de una vez?

Temari: … quizás, pero tendría que encontrar un buen, motivo para hacerlo. Bien, nos vemos (me inclino un poco hacia delante y le doy un beso en la mejilla y desaparezco de ahí)

Shikamaru¿que? (tocándose donde le había dado el beso) _"que problemática y que mona…" "¿pero que pienso? Voy a llegar tarde"_

Temari: "será mejor que vaya a disculparme con Akane, creo que no debí enfadarme con ella, al fin y al cabo es una niña"

Kiba: Temari!

Temari¿que? oh, ola Kiba, y Akamaru?

Kiba: aquí (me indica dentro de su chaqueta)

Temari: buenos días Akamaru (acaricio la cabeza del cachorro)

Kiba¿que haces por aquí?

Temari: iba a ver si encontraba a Akane, tu no la abras visto¿verdad?

Kiba: no, quieres que te ayude a buscarla?

Temari: muchas gracias

No tardamos mucho en encontrarla gracias al estupendo olfato de Akamaru.

Temari: Akane!

Akane¿?

Temari: lo siento mucho, no debí enfadarme por eso

Kiba: Akamaru, la encontramos

Akane: no, no debí decir aquello Temari

Temari: muchas gracias Kiba, eres el mejor Akamaru

Akane: Kiba? _"uaaa" _

Kiba: buenos días Akane

Akane: bu buenos días (colorada)

Kiba: puedo hablar un momento a solas contigo?

Akane: es que (mira a Gaara y a Kankurô que están detrás de ella)

Temari: ves, yo me encargo de estos dos (los cojo por el cuello de la ropa y me lo llevo a rastras de allí)

Kiba: esto, el martes empieza el festival y bueno, me preguntaba, si querrías ir conmigo el miércoles a ver los fuegos artificiales

Akane: yo (casi muda)

Kiba: (la mira) supongo que no te apetece (mira al suelo)

Akane: no, no es eso, me encantaría ir (roja perdida)

Kiba: de verdad?

Akane: si

Kiba: genial! Y bueno, ya que estoy, te apetecería que fuésemos antes de los fuegos a cenar juntos?

Akane: me encantaría

Kiba: bien, mañana te digo a que hora paso a recogerte, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana

Akane: bien, adiós (se da la vuelta y sale corriendo hacia donde me había llevado a Gaara y Kankurô)

Kankurô: que a pasado, que te ha dicho?

Gaara: cuenta

Akane: no (les saca la lengua) es Top Secret

Temari: fue bien, no?

Akane: si, jeje, arigato onee-chan.

Kankurô: cuentaaa, porfa Akane

Temari: vale ya, si no quiere contároslo ya esta, no insistáis

Gaara: jo

Akane: jajaja, vamos a jugar a algo en el río

Temari: vale

Kankurô: echamos alguna a tres en raya Akane?

Akane: okis

Gaara: juegas al ajedrez?

Temari: claro

En la orilla del río sacamos los tableros y sus fichas y empezamos a jugar.

Temari: jaque

Gaara: que? pero como?

Temari: jajajaja, quieres la revancha?

Gaara: pues claro

Kankurô: gane

Akane: as tenido suerte, ahora veras

Asuma: vaya, que hacéis?

Ino: a ti también te gusta eso Temari-chan?

Temari: si, aun no e encontrado a nadie que consiga hacerme un jaque

Chôji: Shikamaru lo conseguiría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Ino: eso es verdad

Shikamaru: hey, vale ya

Asuma: por qué no pruebas Shikamaru?

Temari: no te atreves?

Shikamaru: claro que me atrevo

Gaara: todo tuyo (le deja su sitio a Shikamaru)

Temari: bien, blancas

Shikamaru: negras, empecemos

(Pasada media hora)

Ino: pero que haces?

Chôji: parece que no gana

Asuma: vaya, te esta costando, eh Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: queréis callaros? _"es buena, pero tengo que ganarle"_

Temari: te bloqueas? Creo que cuando me venciste habías pensado 200 movimientos para derrotarme, no? Y con esto no lo consigues? _"que guapo esta tan concentrado"_

Shikamaru: calla

Akane: animo Temari-nechan

Kankurô: demuéstrale lo que vales

Gaara: termina pronto

Temari: cuatro movimientos y partida acabada

Shikamaru¿?

(al cuarto movimiento)

Shikamaru: jaque

Temari: ves? Lo dije, cuarto movimiento, bien, no a estado mal la partida, verdad? (le guiño un ojo)

Shikamaru¿?

Ino: si! Genial Shikamaru!

Chôji: si, muy buena

Asuma: (se me acerca) muy buena, en el tercer movimiento hubieras ganado, porque no as echo jaque?

Temari: de verdad? No me había dado cuenta

Akane: Temari,…

Temari: esto Kankurô, sabes que hora es?

Kankurô: las 8 menos 20 pasadas, por?

Temari: oh no, llego tarde, lo siento me tengo que ir, e quedado, os veo luego vale? Me debes la revancha Shikamaru

Shikamaru: me la debes tu a mi _"abra quedado con algún chico?"_

Ino: que?

Shikamaru: hubiese podido hacer jaque en su tercer movimiento

Chôji: y porque no lo izo?

Akane: jejeje, Temari-chan sabe que a de hacer en cada momento, no importa donde. Ella sabe que a de hacer gracias a que (Gaara le tapa la boca)

Gaara: a que a jugado desde pequeña a estos juegos

Ding Dong

Neji: si?

Temari: disculpa, vengo a ver a Hinata, esta en casa?

Neji: no, lo siento, llamado hace un rato para avisar que no venia a casa asta después de la cena, se iba con su equipo a cenar

Temari: vaya, muchas gracias todas formas.

Neji: tu eres Temari, no? Hinata me dijo que si venias te dijera que esta noche no iría al lago

Temari: no? Vaya, lastima. Bueno, muchas gracias, buenas noches, adiós _"vaya, hoy no entrena, bueno, puedo ir a ver las nubes esta noche, tiene que haber algún lugar bueno para hacerlo"_

Akane y los demás aun estaban en el rió cuando volví.

Akane: adonde fuiste?

Temari: jejeje, lo siento, es que iba a salir con Hinata-chan, pero parece que se va a cenar con los de su equipo

Shikamaru: _"menos mal"_

Gaara: deberías haverlo dicho antes

Ino: Hinata-chan, así, yo me la cruce antes, iba con Kiba y Shino a entrenar

Akane: este es tu castigo x no habérmelo dicho

Temari: que? (Akane me había tirado al agua)

Akane: jajajaja

Temari: ahora veras (instintivamente empecé a moverme como lo hacia Hinata en el lago y le lance todas las gotas que se movían junto a mi sobre Akane)

Gaara: que as echo?

Temari: (me paro en seco)

Asuma: tu eres una…

Ino: que pasa?  
Chôji¿?

Kankurô: Temari! Como se te ocurre

Akane: uaaao

Shikamaru: que a sido eso?

Temari: lo siento, me lo enseño Hinata-chan a noche, no quería Gaara, fue instintivo

Gaara: mierda Temari

Asuma: ya veo, con que realmente tú eres una Mizuru

Temari: (me giro hacia él)…

Ino: el clan que domina el viento?

Chôji: Mizuru?

Gaara: vera…

Akane: Temari-nechan! (había caído inconsciente en el suelo)

Kankurô: Temari! (me recoge del suelo)

Asuma: llevémosla al hospital

Gaara: si

(En el hospital)

Temari: mh (abro un poco los ojos) donde estoy?

Akane: Temari-chan, no te muevas, estas en el hospital, te desmayaste en el río

Temari: el río? Si yo fui a casa de Hinata-chan y… mm, mi cabeza

Akane: espera, avisare a Tsunade y a los demás (sale y al poco entran todos)

Tsunade: espera, te pongo otra almohada, te acuerdas de algo?  
Temari: algo? Solo me acuerdo que fui a casa de Hinata-chan, y que luego me fui de allí… mm (apoyo la cabeza en las manos)

Gaara: no se acuerda de nada mas?

Tsunade: al parecer no, pero poco a poco lo recordará, será mejor que se quede esta noche aquí para que descanse, yo me quedare aquí para vigilarla, los demás volved a vuestras casas

Ino: no es nada grave verdad?

Tsunade: no, pero tiene que descansar, mañana por la tarde podrá irse. Gaara, si quieres te puedes quedar, pero Akane y Kankurô tendrán que irse, y antes de que se vayan ustedes también, tengo que hablar contigo y tu equipo Asuma

Gaara: de acuerdo

(En el pasillo)

Tsunade: bien, al parecer os a mostrado que es perteneciente al Clan Mizuru

Ino: si

Tsunade: bien, e de pediros que no se lo contéis a nadie, ella es la única superviviente de ese clan según me a contado Gaara, su clan fue desterrado de la villa de la arena ya que le tenían miedo al poder que poseían, además la aldea en la que vivían todos los pertenecientes fue destruida con ellos, el anterior Kazekage, su padre, la adopto junto con su mujer y la criaron como miembro de la arena. Pero hay un problema, a pesar de todo se les sigue temiendo y por otro lado se les considera una pieza de colección. Me dijeron que vistes en una tormenta la noche que estuvisteis en la arena que vistes a la bailarina, no Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: si

Tsunade: viste los efectos que tubo lo que izo?

Shikamaru: si, la aldea quedo a salvo de la tormenta

Tsunade: si, es parte de su poder, pero es la única de su clan que usa sus poderes de esa manera, los caídos pertenecientes a ese clan lo usaban con el fin de destruir las aldeas, durante las guerras fueron bien reconocidos pero cuando terminaron la gente empezó a odiarles y darles caza. Por esa razón e de pediros que no digáis nada sobre que pertenece a ese clan, si ella desea decirlo lo ara, pero si ella no desea hacerlo vosotros no debéis decir nada. De acuerdo?

Asuma: tiene mi palabra de no decir nada Hokage-sama

Ino: la mía también

Chôji: la mía también

Shikamaru: yo no diré nada, es demasiado problemático

Tsunade: bien, ya pueden retirarse

Gaara: Temari, estas bien?

Temari: si, siento causarte tantos problemas, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero creo que se porque

Gaara¿?

Temari: es la segunda vez que me pasa, el día en que la aldea fue destruida padre me encontró inconsciente, me lo dijo poco después, parece ser que me pasa porque hay algo que quiere controlarme

Gaara: un demonio?

Temari: creo que si, creo que lo llamo Kamikaze, el demonio del viento

Gaara: si es así te ayudare a controlarlo, ahora intenta dormir un rato

(se abre la puerta)

Shikamaru: lo siento, pero puedo quedarme un rato?

Gaara: claro, quédate un rato con ella, voy a por un café (sale y cierra la puerta)

Temari: no hace falta que te quedes, (me doy la vuelta poniéndome de espaldas a él) estoy bien

Shikamaru: Tsunade-sama nos lo ha explicado todo, lo siento

Temari: no es algo que me importe, apenas lo recuerdo, pero si estas aquí porque te doy lástima estas perdiendo el tiempo, no me interesa darle lástima a nadie

Shikamaru: uaaa, que problemática eres _"incluso enfadada me gustas"_ (se sienta en la silla que había dejado vacía Gaara en el lado al que estaba mirando), no estoy aquí por lástima, pero me gustaría saber porque me dejaste ganar la partida

Temari: ju, es eso? Vaya, me alegro, lo ice porque… me distraje con otra cosa

Shikamaru: si? No me cuentes trolas, estabas más atenta que un gato a su presa

Temari: pues me distraje vale? Me distraje con… (le miro y aparto la mirada de nuevo), me distraje y ya esta!

Shikamaru: jeje, que mona estas cuando te enfadas

Temari: que?

Shikamaru: (se levanta de la silla y empieza a reclinarse sobre mi)

Temari: Shi… Shikamaru, que?

Shikamaru: (se reclina aún más y me besa con suavidad los labios y luego de nuevo en el cuello dejándome una marquita roja) me gustas

Temari: (roja) yo, yo

(se abre la puerta de la habitación y entra Gaara)

Shikamaru: bueno será mejor que me vaya ya. Oyasumi (se va)

Temari: … (sin asimilar aun que acababa de pasar)

Gaara: Oyasumi

Temari: Gaara, puedes irte, no me voy a escapar

Gaara: ya lo se tonta, pero como hermano menor y Kazekage tengo que vigilarte para comprobar que estas bien

Temari: arigato onii-chan. zzzz

Gaara: vaya, es la primera vez que me llamas así, onee-chan

Permanecí en el hospital hasta pasadas las 5 de la tarde, después de que le contestase a Tsunade-sama las preguntas sobre que había echo después de ir a casa de Hinata, mas o menos le dije lo que hice, aunque había algunas cosas de las que aun no me acordaba.

Tsunade: por cierto, creo que seria mejor que te pusieses la placa en el cuello hasta que llegues a la habitación del hotel y puedas hacer algo con (indico con el dedo la marquita de mi cuello de la que no me había fijado y por suerte Gaara tampoco)

Temari: claro Tsunade-sama

Gaara: bien vamos, será mejor que vayamos a merendar a algún lado, pero antes vamos hotel y te cambias

Temari: si

Cuando llega a la habitación me encontré que Akane ya me había sacado de nuevo ropa para que me pusiese (una camiseta tipo top atada al cuello y por encima del ombligo, unos shorts vaqueros y unas botas de poco por encima del tobillo con un poco de tacón, además yo le añadí un sombrero vaquero a juego con el short y así dejarme el pelo suelto para tapar el chupetón, la placa como cinturón, y detrás colgado al cinto la bolsa de kunais, etc.)

Akane: estas genial así Temari-chan

Temari: me eliges tú la ropa, como para no estarlo, venga vamos

Gaara estaba abajo con Kankurô (los dos con unos vaqueros, pero Gaara con los vaqueros caídos y una camiseta negra con la placa atada en el brazo y por 1ª vez sin la tinaja, Kankurô llevaba una camiseta morada. Y Akane iba con una falda roja corta un palmo por encima de la rodilla, una camiseta de tirantes azul, con unos zapatos negros y la bolsa de kunais, como Gaara y Kankurô en el cinto).

Gaara: hay una cafetería en el centro de la villa, vamos allí?

Kankurô: por mi bien, por cierto que es eso de ahí Temari? (señala el chupetón)

Akane: el que, eso? Se lo e echo yo sin querer le di con el tacón del zapato y le e echo marca

Gaara: si? Pues a mi me parece un chupetón

Temari: que va, que va. Imaginaciones tuyas, además cuando me iba a hacer un chupetón?

Akane: bueno, vamos a esa cafetería, creo que tienen algodón de azúcar (deja que resuene bien esa palabra en la cabeza de Gaara)

Gaara: bueno, dejémoslo, vamos a merendar

Kankurô: dulces de arroz allá voy

En la cafetería nos sentamos en la terraza y tomamos cada uno su comidita favorita, aunque Akane se tubo que conformar con unos pastelitos, Kankurô pidió sus dulces de arroz, Gaara su algodón de azúcar y yo un helado de manzana.

Gaara: hey, ya se cuando te lo pudieron haber echo

Temari: aun estas con eso? Olvídalo ya

Kankurô: ni de coña, yo quiero saber quien a sido el desgraciado que se a atrevido a tocarte

Gaara: a sido ese Nara, verdad? Cuando lo deje contigo anoche mientras iba a por un café

Temari: queréis parar de una vez?

Kankurô: lo mato, como allá sido él lo mato, como se a atrevido a tocarte?

Gaara: como se te a podido ocurrir dejarle

Akane: pero que estáis diciendo? Si Shikamaru solo la ve como a otra chica problemática más

Temari: ya basta, pensad lo que queráis, como si es un chupetón o como si no, pero ya me estoy cansando d que estéis en ese plan sobre protector, con Akane bueno quizás pasase porque es menor que tu Kankurô y no deja de ser tu gemela Gaara, pero conmigo, os recuerdo que soy vuestra herman… (me callo un momento) hermana mayor, seria yo la que tendría que estar yo así con vosotros. Así que dejad ya de hacerme preguntas, vais a conseguir que me vuelva a doler la cabeza.

Kankurô: pero

Gaara: pero pero

Akane: jeje

Temari: chst a comer

Kankurô: si buana

Gaara: ok

Akane: podremos ir a cenar ramen?

Temari: pregúntales a ellos

Gaara: si

Kankurô: vale

Akane: Genial!

Temari: bueno, voy a ver si encuentro a, a Hinata-chan.

Akane: voy contigo

Fui con Akane a casa de los Hyuuga, al parecer Hinata había ido a por algo para cenar, pero aun así Neji nos dijo que la esperásemos en el salón porque no pensaba que tardase mucho. Y tenía razón, diez min., después Hinata estaba con nosotras.

Hinata: me dijo Neji que viniste ayer a buscarme, lo siento, es que fui a cenar con el equipo

Temari: no pasa nada, así, quien esta en tu equipo?

Hinata: Kiba-kun y Shino-kun

Akane: Kiba?

Hinata: si, te gusta Kiba, Akane?

Akane: si (colorada)

Chica: Hinata-chan, (se abre la puerta de golpe)

Hinata: Kaori; cuando has llegado?

Kaori: ahora mismo

Hinata: chicas esta es mi amiga, Kaori biene de una aldea muy lejos de aqui.

Akane: encantada, yo soy Akane

Temari: yo Temari

Kaori: ola, vamos a tomar algo? Y así vamos a ver a los demás que hace tiempo que no los veo

Hinata: vale, avisamos a tus hermanos?

Temari: claro, voy a buscarlos, donde quedamos?

Hinata: aquí en una hora, Akane, me ayudas a decorar el salón un poco para que parezca una fiesta?

Kaori: yo voy contigo Temari

Temari: vale

(en la calle)

Kaori: puedo llamarte Temari-chan?

Temari: claro, si me dejas hacer lo mismo

Kaori: si, 1º a buscar a tus hermanos y luego a buscar a los demás?

Temari: me parece bien, así me quito las botas y me pongo otra cosa

En el hostal me cambie de zapatos y me puse unos como los de Tsunade, y ya fuimos con Gaara y Kankurô a buscar a los demás. Kaori nos fue guiando, ya que era la única que sabia donde vivían los demás. Tardamos poco más de una hora en estar todos en casa de Hinata terminando de preparar las cosas para cenar. Como no, preparamos ramen para todos (16 personas), Naruto en cuanto olió el ramen desde el comedor empezó a gritar a todo volumen.

Naruto: ramen ramen

Sasuke: calla ya baka

Naruto: quien es baka?

Lee: dejad de discutir

Ten-Ten: os quedareis sin cenar

Naruto: no, no, ya me callo

Neji: a ver si es verdad

Shikamaru: sois muy problemáticos

Kaori: bien, cada uno a su sitio

Akane y Naruto: siii!

Estuvimos hablando, comiendo y bebiendo bastante rato, cuando terminamos hicimos que los chicos se quedaran hablando un rato mas mientras que nosotras nos poníamos nuestra ropa (como la de las bailarinas de la danza del vientre, Hinata: naranja, Kaori: rojo, Sakura: rosa, Ino: azul, Akane: marrón claro, Ten-Ten: verde y yo: morado).

Ino: preparados para el espectáculo?

Kiba: espectáculo?

Hinata: en que orden salimos?

Temari: Akane, Hinata, Ino, Kaori, Sakura, yo y Ten-Ten

Akane: que? yo la 1ª? Ni hablar

Sakura: salimos como queramos

Kaori: yo apoyo a Sakura-chan, venga, salgamos (me empujan todas fuera)

Temari: pero, en fin, allá voy

Temari: bien chicos preparados para el show, no vale reírse (salgo y empiezo a bailar, poco después empiezan a salir las demás)

Empezamos a bailar y a hacer formaciones en círculo todas juntas

Naruto: fiuu fiuu (silbido) así se hace Hinata-chan

Hinata: "uaaa, Naruto-kun" (roja)

Temari: (me acerco a Gaara y le pongo alrededor del cuello una cinta morada atrayéndolo hacia mi) Gaara a bailar, lo suelto al lado de Kaori

Gaara: pero si yo no

Kaori: (le coge del brazo y empieza a bailar a su alrededor) baila conmigo Gaara-kun

Ino: venga, culos arriba y a bailar

Kiba: muy bien (se levanta), bailas conmigo Akane?

Akane: si

Cuando por fin se pusieron todos de pie y empezaron a bailar nosotras cogimos y nos mezclamos entre ellos bailando y girando a su alrededor

Neji: bien, yo me voy a sentar ya

Kankurô: yo también

Shino: y yo

Sakura: y si jugamos un rato al twister los demás?

Hinata: voy a buscarlo

Kankurô: si queréis manejo la ruleta

Ino: vale

Lee: empecemos

Temari: yo primero

Kankurô: bien, pie derecho sobre azul

(después de un rato)

Kankurô: (quedábamos tres, Ino, Shikamaru y yo, Shikamaru estaba abajo del todo, luego yo y encima Ino) Ino, mano derecha sobre rojo

Ino: no puedo, no llego (se sale del tablero)

Kankurô: bien, Shikamaru, pie (estábamos con las piernas echas un lió) derecho sobre verde

Shikamaru: uaaa

Temari: kyaa (al mover el pie me había dado a mi en el mío y me había tirado, terminamos los dos en el suelo en una postura muy comprometida, ya que mis labios estaban sobre los suyos)

Sakura: vaya, parejita, que hay gente delante

Temari: (me levanto rápidamente y le ayudo a levantarse) cállate (enfadada y toda roja)

Ino: que es eso que tienes en el cuello? Te has dado con algo? (mira el chupetón)

Akane: jeje, fui yo esta tarde, le di con el tacón de la bota y le a salido maratón

Ino: si? Vaya (lo dijo con picardía)

Hinata: jugamos a otra cosa?

Temari: jugamos a botella?

Akane: vale, condición, hay que besarse, si coincides tres veces con la misma persona hay que retirarse a una de las habitaciones. Vale? Así es más interesante.

Sakura: de acuerdo

Shino y Kankurô: yo no juego

Neji: yo me voy a mi habitación, venís y jugamos a las cartas?

Shino y Neji: vale

(se van los tres al cuarto de Neji)

Habíamos bebido ya un par de botellas de sake mínimo cada uno.

Akane: empiezo (gira la botella, Gaara, se dan un beso n la mejilla) te toca Gaara

Gaara: bien (gira la botella, Kaori, se besan)

Kaori: jejeje (gira la botella, Temari, nos damos un beso tipo pico)

Temari: hay que beber mas, hip (giro la botella, Shikamaru) _"uaaa, que suerte e tenido"_

Después de un rato, ya estábamos prácticamente a dos con todos y bastante borrachos.

Akane: me toca, hip (gira la botella y sale Kiba)

Kaori: jajaja, os toca iros, XD

Naruto: hip, ahora tiro yo, hip (gira, sale Hinata)

Hinata: Na Naruto-kun

Naruto: ya nos toca irnos? Pues vamos, hip

Ino: ahora me toca a mi (gira, Chôji) jajaja, vamos Chôji (lo coge por la mano y se lo lleva)

Gaara: bien, hip, tiro (gira, Kaori) vaya, hip, que suerte, hip (se levanta y se va con Kaori a uno de los cuartos que el resto)

Ten-Ten: hip (gira, Lee) jajaja, vamos Lee-san

Lee: jajaja, hip, si

Sasuke: hip, me toca, hip (gira, Sakura)

Sakura: vamos, Sasuke-kun, jijijiji, hip

Temari: hip, ya no queda nadie, jajajaja, hip

Shikamaru: es verdad (el apenas había bebido, se levanta) vamos

Temari: vale (me levanto y me voy con él a una de las habitaciones, como había hecho el resto)

-En la habitación en la que estábamos Shikamaru y yo:

Shikamaru: que se supone que hay que hacer una vez terminado el juego?

Temari: hip, lo que se quiera, hip, tu que quieres hacer? (me siento en la cama)

Shikamaru: lo que quiera?

Temari: si, pero una pregunta, lo de la otra noche, porque lo hiciste?

Shikamaru: … (se acerca a mi y se pone de cuclillas delante de mi) porque me gustas

Temari: pero, pero, hip…

Shikamaru: (se levanta y se sienta a mi lado) me gustas (me agarra de la cintura y me atrae hacia él y me besa)

Temari: Shikamaru, yo, me gustas (le miro y le respondo al beso)

Shikamaru: (se inclina tumbándome en la cama debajo de él y su mano empieza a subir por mi espalda, mientras me besa. Me mira)

Temari: (cuando me mira estaba con la mano en el broche del sujetador, yo había cerrado instantáneamente los ojos. De repente noto sus labios sobre mi frente) Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: ya esta bien así, será mejor que durmamos un rato, mañana tengo cosas que hacer, me ayudaras?

Temari: claro, si mis hermanos no me lo impiden (mirándole tiernamente) lo siento, sabes porque te deje ganar? Jeje, estaba mas ocupada observándote (le beso y me abrazo a él, poco después nos quedamos los dos dormidos abrazados)

En la habitación en la que estaban Akane y Kiba se habían dedicado a besarse, al que Hinata y Naruto charlaban , como Kaori y Gaara. Por el contrario las otras tres parejas habían echo lo propio de una buena borrachera encerrados en una habitación con la persona que querían, pero con protecciones.

De buena mañana estábamos ya algunos levantados y desayunados para ir a echar una mano en las ultimas tareas que quedaban antes de la tarde, cuando se realizaba el primer lanzamiento de fuegos artificiales para inaugurar el festival. El padre de Hinata llegaría a la tarde, así que daría tiempo de recoger todo el follón.


	2. Festival de Verano en Konoha

_**Festival de Verano en Konoha. Momentos de Elección, Cual Será Tu Decisión?**_

X fin habíamos terminado todos los preparativos para el festival, habíamos quedado en vernos todos allí a las 23:20. Así no habría problemas si íbamos a ir con alguien mas antes, como x ejemplo mi querida Akane, q había quedado con su amado Kiba, q iba a dejar a Akamaru en casa xq tenia miedo de los fuegos.

Sakura: vamos, e visto una tienda con unos modelitos de alucine.

Ino: si? Pues a q esperamos, es lo ultimo q nos queda x hacer, no?

Hinata: si, pero como son esos modelitos?

Sakura: hay muchos, más o menos provocativos, según gustos.

Hinata: q?

Temari: lo siento, pero yo no voy, no creo q sirva de mucho un vestido así, yo me pondré un kimono y punto

Hinata: yo también, voy más cómoda q con ese tipo de vestido.

Temari?

Akane: pasa algo Temari?

Temari: no lo se, e notado una sensación extraña, como la de la otra noche

Ten-Ten: bah, seguro q no es nada

Temari: tienes razón, no hay motivos para preocuparse. Bueno, me voy a preparar el kimono y demás.

Hinata: yo también me voy, creo q favorece mas un kimono q cualquier vestidito escotado

Sakura: bueno, quizás tengas razón, podemos lucir modelitos otro día

Ino: esta bien, pues vamos a comprar los kimonos

Temari: yo ya tengo uno aun sin estrenar

Hinata: yo ya tengo

Akane: pues vamos las demás a comprar, no te importa verdad Temari?

Temari: claro q no

Hinata: bueno, yo me tengo q ir ya a casa, tengo q hacer la comida

Sakura: bien, nos vemos a la noche

Hinata: si, hasta luego

Temari: bye bye

(en casa de los Nara)

Ding Dong

Yoshino: si? Oh, vaya, buenos días Temari

Temari: buenos días señora Nara, esta Shikamaru?

Yoshino: si, esta en su habitación, voy a llamarle?

Temari: no, no hace falta, dígale q si puede venir a las 2 al río, puede?

Yoshino: claro cariño, en cuanto asome para comer se lo diré

Temari: muchísimas gracias

Kankurô: Temari!

Temari: hey, q pasa Kankurô?

Kankurô: q hacías saliendo de casa de los Nara?

Temari: dejar un recado a Shikamaru sobre lo de la academia "no le puedo decir la verdad"

Gaara: no has notado nada extraño Temari?

Temari: algo extraño? Si, antes tuve una extraña sensación, como cuando hay tormentas en la arena, pero no pienso q sea nada grave con los vientos, en esta aldea nunca a habido tormentas con viento desde…bueno, desde q desapareció el clan

Kankurô: creo q seria mejor estar alertas

Gaara: estoy de acuerdo, será mejor llevar las armas

Temari: será lo mejor, no creo q vaya a pasar nada, pero nada se sabe, no?

Gaara: si

Kankurô: vamos a comer?

Temari: vale, a donde?

Gaara: le dije a Akane q sobre la una fuese al puesto de ramen q estaríamos allí

Temari: vale, pues vamos para allí

Era ya la una y media y Akane no llegaba

Kankurô: vaya, para venir a comer ramen esta tardando mucho

Temari: iba de compras con las demás, supongo q será x eso

Gaara: hablando de la reina de Roma

Akane: chicos, lo siento, me e retrasado (venia con varias bolsas), te he comprado un vestido Temari, te lo pondrás, verdad?

Temari: claro, pero esta noche no

Akane: por?

Temari: bueno, ya veré si me lo pongo, vale?

Akane: si!

Gaara: tres raciones para ti, no Akane?

Kankurô: jejeje

Akane: no, solo 1

Temari: y eso?

Akane: no tengo mucha hambre

Gaara: vaya, eso es raro

Kankurô: demasiado

Akane: (haciéndose la enfadada) no quiero comer más

Akane: uaaa, q rico estaba

Kankurô: vaya, ya son casi las dos?

Temari: qué? me tengo que ir, Akane déjame el vestido sobre mi cama, hasta luego "mierda, voy a llagar tarde y eso q le cite yo"

Shikamaru: casi llegas

Temari: lo siento

Shikamaru: y bien, q tenias q decirme? Mi madre en cuanto te fuiste empezó a gritar q tenia q venir aquí a las dos.

Temari: en serio? Vaya, jeje, bueno, en realidad no tenia nada q decirte

Shikamaru: y para eso me haces venir?

Temari: _"valor"_ es que quería estar un rato contigo _"uaaa, se lo he dicho"_

Shikamaru: con q era eso (me mira y se me acerca) tonta, si es solo eso podemos estar juntos siempre q quieras (me da un beso en la frente)

Temari: Shikamaru (me acerco a su cuello y le dejo una marquita, luego subo y le muerdo suavemente la oreja) te quiero mucho

Shikamaru: (nos sentamos en la hierba bajo el puente, yo entre sus piernas mientras él me abrazaba) quieres q vayamos juntos al festival? (me empieza a dar besos en el cuello)

Temari: claro _"sus besos me derriten x dentro y hacen q mi cuerpo se estremezca ante él"_ te importa si voy con la ropa de la villa?

Shikamaru: no, pero pasa algo?

Temari: he notado algo esta mañana, como si se fueran a formar grandes vientos q ataquen la villa

Shikamaru: será mejor q avise a Tsunade-sama

Temari: si, pero podemos estar así un poco mas?

Shikamaru: claro _"me gusta tenerla así, su cuerpo tan cálido rozando el mío, si solo pudiera tenerla entera"_

Temari: en que piensas?

Shikamaru: en las nubes, son libres allí arriba

Temari: Shikamaru, toma (me quito el colgante q tenia desde pequeña, era un colgante en forma de pluma) es algo muy importante para mi, así q quiero q lo tengas tú

Shikamaru: pero, no puedo aceptarlo, es de tu madre, verdad?

Temari: si, pero quiero q lo tengas tú, así si tengo q volver a la arena pronto, tengas algo mío

Shikamaru: (se quita la cuerda con la q ata su coleta y quita un buen tramo y se la vuelve a hacer, se quita lo pendientes los enlaza y los pasa por el cordel, y lo ata alrededor de mi cuello a modo de colgante) así tienes tu también algo mío

Temari: gracias

Shikamaru: vaya, se esta yendo, puede marcarlo un poco más? (sin esperar a q le diga nada vuelve a hacerme otro chupetón mas marcado encima del q ya tenia)

Temari: (me apoyo en su hombro) y si me preguntan x él? Mis hermanos empezarían a querer matarte como se enteren

Shikamaru: no importa, es una marca de mi amor

Temari: _"uaaa"_ (le beso)

Chôji: Shikamaru, estas aquí? Me a dicho tu madre q estarías x aquí

Temari: (susurrando) será mejor q salgas, yo me quedo aquí un rato mas (le doy un ultimo beso) nos vemos esta noche

Shikamaru: si, te pasare a buscar

Temari: mejor quedamos aquí a las nueve

Shikamaru: bien, (me vuelve a besar) hasta luego Temari

Shikamaru: q pasa Chôji?

Chôji: x fin, q estabas durmiendo aquí? Al parecer nos reunimos todos los chicos en casa de Naruto, han dicho q iban a preparar algo para la noche

Shikamaru: bien, pues vamos

Chôji: estabas con alguien? (mira hacia donde había salido Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: no, estaba mirando las nubes desde allí, vamos

Cuando ya se habían ido, salí para dirigirme al hotel, cuando estaba llegando al cruce del puente me crucé con un par de chicos de aire misterioso, pero seguí corriendo en dirección al hotel sin pararme.

Kirito: vaya, parece q la hemos encontrado

Kiori: si, es ella, entonces, atacaremos esta noche

Kirito: si

(en el hotel)

Kankurô: ponte el kimono marrón con motivos florales

Akane: ese? No se, lo veo muy soso

Temari: buenas, ya estas eligiendo kimono?

Gaara: desde q llegamos

Temari: creo q el rojo con las flores amarillas te quedaría muy bien

Akane: puede, voy a probármelo

Gaara: vaya, te ha vuelto a dar Akane otro taconazo en el cuello?

Temari: q? no, x? lo dices x esto? (le enseño el chupetón mas marcado)

Kankurô: eso no es el tacón de ninguna bota, quien ha sido?

Temari: creo q no os lo voy a decir, si lo ago le haréis algo?

Gaara: x supuesto q...

Kankurô: si! Pero como se atreve?

Gaara: no le haremos nada, pero si va a seguir haciéndote más chupetónes creo q merecemos saber quien es

Temari: de acuerdo, Nara Shikamaru (cierro los ojos)

Kankurô: ese? Pero no dice q eres tan problemática, le parto el cuello, grrr

Gaara: vaya, con q es él, pues felicidades Temari, no lo matare, pero como se atreva a hacerte llorar le doy una paliza (algo no muy complicado)

Akane: ya se lo as contado?

Temari: si, uaaa Akane, ese te queda genial

Akane: de verdad?

Kankurô: si, yo creo q con ese tas genial

Gaara: bah, no te queda mal (le guiña el ojo)

Akane: pues este, jeje

Temari: bien, chicos yo voy a prepararme, os veo luego

Gaara: será mejor q nosotros vayamos también a prepararnos

Sobre las 8 de la tarde Kiba vino a buscar a Akane, y Kankurô casi lo degüella. Pero entre Gaara y yo lo sostuvimos hasta q se fueron

Kiba: vaya, ese kimono te sienta genial Akane (un poco cortado)

Akane: gracias, tu tampoco estas mal con yukata

Kiba: jeje, vamos a cenar algo? Hay un restaurante x aquí cerca y he pensado q quizás te gustaría ir…

Akane: claro, me encantaría

Kiba: genial

Fueron a un restaurante de sushi, el mejor de la villa

(en el hotel)

Gaara: Temari, nosotros nos vamos ya, si notas algo nos avisas (iban los dos con el traje de ninja de la arena y sus armas, Gaara con su traje marrón-rojo y Kankurô con su traje negro)

Kankurô: nos vemos allí

Temari: claro, hasta luego (yo me había puesto un kimono morado-azulado con el obi morado claro con dos tiras atadas al cuello x detrás q salían de él, unos guanteletes negros con unas botas semiabiertas, el pelo suelto con la placa de la arena atada a modo de cinta o diadema)

En cuanto terminé de arreglarme me dirigí al rió para encontrarme con Shikamaru, cuando llegue el aun no estaba allí, pero me daba la impresión de estar siendo vigilada.

Shikamaru: Temari, perdona x el retraso _"q guapa esta así"_

Temari: no importa _"q guapo"_ jeje

Shikamaru: bien, vamos?

Temari: si, vamos ya al festival o vamos a cenar algo?

Shikamaru: mejor a cenar, no? O prefieres q comamos algo en el festival?

Temari: mejor en el festival, así nos podemos escaquear para q nadie nos vea

Shikamaru: vale

Temari: esto, Shikamaru, pudo preguntarte una cosa?

Shikamaru: claro, di

Temari: q te gusta de mi?  
Shikamaru: eres distinta a las demás chicas de la villa, eres buena luchando, muy problemática, me gustan tus labios cuando rozan los míos y el poder abrazarte

Temari: _"uaaa, no pensé q me diría esto"_

Shikamaru: y a ti de mi?

Temari: tu forma d luchar, tu coleta, q siempre te resulte todo muy problemático, tu forma de analizar las situaciones, tus besos. Y cuando estoy contigo mi corazón late muy deprisa

Shikamaru: (notando q si no dejábamos el tema aria algo de lo q se arrepentiría) bien, será mejor q vayamos yendo, quieres q cojamos unos helados de camino?

Temari: eh, si

En el festival

Kaori: Gaara, estamos aquí

Gaara: vaya, buenas noches

Kankurô: buenas noches

Kaori: buenas noches, vaya, y Temari-chan, no esta con vosotros?

Gaara: nos dijo q se reuniría luego con nosotros

Kaori: ok, bueno vamos a tomar algo todos juntos? A si, os presento a mi prima, Saori Watashi

Saori: encantada, tu debes ser Gaara, no? Y tu Kankurô, mucho gusto (les da un par de besos a cada uno)

Neji: hey, estáis aquí, llevo un buen rato buscándoos, oh, ya has vuelto Saori?

Saori: si, cuanto tiempo Neji-kun

Chôji: falta alguien mas x venir?

Ino: si, pero como no habíamos quedado hasta las once y media, no creo q importe demasiado.

Lee: podríamos ir a cenar todos a algún sitio

Ten-Ten: si, a mi parece buena idea

Saori: x mi bien, (se agarra del brazo de Neji)

Neji: pero q haces? (cortado)

Saori: jeje, q mono se a ruborizado

Neji: q yo q?

Saori: (toda decidida le da un beso en la frente, encima de la marca q lleva) te e echado de menos

Neji: (rojo perdido) _"pero q dice? Xq me lo dice ahora?"_

Kaori: vaya, se ve q lo echabas muchísimo de menos, e Saori? No te piensas separar de él?

Saori: no, XD es todo mío

Neji: (mas rojo aun) q?

Chôji: y Shikamaru? Me dijo q iba a venir

Ino: quizás venga mas tarde

Kankurô: seguramente, bien, vamos a cenar

(en el restaurante de sushi)

Kiba: estaba todo muy rico, verdad Akane?

Akane: si, delicioso. Te puedo preguntar una cosa relacionada con Shikamaru?

Kiba: Shikamaru? Si, claro, q pasa con él

Akane: sabes si le gusta alguien o esta saliendo con alguien?

Kiba: _"genial, o sea q le gusta ese"_ Creo q esta saliendo con alguien, xq le e visto con unas marcas en el cuello, creo q eran chupetónes, a parte llevaba una especie de colgante al cuello y no lleva los pendientes, x?

Akane: jeje, no por nada

Kiba: Es que te gusta? (mirando al suelo)

Akane: ese? No, para nada, es x … no se lo digas a nadie, vale? Es x Temari-chan

Kiba: Temari?

Akane: si, sq a ella le gusta mucho desde hace un par de años, sabes como era ese colgante?

Kiba: creo q era una especie de pluma, no estoy muy seguro

Akane: ok, entonces creo q ya se con quien esta saliendo. Pensabas q te preguntaba xq me gustaba él?

Kiba: … si, sq (la coge de la mano) tu me gustas mucho Akane _"se lo he dicho? Increíble"_

Akane: oh, (roja) a mi tu también me gustas, la verdad sq x eso quise venir al día siguiente de q nos informaran del festival, quería verte

Kiba: te quiero (se acerca a Akane y la besa con pasión)

Al mismo tiempo, pero en casa de nuestro ninja nº 1 en sorprender a la gente

Toc Toc

Naruto: voy, (abre la puerta) oh ola Hinata-chan, pasa, quieres algo?

Hinata: yo, bueno, me preguntaba si te gustaría cenar, sq e echo mucha cena para mi, pensaba q Neji-kun cenaría en casa, pero se ha ido ya al festival, así q he pensado q te gustaría

Naruto: uaaa, muchas gracias Hinata-chan, ven, siéntate, despejo todo esto y cenamos

Hinata: ai, quieres q te eche una mano Naruto-kun?

Naruto: no, no hace falta, enseguida recojo esto

Hinata: vale

(Naruto metiendo todo de cualquier manera en su cuarto)

Naruto: ya esta, q as traído para cenar?

Hinata: bolas de arroz y un poco de carne a la plancha, no se si estará bueno, espero q si

Naruto: seguro, bien, que aproveche (empieza a comer) mmm

Hinata: uaaa, esta malo?

Naruto: delicioso Hinata-chan, las mejores bolas de arroz q e probado nunca

Hinata: (sonriendo) gracias, jeje

Naruto: hay mas?

Hinata: claro, toma una de las mías

Naruto: de verdad? Arigato Hinata-chan (le da un beso en la frente)

Hinata: de de nada Naruto-kun (roja)

En el festival:

Sakura: van a ser ya las once y media, vamos tirando hacia la puerta de la calle?

Sasuke: si

(no muy lejos de la entrada)

Akane: Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun aquí (saludando con la mano)

Hinata: ola Akane-chan, y Temari-san?

Kiba: se supone q tienen q venir ahora

Temari: chicos, Feliz Verano!

Shikamaru: buenas

Naruto: vaya, ola Shika (le mira riendo)

Shikamaru: y ahora q pasa?

Naruto: nada, q tienes algo en la oreja

Temari//// será mejor q vayamos a buscar a los demás, no creéis?

Kiba: quedamos en la puerta, no creo q tarden mucho en llegar

Hinata: (se me acerca y me dice en un susurro) esa marquita q tiene Shika se la as echo tu?

Temari: shhh, calla, no lo digas, (bajo mas la voz) si, pero no se lo digas a nadie xfa

Hinata: ok

Ten-Ten: eooo, estamos aquí.

(nos juntamos todos)

Ino: podemos ir a dar una vuelta hasta las doce y cuarto

Temari: y si jugamos en las casetas?

Sasuke: no es mala idea

Kankurô: vale

Gaara: (agarra a Kaori x la mano y se la lleva hacia la zona de dianas)

Yuki: (va a seguirlos)

Temari: Yuki, vienes?

Yuki: (me mira, el rato suficiente para perder de vista a Gaara y Kaori, mira de nuevo hacia donde se habían ido) si

Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Lee, Sasuke, Shino y Chôji se fueron x un lado, hacia las casetas de comida, detrás de ellos iban Kankurô y Yuki, Yuki estaba discutiendo con Kankurô sobre Gaara. Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Akane y yo fuimos al de pesca.

Akane: (yendo de una esquina a otra) a cual jugamos?

Hinata: (se para en uno de coger pececitos con cucharas) yo a este (se pone a jugar y Naruto con ella)

Akane: (se para de repente en uno)

Kiba: pasa algo Akane? (mira hacia donde mira Akane) lo quieres? Yo te lo consigo (era un peluche de un perrito súper monoo)

_**Nota: un perrito, jejeje ideal para Akane, no?**_

Akane: muchas gracias Kiba-kun (se pone a jugar Kiba y Akane a animarle)

Shikamaru: (me mira) a cual te apetece?

Temari: no se, todos resultan muy problemáticos, a ti te apetece jugar a alguno?

Shikamaru: me gustan mas los de dianas

Temari: pues vamos (le cojo de la mano y echamos a andar hacia las casetas de dianas)

Hinata: casi lo cojo

Naruto: (observando los movimientos de Hinata)

Hinata: nada, no lo pillo

Naruto: cual quieres? El naranja?

Hinata: (lo mira)

Naruto: déjamelo a mi (tras 2 min. ya lo tiene)

Hinata: guauu, arigato Naruto-kun (le cambian el pez x n muñeco de un zorro con 9 colas a Kyubi)

Naruto: jeje (pasándose el dedo x debajo de la nariz) XDD

Kiba: lo conseguí (feliz)

Akane: uaaa, eres el mejor Kiba-kun (lo abraza) (roja enseguida se separa) arigato jejeje

Kiba: (rojo) de nada Akane-chan

Estuvimos casi todos de caseta en caseta o paseando x las calles, a las 24:30 vimos los festivales desde la casa de Naruto y de allí cada uno se fue, los chicos decidieron q nos acompañaban a casa. Así q cada pareja tiro x un lado.

Cerca de la calle de la casa de Saori q estaba con Neji.

Siori: onee-chama! viste los fuegos? Estaban muy altos (ve a Neji) Neji-kun ola

Neji: vaya ola

Saori: Siori! No tendrías q estar ya en la cama?

Siori: si, pero okaa-san me a dejado un ratito mas

Saori: (se gira a mirar a Neji) muchas gracias x acompañarme

Neji: No hay de q

Siori: buenas noches (se mete en la casa)

Saori: ( se acerca a Neji y le da un beso en la mejilla) hasta mañana (se metete también en la casa)

Neji: (se va con la mano en la mejilla)

En la puerta de la casa de los Hyuuga

Hinata: gracias x acompañarme Naruto-kun (roja)

Naruto: (con su sonrisa particular) no hay de que (le da un beso un pico, y se va) nos vemos mañana Hinata-chan

Hinata: n/n ai (roja perdida)

X donde el río:

Yuki: no hace falta q nos acompañéis

Kankurô: q mas da, ahora no damos media vuelta, eh Gaara?

Gaara: no (sonriendo)

Kaori: jejejejeje, gracias chicos

Llegan a casa de Kaori y Yuki y se despiden sin dejar un momento solos a Kaori y Gaara.

Mientras Akane estaba con Kiba cerca de la casa de este

Akane: (feliz) los fuegos han sido preciosos, no crees Kiba?

Kiba: jejeje, si, es verdad.

Akane: vaya, ya hemos llegado a tu casa (se para en la puerta), mañana me tienes q enseñar a los miembros de tu clan, vale?

Kiba//// (mirando la sonrisa de Akane) claro! XD (la abraza cuando ella estaba de espaldas) gracias x acompañarme

Akane: no no / no hay de q, mañana nos vemos (gira un poco la cabeza y le da un beso en la mejilla) buenas noches Kiba-kun (se va)

Cerca de la Academia

Temari: a estado bien el festival, verdad Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: si, como todos los años

Temari: … te acompaño a tu casa, esta cerca (sonriéndole)

Shikamaru: como quieras

Kirito: vaya, vaya, aquí estabas

Kiori: (estaba en uno de los tejados y Kirito justo delante de la calle hacia la q iban) te hemos estado buscando **Kamikaze**

Temari: de q estáis hablando?

Shikamaru: (sacando un kunai) quienes sois?

Kiori: (le muestra la bandana en la cual aparecía el símbolo de la arena con una línea horizontal tachándolo)

Temari: renegados de la arena

Kirito: exacto, renegados del clan Mizuru, con 4 años ya nos entregaron esta placa

Kiori: y x fin hemos encontrado a la otra superviviente del clan

Shikamaru: q queréis de Temari?

Kiori: oh, nada especial

Kirito: queremos a **Kamikaze** y ella es el contenedor

Temari: pero xq?

Kirito: para vengarnos de la arena

Kiori: al contrario q tu cuando la aldea fue destruida nos abandonaron en el desierto con 5 años, ahora necesitamos a Kamikaze para nuestra venganza

Temari: … ju, pretendéis vengaros de alguien q ya a muerto, el 4º murió hace dos años

Kiori: oh, tranquila lo sabemos, pero no solo fue el toda la villa decidió expulsarnos

Kirito: bueno no tenemos tiempo para charlas (me agarra del brazo) vas a venir con nosotros

Shikamaru: lo dudo (saca un kunai y ataca a Kirito)

Kirito: ju, no intentes enfrentarte a nosotros (le lanza un ataque de viento q le da de lleno)

Temari: Shikamaru! No! (tirado en el suelo) (lo mira) de acuerdo iré con vosotros, dejadme hasta mañana a las 15:00 y me iré con vosotros (Shikamaru no se entera de nada xq esta inconsciente)

Kiori: de acuerdo, te esperaremos en el bosque (desaparecen)

Temari: Shikamaru (arrodillándome a su lado) estas bien?

Shikamaru: ju (se incorpora) si, donde se han metido?

Temari: se han ido Shikamaru, vamos (le ayuda a ponerse en pie) apóyate en mi, te llevo a casa

(En su casa, sus padres no estaban)

Temari: tu cuarto estaba arriba, no?

Shikamaru: si

(le ayudo a subir y le dejo en la cama de su cuarto)

Temari: no debiste atacar, mira como estas ahora (me agacho en frente del él)

Shikamaru: no pienso permitir q te ponga uno solo la mano encima

Temari: tonto, será mejor q te cure esas heridas (traigo unas vendas y un botiquín) crees q yo les permitiría hacerlo? (le doy un beso) quitate la camiseta anda

Shikamaru: (se la quita y empiezo a curarle las heridas)

(termino de curarle las heridas)

Temari: listo, ya estas

Shikamaru: gracias

Temari: (sonriendo a lo manga con los ojos cerrados) (me siento a su lado en la cama) será mejor q descanses para q se te curen las heridas

Shikamaru: estoy bien, de verdad (me da con el dedo en la frente)

Temari: Shikamaru, ¿hay algo q tú desees? Me gustaría hacerte un regalo

Shikamaru: … te deseo a ti Temari

Temari: …vale…vale

Shikamaru: ¿Cómo q "vale"? _"jujuju, q mona"_, lo he dicho en broma, _"aunque esto no es ningún juego"_ (se da la vuelta)

Temari: (pongo mi mano en su hombro provocando q se gira para mirarme y le beso)

Shikamaru: Te…ma…

_Pensamientos de Shikamaru: Fue una noche memorable. Tuve miedo de que desapareciera todo en cuanto despertase…Y abracé muy fuerte a Temari. _

A la mañana siguiente yo ya no estaba con él, ya me había despedido de todos, bueno mas bien les deje una nota y me fui al bosque antes de la hora.

Shikamaru: (amaneciendo)… ¿Temari? (mira x la casa) No esta, se abra ido ya al hotel. ¿? ¿Qué es esto?

_Gracias x todo Shikamaru. No quiero causarte mas problemas y q te hieran de nuevo, despídeme de los demás x favor yo no podría hacerlo. X favor no me busques. Te quiero creeme x favor._

_Temari _

(Con los demás)

Kankurô: q? Como q no esta?

Shikamaru: no lo se, encontré una nota donde decía q se iba, ayer nos encontramos con unos tipos, eran renegados de la arena y al parecer miembros del clan de Temari, hablan sobre una venganza contra la arena y q para ella necesitaban a **Kamikaze**

Gaara: como? Hay q encontrarla ahora mismo, no podemos permitir q se vaya con ellos

Naruto: yo avisare a Tsunade-sama

Kiba: iré a buscar a los miembros de mi clan, la encontraremos

Akane: voy contigo

Hinata: Neji y yo podemos intentar localizarla con el Byakugan

Neji: yo iré a la zona sur de Konoha y tú a la norte

Hinata: hai

Se dividieron en barios grupos repartidos x toda la villa, y mientras ellos lo hacían yo…

Temari: yo estoy aquí, podemos irnos

Kirito: vaya, si q as tardado poco

Kiori: mejor así nos vamos antes, ya te as despedido?

Temari: si (lanzo un kunai con una nota atada a un árbol) con eso bastara

Kirito: bien, pues vamos

Recogen todas sus cosas y nos alejamos de la villa con rapidez x el bosque para evitar ser vistos. Cuando encontraron aquella nota Naruto y los demás yo ya estaba a varias villas de allí

Akane: no puede decirlo en serio, no puede irse

Gaara: pues esta claro q lo a echo, y si alguno lo esta pensando no vamos a seguirla, creo saber q pretende hacer y la apoyo, y tened x seguro q volverá, y cuando lo haga, lo sabremos, así q dejadla, vale? (mirando a todos)

Naruto: hai!

Saori: pero al hacer esto no es considerada una "traidora" de la arena? Me refiero x ir a ayudar a alguien q pretende destruir la aldea

Gaara: si, pero de eso me encargó yo, con fingir q esta haciendo una misión de espionaje u algo así, creo q nos bastara durante un tiempo

Akane: y si no lo hace, aremos una copia de ella para disimular


	3. Firme Decisión, Tendrás el Valor para Cu

Firme Decisión, Tendrás el Valor para Cumplir Tu Cometido?

Habían pasado dos años ya desde q me fui con Kiori y Kirito, ellos fueron quienes me informaron de la celebración de un examen de Chunin q se celebraría en poco tiempo. Debido a eso decidí conducirles a la villa, íbamos con una capa marrón oscuro con capucha cubriéndonos x completo para q no se nos reconociera.

Kirito: hacia tiempo q no la veía, a cambiado bastante, verdad Kiori?

Temari: … no llaméis la atención x favor

Kiori: esta bien, pero acuérdate del trato o empezaremos a matar a la gente

Temari: si _"se q realmente no piensan destruir la aldea, pero no puedo arriesgarme y menos en pleno centro"_

Natsuki (una niñita rubia de unos 5 años): uaaa, venís a ver a Gaara-san? (delante de nosotros mirándonos atónita)

Kiori: si

Natsuki: Gaara-san esta allí (indicando un edificio bastante alto)

Kirito: vaya, muchas gracias pequeña

Temari: arigato Natsuki (echa a andar en la dirección indicada)

Natsuki: eh? (extrañada)

En la entrada casi del despacho de Gaara

Baki (guardia en la entrada al despacho junto a Kyo): lo siento, pero el kazekage esta ocupado, no puede recibirlos

Temari: …

Kiori: pues ya puede dejar lo q este haciendo

Kirito: tenemos q hablar con él

Kyo: lo lamento pero no puede atenderles

Kiori: q? (empezando a gritar)

Kirito: dígale ahora mismo q salga

Baki: x favor hablen más bajo

Temari: … (observando)

Kyo: si no dejan de gritar tendrán q marcharse

Kiori: y una mierda!

Kirito: no hemos venido x diversión!

Baki?

Temari: (sin descubrirse) ya basta chicos, muchas gracias señores, volveremos x la tarde, podrían decírselo al kazekage? Kirito, Kiori, nos vamos

Kirito: esta bien (con bastante cabreo encima me sigue junto a Kiori)

Kyo: ¿? quienes eran esos?

Baki: no se, pero iré a avisa a Gaara-sama

Kyo: bien

Kiori: xq hemos tenido q irnos?

Temari: no conseguimos nada quedándonos allí gritando para q salga

Kirito: tienes razón

Kiori: … entonces q hacemos hasta la tarde?

Temari: podemos ir a comprar comida para llevar e ir a comerla a la fuente sur

Kirito: esta bien

Compramos unas hamburguesas y unos snaks, y para beber unos botellines de agua, y fuimos a la fuente.

Kiori: y si x la tarde tampoco podemos verle?

Temari: en tal caso nos informaremos de donde se celebrara el examen e iremos allí, es la forma más fácil, los Kages de las villas asistirán, y eso no lo excluye a él. Y en todo caso queda otra solución, más sencilla en cierto modo

En el parquecillo en el q se encontraba la fuente se encontraban un grupo de niños jugando, pero había una niña excluida del grupo, estaba de pie observándoles jugar con cara de querer participar

Temari: (se le acerca) ola guapa, xq no juegas con ellos? Oh, pero si eres tú Natsuki

Natsuki: (me mira y sonríe) hola, no me dejan jugar con ellos dicen q mentí cuando les dije q una noche vi a una bailarina en la tormenta y q la apaciguo

Temari: en serio la viste?

Natsuki: tú tampoco me crees?

Temari: en absoluto, te cuento un secreto? Esta noche tráelos a la fuente, tú bailarina aparecerá

Natsuki: de verdad?

Temari: claro, x cierto quieres jugar conmigo a la pelota? Ellos tampoco quieren jugar (señalando a Kiori y Kirito)

Natsuki: claro

No tardaron demasiado en unirse a ella los demás niños a jugar a la pelota, era la primera vez q veían una pelota q rehusaba ser tocada, q se escapaba de ellos, aunque no sabían q en realidad era manipulada, Kirito y Kiori se lo estaban pasando en grande moviendo la pelota a su deseo.

Baki: disculpen, kazekage-sama me ha pedido q les informara q podían ir a verle en estos momentos

Kirito: de acuerdo, vamos Kiori, Te… senpai

Kiori: si

Temari: de acuerdo, adiós niños y acordaos a las 10 la podréis ver

Niños: hai!

Cuando nos fuimos los niños volvieron a jugar con la ahora normal pelota junto a Natsuki. En aproximadamente 10 min. Llegamos al despacho del kazekage. Con él también se encontraban Kyo, Akane, Kankurô y Baki q había llegado con nosotros

Gaara: bien, q es lo q deseáis?

Kirito: (me mira) venimos para…

Kiori: …

Gaara: y bien?

Temari: (adelantándose) disculpe x molestarle, supongo q estará ocupado (se había inclinado en el modo q le enseñaron a hacerlo ante el kazekage), hemos venido xq nos enteramos de q se iba a realizar de nuevo el examen para elevar el rango a Chunin, y como….

Akane: pero ese examen solo lo pueden realizar ninjas de nivel inferior, siempre y cuando tengan el permiso de su villa y se han inscritos

Kiori: x eso hemos venido

Kirito: queremos pedirle q…

Temari: (los mira) … supongo q ya es hora, no chicos?

Kirito y Kiori: (afirman con la cabeza)

Demás presentes?

Temari: (se quita la capa y la capucha e inclina la cabeza) hemos venido a pedirle q nos deje participar en él

Akane: Te-Temari!

Kankurô: q?

Baki y Kyo: (me agarran de los brazos para apresarme y no muestro la menor resistencia)

Kiori y Kirito: Temari! (sacan ambos un kunai para ayudarme)

Temari: no (miro a Gaara y le sonrío)

Gaara: Temari?

Temari: yo (Hola), onii-chama

Kyo: (me da un rodillazo en el estómago) maldita traidora

Temari: (cae de rodillas escupiendo sangre)

Baki: Kyo!

Gaara: (lo mira y enseguida se agacha a mi lado) Temari, estas bien?

Temari: kumenasae Gaara (vuelvo a escupir sangre)

Kirito: maldito seas (le da una ostia a Kyo y me ayuda a levantarme)

Temari: no es nada, estoy bien, Mirai ya no esta para q te preocupes así

Akane: Mirai?

Gaara: ¿? Baki, Kyo salid fuera, tengo q hablar con ellos, y x cierto Kyo quiero hablar mas tarde contigo largo y tendido (se van ambos nombrados)

Kankurô: quien es Mirai?

Kirito: Mirai es (me mira antes de seguir) hace ya mas de un año y medio Temari-san perdió a Mirai

Akane: como q perdió?

Kirito: tubo un aborto, el niño q llevaba en su vientre murió, se llamaba Mirai

Kankurô: q tuviste un aborto?

Gaara: Temari, es cierto?

Kankurô: q le hicisteis bastardos? (apunto de atacarles)

Temari: Kankurô ellos no me hicieron nada, fue antes de irme con ellos, pero le perdí durante un entrenamiento con Kirikiri

Akane: … Temari-san….

Temari: pero no os preocupéis, él estará bien en su lugar, pero no es él el motivo x el que he venido, quiero realizar con ellos el examen para grado medio

Gaara: … no veo motivo para negarme, se perfectamente q pertenecéis a la villa, pero si he de permitir q participéis e de recibir vuestra palabra de q no atacareis a la villa

Kiori: me parece razonable

Kirito: de acuerdo

Akane:

Gaara: bien, mañana tendréis q entregarme vuestra ficha de ninjas, tú Temari no hace falta, ya la tengo, y x la tarde saldremos hacia la villa anfitriona, una vez allí os entregaré vuestros pases e identificaciones.

Kankurô: Akane, xq no le enseñas a Temari tu nuevo arsenal de armas?

Akane: hay si, ven Temari (me coge del brazo y me arrastra con ella)

Gaara: necesito toda la información de estos dos años

Akane: mira, me compre una tinaja nueva, esta es roja así la diferencio de la de Gaara , así, y te pille este abanico, es como el q tenias antes, pero según su ficha es bastante mas ligero para permitir mayor rapidez a su portador y no entorpece en ningún momento en el combate, cuando vi q era mas ligero pensé q seria mas difícil de realizar los ataques pero es todo lo contrario los hace incluso mas poderosos

Temari: (lo coge) vaya, tienes razón, (ago algún q otro movimiento con el extendido) da mayor movilidad, gracias Akane

Akane: podrás estrenarlo en el examen , se celebrará en konoha, Gaara me dijo q en ultimo examen q se izo allí fue en el q le derroto Naruto

Temari: si, además, de todos los q se presentaron al examen solo aprobó uno

Akane: solo uno?

Temari: pues si, creo q fue x su inteligencia, me parece q dijeron q tenía un CI de más de 200

Akane: bueno te supera x 20, pero en este examen tienes q aprobar y demostrarle a ese fantoche lo q vales, jeje, pero siento q no podamos ser equipo, Kankurô y yo lo aprobamos hace medio año

Temari: jajaja, de acuerdo , me alegro

Un par de horas después Akane fue a ver si iban a tardar mucho mas los chicos para poder ir a cenar y yo aproveche para cumplir mi promesa a Natsuki, a las 09:50 los niños ya se habían reunido en la fuente, y cuando se hicieron y cinco empezaron de nuevo a llamar mentirosa a Natsuki

Natsuki: esperad un poco más, se q vendrá

Tanama: eres una mentirosa, no ves q no hay nada?

Natsuki: esperad un poco más

FUASH (empezaron a formarse remolinos de viento)

Tanama: mierda, mi madre me dijo q no debía salir si había tormenta

Natsuki: pronto llegara…

Aún no había terminado de decirlo mientras los remolinos se acentuaban mas arrastrándolos a todos a su interior cuando vieron la sombra q les describía siempre Natsuki y vieron como tal y como ella decía se introducía en uno de los remolinos y al poco la tormenta se disipaba mostrando una silueta en una nube de arena levantada por los vientos

Natsuki: la bailarina! Veis? Es ella, es ella

Tanama: o.o (mirando asombrado mientras la sombra se les acercaba)

¿?¿?¿?: estáis esperando a alguien chicos? No deberíais estar en la calle a estas horas (con la cara cubierta x una mascara azulada pálida)

Natsuki: veis os dije q no era mentira, q era verdad

Tanama: (ruborizado) lo siento Natsuki, tenias razón (se vuelve hacia mi) eres genial

¿?¿?¿?: vaya, gracias, pero ahora volved todos a casa, vale? Os estará esperando la cena y vuestros padres estarán preocupados así q marchando

Natsuki: hai!

Tanama: si, vamos chicos (echa a correr agarrado de la mano con Natsuki)

¿?¿?¿?: sayonara chicos

Al parecer los chicos habían estado aclarando cosas, no dijeron que, y tampoco insistí, pero al parecer se lo contaron mas tarde a Akane. Tal y como dijo Gaara partimos x la tarde tras tener todo preparado a konoha, la verde villa de la hoja. Nada mas llegar Kankurô se fue a mirar las tiendas de armas las novedades q había, Gaara fue a ver a Tsunade junto con Kiori y Kirito, Akane aun no había pisado dentro de la villa y ya había enfilado hacia la casa de Kiba, y mientras yo me fui a comprar algo de ropa con la cual pasar un poco desapercibida si me encontraba con los demás.

(Resultado del cambio: pantalones short verdes de cadera con varios cinturones, camiseta naranja de tirantes poco x encima del ombligo, guantes con dedos al descubierto en color negro con unas botas x debajo de la rodilla también negro, la bandana de la villa atada al cuello y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta dejando mechones sueltos, y una par de trenzas bajas colgando x delante atadas con una goma naranja con un par de plumas naranjas cada una, y x último la caja de pergaminos, kunais y shurikens atada al muslo, bolsa con otros utensilios sujeta en la parte posterior del short a tipo de bolsillo trasero y el abanico a la espalda quedando en diagonal)

Naruto: Hinata-chan, vienes conmigo a comer ramen?

Hinata: ha hai Naruto-kun /

Temari: kyaaa (Naruto me había tirado al suelo al chocarse contra mí)

Naruto: kumenasae (se levanta y me ayuda) ¿? Eres de la arena?

Hinata: (q se había acercado) vienes x lo del examen, no?

Temari: eh? Ah, si, claro

Hinata: ¿? Oye, no serás la kunoichi de CI180, no?

Temari: si, x?

Naruto: espera, (se me queda mirando) ella es?

Hinata: Temari, q tal? Cuanto tiempo

Naruto: y este cambio?

Temari: si cuanto tiempo , … me apetecía cambiar de look una temporadita, aunque no creo q vaya así para el examen, x lo q veo tendré suerte y no luxare contra vosotros, cuando subisteis de nivel?

Naruto: hace medio año

Temari: vaya, pues felicidades

Hinata: oye, te apetece venir a comer con nosotros?

Naruto: si, eso, vente y nos cuentas

Temari: no puedo, tengo q cumplir una promesa q le ice a mí…, a Mirai, vamos otro día, vale? (me escaqueo)

Hinata: Mirai? Sabes quien es Naruto?

Naruto: ni idea, en fin vamos a comer (la agarra de la cintura y le susurra un suave te quiero)

Hinata: y yo /

Ino: hey, Shikamaru, vas a estar mucho rato más observando las nubes?

Shikamaru: ya voy (baja de uno de los árboles de la zona), ya, a dónde vamos?

Temari: _"mierda"_ (sigue caminando)

Ino: q tal si vamos al cine? Estrenan una peli nueva (agarrada a su brazo)

Shikamaru: … de acuerdo

Temari: (sintiendo como se encogía su corazón al verlos así) _"tranquila, tranquila" (apunto de llorar y sintiendo como su corazón se hacia añicos)_

Ino: (me ve) esto disculpa, podrías decirme la hora?

Shikamaru: (mirándome)

Temari: claro, van a ser las cuatro menos cuarto

Ino: gracias

Shikamaru: (mirando mi placa) eres de la arena, no? Vienes al examen?

Temari: si bueno más o menos

Ino: vaya, entonces quizás tengamos oportunidad de enfrentarnos (al parecer ella no había subido de rango)

Temari: puede ser (deseando irse de allí) aunque solo un consejo, si hemos de luchar como en la segunda prueba del examen anterior te advierto, buscate otro equipo al q atacar q no sea el mío

Ino: en serio? (sacando carácter)

Shikamaru: _"q problemático…"_

Temari: si, Kirikiri tiene ganas de aniquilar a alguien y espero q no seas tú Ino, y x otro lado mis compañeros de equipo tienen prácticamente nivel de jounin, Kirito y Kiori no se andarán con chiquitas si les incitas a luchar

Ino: como sabes mi nombre?

Shikamaru: _"Kirikiri? Kiori? Kirito?"_

Temari: disculpad, he de reunirme con alguien (saliendo a todo correr de allí, sabia muy bien lo q había dicho, me había delatado a mí misma, pero x suerte para mi la primera prueba era al día siguiente, si conseguía no verles hasta entonces todo iría mas o menos bien)

Realmente tuve la suerte de mi lado, pude visitar a Mirai sin problemas y no me encontré con nadie durante el resto del día.

Akane: Temari, despierta, vas a llegar tarde al examen

Temari: (saltando de la cama) q? y los demás?

Akane: ya se fueron hacia allí (ponte esto, la ropa de el día anterior) te la he lavado, tienes un par de tostadas en la mesa

Temari: vale, gracias (se viste con rapidez, coge sus armas, se recoge el pelo y sale hacia el punto de encuentro con una tostada en la boca)

En la Academia

Kiori: xfin llegas Temari-san

Kirito: dormiste bien?

Temari: lo siento , ya llego el examinador?

Shikamaru: pues si, acabo de llegar

Temari: (se vuelve)

Kirito: vaya, el chaval ese es un examinador?

Shikamaru: (pasando de todos los comentarios) muy bien, tendréis q ir pasando a esa caseta x equipos a cada uno de los equipos se le asignara una misión, si la cumplís sin percantes ni perdida de un objeto q se os entregara en unos instantes, alguna duda?

Kiori: de cuanto es el tiempo límite para realizar la misión?

Shikamaru: bien, tendréis hasta la puesta de sol, aquellos q no lo consigan serán inmediatamente descalificados

Temari: (para su equipo) esto será fácil

Shikamaru: tenéis diez minutos para preparaos, pasados esos diez minutos se os ira llamando x equipos

Kiori: esto va a estar chupado

Kirito: la otra vez q os hicieron d primera prueba?

Temari: realizar un examen escrito, había examinadores entre los alumnos se trataba de realizar técnicas para conseguir información sin q te detectasen los demás examinadores, y como última pregunta te lo jugabas todo, pero lo único q tenías q hacer era permanecer en tu sitio hasta q el examinador Ibiki se cansase.

Kirito: esa quizás hubiese sido más complicada

Temari: quizás

Transcurridos los 10 min. empezaron a llamar a los equipos y tal y como entraban volvían a salir y desaparecían. La misión q se nos asignó a nosotros fue robar las placas de su villa al tercer equipo en llegar, los pobres eran unos cagados, con un par de remolinos de viento se las soltamos, y con varios ondas cortantes dirigidas a puntos cercanos a los q se encontraban salieron corriendo echando leches, llegamos dos horas y media antes de la puesta de sol al punto de salida y entregamos nuestro objetivo a los examinadores q acompañaban a Shikamaru. Realmente prueba más sencilla q esa pocas

Kiori: en esto consiste?

Shikamaru: (le entrega uno de los exámenes de CI) no, ahora tienes q desarrollar esta (nos da otros dos iguales a Kirito y a mi)

Kirito: en fin (coge el objeto lo desmonta x completo y lo monta sin mirarlo)

Kiori: (hace tres cuartas partes de lo mismo) también vais a calcular nuestro CI?

Temari: (ya lo había terminado) algo más?

Shouto (uno de los examinadores): no, ya pueden retirarse, mañana x la mañana se os notificara la fecha, hora y lugar de la próxima prueba ya q han aprobado

Kirito: bien, gracias (me agarra del brazo) es bastante sencilla la prueba, no?

Temari: o.o si

Kiori: esta noche fiesta

Nos estábamos marchando ya de allí cuando llego Ino junto a su equipo al parecer ella también había conseguido su objetivo. Cuando llegamos al hotel Akane nos llevó a cenar a un restaurante, donde estaban también los demás (Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Chôji, Neji, Saori, Kaori, Gaara, Kankurô, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, TenTen, Yuki y Shino)

Kaori: Temari-san (me abraza) cuanto tiempo, y este look? (lo mismo q estaban pensando todos)

Temari: ola Kaori-san, ola chicos, estooo, os presento, ellos son Kirito

Kirito: ola

Temari: y Kiori

Kiori: encantado

Todos: igualmente

Hinata: x cierto Temari, pudiste ver a Mirai, q x cierto quien es?

Temari: … si

Naruto: me lo tienes q presentar, seguro q es muy guapo, desde cuando estáis saliendo?

Gaara: esto, Naruto, no quieres probar un poco de ramen picante?

Naruto: claro, dame (se lo quita de las manos a Gaara)

Shikamaru: (se había mosqueado con el comentario de Naruto) tsk

Naruto: (mientras comía) en q nivel esta? De q villa es? Es mayor q nosotros?

Akane: Naru… (sin terminar la frase)

Temari: (estallando) cállate, no quiero volver a oírte decir una estupidez así, nunca, tanto quieres saber de él? De acuerdo, no tiene edad, me gustaría q perteneciera a esta aldea, pero ni siquiera puede ser considerado de ella

Akane: Temari…

Temari: es un niño q ni siquiera pudo nacer, estas contento Naruto? Te basta con eso o tengo q darte más detalles de él? (coge su abanico y paga su comida q ni siquiera había tocado y se va)

Naruto se había quedado de piedra como los q tampoco sabían nada, sin embargo Sasuke reacciono o eso creo y me siguió hasta donde estaba la tumba de Mirai

Temari: (llorando arrodillada enfrente de la tumba)

Sasuke: Temari

Temari: vete

Sasuke: (se arrodilla a mi lado) no hagas caso a ese baka, ya sabes como es, es un estúpido

Temari: ju, en eso tienes razón

Sasuke: (agarra mi barbilla con suavidad haciendo q le mire) si quieres llorar puedes contar con mi hombro, siempre q lo necesites (me apoya en su hombro)

Temari: Sasuke?

Sasuke: x favor no llores, si quieres llorar hazlo, no mirare, no soporto ver tus lágrimas (me abraza)

Temari: (me abrazo a él)

Sasuke: (me separa de él la distancia suficiente para besarme)

Temari: (ante aquello lo único q ice fue dejarme besar x él, no coordinaba)

Naruto: (decaído x completo) yo no sabia, yo…

Akane: deberías pensar mas las cosas antes de decirlas

Hinata: fue culpa mía x sacar el tema

Gaara: no es nada agradable para alguien q ha… para…

Kankurô: para alguien q ve morir a un niño así

Kiori: ni así ni de ningún modo, nunca resulta agradable

Kirito: …

Shikamaru: (dando vueltas mentalmente a todo el asunto)

Sakura: en fin, creo q tal lo sucedido es x irnos ya a dormir, aun quedan cosas x preparar para el examen y yo tengo q madrugar

Yuki: (q de la impresión no había soltado palabra) buena idea, vamos Kaori-san

Gaara: (ya se había ido con ella bastante acarameladitos)

Kankurô: en fin, oyasumi (se va con Kiori y Kirito al hotel)

Sakura, Chôji, Neji, Saori, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, TenTen y Shino se fueron a sus casas cada uno pensando en distintas partes de la conversación. Naruto acompaño a Hinata al portal de su casa donde antes de marcharse la beso un par de veces, Kaori y Gaara iban hablando de lo ocurrido en la cena, y Gaara le explico todo, y Akane término durmiendo en casa de Kiba, se habían dedicado a jugar a las cartas y enredar con akamaru hasta quedarse dormidos.

Sasuke: (tras un rato) estas ya mejor?

Temari: si, gracias Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: quieres q te acompañe a casa?

Temari: no, no voy a ir en unos días, mínimo hasta q termine el examen, no quiero ver a nadie

Sasuke: pues entonces puedes quedarte en mi casa, solo vivo yo, y en esa zona dudo q veas a nadie, vamos (me levanta y me lleva hasta su casa, allí estuvimos hablando hasta q nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá)

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente Sasuke no estaba, había dejado unas tostadas en la mesa y se había ido. Cogí mis cosas y salí de la casa, necesitaba pensar en todo lo q pasó ayer, ni siquiera prestaba atención de hacia donde iba solo caminaba.

Temari: _"si no hubiera dicho nada el primer día, si no hubiese soltado eso ayer, kyaaa, pero tampoco quiero ocultárselo"_

Iruka: hey (me golpea en la cabeza con un cuaderno)

Temari: Iruka-sensei, q?

Iruka: tienes algo q hacer? Sq no podré asistir hoy a clase, podrías echarme una mano?

Temari: eh? … claro, xq no (mira el cuaderno) espero q al menos eso sean deberes para q hagan y la lista de alumnos

Iruka: pues si (me los da) muchas gracias de verdad (desaparece)

Temari: _"genial, más comederos de cabeza"_ (dirigiéndose a la escuela)

Alumnos: (hablando en grupos cuando llegue) y Iruka-sensei?

Temari: hoy no vendrá, tenia algo q hacer y me a pedido q le sustituya, me ha dejado deberes para vosotros, si los termináis pronto saldréis al patio, vale? _"y q se estén calladitos xfa"_

Alumnos: hai!

Temari: (copiando los deberes en la pizarra)

Shinta: y de q villa eres?

Temari: eh? A disculpad, me llamo Temari, pertenezco a la arena (ya había copiado los ejercicios)

Shinta: eres la novia del sensei?

Temari: q? (pillada x sorpresa) jajajajaja

Shinta, alumnos: ¿?

Temari: en absoluto, es, como decirlo, muy mayor para mi (tampoco mucho)

Shinta: entonces te gusta algún profe, si no, no estarías aquí

Temari: vaya, pues sigues equivocándote, hasta la próxima prueba del examen no tengo nada q hacer, bueno dejamos el tema, vale? A trabajar anda, q si no, no os dará tiempo

Alumnos: hai (trabajando)

Temari: (realizando una lista de materiales q necesitaría para el examen y el cristal de Kamikaze, el Seleris)

Alumnos: Temari-senpai, ya hemos acabado, podemos salir fuera?

Temari: claro, os dije q si terminabais saldríais, así q si (salen) _"vaya, no es tan problemática como pensaba q seria"_ (sale al patio detrás de los alumnos)

Konohamaru: senpai! (gritando x la ventana de su clase)

Moegi: olaaa!

Udon: (mirando sin mas a dos a los q se les iba a caer el pelo)

Shikamaru: Konohamaru, Moegi, estamos en clase, dejad de mirar x la ventana y de gritar

Udon: podemos salir nosotros también al patio? Los de la otra clase ya han salido

Shikamaru: q? _"Iruka no los saca nunca antes"_

Shinta: (se asoma a la ventana de la clase desde el patio) no salís?

Konohamaru: no

Shikamaru: Shinta! Deja de asomarte, q hacéis fuera de clase?

Shinta: Iruka-sensei no ha venido, y ha venido una chica muy guapa a sustituirle , es muy maja, después de terminar los deberes q nos puso Iruka-sensei nos ha dejado salir

Shikamaru: como?

Temari: Shinta! (desde la otra esquina del patio) deja de molestar a las clases!

Shinta: ups, adiós (se aleja de la ventana y va a jugar con los demás)

Konohamaru: podemos salir? Xfa

Moegi: si, sensei, déjanos salir

Udon: xfa (resto de alumnos esperando la respuesta de Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: en fin, de acuerdo, podéis salir, pero me tendréis q hacer mas deberes para mañana (espera a q salgan todos y sale tras ellos)

Konohamaru: Shintaaa, no ha venido Iruka-sensei, de verdad?

Shinta: no, ha venido una chica rubia, se llamaba, Teri, no, Mari? …

Moegi: jajaja

Shinta: no se, pero no era de la villa, tenia una placa diferente

Shikamaru: donde esta esa sustituta?

Shinta: se fue a la zona de entrenamiento de lanzamiento

Shikamaru: ok, portaos bien, de acuerdo? (se va)

Udon: como era la placa? (se la dibujan) ah, pues esa es la de la arena (mira a Moegi y Konohamaru) no será?

Moegi: quizás

Konohamaru: (quitando importancia) no

Temari: (entretenida en lanzar kunais a los postes de entrenamiento)

Shikamaru: (se queda en la puerta mirando) q haces aquí?

Temari: (sin mirarle) sustituir a Iruka, me lo encontré x la calle y me dijo q si podía sustituirle, así q me he venido "xq, xq?"

Shikamaru: … (se sienta en un banco cercano con su peculiar postura, apoyando la cabeza en las manso cruzadas con los codos apoyados en las rodillas como si estuviese pensando en algo)

Temari: … (a lo suyo) vas a decirme algo o solo vas a estar sentado ahí, xq en ese caso voy a vigilar a los chicos

Shikamaru: la verdad sq tengo q hablar contigo, el niño q mencionaste ayer, Mirai, no? Es hijo de alguien q conoces o (sin terminar la frase)

Temari: O? si es mío? Ibas a decir eso?

Shikamaru: si

Temari: (sin atreverse a mirarle, de espaldas a él) Mirai es… … (frase cortada)

Konohamaru: (corriendo) sensei, ha venido una chica a verle, dice q si puedes salir un momento, q quiere hablar contigo

Shikamaru: ahora voy (me mira un momento y se va)

Ino: Shikamaru, ola, sales dentro de poco?

Shikamaru: más o menos en unos 20 min.

Ino: aún?

Temari: (q los había visto, a Shinta) solo os quedan 20 min., no? Q son de patio

Shinta: si, x?

Temari: en fin, diles a los demás q pueden irse ya a casa, vale? Así, y adelantad un poco de tarea para la clase de mañana con Iruka , así no se enfadara

Shinta: hai, gracias er…

Temari: Temari

Shinta: pues gracias Temari-senpai (se va corriendo a decírselo a los demás)

Konohamaru: (el segundo tras Shinta en enterarse) CHICOS, PODEMOS IRNOS YA A CASA, PERO HAY Q ADELANTAR DEBERES PARA IRUKA-SENSEI PARA MAÑANA, VALE?

Alumnos (todos): HAI!

Temari:

Shikamaru: ¿?

Ino: vaya, entonces podemos ir a tomar algo, no Shikamaru-kun?

Temari: (escaqueándose para la clase de Iruka a coger el cuaderno de este)

Shikamaru: si, ahora vengo (detrás)

Shikamaru: Temari

Temari: si?

Shikamaru: puedes responderme a lo de antes?

Temari: (recogiendo) no veo xq debería hacerlo

Shikamaru: me interesa, te recuerdo q (cortada)

Temari: q, q, no tengo ninguna obligación de hacerlo, además, creo q te están esperando (dirigiéndose a la puerta donde estaba él)

Shikamaru: (le corta el paso) contéstame (mirándome con determinación)

Temari: (acerco mi cara a la de él)

Shikamaru////

Temari: déjame, x favor (le aparta y se va)

Shikamaru: (va a seguirla pero se para en mitad del pasillo)…

Ino: Shikamaru, pasa algo? Estas más ido q de costumbre (si es posible)

Shikamaru: no, vamos a tomar algo, no querías eso?

Ino: claro… _"seguro q esta así x Temari"_

¿?¿?: Temari? No te habías ido? O as venido para el examen?

Temari: oh, señor Na…, Shikato , pues si, he venido x el examen

Shikato: jajaja, no habrás visto a Shikamaru, verdad?

Temari: si, creo q iba a tomar algo con Ino

Shikato: (mirando como preocupado) oye, entre tú y yo, mi hijo aun esta enamorado de ti

Temari////…

Shikato: x cierto, si esta tarde no tienes nada q hacer pásate x casa, Yoshino se alegrara de verte

Temari: claro , iré con mucho gusto, le parece bien q me pase a eso de las seis, me gustaría entrenar un rato antes

Shikato: por supuesto, bueno, mejor voy yendo ya para casa o se cabreará, hasta luego (se va camino a casa)

Temari: bye bye Shikato… _"no creo q deba decírselo, pero…" _En fin, he de entrenar un poco (echa a correr x la villa en dirección a la salida)

Gaara: Kaori-san, te lo he contado, pero no debes decírselo a nadie, de acuerdo? Y mucho menos a él

Kaori: pero estas seguro q él es…

Gaara: si, aunque no le he preguntado a ella, dijo q había sido antes de irse con Kirito y Kiori, y en esos momentos ella estaba con Shikamaru

Kaori: esta bien, pero de todas formas, no terminó de entender muy bien xq desea tanto aprobar el examen, xq dudo q tras haberse ido, tras el examen se quede en la villa de nuevo como antes

Gaara: creo q tienes razón, pero x mucho q le intente impedir no puedo, x muy kazekage q sea de la arena y ella kunoichi de ella, antes q eso es mi hermana, y he de ayudarla en lo q pueda, cuando era pequeño solo podía contar con mis hermanos y ahora q puedo hacer algo x ella lo haré

Kaori: x eso me gustas Gaara-kun (le besa)

Gaara///

Ino: esto, Shikamaru, q vas a hacer? Me refiero a Temari

Shikamaru: no lo se _"cada vez q intento acercarme a ella me rehuye, pero me gustaría tanto besarla, pero quizás sea mejor dejarla en paz, uaaa esto es muy problemático"_ en fin, será mejor q me vaya, mi madre se enfadara como llegue tarde

Ino: de acuerdo, salúdala de mi parte

Shikamaru: claro (se va)

Sasuke: (en la puerta de la villa) supuse q estarías x aquí, entrenando?

Temari: ah, Sasuke-kun, jeje, si

Sasuke: podrías a ver dejado una nota, cuando llegué no estabas

Temari: perdona, no caí

Sasuke: en fin, te vienes a comer?

Temari: no, prefiero estar entrenando un rato más

Sasuke: como quieras (se va)

Temari: …

Casa de los Nara

Shikato: ya he llegado

Yoshino: hola, Shikamaru ha llegado hace poco, la comida estará enseguida, ves a lavarte las manos

Shikato: bien

Shikamaru: que raro, llegas puntual, no has ido al bar?

Shikato: no, x cierto Yoshino esta tarde tendremos visita

Yoshino: si? No será uno de tus amigotes, verdad?

Shikamaru: _"me suena a q va ser algo muy problemático"_

Shikato: no, no es ninguno de mis amigotes, le dije q se viniese a eso de las seis q se pasara a tomar un té

Yoshino: esta bien, Shikamaru, podrás ir a comprar unos dulces después de comer?

Shikamaru: claro, x cierto padre, quien es esa visita?

Shikato: tú tienes entrenamiento, no? Entonces q más te da

Shikamaru: umm

Yoshino: (poniendo cara de menudo par de dos)

Shikato: x lo q me dijo venia a hacer el examen a grado medio, si aun esta aquí debe ser q supero la 1ª prueba

Shikamaru: (termina de comer, se levanta y recoge sus cosas) traigo una caja?

Yoshino: si, toma (le da dinero para los dulces)

Shikamaru: (se va a x los dulces)

Yoshino: y bien, quien es la visita?

Shikato: ... Temari, me la encontré de camino a casa, y le dije q se pasase a tomar un té, y hablar un rato

Yoshino: sabes q eso a Shika no le va a sentar nada bien

Shikato: lo se

Yoshino: x cierto, no se si te acuerdas, pero hoy tenias q entrenar con Shika, no le ibas a enseñar una técnica nueva?

Shikato: uops, es verdad, en fin, otro día se la enseñaré

Yoshino: y q piensas hacer para q no este en casa esta tarde? Xq no parece q este de muy buen humor

Shikato: pues q se rasque

Temari: (tras 20 vueltas a la aldea) arf arf _"como puede realizar esto durante todo el día lee?"_

Kin: vaya, tenemos una gatita cansada

Dosu: ku ku ku, podremos conseguir un buen regalo para él

Zaku: además es una presa muy fácil, en ese estado no podrá defenderse muy bien

Temari: q queréis, vosotros sois del sonido, y q recuerde estuvisteis en el examen a Chunin de hace 4 años

Dosu: vaya, tienes buena memoria, pero no te servirá para nada, Kin, Zaku a x ella

Zaku, Kin: hai! (atacan los tres a la vez)

Temari: Ninpou, kyaaa

Kin: creo q se te olvido, nosotros manipulamos el sonido, con tus hondas solo nos ayudas

Temari: _"mierda"_ (sangrando un poco la oreja)

Dosu: brazo sonido

Zaku: corte de aire

Kin: aumento de sonido

Temari: kyaaa (arrodillada en el suelo en bastante mal estado) _"mierda, no puedo con ellos" "Kamikaze: déjame luchar a mi, acabare con ellos" "no, si lo hago será peor"_

Dosu: vaya, parece q ya estas bastante mal (se acerca y me da una patada tirándome al suelo)

Zaku: hey, espera Dosu, q es eso q tiene en el cuello

Dosu: eh? (mira) pero q?

Kin: es un sello?

(sonido de flautas)

Zaku: mierda vámonos de aquí, como nos pillen nos la cargamos (desaparece junto a Kin y Dosu)

Anko (jefe de un equipo de reconocimiento y seguridad en las afueras de la villa): es aquí, es una kunoichi de la arena

Hayate: (mira mi documentación) se presentaba al examen, mañana tenia la 2ª prueba, se llama Temari es la hermana del kazekage

Anko: no lo entiendo, quien la ha atacado así

Temari: (entre cerrados) Kamika…

Hayate: hay q llevarla a Tsunade-sama

Anko: si, creo q llegamos bastante a tiempo, un rato más y…

En el despacho de Tsunade

Anko: Hokage-sama (entre con Hayate detrás q me lleva como en volandas)

Hayate: la encontramos a las afueras de la villa, he podido curarle alguna herida superficial, pero parece q tiene heridas internas y no l ogro saber x dónde

Tsunade: llévala al hospital, rápido, Anko, informa al Kazekage

Anko: hai

Hayate: hai

Gaara: como? Herida?

Anko: x favor venga conmigo, Tsunade la llevo a una de las salas de cuidados intensivos hará 20 min.

Gaara: de acuerdo (la sigue)

Hayate: (en la sala junto a Tsunade, Sakura y varios médicos mas) como pudo sucederle esto?

Tsunade: parece q le han roto varias costillas a presión, y han producido descargas eléctricas para impedir un buen funcionamiento de su sistema, pero no entiendo a q se debe q no deje de sangrar, además muestra síntomas de haber recibido hace un tiempo un fuerte golpe en el vientre q produce un debilitamiento de esta zona (torso derecho)

Shizune: será mejor q nos pongamos manos a la obra, si esperamos mas, puede empeorar

Sakura: (haciendo q fluyera su chakra hacia el torso derecho)

Shizune: (a las heridas del exterior)

Tsunade: (junto con otro par de médicos, encargándose de restablecer el orden en el sistema y curando las heridas internas)

Shikato: (eran ya las siete pasadas) no entiendo, le habrá pasado algo?

Shikamaru: te recuerdo q se suponía q íbamos a entrenar, se puede saber quien narices venia?

Yoshino: segura q se habrá dormido tras el entrenamiento y se le ha pasado la hora

Pasada media hora

Tsunade: (sale)

Gaara: q ha pasado Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: no lo se, pero al menos a salido de peligro, presentaba varias lesiones internas y externas, además de agotamiento, en cuanto este instalada en una habitación podrás verla, de acuerdo?

Gaara: bien…

Shikamaru: me parece q para haberse dormido esta tardando demasiado, no crees padre?

Shikato: … me parece q si

TOC TOC

Yoshino: voy, Sakura? Q pasa?

Sakura: (había venido corriendo) disculpen, creo q deberían saberlo, Temari-san iba a venir a su casa esta tarde?

Yoshino: si, xq?

Sakura: hace poco mas de media hora el equipo de Anko llevó a Temari al hospital, presentaba heridas graves externas e internas, saben q puede haberle pasado?

Shikato: no, ella me dijo q se pasaría después de entrenar a las seis a tomar un té

Sakura: …

Yoshino: como se encuentra?

Sakura: bien, aunque sigue inestable, creo q la han trasladado ya a una de las habitaciones de observación con vigilancia

Shikato: en q habitación?

Sakura: creo q es la 200

Shikamaru: (q se había limitado a observar sale pitando hacia allí) _"Temari, q te ha pasado? X favor q estés bien"_

Tsunade: ya puedes pasar Gaara, esta consciente

Gaara: (entra, me mira desde la puerta) Temari, estas bien?

Temari: Gaara! (intentando incorporarme) ugh

Gaara: descansa, vale? Se puede saber q ha pasado?

Temari: el señor Nara me había invitado a tomar un té a su casa a eso de las seis, hasta q fuese la hora me dedique a entrenar, pero, cuando iba a dirigirme hacia allí unos ninjas del sonido aparecieron, dijeron algo de q seria un buen regalo para él, eran los del equipo de Orochimaru de hace 4 años, Dosu, Zaku y Kin, me atacaron, y lo más q recuerdo fue q intente controlar a Kamikaze y luego ver la cara de Anko

Gaara: el sonido? Mierda, ahora entiendo q estés así

PAM

Shikamaru: arf arf (cansado de correr) Temari!

Gaara: shhh no se grita en los hospitales

Shikamaru: estas bien?

Temari: no fue nada serio…

Tsunade: yo no diría eso, creo q tienes un problema bastante gordo, la zona derecha de tu torso presenta una fuerte lesión anterior y se recupera con bastante dificultad

Shikamaru: q?

Gaara: …

Tsunade: pero no es lo mas preocupante, Kamikaze esta arreglando ese problema, pero no es tan sencillo, si te mueves de la cama en menos de 1 una semana esa zona podría provocar la rotura de las costillas, y la recuperación de estas seria muy complicada, casi imposible, lo más seguro es q fallecieras

Temari: q? pero, xq?

Shikamaru: ¿?

Tsunade: tuviste un aborto, verdad? La causa fue un golpe fuerte de un árbol en esa zona, me equivoco? X las contusiones q muestra hará casi año y medio

Shikamaru: como?

Temari: (con la mirada cabizbaja)

Gaara: según lo q me contó ella a su llegada a la arena fue durante unos entrenamientos con Kirikiri

Tsunade: entiendo, entonces se aclara el xq de semejantes contusiones y hay mas razón para q permanezcas mínimo una semana en cama

Temari: pero la segunda prueba es mañana!

Shikamaru: (observando sin decir nada)

Tsunade: lo siento pero no participaras

Shikamaru: (sale del cuarto)

Temari: ME NIEGO! NO VOY A PERDERME ESA PRUEBA!

Tsunade: lo lamento Temari, pero ya esta decidido

Temari: pero…

Gaara: ya basta Temari, será mejor q hagas caso a Tsunade, oh me veré obligado a prohibir tu participación en cualquier otro examen a grado medio

Temari: o.o (mirando hacia otro lado) como ordenes Kazekage-sama

Gaara: … en fin iré a informar a tu equipo (se va)

Tsunade: mandaré q te suban la cena en media hora (sale)

Temari: MIERDA! (lanzo la almohada contra la puerta justo cuando se habría)

Shikamaru: (la coge justo cuando le va a dar en la cara) sigues manteniendo la buena puntería

Temari: supongo (evitándole con la mirada)

Shikamaru: el niño q perdiste era Mirai, verdad? Es… (sin terminarla)

Temari: … no es algo q te interese

Shikamaru: (se me acerca) xq no me lo dijiste Temari? Xq tuviste q irte?

Temari: tenía mis razones, además él no esta, ya no importa (a punto de llorar)

Shikamaru: si q importa, es nuestro hijo, verdad? (me mira, se me acerca aún mas y me abraza) Temari, te he echado tanto de menos…

Temari: Shikamaru kumenasae, pero yo a ti no, si no fuera x el examen ni siquiera hubiese venido aquí

Shikamaru: Temari…

Temari: (sin mirarle) Shikamaru, la prueba de mañana, a q hora es? De q trata? Quien la realiza?

Shikamaru: supongo q no cambiaras, se realizará a las 11, el examinador encargado de la prueba es Kurenai junto ha Asuma, creo q trata de combates contra ellos, solo aquellos q les hallan complacido en el combate pasaran la prueba, creo q se realiza cerca de la zona de entrenamientos, en una zona del bosque

Temari: Asuma? Era el q supervisaba a tu equipo la primera vez q nos vimos, no? Y Kurenai la del equipo de Hinata?

Shikamaru: si, asuma domina los cuerpo a cuerpo y Kurenai técnicas y sellos, en combate son bastante duros de roer como dúo, aunque x separado también resultan peligrosos, ambos están en el nivel de Jounin

Temari: entiendo

Shizune: Temari, aquí tienes tu cena (un tazón de sopa)

Temari: arigato Shizune-san

Shikamaru: voy a hablar con mis padres, dentro de un rato vuelvo

Temari: de acuerdo _"Kamikaze: bien, las heridas ya están sanadas, el sistema vuelve a funcionar con regularidad y respecto al lado derecho de tu torso el problema ha quedado solucionado, con q duermas un rato ya estarás bien" "Arigato kamikaze, crees q mañana estaremos listas para el examen?" "Kamikaze: x supuesto y daremos de q hablar a los q lo presencien " "Hai" zzzzz_

Shikato: así q no podrá participar… pero se encuentra bien, no?

Shikamaru: si, además…

Yoshino: además q

Shikamaru: me acabo de enterar, Temari tubo un aborto hace año y medio, el niño se llama Mirai

Shikato: q? un aborto?

Yoshino: dios (mirando hacia otro lado con la mano en la boca)

Shikamaru: (mirando al suelo esperando recibir una ostia de su padre, pero no la recibió, al contrario, se encontró rodeado de los brazos de su madre y una calida mirada de su padre)

Shikato: lo siento

Yoshino: cariño…

Médico: disculpen, son visita? Lo lamento pero deben irse ya, el tiempo de visita ya ha acabado

Shikato: de acuerdo (abraza a su mujer y se van)

Médico: usted se queda con la paciente de la habitación 200? Podría subir estas mantas a la habitación? Esta noche refrescará

Shikamaru: claro

Cuando subió a la habitación, q yo ya estaba dormida, me tapo con una de las mantas y el con la otra mientras se recostaba un poco en un sillón cerca de mi cama.

10: 30 de la mañana

Temari: mmm (despertándose)

Shikamaru: buenos días, has dormido bien?

Temari: buenos días, q hora es?

Shikamaru: las 10:30, has dormido mucho, (se me queda mirando) y x lo q veo te ha sentado bien dormir tanto

Temari: creo q si (incorporándose un poco) Tsunade, esta en el hospital?

Shikamaru: no, esta supervisando los últimos toques de la segunda prueba

Temari: ya veo, Shikamaru, puedes ayudarme, me gustaría levantarme un poco, tengo las piernas dormidas

Shikamaru: de acuerdo (me ayuda)

Temari: arigato (le doy un golpe en la nuca haciendo q caiga inconsciente, realizo una duplicación de cuerpos y salgo de la habitación x la ventana dejando a mi replica allí junto a Shikamaru)

Asuma: bien, el último equipo, Kirito, Temari y Kiori

Kirito: hai (se adelantan)

Kurenai: y Temari?

Kiori: …

Examinador: no participara, esta en el hospital

Asuma: vaya _"pobre Shikamaru"_

Temari: (apareciendo entre Kiori y Kirito un poco más adelantada que ellos) disculpen el retraso

Kirito: Temari?

Kiori: que?

Kurenai: bien, el último miembro ha llegado, atacad cuando queráis

Kiori: hai, Ondas Cortantes

Kirito: Ninpou Kamaitachi

Asuma: (las esquiva con facilidad) jujujuju

Kurenai: solo sabéis hacer eso?

Temari: (saca dos Kodachis de un pliegue en su abanico y arremete contra Kurenai sin q ella se de cuenta)

Kurenai: o.o

Asuma: (se pone en medio bloqueando mi ataque con sus doble cuchilla) parece q has mejorado tu cuerpo a cuerpo, pero cuanto?

Temari: compruébalo (empezamos a luchar con bastante igualdad)

Kurenai: (se dirige hacia donde estoy luchando contra asuma)

Kiori: ibas a algún lado? Ondas cortantes

Kirito: Ninpou Kamaitachi

Asuma: (arremete con bastante fuerza)

Temari: (me lo paro con bastante dificultad trasmitiendo a una Kodachi un ataque de viento haciendo q retroceda él un poco)

Kurenai: (se come el ataque de Kiori y Kirito sin dañarse demasiado)

Asuma: bien, (se aparta un poco) pasáis a la próxima prueba

Kurenai: este año hay bastantes equipos (13 total), bien, a los aprobados, la próxima prueba es un una semana, los realizadores son Baki y Kakashi, Tsunade-sama os reunirá mañana x la tarde para daros mayor detalle

Equipos: hai (se van disgregando cada uno x un lado)

Kiori: Temari, estas bien?

Kirito: n ose supone q tienes q estar en cama?

Temari: shhh, si, me he escapado, como veis estoy bien, pero de todas formas voy a volver, si me pillan Gaara se cabreará

Kiori: de acuerdo, mañana nos acercamos al hospital a verte

Temari: vale (desaparezco)

Kirito: vaya chica, espero q realmente este bien

Kiori: si, y yo

Cuando llegué al hospital Shikamaru había desaparecido, pero mi réplica seguía allí, fingiendo encontrarse en un profundo sueño, como si jamás fuera a despertarse, cuando la vi así mi propia mente, mi corazón sintieron q aquello quizás fuese de lo q hablo Shikamaru al decirme q me echaba de menos, pero yo ya no puedo corresponderle, él encontró su refugio de nuevo, y yo me dedico a construir el mío con la sangre de aquellos a los q asesino durante las misiones, cada vez tengo más claro el poder de kamikaze sobre mí, es como el q le infligía Shukaku a Gaara, pero al menos conseguía controlarle en los peores momentos, mi sacrificio quizás no sea de sangre, pero es una muestra d mi amor x él, cuando terminé el examen tanto si apruebo como si no me aislare en alguna casa perdida x el desierto de Seleris, cumpliré todas las ordenes de Gaara, en la distancia, pero jamás pisare esta aldea x propia voluntad, en el momento q termine el examen regalare mi mayor tesoro a Mirai como despedida, como siempre dudo de lo correcto q pueda ser mi decisión, pero x eso mismo quiero llevarla a cabo.

Tsunade: ¿¿aun no ha despertado? (Fuera de la habitación)

Kankurô: parece q no, acabo de ir a por un café quizás ahora si este despierta

Tsunade: bien (se acerca a la puerta)

Temari: _"mierda"_ (lanzó un kunai a mi replica para q desaparezca y ocupo de nuevo mi sitio justo a tiempo)

Tsunade: (abre la puerta) vaya, x fin despiertas, ¿¿q tal te encuentras?

Temari: Okayaho Tsunade-sama, mucho mejor, gracias, pero, ¿¿no podría darme algo con q poder salir de la cama? Me estoy aburriendo y de tanto dormir se me ira el sueño

Tsunade: veo q estas de muy buen humor, hoy seguirás en la cama, y mañana te aremos unas pruebas para ver q tal vas, una vez echas si todo va a mejor, te daremos una silla para q puedas salir de tu cuarto, ¿te parece?

Temari: hai

Voces: es en esta habitación, ¿no? Kirito-kun y Kiori-kun dijeron q era esta

Kankurô: ¿quienes sois vosotros?

Voces: esta ahí Temari-san? Hemos venido a verla

Temari: _"esas voces…"_

Kankurô: si q esta, xq?

Voces: genial (entran sin mas en la habitación)

Tsunade?

Tomoka: Temari-san! ¿Q tal? ¿Q haces ahí? ¿Te paso algo?

Sayuri: vaya, vi tu examen, ¿sabes? Fue estupendo

Temari: (la miro con cara fulminante) Okayaho Tomoka-san, Sayuri-san, ¿y Miyabi-kun?

Tsunade: en fin, ya veo q os conocéis, os dejare a solas

Temari: arigato Tsunade-sama

Sayuri: ¿¿dije algo q no debía?

Tomoka: Miyabi-kun fue a por una Katana nueva, se le rompió la suya durante el examen

Temari: os agradecería q no nombraseis q participé en él, ¿vale?

Tomoka: jajaja okis Temari-san, x cierto ¿Quién es el tío pintado y de mala uva de la puerta?

Temari: ¿mala uva? ¿Pintado? … Supongo q será Kankurô, el es mi hermano

Sayuri: ¿tu hermano? Jajaja, pues me lo tienes q presentar, esta muy bueno

Temari: o.o vaya, eres la primera a la q le gusta Kankurô-kun . X cierto si me visteis en el examen es q participasteis, ¿¿no? ¿Q tal os fue?

Tomoka: muy bien pasamos a la siguiente prueba

Kankurô: (entra) ¿quienes son esas?

Temari: Kankurô, déjalas, son unas amigas

Kankurô: … (Se para) ¿Si?

Sayuri: nos conocimos en la villa del Oto hace mas de un año, encantada yo soy Sayuri

Tomoka: (saluda con los dedos) Tomoka

Kankurô: ola, yo soy Kankurô, el hermano de Temari, bueno uno de los hermanos, Temari, x cierto oí a Asuma y a Kurenai q participaste en el examen (con mirada asesina)

Temari: er, esto, si , oh vamos Kankurô, me aburro aquí encerrada, y no he estado entrenando para no participar, además estoy bien

Kankurô: espero q Gaara no te mate x esto, y te permita seguir en el examen, xq sino lo llevas crudo

Tomoka: jajajaja, la tendría q haber visto, lucho muy bien contra el examinador, como se llamaba, a si, Asuma

Sayuri: es verdad, y eso q cuando la conocimos era un desastre con el cuerpo a cuerpo

Temari: chicas (con una cara de enfado, pero en broma)

Kankurô: en fin, voy a ver si le veo y hablo con él, hasta luego Temari (se va)

Temari: sayonara

Sayuri: ¿y se puede saber xq te tienen aquí metida?

Temari: nada, sq ayer uno de los equipos del examen me dejo para el arrastre

Tomoka: ¿q?

Sayuri: o.o no, ¿en serio? ¿Q paso?

Temari: no es broma, el aire no puede enfrentarse contra el sonido y no salir ileso

Tomoka: es cierto, pero…

Temari: Tsunade-sama me ordeno no salir de la cama en al menos una semana, y Kazekage-sama me prohibió participar en la prueba de hoy, xq si lo hacia no me permitiría presentarme de nuevo al examen y seria automáticamente descalificada de este

Tomoka: pues menudo Kage q tenéis en la arena, verdad Sayuri-san?

Sayuri: es verdad, muy capullo

Temari: (con la mano tras la nuca) si bueno en este caso es distinto, el Kazekage es mi segundo hermano, Gaara-kun , x eso entiendo q hiciese eso

Tomoka: ups, perdona x lo q dijimos Sayuri y yo

Temari: jajajajaja, no pasa nada, además es la primera vez q oigo a alguien meterse con él

Tomoka: ¿y eso?

Temari: bueno, veras, él a pesar de tener bueno… ahora ya tendrá los 16 (sin mucha convicción) fue nombrado kazekage con a penas los 13 o 14, es el mas fuerte de toda la villa y era incluso nada mas nacer el mas temido x la aldea, ni siquiera le llego a la suela de los zapatos

PAM

Gaara: (con mala ostia) TEMARI! ¿HAS PARTICIPADO EN LA PRUEBA, MIERDA, ¿Q TE DIJE? ¿ACASO NO ME OISTE AYER?

Sayuri: q crees q le estas diciendo a Temari-san? No tienes ningún derecho a hablarle así

Temari: (evitando mirarle a los ojos) Kumenasae Kazekage-sama

Sayuri: Kazekage-sama? (le mira) él es el Kazekage?

Tomoka: lo siento, es que Sayuri es muy impulsiva,

Gaara: (con una cara de odio que para que) (se tranquiliza un poco) Joder Temari, pareces Akane, no oíste a Tsunade-sama? Si te mueves de la cama…

Temari: no pasa nada Gaara-sama, ese problema ya se soluciono,** Ella** lo soluciono ayer (se levanta de la cama) ¿ves?

Gaara: Temari, no… (Se queda mirándome) en fin que le voy a hacer, se lo dijiste ya a Tsunade?

Temari: no, se lo diré mañana, tras las pruebas q quería hacerme

Gaara: q día me harás caso Temari?

Temari: como hermano o como Kage?

Gaara: en fin, ¿vosotras pasasteis el examen? Tsunade-sama dará la información de la siguiente prueba en breve, creo que deberíais ir, a ti Temari te lo explicaran Kiori y Kirito cuando vengan, ¿vale? Y ahora a dormir

Temari: ¿Que? ¿Otra vez? Me paso el día durmiendo

Sayuri: jajajaja, te dejamos, vamos a ver que dice la Hokage, nos vemos Temari-san

Tomoka: bye bye, la próxima vez también vendrá Miyabi-kun

Temari: ok, sayonara chicas

Gaara: toma (me da un libro con información de varias técnicas, incluso de los distintos clanes, y estrategias para derrotar al enemigo; y se va)

Temari: _"siempre igual, en fin, el caso es no aburrirse, ¿no?"_

En la academia, en una sala llena de sillas que ocupaban con nerviosismo aquellos ninjas que habían pasado la segunda prueba de su examen, esperando impacientes a que la anfitriona, Gondaïme, les informe de los detalles para la siguiente prueba q se celebraría en una semana.

Tsunade: En total hay 10 equipos, una de cada villa, sus componentes son: del equipo de la villa del sonido: Dosu, Zaku y Kin; del equipo de la villa de la hoja: Ino, Sizuka y Momo; del de la cascada: Miyabi, Sayuri y Tomoka; del de la nieve: Reika, Sorata y Lolillo; del de la hierba: Kyoko, Sakataki e Hizuki; del de la lluvia: Isorae, Kouki y Miyako; y del equipo de la arena: Temari, Kiori y Kirito; del de la niebla: Yuu, Ginta y Satoshi; del de la roca: Yoju, Fuma, Rin; del de la nube: Toba, Setsuna, Yami.

Baki: _"vaya, aún hay bastantes equipos, esto va a ser divertido" _Bien, yo soy Baki, uno de vuestros examinadores junto a Kakashi tomaremos la decisión de quien pasa a la final

Kakashi: la última prueba es muy sencilla, algunos de los jounins aquí presentes (y algunos q no) portaran el día del examen un pergamino de trivial importancia para vuestras villas, vuestro deber será recuperarlos o perecer en el intento, ante todo no deberéis abrir el pergamino una vez q lo tengáis en vuestro poder, si no habrá consecuencias fatales para el equipo q lo haga (pone una cara de sádico pirado)

Baki: bien, principalmente el examen tratara de arrebatarles el pergamino y traerlo de vuelta a la villa ante la Gondaïme y vuestros respectivos Kages, para ello dispondréis de dos días, pero aquellos q se vean con fuerzas de realizar la última parte del examen deberán presentarse aquí el día anterior a la fecha señalada de la prueba a eso de las 19:30, aquellos q no se presenten serán descalificados junto al resto de su equipo

Tsunade: bien, una vez dada la información necesaria para la prueba ya pueden retirarse todos (desaparece de la sala con los demás jounins y ninjas de rangos superiores)

NOTA: Lo divertido de este examen es la gran variedad de estupideces q se me han ocurrido, y no hablemos de los nombres q se me ocurrieron para poner a los miembros de los equipos, xq creo q dentro de lo q cabe los demás personajes q me he ido inventado hasta ahora no están tan mal, no? Pero estos últimos q he puesto para cada equipo los saque de mangas q me gustan o el nombre de unos amigos en un rol en un capitulo aparte ya me dedicare a informaros de la apariencia de cada personaje q si no este capitulo se me ira x los cerros de Úbeda XDDD di q q mas me da, a mi me gusta escribir y leer luego lo q he escrito o hacer alguna ilustración para las historias , y si luego os gusta a vosotros pues para mi mejor, xq me alegra . Gracias x leer hasta aquí espero q os este gustando y q lo q siga os guste lo mismo o mas

Los Gennins se habían quedado con una cara q para q, los examinadores no les habían dejado opción a preguntar nada, solo les habían otorgado una información q apenas podían usar.

Gaara: (en el despacho de Tsunade) Tsunade-sama, podría preguntarle cual es el estado de Temari?

Tsunade: estado? No estoy muy segura hasta q no le haga unas pruebas mañana

Gaara: podría realizarlas hoy? Parece q la pobre se esta aburriendo allí, a penas va nadie a verla, y estar tan quieta no es algo q haya hecho muy a menudo

Tsunade: … de acuerdo, le diré a Shizune q la preparé y se las realice, si todo esta bien, mañana a primera hora de la mañana podrá salir, te parece?

Gaara: arigato Tsunade-sama

Como le dijo a Gaara, Shizune vino y me hizo una serie de pruebas (no explicó el proceso ya q es bastante complejo), según lo q les oí hablar a ella y a Tsunade no quedaba a penas rastro de las heridas, al contrario en el lugar donde se situaban se concentraban grandes cantidades de chackra q se dedicaba a sanarlas x completo. A la mañana siguiente a primera hora de la mañana Gaara vino a buscarme, x lo q me contó en el camino al hotel Akane estaba ayudando con varios ninjas más de la arena a la vigilancia en la aldea durante el examen, Kankurô estaba como loco buscando nuevos accesorios para sus marionetas, y los demás miembros del grupo (los ninjas de konoha) estaban muy atareados con la vigilancia, misiones, entrenamientos…, x otro lado la aldea cada vez estaba mas ajetreada ya q dentro de poco seria la ultima prueba para poder realizar los combates preliminares y finales (los preliminares en un recinto restringido y los finales en una especie de coliseo-estadio).

Temari: se ve q estáis muy ocupados, será mejor q no te robé tiempo, ¿no crees? Tsunade-sama necesitara q le eches una mano

Gaara: jajaja, es verdad, estarás bien, ¿verdad?

Temari: claro onii-chama (me acerco a él y le doy un beso en la frente encima del símbolo de su frente), comemos juntos en el puesto de ramen? Y luego te invito a algodón de azúcar, ¿vale?

Gaara: esta bien hasta luego onee-chama (se va)

Sayuri: Temari-san! (Se me acerca corriendo desde una esquina de la calle)

Tomoka: ya te han dado el alta? (venia detrás de Sayuri)

Temari: Okayaho si, me lo acaban de dar, aunque creo q con algo de recelo

Tomoka: jajaja, oye, ¿te vienes a desayunar con nosotros? Miyabi-kun ha encontrado mesa en una cafetería aquí al lado

Temari: lo siento, pero tengo q hacer una cosa primero, ¿os veo dentro de un par de horas si no tenéis nada q hacer?

Sayuri: hai te vemos luego

Tomoka: ¿quedamos en el puente del río?

Temari: ok, os veo luego (me voy corriendo ha casa de los Nara, haciendo una pausa en una tienda para comprar unas botellitas de saque y unos dulces)

TOC TOC

Yoshino: ya va, un momento (abre) o.o ola Temari, ¿ya te han dado el alta? ¿Nos dijo Tsunade q tardarías una semana en salir?

Temari: Okayaho Yoshino, si bueno, pero se ve q me recupero con rapidez, me acaban de dar el alta

Yoshino: vaya, bueno, pero no te quedes ahí, pasa (entro y la sigo al salón), cariño, mira quien ha venido

Shikato? oh, vaya, q haces aquí Temari?

Temari: buenos días Shikato, creo q les debía un té así q les he traído algo (saco las botellitas y los dulces), siento no haber podido venir el otro día

Shikato: (se levanta y me abraza) no pasa nada

Temari: o.o

Yoshino: nos dijo Sakura lo q te pasó, menos mal q ya estas bien, estábamos preocupados

Shikato: (se me despega) en fin, vamos a celebrarlo con esas botellitas

Yoshino: nunca cambiaras, solo piensas en beber

Temari: jajaja

Shikato: (ya con las botellitas mediadas y sin apenas dulces) y q tal te va el examen? Te han dejado pasar a la siguiente prueba?

Temari: dejarme? No, jajaja, realmente el día de la segunda prueba me escape del hospital y me presenté justo a tiempo, y terminé aprobando

Shikato: o.o vaya, y creo q lo hacían Kurenai y Asuma, no?

Yoshino: creo q si

Temari: si, eran los examinadores de esta prueba, los de la siguiente me parece q son Baki y Kakashi

Shikato: creo q Kurenai y Asuma están empezando a perder facultades

Yoshino: no digas eso Shikato

Temari: no creo, mas bien luchaban con cierta reserva, aun así me costo bastante mantenerme al mismo nivel q Asuma

Shikato: vaya o.o

Shikamaru: ya estoy de vuelta (descalzándose en la entrada) padre, dijo Tsunade-sama q fueses dentro de una hora con el señor Akimichi y el señor Yamanaka a su despacho

Shikato: u.u esta bien

Yoshino:

Temari: no le apetece mucho ir, no?

Shikato: no, ahora q me lo estaba pasando bien

Shikamaru: (q me había oído se asoma)

Temari: buenos días Shikamaru-kun

Yoshino: (dándole unos dulces a Shika para q se sentase con nosotros) mucho trabajo Shika?

Shikamaru: er, no, por ahora me dijo Tsunade q no estaría en la academia, q ayudara a los equipo de control y en la ultima prueba del examen

Shikato: te tiene como esclavo particular, eh?

Shikamaru: más o menos

Temari: jajajaja

Yoshino: tú has tenido muchas misiones últimamente Temari?

Temari: bueno, desde q regresé a la arena no, como era x lo del examen , pero si, unas 3 ó 4 cada semana

Shikato: vaya esas son muchas, de q nivel eran?

Temari: bueno, generalmente de grado B, con excepción de un par de nivel C y menos de la mitad de nivel A

Yoshino: nivel A? esas no son para ninjas de grado superior?

Shikato: o.o

Shikamaru: …

Temari: si bueno, supuestamente si, pero no es nada extraño, normalmente en la villa de la arena solía hacerlas de nivel B ó C, con alguna excepción de nivel A, generalmente de las de nivel B ó C salía sin ningún rasguño, y en la villa oculta de la cascada solo resultaban algo mas complicadas x la diferencia del entorno

Yoshino: o.o

Shikato: vaya vaya, no me creo que aún seas gennin, como mínimo tendrías q estar en jounin. Además tu CI, de cuanto era 160?

Temari: de 180

Yoshino: vaya, poco menos q tú, Shika

Temari: si bueno, una de las ventajas de ser un mero recipiente humano

Yoshino y Shikato: ¿?

Shikamaru: en fin, creo q es mejor q me vaya, Asuma quería q le ayudase con una misión

Temari: voy contigo, gracias x todo y perdón x no haber venido el otro día

Yoshino: no pasa nada

Shikato: espero verte en los finales

Temari: claro! (Salgo de allí con Shikamaru)

Ino: Shikamaru! Asuma dice q tenemos q ir a buscar a … (me ve) Temari

Shikamaru: bueno no hace falta, ya esta aquí

Temari: buenos días Ino (con cierto esfuerzo le sonrío)

Ino: buenos días Temari-san, Asuma-sensei dijo q si podías ir un momento ha hablar con él

Temari: tiene q ser ahora?

Ino: si bueno, creo q si

Shikamaru: (mirándome)

Temari: le podrías decir q si podría ser esta tarde?

Ino: no soy la mensajera de nadie (cabreada)

Shikamaru: Ino!

Sayuri: (me tapa los ojos x la espalda) aquí estas, eh?

Temari: Sayuri-san?

Shikamaru e Ino: o.o

Tomoka: jajaja, ola de nuevo Temari-san

Temari: ola

Miyabi: vaya, okayaho Temari

Temari: Miyabi! (Le abrazo)

Shikamaru: (apretando los puños furioso)

Ino: vaya, no nos los presentas?

Temari: claro, ellos son de la villa oculta de las cascada, son Sayuri, Tomoka y Miyabi, los conocí durante estos dos años fuera

Tomoka: encantada

Sayuri: Hola (con una sonrisita súper mona y con los ojos cerrados)

Miyabi: (hace un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo)

Ino: encantada, yo soy Ino, y este de aquí es Shikamaru, mi novio

Shikamaru: (sonríe aun con bastante cabreo dibujado en su cara)

Temari: (Bum Bum, notando su corazón estremecerse) bueno, chicos os veo mas tarde, x cierto Miyabi, cerca de las termas hay una tienda estupenda de espadas, deberías ir a verla. Ino-san, donde esta Asuma-sama?

Ino: en la torre sur, cerca del despacho de Tsunade

Shikamaru: te acompañamos?

Temari: no hace falta, ya se dónde es bye bye (me voy de allí corriendo)

Ino?

Shikamaru: …

Tal y como Ino me había dicho Asuma estaba en la torre sur, cerca del despacho de Tsunade, allí me encontré también con Kurenai, Baki, Kakashi, Gaara y Tsunade, al parecer habían estado hablando de lo del examen, me callo un sermón x parte de Tsunade, me salve de oír de nuevo el de Gaara ya q Kurenai y Asuma intervinieron para explicar el combate, total, q lo mas q me dijeron es que en los preliminares y en los finales si lo veían oportuna detendrían mi combate. Comparado con que no pudiera volver a realizar el examen resultaba un castigo bastante benevolente, ¿No? Finalmente tras casi una hora de charla Gaara me dijo q no podríamos comer hoy juntos (para variar) x la q decidí ir sola a comer al puesto de ramen donde me encontré al siempre revoltoso Naruto

Naruto: Sakura-chan me contó lo de q te tuvieron q ingresarte, ahora ya estas bien, ¿¿verdad? X cierto siento lo del otro día (agachando un poco la cabeza)

Temari: te refieres a lo de Mirai? No pasa nada, iba a decir q te conocía demasiado para q me afectase, pero no es del todo cierto el q te conozco demasiado , pero no pasa nada, es agua pasada, te apetece otra ración de ramen?

Naruto: hai

No se como se las apaño, pero terminé invitándole a 4 tazones de ramen, cuando termino el 4º tazón me dio una excusa bastante barata sobre q tenia algo q hacer, aunque se enrojeció al decirlo, q mono XD, pero poco después de q se fuera empezó a llover con bastante fuerza, en 10 minutos las calles quedaron desiertas, a penas se podía ver a un palmo de la nariz, las gotas de agua caían con gran intensidad como si quisieran herir lo más hondo de las personas, y realmente lo hicieron; cuando estaba ya x irme al hotel me volví a encontrar con él, esta vez no había nadie, solo nosotros

Temari: vaya, si q te encuentro veces en un día

Shikamaru: … (Se me acerca y me agarra de la muñeca atrayéndome hacia él y abrazándome) Temari, yo…

Temari: ya basta Shikamaru (me separo de él)

Shikamaru: pero…

Temari: ya lo decidí, tú y yo no somos nada, solo somos dos ninjas q en alguna misión tengan q trabajar juntos, nada más _"en medio de una oscuridad total, la fría lluvia se apodera de todo… Sólo se lo podía decir en un momento así. El frió y la lluvia lo cubren todo"_ todo desde el principio, fue mentira, yo solo estaba jugando contigo (mi corazón, aquellos resquicios q quedaban de él, noté como se resquebrajaban en mil pedazos dejando un hueco vacío)

Shikamaru: pero, q dices Temari?

Temari: Todo lo nuestro no fue más q un juego para mi, un simple y vulgar juego (tal y como se lo decía notaba desvanecerse mi vida y como su cara se iba tornando en un rostro lleno de dolor)

Shikamaru: …

Temari: no quiero volver a tener nada q ver contigo, solo seremos ninjas, ni amigos, ni nada, solo ninjas

Shikamaru: de acuerdo (con los puños apretados) pero, solo una cosa, ¿alguna vez me has visto como el chico q soy? Dejando aparte q seamos ninjas o no, o de la villa a la q pertenecemos, ¿me has visto como soy?

Temari:_ "pues claro. Te he visto así muchas veces. Eres tonto, orgulloso, vulgar e inflexible. Eres muy simple, todo tienes q solucionarlo pasando de ello"_ si me gustases de veras, no hubiese jugado de esa manera contigo. Adiós _"escapo corriendo, yo ya sé lo q tengo q hacer. No se dónde ir, pero me voy"_

Hinata: (q había estado observando) ¿pero q estas haciendo? Le has dicho un montón de mentiras a Shikamaru, solo hay q verte la cara, eres realmente tonta Temari

Temari: (con la cara anegada en lágrimas de dolor q la lluvia trataba de ocultar) _"la verdad, la verdad, es q yo, de todas formas, de todas formas, de todas formas, pienso q amo Shikamaru"_

Temari:_ "No recuerdo nada de lo q paso después, solo se q me encuentro en casa de Hinata"_… _"es la vez q he llorado más en mi vida. Fue durísimo, iba a estallarme el corazón, iba a explotar"_ (despierta)

Hinata: vaya, parece q ya te has despertado , te he traído algo para q comas

Temari: gracias Hinata… ¿podría pedirte una cosa? ¿Puedes dejarme sola un rato para pensar?

Hinata: de acuerdo, pero si te gusta Shikamaru con decirlo claramente basta, él te quiere de todo corazón. Se q él se ha equivocado, pero tú también lo has hecho. Tú quieres decidirlo todo x ti misma. Pero ante todo debes pensar en lo q realmente quieres, no pienses en los demas, solo en tu propia felicidad, sin preocuparte de nada (Sale del cuarto)

Temari: (abrazándome a las piernas) _"perdona Hinata, perdóname Shikamaru. Yo no tengo más remedio q hacer lo q creo bien hecho. Si tienes a alguien cerca q quiere ser demasiado amable contigo, acabas x ser incapaz de hacer nada x ti misma. Me gustaba, aunque las cosas estuvieran complicadas... Nosotros dos hemos estado siempre cruzándonos. Desde un principio se anunciaba este final. Adiós Shikamaru"_

Hinata: (al cabo de un rato) ¿ya estas mejor?

Temari: si, gracias

Hinata: Temari, lo q le dijiste, ¿iba en serio?

Temari: … (Mirando hacia otro lado)

Hinata: anda deshógate, te ira bien

Temari: (empezando a llorar) no sé xq he venido aquí, no sé q será de mi en el futuro. He tenido un sueño, aún estaba lloviendo en el lugar q nos separamos, y él aún estaba allí. Realmente no me importa este examen, yo solo vine xq deseaba verle, quería verle una vez más (llorando)

Hinata: ¿Ves? así esta mejor (me apoya en su hombro) no debes guardártelo todo para ti, debes decirle lo q realmente sientes sin preocuparte de nada más

Temari: (sonriéndole con una sonrisa floja) si

Hinata: bueno, ahora lávate bien esa cara y vístete, te he dejado ahí un yukata, y luego iremos a dar una vuelta , te esperó fuera

Temari: hai (5 min. después)

Hinata: te queda muy bien

Temari: arigato Hinata-chan

Hinata: (paseando) oye, lo del otro día, cuando le dijiste q habías estado jugando con él, ¿¿realmente iba en serio?

Temari: …

Hinata: (me mira esperando una respuesta)

Temari: en realidad, no. Sinceramente, creo q me he equivocado, pero es el camino q yo he elegido, y a pesar de q pueda ser un error, ya lo he decidido; quiero alejarme de él, lo más posible.

Hinata: pero Temari…

Temari: (vemos de repente pasar a Shikamaru e Ino, bastante animados) ¿ves? Así esta bien

Hinata: de acuerdo

Y así poco a poco fueron pasando los días hasta la tercera prueba del examen, despertándome cada mañana con el mismo sueño desde q le dije aquello, desde aquel día le he estado evitando. Finalmente los equipos q superaron la tercera prueba fueron: equipo de la villa del sonido: Dosu, Zaku y Kin; del equipo de la villa de la hoja: Ino, Sizuka y Momo; del de la cascada: Miyabi, Sayuri y Tomoka; del de la nieve: Reika, Sorata y Lolillo; del de la hierba: Kyoko, Sakataki e Hizuki; del de la lluvia: Isorae, Kouki y Miyako; y del equipo de la arena: Temari, Kiori y Kirito. De estos equipos se retiraron: Sizuka, Momo, Kyoko, Sakataki, Hizuki, Kouki, Miyako. X tanto para los preliminares lucharíamos: 1º Tomoka – Kirito, 2º Temari – Kin, 3º Miyabi – Isorae, 4º Sorata – Ino, 5º Lolillo – Sayuri, 6º Reika - Zaku, 7º Dosu – Kiori. Y de estos combates pasan al la final: Temari, Miyabi, Sorata, Lolillo, Reika y Dosu. X lo q en los finales los combates serian: 1º Temari – Dosu, 2º Reika – Lolillo y 3º Sorata – Miyabi. Tras informarnos del contrincante q teníamos para la final, aquellos q habían ganado en los preliminares o bien q no se habían retirado, nos dieron tres días para prepararnos.


	4. En Mi Pecho Llevo Tu Imágen Muy Viva

_**En Mi Pecho Llevo Tu Imágen Muy Viva**_

Hoy son los combates finales, por fin, en el momento en el que se terminen regresaré de inmediato a la arena y allí esperare a Gaara para recibir sus ordenes de nuevo. Los combates empezaban a las 10:00 AM, pero a eso de las 09:00 AM las gradas empezaban a llenarse, los asientos para los Kages preparados, los Anbu en sus puestos, y aquellos que no estaban en la villa estos días regresaban para presenciar los combates. Al parecer aquellos que habíamos quedado para los finales causábamos cierta expectación. De los primeros en regresar fueron Naruto y su equipo (Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon), se les oía desde la zona en la que estábamos los finalistas esperando a que estuviese todo listo y empezasen los combates. El encargado de arbitrar los combates sería Genma (como hace 4 años).

Genma: bien van a dar comienzo los combates para subir de rango (aunque subirían aquellos que se viese necesario pasase de aquí o no) (a ambos lados de Genma nos encontrábamos los participantes realizando un saludo a los espectadores) bien, comencemos, primer combate, Temari vs Dosu

Temari: hai

Genma: (tras un rato esperando a que pareciese Dosu) parece que habrá que retrasar el combate, por lo que será el tercero, así que siguiente combate, Reika vs Lolillo

Reika: hai (bajan los dos con una cara de satisfacción que tenía un aire extrañamente misterioso, debido al enfrentamiento de dos ninjas, que a pesar de no tener muchas diferencias eran tan diferentes)

Lolillo: Kague Bushin no Jutsu (hace una copia de si mismo y espera el movimiento de Reika)

Reika: Onda de Aire (lanza una potente onda de aire con varios kunais introducidos en ella)

Ino: (que había venido a la zona en la que nos encontrábamos aquellos que peleábamos) Temari, podemos hablar un momento?

Temari: esta bien (nos apartamos un poco) que pasa?

Ino: esto, bueno, es que no se…, el caso es que no se si te habré dado motivos o no para pensarlo, pero yo no estoy saliendo ni nada por el estilo, solo salía a veces con él porque desde que te fuiste estaba como decaído (con cara apagada)

Temari: Ino, (le sonrío) gracias

Ino: él ahora estará en la puerta sur del estadio, ves a verle

Temari: gracias (me voy de allí) _"Shikamaru, yo… ju, ¿y que le voy a decir? Soy patética"_ (justo llego y tal y como decía Ino, él estaba allí, en el mismo lugar en el que me encontraba yo entonces, me quedo parada mirándole)

Shikamaru: _"Temari…"_ (Se vuelve y me ve) vaya, que haces por aquí?

Temari: esperar a que empiece mi combate, al final lo han retraso el imbécil de Dosu no llegaba

Shikamaru: te tendrá miedo

Temari: ju, no lo creo, no me dejo muy bien la ultima vez

Mientras…

Lolillo: Onda sónica (le hace varios cortes a Reika en las piernas y los brazos provocando que caiga al suelo de rodillas y que no pueda realizar su onda de aire)

Reika: (abre las manos mostrando una ristra de kunais entre los dedos lanzándolos hacia Lolillo entre cruzados con una segunda tanda de shurikens bastante seguida)

Lolillo: (se ve obligado a retrodecer esquivando gran parte de los proyectiles, y acto seguido hace su ultimo ataque colocándose detrás de Reika con un kunai en su cuello a la vez que le impide con una copia cualquier tipo de movimiento)

Genma: vencedor Lolillo

Lolillo: buen combate (ayudando a Reika a levantarse y acompañándola a la enfermería)

Reika: lo mismo digo

Shikamaru: parece que el combate terminó, el tuyo es el siguiente o el último?

Temari: el último (me apoyo contra la pared)

Shikamaru: no vas a presenciar el próximo combate?

Temari: no, se de sobras cual será el resultado, Miyabi se dejará ganar, mostrará unas dos habilidades y se retirará

Shikamaru: se ve que lo conoces muy bien

Temari: claro, fue el que me ayudo cuando lo de Mirai

Shikamaru: _"claro, él es el padre"_ (con cara apagada)

Temari: (le miro) _"Shikamaru…"_

Shikamaru: en fin, voy a ver si has dado en el clavo (se mete al estadio)

Temari: vale _"mierda"_ (dando un puñetazo a la pared jodiéndome considerablemente la mano, me había roto varios dedos, los nudillos ensangrentados y la muñeca descolocada del sitio, aunque la volví a colar en su lugar)

¿?¿?¿?¿?: No es bueno tener en ese estado la mano, y menos si tienes que luchar

Temari: (sobresaltándose) quién eres? _"esos ojos, imposible"_

¿?¿?¿?¿?: Vaya, te interesan los ojos de mi clan? Di, bailarina de los vientos

Temari: como?

¿?¿?¿?¿?: Parece que no nos conoce, crees que deberíamos decírselo Kizame?

Kizame: no, no tendría sentido para alguien que pronto los olvidará (sonrisa malévola)

Temari: olvidar? De que coño estáis hablando?

¿?¿?¿?¿?: Tranquila, pronto lo averiguaras, y así veré de nuevo a mí querido hermano pequeño

Kizame: …

Akane: (asomándose por la puerta) hey Temari, Baki dice que vayas, esta apunto de empezar tu combate o.o (mirando a Kizame y acompañante) quienes son esos?

Kizame: vaya, que pena que no podamos montar una cacería he Itachi? Resulta que también esta aquí el lobo, y creo que también estará el zorro y el mapache

Akane: que?

Itachi: en tal caso podríamos realizarla (con cara divertida)

Temari: (desplegando el abanico) veníais a por mí, no? A ella dejadla en paz

Kizame: bueno, pero siempre dos son mejor que una

Temari: Akane, vete dentro

Akane: ha-hai (se mete dentro a todo correr)

Kizame: (se dispone a seguirla)

Temari: (le bloqueo el paso con una onda de aire) veníais a por la bailarina, no? Pues aquí me tenéis (se aleja apartándose del estadio he internándose en el bosque para alejarles de allí)

Itachi: (junto a Kizame, detrás de mí pisándome los talones)

Kizame: (se aparece delante de mi) se acabo la carrerita (atacándome de frente con su Samehada)

Temari: (apartándome hacia un lado quedando con ellos Itachi a mi sureste y Kizame a mi Suroeste)

Itachi: es mejor que no te resistas y vengas con nosotros por las buenas Mizuru

Temari: (con el abanico abierto ante mi a modo de defensa)

20 min. después

Kiba: es por aquí (aproximándose)

Naruto: sabes quienes eran Akane?

Akane: no, uno de ellos parecía un tiburón y el otro tenia la cosa esa de Sasuke, el Sharingan

Sasuke: Itachi y Kizame

Akane: quien?

Shikamaru: miembros de Akatsuki

Kiba: (es ahí delante)

Itachi: (riéndose) no ves que es inútil? Mírate, apenas si te mantienes en pie

Kizame: tu chakra esta agotado, mi Samehada ha saciado en medida su sed (riéndose)

Temari: no permitiré que le pongáis una mano encima a ninguno de ellos, ¡Ninpou Kamaitachi!

Kizame: es inútil (absorbiéndolo con Samehada)

Naruto: (le da una patada en plena cara)

Sasuke: Katon (hacia Itachi)

Akane: estas bien Temari-chan?

Shikamaru: (delante de nosotras vigilando a Itachi y Kizame)

Temari: Akane, no debes quedarte, entiendes? Ni tú ni Naruto, debéis decírselo a Gaara, quieren a los demonios

Akane: pero…

Shikamaru: ves a decírselo nosotros nos encargamos

Akane: bien (se va)

Temari: (apoyándome en el abanico intentando respirar cuanto mas aire mejor, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke y Naruto habían quedado destrozados desperdigados cerca de allí, bien en una rama o incrustados en un árbol)

Itachi: ves? No es tan difícil derrotar a un amasijo de criajos (mandando a la mierda a Sasuke de una ostia)

Kizame: podríamos llevarnos también al zorro

Itachi: claro, porque no (echándole el ojo a Shikamaru que era el único que aun mantenía algo de conciencia)

Kizame: jejejeje, me encargaré de él ahora mismo (se le acerca y dirige su Samehada hacia él con la intención de aplastarle)

Temari: (interponiéndose, comiéndose de lleno el sablazo con la zamba Samehada, que aparte absorbe el chakra del enemigo; saltándole lagrimas de los ojos cayendo en el rostro de Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: Temari? (mirándome sin poder moverse y sin apenas distinguirme)

Temari: Shikamaru, cuando te despiertes ve a la tumba de Mirai, pregúntale por ella a Tsunade-sama, ella te indicará donde esta, allí encontraras algo que te pertenece en un viejo libro (inclinándome hacia delante apunto de desfallecer)

Kizame: maldita niñata (me agarra por el pelo y me arrastra hacia atrás) ¿¿no has tenido suficiente? (Me da empieza a dar patadas)

Kurenai: por aquí Hokage-sama

Kakashi: no deben de andar muy lejos, Pakkun por donde

Pakkun: de frente

Tsunade: démonos prisa

Itachi: Kizame vámonos, contra la vieja no tenemos nada que hacer

Kizame: bien (me da una última patada y se van)

Tsunade: o.o (observando los cuerpos desperdigados)

Kakashi: se han ido, ¿¿algún rastro de ellos?

Pakkun: si, pero aunque los siguiéramos no los alcanzaríamos

Kurenai: Tsunade-sama! (cerca de mi)

Tsunade: ¿que pasa?

Kurenai: no tiene pulso

Tsunade: ¿como? (empieza a usar su chakra sobre mi cuerpo)

¿?¿?: (Escupe sangre)

Tsunade: ¿estas bien?

¿?¿?: _Parece que no le sirvió de mucho interponerse, ahora el recipiente a sido destruido, y para su desgracia el componente necesario para su restauración ya se ha ido ha buscar a su madre_

Kakashi: recipiente?

¿?¿?:_ si, mi preciado recipiente se ha roto, y yo deberé desaparecer junto a él, pero todavía no, tengo que ayudar a un pequeño infeliz a encontrar una dolorosa verdad, un doloroso pensamiento albergado en el corazón mas puro que ha poblado su cielo_

Kurenai: no entiendo nada

¿?¿?: _no eres tú la que debe entender, sino él, yo soy lo único que queda aún de Temari, pero en cuanto cumpla el último deseo que ella le pidió yo me desvaneceré, pues un demonio al que han ligado a un recipiente en el momento en que unos de los dos desparece y ambos se separan, ambos sucumben en la destrucción solo si en un mínimo plazo ambos consiguen unirse en ese momento en que las dos almas se crucen el recipiente pueda reaparecer, pero es mejor que os deis prisa con ellos, no se encuentran muy bien, hasta el momento en que él vaya a la tumba de Mirai yo vagaré por los vientos como su dueño, Kamikaze, rey y domador de vientos_

Tsunade: bien, llevémoslos al hospital, si tiene algo de razón quizás haya suerte para Temari

Kakashi: hai

Semanas después una persona visitaba una pequeña tumba perdida en el bosque cerca de konoha, cerca de la lápida se hallaba un libro deteriorado por el tiempo y en su interior una cuerda en la que colgaban dos pendientes de arete entrelazados

Temari: en que piensas?

Shikamaru: en las nubes, son libres allí arriba

Temari: Shikamaru, toma (me quito el colgante que tenia desde pequeña, era un colgante en forma de pluma) es algo muy importante para mi, así que quiero que lo tengas tú

Shikamaru: pero, no puedo aceptarlo, es de tu madre, verdad?

Temari: si, pero quiero que lo tengas tú, así si tengo que volver a la arena pronto, tendrás algo mío

Shikamaru: (se quita la cuerda con la que ata su coleta y quita un buen tramo y se la vuelve a hacer, se quita lo pendientes los enlaza y los pasa por el cordel, y lo ata alrededor de mi cuello a modo de colgante) así tienes tu también algo mío

Temari: gracias

Shikamaru: vaya, se esta yendo, puede marcarlo un poco más? (sin esperar a que le diga nada vuelve a hacerme otro chupetón mas marcado encima del que ya tenia)

Temari: (me apoyo en su hombro) y si me preguntan por él? Mis hermanos empezarían a querer matarte como se enteren

Shikamaru: no importa, es una marca de mi amor

Temari: _"uaaa"_ (le beso)

la persona al verlo sonrió con un deje de tristeza, aquello le había traído viejos recuerdos, en el libro encontró respuestas a algunas de las preguntas que nunca enunciaba a su destinataria por miedo a la respuesta que recibiera.


	5. Tiempo para que los sueños se hagan real

_**Tiempo para que los sueños se hagan realidad, o para desear que se hagan realidad.**_

Han pasado ya tres años desde ese día en que aquella persona visitó la tumba, la academia de Konoha a cerrado por vacaciones de navidad, las calles están cubiertas de nieve, tanto jóvenes como mayores disfrutan del paisaje a su manera, incluso los ninjas que están siempre con algo que hacer tienen un instante para disfrutarla, como motivo de que sea el primer año en que se encuentra así la aldea desde que las villa de la arena y la de la hoja son aliadas, la gente de la villa de la arena viene a la hoja a disfrutar de un paisaje tan diferente a su habitual desierto, incluso el Kage de la arena a obtenido tiempo para disfrutar de estos paisajes de postal de navidad, sin embargo para él y sus hermanos solo trae recuerdos de una vieja promesa, una promesa que hicieron de niños mucho antes de que fueran separados

Gaara: déjame el osito Temari, quiero jugar con él

Akane: yo también quiero jugar con él

Temari: de acuerdo, ¿¿Kankurô lo haces bailar?

Kankurô: claro (cogió el peluche y con hilos de chakra lo hace bailar una extraña danza)

Gaara: uaaa, parece que bailase sobre una superficie blanca

Akane: no digas bobadas, ¿como va a estar sobre una superficie blanca?

Temari: podría ser, si aquí nevase claro. Hagamos una promesa. Cuando seamos mayores iremos a un lugar donde podamos ver la nieve y jugar con ella

Kankurô: y yo haré bailar el osito sobre ella para vosotros como ahora, ¿os parece?

Gaara y Akane: si

Pero desde esa época han pasado muchos años, tantos que resulta fascinante la capacidad de memoria que llegamos a tener, ya que somos capaces de recordar promesas tan pequeñas y lejanas como esa, hacer bailar un osito de peluche sobre la nieve. Ahora solo tres de esos 4 hermanos recuerdan aquella promesa y a la dueña del osito bailarín. Y así con tristes recuerdos de tiempos pasados, juegos invernales y variaciones en el paisaje la noche se va cerniendo sobre la aldea haciendo que sus ciudadanos se vayan retirando a sus casas. Pero no todos pueden refugiarse en sus casas, algunos deben quedarse vigilando la entrada a la aldea y sus alrededores. Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que empezase a nevar.

Hinata: (realizando la primera guardia de la noche junto a Naruto)

Naruto: brrr, que frío hace, no entiendo porque he de quedarme aquí a pasar frío

Hinata: alguien tiene que hacer la primera guardia, piensa que al que le toque la segunda deberá de soportar mas frió

Naruto: jajaja es verdad

Sin embargo la noche no iba a ser tan tranquila como se imaginaba Hinata, pues pocas horas antes del cambio de guardia una sombra apareció por el camino que llevaba al portón de la villa, la extraña sombra se acerco y toco un par de veces a la puerta, y poco después un alegre Naruto preguntaba desde lo alta del portón la identidad del visitante

¿?: _Soy un viajero de los caminos, solo ando buscando una posada donde pasar la noche hasta llegar a país del fuego_

Hinata: (asomándose) pues se encuentra en el país del fuego, ¿que anda buscando?

¿?: _Mi identidad, mi pasado, mi historia_

Naruto: ¿y la estas buscando aquí?

¿?: _Es extraño que el pequeño zorro lo pregunte_

Hinata: ¿pequeño zorro?

¿?: _Si, se muy bien que Naruto contiene al zorro de nueve colas, a Kyubi, estoy buscando algo que creo que se encuentra donde el zorro, o al menos en estos momentos lo que busco se encuentra aquí_

Naruto: debes identificarte

¿?: _No se quien soy, por eso he venido_

Hinata: ¿y como sabias que tenias que venir aquí?

¿?: _Por esta piedra, llevo 4 días caminando desde el país de la nieve siguiendo el camino que me marcaba esta piedra, lo único que se de mi es que pertenezco a la villa de la arena_

Naruto: espera, iré a buscar a alguien pues de tu villa

Hinata: (baja) ¿y tu familia?

¿?:_ Mi única familia los perdí, no se nada de mí, solo se que desperté en las calles de la villa de la nieve con esta piedra en mi mano, y ella me ha guiado hasta aquí_

Hinata: vaya, espero que nos permitan abrirte, porque de otro modo no podremos permitirte la entrada hasta mañana

¿?: _No me importa esperar, el motivo de mi viaje empezó con la piedra y su llamada hacia una aldea desértica, pero lo que ando buscando se fue de allí para venir aquí_

Naruto: Hinata, dicen que habrás, ha venido alguien a buscarla

Hinata: bien, espero verte mañana

¿?: _Seguro_

Kyo: ¿es esta?

Naruto: hai (cerrando el portón y volviendo a su puesto junto a Hinata)

Kyo: bien, tú, sígueme

¿?: _De acuerdo _

Kyo: (entra en una sala de un hotel) espera aquí

Gaara: (entra seguido de Kyo) o.o Temari?

¿?: _Vaya por fin Shukaku, no, no soy Temari, aún falta algo para activar sus recuerdos, y ese algo esta relacionado con el paisaje que e creado para ella_

Gaara: ¿como que creado? Entonces tú ahora eres

¿?: _Si, Kamikaze, bueno prefiero Seleris, la he conducido gracias a la piedra, pero no aguantará mucho si no recupera su pasado_

Gaara: ¿y como hacemos para que lo recupere?

Kamikaze: _con una pequeña obra de títeres, con el títere clave_

Gaara: no lo entiendo, obra de títeres, te refieres a los de Kankurô?

Kamikaze: _ella recuperara su pasado y vosotros partes del vuestro, recuerdos olvidados unidos a viejas promesas que se convirtieron en lejanos sueños que se consideraban inalcanzables_

Gaara: ¡el osito!

Kamikaze: _te aproximas, pero no llegas es más que el simple osito, yo he preparado el escenario de la obra, ahora faltan los personajes, en fin, creo que va siendo hora de devolverle el control, pero te aviso, ella no sabe nada de si misma y menos de aquellos que la rodeaban, es como una mera marioneta imitando a un ser anterior a ella_

Gaara: … esta bien

Kamikaze: _bien, espero que lo consigas _(devuelve el control a Temari) ¿dónde estoy? ¿Quien eres?

Gaara: soy parte de lo que andabas buscando, tu pasado

Temari: ¿parte de mi pasado? No, yo no te conozco

Gaara: eso crees (le muestra el símbolo de su frente que estaba casi oculto por su pelo) ¿recuerdas esto?

Temari: (se queda mirándolo y se le acerca y le toca el kanji) ese símbolo, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: si, te he echado de menos onee-chan (se le abraza)

Temari: o.o yo…

Akane: Gaara-kun, dile a Kankurô que deje de quitarme mi peluche. o.o es, ¿es ella?

Gaara: si

Temari: (mirando a Gaara) ¿quien es…? (sin poder terminar la frase a causa de un abrazo estrangulador de Akane)

Akane: Temari-san, te he echado tanto de menos

Temari: (sin comprender) ¿de menos? Por que?

Akane: Kankurô ven, mira quien ha venido (abrazándoseme)

Kankurô: ¿alguna tía buena preguntando por mi? O.o Temari?

Gaara: acaba de llegar

Temari: yo…, no se quienes sois

Kankurô: ¿como?

Akane: pero Temari…

Gaara: no os esforcéis, no recuerda a nadie, ni nada, es como una de tus marionetas Kankurô

Akane: y si no recuerda nada, ¿como ha llegado hasta aquí?

Temari: … Seleris me guió

Gaara: se refiere a Kamikaze, es quien la condujo hasta aquí, y al parecer la que provoco que nevara, por lo que me contó hace 4 días que despertó en la Aldea Oculta de la Nieve, justo hace 4 días empezó a nevar aquí, es demasiada casualidad, además comento que había preparado el escenario idóneo para hacer que recupere parte de su memoria, al menos la que concierne a nosotros

Akane: pero, entonces, ¿no recuerda a nadie?

Gaara: no, a mi me acaba de reconocer hace nada (señala el kangi de su frente)

Kankurô: ¿y te dijo como podíamos hacer que recuperase la memoria? (le tira el peluche a Akane) toma

Akane: (le saca la lengua)

Gaara: dijo algo de una obra de títeres y una vieja promesa olvidada por el tiempo

Temari: ah, Mo-chan (mirando el peluche)

Akane: ¿Mo-chan? (mira el peluche que tenia en los brazos)

Kankurô: ¿recuerda el peluche?

Temari: (como una niña pequeña que intenta alcanzar algo que no puede alcanzar)

Gaara: es verdad, era su osito me lo dejaba cuando éramos pequeños y luego se lo dio a Akane

Kankurô: pero, como puede acordarse de ese peluche

Akane: (dándoselo) y si a lo que se refería kamikaze con el escenario era a la nieve que hay ahora en Konoha, como dijiste empezó a nevar hace 4 días, que es justo cuando ella despertó en la Aldea Oculta de la Nieve, por lo que quizás se refiriera a eso

Gaara: podría ser, ¿pero y el títere y la vieja promesa?

Kankurô: no se, pero creo que el titiritero soy yo, ya que si se trata de una vieja promesa el único que conocía Temari que manejase las marionetas era yo

Temari: (haciendo bailar al peluche agarrándolo por los brazos)

Akane: bueno, lo mejor ahora es que se bañe y que duerma un poco, y mañana seguimos dándole vueltas

Gaara: si, será lo mejor

Kankurô: si

Akane: Temari, ven conmigo anda

Temari: hai (la sigue)

Tras el baño, los 4 se duermen en sus habitaciones, Temari compartiéndola con Akane, mientras Kankurô en su cuarto no deja de darle vueltas a la obra de títeres, y Gaara a la vieja promesa. Por la mañana antes de que todos despertasen la nieve volvía a caer sobre Konoha dejando de nuevo las calles cubiertas de nieve, al igual que las casas y los árboles, sin embargo alguien ya se había levantado con los primeros copos que caían desde el cielo, tenía su larga melena suelta a merced del frío viento juguetón con unas ropas negras de temporada de verano (tipo a la ropa de Tifa en la película Final Fantasy Advent Children) y realmente quizás tuviese motivos para ir así, ya que la zona en la que ella se encontraba asemejaba un desierto, a pesar de que todo estaba cubierto por la nieve, su mera presencia daba esa sensación. Resultaba extraño para aquellos que empezaban a despertarse notar el frío de la nieve sumado a un tibio aire que los transportaba a un caluroso paisaje dentro de ese frió invernal que nunca se había visto en Konoha. Y mas extraño para ellos era verla vestida de tal modo con ese frió, pero ella simplemente se detenía para observar alguna vaga imagen que acudía a su mente traída por esa brisa que la rodeaba. Sin embargo alguien que la había visto desde la lejanía, desde detrás del cristal de la floristería de sus padres, con un deje de alegría y extrañeza por la presencia de esta rubia en la aldea. Al igual que ciertos personajes que la conocían, la veían y no terminaban de creerse que la habían visto, solo pensaban que era alguien muy parecido a ella.

Kiba: ¿esa era…?

Hinata: ¿se te ha ido la bola? Ella ya no esta u.u

Shino: pues si no lo era es muy parecida a ella

Hinata: si, eso es verdad

Kiba: pues yo sigo pensando que era ella

Shino: en fin, ¿tu no tenias una cita? Y tu Hinata?

Kiba: hay va, es verdad, y llegaré tarde (se va corriendo)

Hinata: bye bye (se va tan bien)

Shino: _"sniff, me he quedado solito"_

Kiba: siento llegar tarde, estaba desayunando con Shino y Hinata y me entretuve

Akane: no pasa nada, yo me levante hace poco

Kiba: oye, te parecerá una locura pero me pareció ver a tu hermana por la plaza hace nada

Akane: vaya, no sabia donde se había metido , llego anoche a la villa

Kiba: pero pero, ¿ella no estaba…?

Akane: … si, pero ahora esta de nuevo aquí, no se como, pero ha vuelto

Kiba: o.o vaya, me alegro, aunque no entiendo como, pero me alegro

Akane: jejeje, lo único es que hay un pequeño problema, no recuerda nada

Kiba: ¿como?

Akane: … ayer cuando la vi, estaba hablando con una voz extraña con Gaara y apenas si llego a reconocerle, pero a mi y a Kankuro… ni siquiera sabe donde esta

Kiba: … habéis hablado con Tsunade-sama?

Akane: no, luego irá Gaara con ella para hablar con ella

Kiba: esta bien, pero lo importante es que ha vuelto con vosotros, poco a poco ira recordando ya veras

Akane: si

Kiba: (la besa)

Hinata: _"vaya, aún no ha llegado"_

Naruto: Hinataaaa

Hinata: buenos días Naruto-kun

Naruto: buenos días

Hinata: oye, ¿sabes algo de la chica que llego ayer por la noche?

Naruto: no, se que la llevaron ante Gaara, pero no se nada mas

Hinata: vaya u.u, bueno, tú ya desayunaste Naruto-kun?

Naruto: … no, e salido de casa sin desayunar si no no llegaba

Hinata: pues vamos (le coge de la mano, no sin cierto sonrojo por parte de ambos)

Gaara: Kankuro has visto a Temari? No la e visto en toda la mañana

Kankurô: no, pero igual ha salido con Akane, ella salio bastante temprano, creo que tenía una cita con Kiba

Gaara: espero que si, mira a ver si la encuentras, ¿vale? Tengo que llevarla a que la vea Tsunade y me ayude a vigilarla

Kankurô: bien (desparece)

Gaara: _"¿dónde te has metido?"_

Kankurô: vaya por fin te encuentro Akane, has visto a Temari?

Akane: no

Kiba: yo la vi esta mañana por la plaza, o al menos creo que era ella

Kankurô: ¿podéis ayudarme a buscarla? Gaara me ha dicho que quiere ir con ella a hablar con Tsunade

Akane: (mira a Kiba)… claro cuanta con nosotros

Kiba: si hay que echar una mano se echa

Kankurô: gracias (desparece)

Kiba: bien, yo iré por este lado (hacia la izquierda)

Akane: bien, nos vemos aquí e una hora (se va por la derecha)

Es una cosa muy extraña lo grande que puede terminar resultando un lugar pequeño cuando estas buscando a alguien, o simplemente pretendas llegar pronto a algún sitio las calles se te hacen eternas, como si tu estuvieses corriendo sin llegar a ninguna parte, pero de eso trata, del misterio que envuelve todo aquello que nos rodea, eso lo hace mucho mas interesante y atractivo ante nuestro modo de reaccionar ante estas cosas.

Temari: (a una chica pelirosa que estaba con un peliazul bastante guapo) disculpad, ¿podríais decirme como se llega a la academia?

Sakura: si claro o.o es por ahí… _"¿de verdad es ella?"_

Sasuke: (cuando ya me había ido) esa era Temari, ¿Verdad?

Sakura: si no lo era, era idéntica a ella

Kankurô: (saliendo de una calle que hacia esquina) Temari! Por fin, ¿donde te habías metido?

Temari: (con cara de extrañeza) ¿?

Kankurô: Gaara te esta buscando, vamos (la agarra de la muñeca)

Temari: Gaara-kun? (se deja conducir)

Gaara: Temari! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Que haces vestida así con el frió que hace?

Temari: ¿frió, hace calor Gaara-kun, por cierto él, ¿quien es? (mirando a Kankurô)

Gaara: el…, es Kankurô, es tu hermano, igual que la chica del otro día, ella es Akane

Temari: mmm (mira a Kankurô y luego pone las manos en la cabeza) ellos, mis hermanos (mira de nuevo a Kankurô) si, tu, Kankurô-kun (lo mira y le abraza)

Kankurô: Temari-san (le corresponde al abrazo)

Gaara: Temari, ¿recuerdas algo? Aunque sea lo mas mínimo

Temari: … creo que algo si, cuando andaba por la aldea, no sabia hacia donde iba y e visto a gente que me resultaba conocida a pesar de no conocerlas, al igual que algunas calles por las que iba, no se como explicarlo

Gaara: eso significa que conservas tus recuerdos, aunque sean vagos los conservas y eso es una buena señal

Temari: ¿entonces crees que podré recuperarlos?

Kankurô: si estar aquí te trae algún recuerdo, creo que si, aunque puedes tardar bastante tiempo

Temari: no me importa, yo quiero poder recordar mi pasado

Gaara: de acuerdo, iremos a dar una vuelta por Konoha, a nada que recuerdas algo dínoslo, ¿vale?

Kankurô: yo voy a contarle lo que hay a Tsunade mientras dais el paseo, ¿vale?

Gaara: ok

Temari: hai

Quizás el más vago recuerdo, el mas lejano en nuestra memoria, ese que se ha perdido en un recoveco, ese sea el mas importante en nuestra vida, porque nos marca y nos ayuda a forjar los demás recuerdos a pesar de ser desterrado a una similitud del olvido, ya que a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos es difícil que logremos recordarlo, se trata de otro misterio de la vida extraño y peculiar, pero ahí esta el atractivo de la vida, en los misterios que contiene.

Gaara: (cerca de la floristería de Ino) ¿te suena algo de por aquí?

Temari: me resulta algo familiar, (asomándose al escaparate de la floristería) esto de aquí sobre todo

Gaara: ¿entramos?

Temari: hai

Gaara: buenos días (entrando delante)

Ino: buenos días, ah, Gaara-kun, ola

Temari: (entrando tras Gaara) okayaho

Ino: o.o Temari?

Temari: Gaara, ¿y ella?

Gaara: es Ino Yamanaka

Ino: ¿como? (mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos) ¿que?

Temari: Ino?

Gaara: ¿te suena?

Ino: ¿?

Temari: … si, creo

Ino: Gaara? Cómo es que…

Gaara: ¿podrías reunir a los demás para esta tarde? Allí os lo explicare a todos

Ino: de acuerdo

Gaara: Temari, vamos a ver a Tsunade, ¿de acuerdo?

Temari: de acuerdo Gaara-kun, nos vemos, Ino

Ino: claro

Gaara: nos vemos esta tarde

Tsunade ya estaba esperándonos cuando llegamos junto a Kankurô, pero a parte había alguien más, se trataba de un hombre de unos 27 años, de cabellos blancos mas o menos hasta poco por encima de los hombros, en su frente si vislumbraba con claridad la bandana de la Hoja, la actitud en la que lo vi diría que era un jounin al igual que Kakashi o Baki, pero había algo en él que resultaba diferente a cualquier jounin, quizás fuese la presencia de alguien más en él, o quizás solo me lo pareciese.

Tsunade: bien, Kankurô me ha contado lo que pasa, aunque no me explico, bueno, que este de nuevo con nosotros

Mizuki: … (Mísero espectador)

Gaara: disculpe Tsunade-sama, ¿pero quien es él?

Tsunade: bien, él es Mizuki, creo que en el estado en que se encuentra Temari no estaría de más que alguien la vigilara mientras tratamos de averiguar la solución al enigma planteado por Kamikaze

Kankurô: por otro lado él es único que no esta de servicio

Gaara: … de acuerdo

Mizuki: no le hace mucha gracia, no Kazekage-sama?

Gaara: ¬¬ sinceramente no

Tsunade: Gaara, Temari estará bien con él

Gaara: ¬¬

Mizuki: te parece bien Temari-sama?

Temari: (mira a Gaara) claro Mizuki-san

Gaara: de acuerdo

Mizuki: bien, me encargaré de ella, me retiro ya Tsunade-sama

Temari: hasta luego Gaara-kun

No se, pero realmente ese Mizuki tenía algo extraño, a penas si me sacaba unos 5 o 6 años, pero aparentaba tener unos 24-25, por apariencia daba la impresión de ser muy amable y simpático. Y de cuerpo no estaba nada mal, sinceramente todo un bombonzazo. Por otro lado parecía bastante frío y distante, era extraño, pues entonces, ¿porque había aceptado estar vigilándome? Bueno supongo que por ser le hermana del Kazekage ya seria razón suficiente, pero eso no quitaría que intentase sonsacarle algo .

Mizuki: bien, ¿y donde quiere ir?

Temari: ¿donde? No lo se, no conozco esto, bueno se supone que si…, pero yo no recuerdo nada de nada u.u

Mizuki: bien, pues vamos a dar una vuelta, estilo ruta turística, ¿le parece?

Temari: claro, pero puedes tratarme de tu Mizuki-san ¿puedo llamarte así?

Mizuki: como guestei… como quieras

Temari: ¡¡Genial! Tu puedes llamarme Temari-san (se le agarra del brazo, en estos momentos sin ningún recuerdo su comportamiento más bien es el típico de una niña pequeña)

Mizuki: o/o esta bien

Temari: jeje

Mizuki/// em, esto…, te parece si vamos a ver, no se, ¿a tomar algo a alguna cafetería?

Temari: vale ¿tendrán dulces de arroz?

Mizuki: no se, supongo, ¿te gustan mucho?

Temari: hai , desde pequeña… creo

Mizuki: tranquila, ya veras como pronto recuerdas todo

Temari: hai , arigato Mizuki-san

Mizuki: porque?

Temari: por acompañarme, bueno vigilarme

Mizuki: de nada (le pone la mano en la cabeza) venga, ¿vamos a por esos dulces?

Temari: hai!

Mizuki: _"ju, que mona"_

Temari: (cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él para que caminase) ¿vamos a alguna con terraza?

Mizuki: claro / _"¿acaso no desconfía de mi?"_

Temari: (mirando una cafetería) ¿en esta?

Mizuki: eh, claro _"si ha perdido la memoria, ¿es normal que se comporte así?"_

Temari: Mizuki-san aquí esta parece estar bien

Mizuki: si

Temari: (mientras tomaban un te con dulces) ¿que es esto Mizuki-san? Se te ha caído antes allí (señalando una esquina cerca del mostrador)

Mizuki: ah, eso es mío (se lo quita con rapidez de las manos) no vuelvas a tocarlo ¡Nunca! (con cara de cabreo)

Temari: (bajando la cabeza) kumenasae Mizuki-san

Mizuki: o.o no pasa nada, anda termínate los dulces

Temari: hai…

No se porque era algo tan importante para él, solo parecía ser un frasco lleno de agua (en realidad contenía las Lágrimas Eternas algo realmente importante, y sobre todo para él). El caso es que desde ese momento no volví a abrir la boca, cada vez que decía de ir a algún lado me limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, era extraño, me comportaba como una niña de apenas 5 años, pero el caso es que no quería que se volviera a enfadar. A la hora de comer estuvimos esperando a mis hermanos en el puesto de ramen.

Akane: Temari-san! Ya estamos aquí

Temari: holaaaa

Mizuki: ¿conseguisteis averiguar algo?

Kankurô: (niega con la cabeza) no, seguimos como antes

Gaara: _"desconfiando un poco de Mizuki"_ (al parecer era el único que lo hacía)

Temari: … siento causaros molestias

Kankurô: no te preocupes así no nos aburrimos

Temari: jeje

Mizuki: bien, si necesitan que vuelva a vigilar a la señorita Temari avísenme

Temari:

Gaara: si, gracias

Mizuki: bien, yo me retiro ya, buenas tardes (se va)

Temari: ah, Mizuki-san, toma (le lanza una especia de colgante con un colgante imitando la forma de una pluma de cristal pulido con cortes limpios por la forma, realizados con el viento, y dentro del cristal se podía distinguir un copo de nieve que irradiaba dentro del cristal unos leves destellos blancos)

Mizuki: (lo coge al vuelo) o.o… gracias (se va)

Akane: ¿que era eso que le has dado?

Kankurô: ¿algún fruto de entrenamientos intensivos?

Temari: no (sacándoles la lengua) un colgante

Gaara: ¿has recordado algo más?

Temari: si, que me gustan los dulces de arroz

Akane: (ya estaba comiéndose dos boles de ramen a la vez para no perder el tiempo) bueno algo es algo

Gaara: bueno, ¿esta tarde quieres venir con nosotros a hablar con los demás?

Temari: ¿empezaran a hacer preguntas?

Kankurô: seguramente si

Temari: entonces prefiero no ir, cuando pasa eso me empieza a doler mucho la cabeza

Akane: entonces a dormir toda la tarde

Gaara: esta bien, antes de ir avisaré de nuevo a Mizuki _"aunque no me hace ninguna gracia"_

Kankurô: (a Gaara) ¿crees que es bueno que la dejemos tanto tiempo con él?

Gaara: no lo se, pero no hay otra opción

Kankurô: …

Temari: Kankurô, ¿por la noche podrías hacerme un favor?

Kankurô: claro

Temari: jejeje gracias

Akane: que le vas a pedir Temari?

Temari: top secret jeje, es algo que me vino en mente ayer cuando vi mi peluche

Akane: ¿?

Temari: da igual ya lo veras esta noche, ¿vale?

Akane: … esta bien

Kankurô: (terminados los 4 de comer) bien, hasta las cuatro o así no hemos quedado, podríamos ir a algún sitio

Akane: ¿al cine?

Temari: … podríamos ir a dar una vuelta los 4?

Akane: o.o eso, eso, de paseo (alzando el puño en el aire)

Gaara: jajaja, de acuerdo

Temari:

No es que fuese gran cosa el paseo, pero por primera vez, que recordase, parecíamos realmente unos hermanos, ya que mientras paseábamos íbamos haciendo el tonto, lanzándonos bolas de nieve, o riéndonos a voz en grito, dentro de mí noté una sensación extraña, como de añoranza o algo así, había algo me traía algún vago recuerdo de cuando éramos niños, creo que en un sueño, que por extraño que parezca compartimos los cuatro, en el que nos encontrábamos en un paraje parecido, cubierto de nieve, apenas recuerdo bien que pasaba en el, solo recuerdo vagamente la promesa que les dije que cuándo fuésemos mayores iríamos a un lugar nevado y jugaríamos en la nieve, pero había algo más, algo que añadió Kankurô, ¿pero que era? No lo recuerdo, pero quizás sea la clave para recuperar mis recuerdos. Total que el paseo se mi izo mas corto de lo que realmente fue, así que no tarde demasiado en volver a ver a Mizuki y quedarme con él mientras mis hermanos iban a contarles las noticias a los demás.

Temari: (sin abrir la boca mirando de vez en cuando de reojo a Mizuki)

Mizuki: ¿te pasa algo?

Temari: (niega con la cabeza)

Mizuki: … por cierto gracias por el colgante (se lo muestra ya colgado del cuello)

Temari: de nada Mizuki-san

Mizuki: por fin dices algo , anda vamos, no se, ¿te apetece ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque o algo?

Pero no todo iba a ir tan bien por mucho tiempo, ya que al parecer no solo serían Naruto y los suyos los que sabrían que había vuelto, porque se percibía en el aire muy levemente un aroma un tanto peculiar y demasiado conocido como para pasarlo por alto, pero había algo más, un aroma más fuerte, el aroma de las serpientes, un aroma que, ¿como podría haberlo olvidado? Ese aroma era el mismo que el de aquel que usurpo el lugar de mi padre. Pero mientras Mizuki y yo pasábamos la tarde… por decirlo de alguna manera… entretenidos, mis hermanos estaban empezando a tener dolor de cabeza.

Kiba: entonces, ¿si que la vi esta mañana?

Gaara: puede ser, creo que se levantó temprano y estuvo paseando por la villa

Hinata: ¿pero como puede ser? No había forma de…

Gaara: si, lo se, ni siquiera Tsunade pudo hacer nada, pero el caso es que ha vuelto

Sakura: pero, ¿es realmente ella? Quiero decir, que quizás no sea ella realmente, si no alguien con un parecido muy grande con ella

Akane: si, podría ser, si no fuera porque había cosas que cualquier otro no pudiese saber salvo ella

Naruto: ¿que quieres decir?

Kankurô: ella en breves momentos recuerda leves cosas de cuando éramos niños, y en esos mismo recuerdos esta la clave para que vuelva a ser ella por completo, ya que no recuerda absolutamente nada, ni a nadie, quitando a Gaara y a las pocas personas que logra distinguir levemente

Sasuke: ¿entonces no recuerda absolutamente nada de nada?

Gaara: no, y de todas maneras lo poco que podemos hacer que recupere es todo lo referente a la arena por lo que seguiría sin recodaros a vosotros

Chôji: o.o _"menos mal que Shikamaru no esta"_

Ino: ¿y no hay alguna forma de solucionar eso? Quizás si nos reuniésemos con ella

Gaara: (niega con la cabeza) dudo que eso sirva de algo, antes de venir le pregunté si quería venir, pero dijo que no, cada vez que intenta recordar algo o hay algo que le impone el que intenté recordar le empieza a doler mucho la cabeza

Naruto: pero…

Akane: … se podría probar poco a poco

Kankurô: ella tiene que acostumbrarse aún a nosotros, y no sabemos que tal le irá cuando volvamos a la arena, no creo que eso sirva Akane

Hinata: y entonces, ¿que podemos hacer?

Gaara: creo que por ahora nada, solo quiero pediros que si la veis no tratéis de forzarla a que os reconozca

Todos: ok

_No queda tiempo, no podré retenerte aquí por más tiempo, debes recordarlo, si no estas acabada mi Temari, date prisa, debes recordar la promesa que les hiciste prometer, rápido, el tiempo se agota, date prisa. Adelante, se que lo recuerdas, pero tú aún no lo sabes, pero ya es la hora adelante._

Temari: Mizuki-san, ¿podemos descansar un poco? Estoy cansada

Mizuki: esta bien, volvamos a la villa

Temari: hai… (Cae desplomada encima de la nieve)

Mizuki: (se gira a ver que ha pasado) Temari? Hey, ¿Temari que te pasa?

Pero ya no estaba allí, era como si hubiese viajado al fondo del arcón oscuro, porque lo que estaba observando, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, mi cuerpo no estaba allí, por el contrario era como si estuviese observando la escena desde el cuerpo de cuervo posado en la rama de un árbol, observando a 4 niños jugando en el jardín de su casa, y una de ellos llevaba un pequeño osito marrón de peluche.

Gaara: déjame el osito Temari, quiero jugar con él

Akane: yo también quiero jugar con él

Temari: de acuerdo, ¿¿Kankurô lo haces bailar?

Kankurô: claro (coge el peluche y con hilos de chakra lo hace bailar una extraña danza)

Gaara: uaaa, parece que bailase sobre una superficie blanca

Akane: no digas bobadas, ¿como va a estar sobre una superficie blanca?

Temari: podría ser, si aquí nevase claro. Hagamos una promesa. Cuando seamos mayores iremos a un lugar donde podamos ver la nieve y jugar con ella

Kankurô: y yo haré bailar el osito sobre ella para vosotros como ahora, ¿os parece?

Gaara y Akane: si

¿Qué era aquello? Yo, ¿era un recuerdo de cuando éramos niños? No, no podía ser, aquello no era real, ¿o si? Ya no lo sabia, su corazón sabia que lo que había visto era más que real, pero su mente se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo. No era posible, que aquello fuese verdad, y si así era, ¿porque lo recordaba ahora? ¿Porque no antes? No podía ser, ¿esa era clave? No, imposible, pero entonces…

Mizuki: vaya, por fin despiertas, ¿que te a pasado? De repente te has caído dormida al suelo

Temari: no, no lo se… pero, creo que ya se lo que andaban buscando mis hermanos

Mizuki: ¿entonces vamos a buscarles?

Temari: hai

No era demasiado difícil localizar a mis hermanos, solo había que buscar un lugar donde cupieran todos y donde no se oyese nada fuera, y el lugar idóneo para ello era la casa del clan Hyuuga. Y no me equivocaba, cuando llamamos a la puerta la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi, nos abrió, en el momento que nos vio comprendió a que habíamos ido a la casa y en seguida nos condujo hasta donde estaban los demás.

Hanabi: están ahí dentro

Mizuki: arigato

Temari: gracias Hanabi

Mizuki: (abre la puerta corredera)

Naruto: o.o

Gaara: Temari, ¿que haces aquí?

Temari: … encontré un viejo recuerdo

Akane: ¿conseguiste recordar algo?

Mizuki: parece ser que si, de repente cayo dormida en la nieve, y tardo bastante en despertarse

Temari: hai, y creo que lo que tienes que hacer esta noche es la solución Kankurô-kun

Naruto: (frotándose los ojos) o.o

Chôji: "_realmente es Temari?"_

Kankurô: o.o ¿y vas a decírmelo?

Temari: prefiero esperar

Akane: ¿como sabías que estábamos aquí?

Mizuki: fue idea mía, pensé que el lugar en que mejor podrían reunirse seria aquí

Hinata: jeje, es verdad

Temari:

Kankurô: ¿y quien os abrió?

Temari: Hanabi

Hinata: o.o

Gaara: ¿de cuantas personas te acuerdas?

Temari: en estos momentos, de Uzumaki, Hinata, Uchiha y Chôji

Kankurô: o.o

Temari: y bueno de Ino que la vi esta mañana

Akane: ¿desde cuando?

Mizuki: puede que sea desde después de ese sueño

Gaara: de acuerdo

Temari: (hace un gesto como de dolor un momento) y Akamaru? Hoy no esta contigo Kiba?

Kiba: u.u _"se acordó de mi y de Akamaru"_ no se a quedado en casa durmiendo

Temari:

Akane: esto Temari, como es que…

Temari: … no lo se, pero ya me pasó antes con un olor que percibí en el viento en el bosque

Gaara: que?

Temari: (mira a Mizuki)

Mizuki: (lo nota) bueno, quizás sea mejor que les dejemos con lo que estaban, llevaré a Temari a dar una vuelta, si recuerda de nuevo algo mas le avisare Kazekage-sama

Gaara: de acuerdo

Cada vez todo eso resultaba más extraño, sin saber como recordaba a la gente en un momento, sin tener ninguna explicación, simplemente las recordaba de repente. Solo me dolía de repente muy fuerte la cabeza y momentos después recordaba alguien. Creo que lo que quedaba de tarde estuve con Mizuki en los cines, aunque no tengo mucha idea de si es así o no, ya que creo que en esos momentos mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar, recordándolo que había visto en ese sueño, tenía la sensación de que ahí estaba la clave, pero no sabía muy bien como solucionarlo. Todo eso era tan, tan problemático, ju, incluso eso me resultaba familiar. Pero ya era hora de forzar la manera de sobrevivir. Apenas si quedaban unas horas, unas míseras horas, eso no era de demasiada ayuda, saber que estas condenada y no tienes un método para remediarlo, solo puedes jugártelo a una carta, una carta que puede no funcionar, entonces, ¿es justo intentarlo si sabes que solo tienes una oportunidad de sobrevivir? Solo una oportunidad, y miles de desaparecer, poco a poco las fuerzas se van desvaneciendo, poco a poco empiezas a ser débil, a notar cansancio de nuevo, a perder de nuevo lo poco que habías recuperado, la hora del fin se acerca, y tú vuelves a parecer una muñeca manejada con hilos de viento, ya se esta agotando el tiempo, apenas te quedan un par de horas, solo te queda en la memoria ese leve recuerdo, ni nombres, ni imágenes, solo sabes lo que debes pedirle, y a duras penas entiendes el significado. Pero adelante, date prisa. Se termina el tiempo, que haces que no te la juegas a esa carta? A pesar de ser solo una es la única posibilidad que tienes de sobrevivir, por mínima que sea, no es mejor intentarlo? Adelante, si fracasa yo seguiré tu mismo camino.

Mizuki: te encuentras bien? Pareces cansada

Temari: … no, estoy bien, solo espero que no tarden en volver

Mizuki: quieres que vaya a buscarles?

Temari: … no, así esta bien, no tardaran mucho

Mizuki: … esta bien

Temari: lo que podrías ayudarme a sentarme ahí? (señalando un sillón)

Mizuki: o.o esta bien (la ayuda)

Temari: jeje, arigato Mizuki-san (cada vez con la voz más apagada, incluso su piel estaba empezando a perder color)

Mizuki: esto…, de verdad te encuentras bien?

Temari: claro

Ya casi había pasado otra hora y mis hermanos seguían sin aparecer, y el pobre Mizuki cada vez parecía más preocupado, por momentos mi piel era más blanquecina, mi voz apenas si era un susurro, apenas podía moverme del sillón, y mi cara empezaba a perder toda expresión, por no decir que la mirada era como si mirase más allá de un abismo inconmensurable. Si no llegaban pronto todo se acabaría, por fin, el dolor de no saber nada, de vivir, se acabaría.

Akane: podemos ir a cenar al puesto de ramen?

Kankurô: por mi de acuerdo

Gaara: esta bien

Mizuki: Kazekage-sama! Por fin llegan

Gaara: pasa algo?

Mizuki: Temari, esta… hace rato dije que si quería que fuera a buscarles, pero me dijo que no, y cada vez esta peor

Akane: que?

Kankurô: (me ve en el sillón) Temari! Estas bien? (apenas si me ve, solo se distingue mi silueta)

Temari: hai, puedo pedirte ese favor ahora?

Kankurô: claro, di

Gaara: Temari?

Temari: podrías hacer bailar a Mo-chan en la nieve?

Kankurô: claro, es muy sencillo (empieza a hacerle bailar)

Gaara! esto…

Temari: es una promesa que nos hicimos de niños, jugaríamos en un lugar cubierto de nieve cuando creciésemos y Kankurô haría bailar a Mo-chan en ella

Akane: eso era de cuando éramos niños?

Temari: hai (apagándosele casi ya por completo la voz)

Kankurô: Temari? Que te pasa?

Temari: (con la cabeza echada hacia delante, era como si estuviera muerta, apenas había visto lo que había echo Kankurô, solo vio ponerse de pie el peluche)

Gaara: (se acerca) Temari? Estas helada

Temari: …

Kamikaze: _el tiempo ha expirado, mi poder ya no sirve da nada, todo ha terminado, su final esta decidido, ya no puede remediarse, su alma esta en un vacío eterno, es hora de que si lo habéis logrado ella por la mañana estará despierta, es hora de que yo también me vaya con ella, para reaparecer o desvanecerme_

Gaara: Temari…

Akane: no, otra vez no por favor Temari-san, Temari-san abre los ojos

Kankurô: por favor, que mañana despiertes de nuevo


	6. Un alma perdida en el vacío eterno, será

_**Un alma perdida en el vacío eterno, será capaz de encontrar la salida reservada para ella?**_

Temari: donde estoy? Que es esto? No veo nada, hay alguien ahí? Que lugar es este? Mizuki-san? Gaara? … esto, es un sueño?

Kamikaze: _no, no lo es, ya has estado aquí recuerdas? El Vacío Eterno, has vuelto aquí de nuevo, pero esta vez yo estoy contigo_

Temari: y Mizuki? Y mis hermanos? Ya, no volveré a verles?

Kamikaze: _… recuerdas algo antes de encontrarte aquí? _

Temari: hai, recuerdo lo que le pedí a Kankurô, le pedí que hiciese bailar a mi peluche, y que lo hizo, lo vi levantarse y dar unos pasos

Kamikaze: _bien, entonces todo esta decidido Temari, aquí terminaras recordando a aquellos que te rodeaban, pero habrá alguien que no podrás recordar al menos que el encuentre un modo de hacerlo_

Temari: entonces, podré regresar?

Kamikaze: _dependerá de este lugar, él es el que decide sobre el destino de aquellos que llegan aquí, aún tienes la piedra que te di? La que te deje la primera vez que poseí tu cuerpo?_

Temari: … no, se lo deje a Mizuki-san antes de que llegasen mis hermanos

Kamikaze: _entonces todo estará perdido, él no sabe como utilizarlo, y yo no puedo comunicarme con él, asi terminará todo, nos desvaneceremos con lentitud durante años, ellos morirán y tú solo podrás seguir desvaneciéndote sufriendo ante las ventanas que te muestre este lugar y condenada a no descansar hasta que llegue el fin_

Temari: pero, no puedes intentar hacerlo hacia la piedra de Seleris?

Kamikaze: _es algo muy difícil pero podrá probarse, dudo que surca algún efecto_

Temari: pero se puede intentar, es mejor que permanecer aquí sin hacer nada

Kamikaze: _si, es verdad lo intentaré _(tras unos breves momentos Kamikaze consigue hacer contacto con Seleris, encerrada en la piedra, pero el contacto es demasiado fino, un hilo de viento inestable que se puede desvanecer con facilidad)

Era imposible por mucho contacto que intentásemos hacer con ella era imposible, no, no percibía ninguna señal por parte de Kamikaze, dos almas hermanas cada una separada formando un nuevo compuesto, una encerrada en mi cuerpo y otra encerrada en esa piedra de cristal, pero ninguna puede estar muy alejada de la otra, porque sino puede llegar a descontrolarse, y resultar fatídico para aquello que se encuentre a 10 Km. a su alrededor. Pero si Seleris no nos oía pronto eso podría significar el fin del País del Fuego, por lo que era urgente lograr entablar comunicación con ella.

Sin embargo en otro lugar, el lugar en que había "muerto" de lo que supuestamente era mi cuerpo solo se veía como la armadura de arena de Gaara cuando salía de ella contra Lee, una cáscara vacía y desquebrajada. Mis hermanos observando con dolor la cáscara vacía que daba fin a que despertara al día siguiente, Mizuki con el colgante que le había regalado en la mano apretándolo con fuerza, sintiéndose culpable por aquello, por no haber podido hacer nada para remediarlo, pero no se da cuenta de que algo brilla en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco, cada vez empieza a brillar con mayor intensidad incluso en como si se tratase de un corazón ya que su reacción es como si estuviese latiendo. Sin embargo ninguno es capaz de percatarse de ello, porque la luz que lanza en invisible al ojo humano, lo único capaz de detectarlo es el ojo de un demonio.

Temari: sigues sin poder contactar con ella?

Kamikaze: _no, no contesta_

Seleris: _que pasa hermana? Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas de esta manera_

Kamikaze: _cierto, pero esta vez se trata de algo serio, necesitamos que esos chicos se duerman y que actives el poder de la piedra para despertar este lugar, necesitamos el veredicto del Vacío Eterno para saber cual será el destinado al que nos encaminara_

Seleris: _… de acuerdo hermana, lo intentaré pero no creo que sirva para demasiado, muy bien haya voy, ¡Neru!_

No se muy bien que hizo, pero solo condecir esa palabra mis hermanos y Mizuki terminaron completamente dormidos en unos instantes. Eso al menos nos ayudó parcialmente, ya que se abrieron como unas ventanas en ese lugar mostrando lo que les pasaba a mis hermanos y a Mizuki, pero entonces, quería decir que ya había decidido lo que iba a suceder con nosotras? Pero, acaso la imagen que mostraba era parte de un futuro? Pero que lugar era ese, aun no se habían dormido mis hermanos y Mizuki cuando se abrieron esas ventanas, pero que significad traían con ello?

Kamikaze: _creo que ha llegado a su decisión, en el momento en que tus hermanos despierten sabremos que ha decidido_

Temari: … de acuerdo

Kamikaze: _pero con ello perderás tus recuerdos más importantes_

Temari: me da , solo quiero vivir de nuevo y estar junto a mis hermanos

Kamikaze:

Seleris: _te estaré esperando_

Quizás la elección que esperaba con mayor ansia fuese salir de allí, simplemente por el hecho de la soledad que me albergaba el encontrarme en ese lugar, aunque por otro lado sentía que aunque saliese tampoco habría gran diferencia, ya que la única compañía que realmente llegué a sentir era precisamente la de mis dos demonios. Seleris y Kamikaze dos almas hermanas con grandes diferencias entre ellas. Solo de pensar en seguir allí me producía un cosquilleo que recorría todo mi cuerpo llenándolo de temor y miedo, debía aguantar a la mañana siguiente a que despertarán mis hermanos, pero el estar allí resultaba aterrador, empezaba a tenerle fobia a ese lugar, tan oscuro, tan vacío. Ese lugar resultaba infernal. Ojalá, ojalá pasara pronto el tiempo y ya fuese la mañana siguiente para saber que destino me esperaba. De todas formas en lo más hondo de mi deseaba salir para volver as verle, pero a quién, a quién quería volver a ver, no lo se, no lo recuerdo, pero quizás si volvía pudiera recordarle. Y así, estrujándome el cerebro por intentar averiguar quién era el tiempo en ese lugar fue avanzando y de ese modo llegó el veredicto final.


	7. El Vacío Eterno y su decisión, le dará u

_**El Vacío Eterno y su decisión, le dará un nuevo destino? Le devolverá su destino original? O la mantendrá en su interior?**_

Kamikaze: _Temari, mira parece que ya están amaneciendo_

Temari: u.u eso quiere decir que ya ha decidido?

Kamikaze: hai, pero creo que esta tardando demasiado en decidir

Temari: … quizás no es q este tardando, sino q ya ha decidido

Kamikaze: (me mira) vas a rendirte?

Temari: no, pero, solo me queda como esperanza la duda de que aún no haya decidido nada

Kamikaze: … es verdad, pero tranquila

Temari: gracias por estar aquí kamikaze, y por gastar tanto poder para, devolverme a la vida

Kamikaze: o.o de nada

Cierto, parecía ser q ya había tomado una decisión, xq aquel lugar no mostraba ningún cambio, seguía con la misma ventana abierta para poder observar, pero nada más, entonces ahí termina todo, no es así? Este es el final, bueno, quizás sea lo mejor, así dejaré de causar problemas a mis hermanos, podrían volver a ser ellos mismos, como antes, pero pensar en ello hacía q mi corazón se encogiera. Justo en esos momentos apareció una puerta abierta cerca de las ventanas. No sabía muy bien el significado de aquello, ni siquiera escuche la explicación de Kamikaze, simplemente avancé hacia ella y la atravesé. Era extraño al atravesarla de repente noté un fuerte viento a mi alrededor, y de repente, estaba… dormida en una cama? Podía oír las voces de mis hermanos y Mizuki, estaban discutiendo sobre algo, y al parecer no se habían dado cuanta de q estaba allí, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, deseaba verles, cuando los abrí noté q entraba una luz de amanecer x la ventana de aquella habitación, me decidí a incorporarme y poder hablar con ellos.

Temari: (les miro) Okayaho

Akane: Te Temari?

Kankurô: o.o

Temari: he vuelto (conteniendo unas lagrimas)

Akane: (se le lanza a abrazarla llorando)

Gaara: (mirando a Temari con una sonrisa)

Kankurô: (mirando a Akane y Temari)

Mizuki: o.o

Temari: (mira a sus hermanos) Gaara, Kankurô

No sabía como había vuelto y tampoco me importaba, ahora todo me daba igual, solo quería seguir con ellos. Pero tras un rato después de desayunar algo, Gaara se fue a hablar con la Hokage, Akane a ver a su querido Kiba y Kankurô a… perseguir chicas; Mizuki acompañó a Gaara al despacho de la Hokage ya q la misión q le habían encomendado había finalizado; y mientras ellos hacían, bueno, lo q quiera q estuviesen haciendo, decidí q lo mejor q podría hacer en esos momentos era mejorar mi equipamiento en armas y buscar un buen lugar para seguir tallando algún nuevo objeto. Tras varias horas de aburrimiento decidí ir a ver si encontraba a Mizuki y decirle lo de la piedra q le colé en el bolsillo del chaleco, cuando x fin le encontré estaba hablando con una muy feliz Ino en el escaparate de la floristería de esta. Pero lo q mas me impresiono no fue eso, sino lo q vino a continuación, Ino estaba abrazada a Mizuki el cual le correspondía al abrazo.

Temari: (se decide a avanzar) … Mizuki, puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Ino: ola Temari-san

Temari: ola

Mizuki: claro, (se acerca) pasa algo?

Temari: podrías mirar si tienes una piedra en el bolsillo derecho de tu chaleco?

Mizuki: una piedra?

Temari: hai, es que, bueno te la colé… el otro día en el bolsillo

Mizuki: … de acuerdo (la saca) esta?

Temari: hai, gracias (se va de allí corriendo)

Mizuki: o.o

Ino: (se le acerca) pasaba algo?

Mizuki: no

Nada más hacer aquello me dirigí corriendo directa al despacho de la Hokage para ver si Gaara continuaba allí, pero no fue así, según lo q me dijo Tsunade, Gaara se había ido hacía ya rato. No sabía xq pero deseaba encontrar cuanto antes a Gaara para así poder regresar a la Arena donde, seguramente, podría aclararme y entender lo q sentí en aquel momento, y en todo caso, como siempre estaría demasiado ocupada realizando las mismas misiones de nvl A q solían encomendarme, o haciendo alguna de nvl inferior, o encargándome de ayudar a la gente de la aldea, cualquier cosa me valdría. Y así, pensando en que tendrá q hacer en la arena y en encontrar a Gaara mientras corría x las calles de Konoha, choqué con un Chunin alto, de un pelo negro azabache y un par de pendientes.

Temari: o.o kumenasae (inclinándome tipo manga a modo de disculpa)

¿?¿?¿?: o.o tú? Temari?

Temari: (levantando la cabeza) disculpe, le conozco?

¿?¿?¿?: o.o soy yo, Nara Shikamaru

Temari: (sin entender) o.o mucho gusto

Shikamaru: te encuentras bien? Tienes los ojos enrojecidos

Temari: ha hai no es nada, es que se me metió un poco de polvo en los ojos , x cierto has visto a Gaara?

Shikamaru: no, pero puede q este junto a Kaori en el puesto de algodón de azúcar, sabes en q calle esta?

Temari: hai, arigato Shikamaru (me marcho de allí sin comprender de q podría conocer a ese Shikamaru, cuando era la primera vez q le veía y entablaba conversación con él, sin embargo tenía la sensación de q no era así)

Seguí el consejo de Shikamaru y fui al puesto del algodón de azúcar, pero allí no hallé a Gaara, solo me encontré a una alegre Kaori que se quedo bastante impresionada cuando comprobó q volvía a ser yo, pero se sorprendió más cuando le pregunté x el tal Shikamaru.

Kaori: Shikamaru? Si, claro q le conozco , mira q hacerme esa pregunta Temari-san, pareces tonta, Shikamaru pertenece al clan Nara y fue el primero en subir al nvl de Chunin, aunque ahora anda un poco retrasado para subir a Jounin, y fue el q te derrotó hará ya unos 6 años, en el examen para subir de rango ; y bueno, aparte de eso vosotros sois novios u.u

Temari: yo, estaba saliendo con él?

Kaori: u.u pues si, no te acuerdas?

Temari: eh? No, claro q no me acuerdo "yo, salía con Nara Shikamaru? Entonces, xq no lo recuerdo?"

Kaori: lo único es q parece ser q ha hecho muy buenas migas con una kunoichi de aquí de la hoja, creo q participo en el último examen y consiguió su promoción a Chunin, creo q se llamaba Momoto Sizuka, formaba parte en el examen del equipo de Ino

Temari: … (Simplemente atendiendo y clasificando todo cuanto le decía Kaori, xq gracias a ello iba resolviendo un puzzle de recuerdos) Entonces él y yo ya no somos nada, o si?

Kaori: u.u eso ya no lo se, eso es algo de lo q tú y él deberíais hablar, si lo prefieres puedo sonsacarle más cosas a Shikamaru

Temari: no, no hará falta, en cuanto le vea de nuevo le preguntaré sobre ello

Kaori: u.u esta bien como tú quieras Temari-san

Temari: por cierto, no habrás visto a Gaara, ¿verdad? Necesito hablar con él cuanto antes

Kaori: u.u pues si que le he visto, me comento que se iba con Akane y Kankurô a la Arena a buscar unos pergaminos para Tsunade-sama, era urgente lo que le querías decir?

Temari: no, nada importante, era solo que quería saber cuando regresaríamos a la arena, tengo ganas de volver a las misiones

Kaori: esa es la Temari de siempre, ¿eh? Bueno, supongo que tus hermanos aún tardaran un tiempo en regresar, podrías preguntarle a Tsunade-sama si tiene alguna misión que puedas realizar

Temari: ok arigato Kaori

Sin embargo aquellos "pergaminos" no eran otra cosa que la información que habían conseguido los ninjas de la arena sobre los planes de Akatsuki, al parecer aquel extrañó aroma que noté en el bosque empezaba a pensar que quizás se tratara solo de eso, del bosque, de algún animalillo en el bosque, pero el olor a serpiente era demasiado intenso como para dejar las cosas en "solo son unos animalitos", dudaba demasiado que aquello proviniese de unos "animalitos". Pero no me preocupé demasiado, estaba demasiado entretenida poniendo en orden la parte de mi vida que había recuperado y los fragmentos de aquella que me mostraban mis amigos, porque según todos ese tal Shikamaru y yo éramos ¿novios? Pero entonces, aparecían nuevos interrogatorios ante mí, xq alrededor de Shikamaru solo encontraba una sarta de huecos vacíos, de etiquetas a las que les falta x poner un nombre, un trozo de historia que no se ha escrito o bien, alguien las había borrado. Y por eso mismo me dejé guiar x lo q me habían contado (que no era todo) y Shikamaru y yo ¿volvimos? No se como se le podría considerar ya que a ese aspecto no recuerdo nada.

Pero a pesar de lo que me habían contado yo no respondía a ello, cuando el igual me acariciaba a penas me inmutaba, si nos besábamos yo no hacía nada, si nos ¿acostábamos? (jejejeje, eso censurado no me han permitido editarlo XDD na, es broma, pero si lo escribo, me etiquetaríais de pervertida salida? Tipo Jiraiya pero aún peor? no se, son opiniones, y como de ellas aún no se mucho con respecto a ese tema pues ahí esta, censurado ) tampoco notaba nada, ninguna emoción, a veces estaba con él y ni siquiera me acordaba, me hablaba y era como si bajase de repente de una nube a parte para prestar la justa atención a un "¿me escuchas?" o "¿te pasa algo?" Hay cosas que la gente no puede evitar, como lo que me pasaba a mí con Shikamaru, ni siquiera recordaba nada de él y él poco a poco se daba cuenta de que algo no iba bien en aquello, terminó x preguntarles a todos que me pasaba, y en el momento en que x fin se enteró creo q fue un gran golpe para él, cuando Gaara le explico como llegué a Konoha, lo q me pasó y la manera en que volví y que recordaba todo, menos lo relacionado a él, su cara se iba tornando más decaída, sin ánimos y sin comprender el **por qué** de aquello. Finalmente Gaara decidió que íbamos a volver los 4 a la arena, mis hermanos irían un poco antes ya que pedí poder visitar a solas un lugar; una tumba, la tumba de un niño cuyo nombre daba un futuro para, que, pudiese renacer de nuevo, se sintió muy extraña al pensar en aquello, en renacer, de algún modo ella también había renacido, mediante un poder demasiado poderoso, pero siempre, un recipiente, x mucha vida q pueda tener no deja de ser un mero recipiente que a causa de una fuerza, se rompe, bien liberando su contenido, o llevándolo junto a él a la destrucción.

Temari: (acariciando la lápida) Nara Mirai entonces realmente lo que me dijeron de Shikamaru fue cierto me alegro, y tú Mirai? Me hubiese gustado conocerte

Desconocido: o.o _"quién es esa?"_

Temari: quien anda ahí? (alerta debido al sonido de una rama al resquebrajarse)

Desconocido: _"mierda"_ (se muestra) disculpe señorita, la he asustado?

Temari: (mirándole desconfiada) no, nada de eso. Disculpe, viene usted mucho x aquí?

Desconocido: no, solo vine a ver una Flor

Temari: una flor? hay muchas flores x aquí

Desconocido: pero ninguna como la que busco

Temari: así? Y como es entonces la flor que tanto andáis buscando? Xq si la buscáis con tanto afán debe ser muy hermosa, me gustaría que si llegaseis a encontrarla, me informarais de su localización para poder observarla

Desconocido: será un placer

Temari: (fijándose en algo que había visto en apenas un segundo, un destello plateado, generalmente solo se producía con semejante claridad una bandana o bien un arma blanca, pero no detectaba arma alguna, x lo que debía ser una bandana, y si, la vio, la bandana de renegado de la arena) ! disculpe pero es hora de que regresé de nuevo a la villa (haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y retrocediendo de espaldas) espero que encuentre su flor (me largo de allí lo más rápido que puedo) _"renegado de la arena?_ _"Pero entonces debía de tratarse de…"_

Deidara: _"vaya, vaya, juju, parece que mi Flor se ha escapado"_

Nada más llegar a la villa fui a buscar las pocas cosas que debía llevarme a la arena, fui a despedirme de Tsunade-sama la cual me entregó un pergamino para entregar en la puerta de mi villa, según lo que me dijo Tsunade no se había informado a nadie de que había… x decirlo de alguna manera "vuelto".

Nota: u.u bueno, sinceramente no se que tal debe de estar quedando esto, y no me termina de convencer u.u los cap. anteriores me resultan demasiado cortos XDD pero en fin, en realidad iba a terminar en uno de ellos ya este fic, xq creo q va perdiendo bastante de cómo lo planifiqué al principio. Realmente solo continúo por petición de unos amigos y bueno ya que puse a la "serpiente" y al interesado por la "Flor"; creo que la gran mayoría ya sabrán quien es y bueno tambien mencione a unos "conocidos" y así a ver si meto algo de lucha, porque desde el cap. 3 o 4 que no puse ninguna pelea y para ser sincera creo q las echo de menos , aunque me da la impresión que las hago de pena XD pero que se le va ha hacer me recuerda demasiado a los roles y no es plan de meterlos en un fic u.u de todas maneras espero que no has haya aburrido muxo este trozo jejeje, gracias x leer

Pero antes de marcharme me encontré de nuevo con Shikamaru, cuando vio que no iba a despedirme de él fingió estar enfadado a modo de broma, jeje creo que era la primera vez que le veía hacer una gracia y resultaba bastante divertido, y así terminé mirando el cielo, y de algún modo de repente me di cuenta de que me encontraba tumbada a su lado observando el cielo, mirando el cielo junto al jinete de las nubes .

Temari: (volteando la cara para mirarle) Shikamaru, tengo que decirte una cosa, yo en realidad no recuerdo nada relacionado contigo

Shikamaru: lo sé, Gaara me lo explico

Temari: (volviendo de nuevo la vista hacia el cielo) de alguna manera se que lo que me cuentan con respecto a nosotros es verdad, antes incluso fui a la tumba de Mirai, Nara Mirai, me confirmó bastantes cosas, de lo poco que recuerdo anterior a todo esto era que le pedí ha alguien que fuera allí a buscar un viejo libro que le pertenecía, y supongo que sería a ti

Shikamaru: si, fue a mí. Temari, recuerdas esto? (mostrándome el colgante que años antes le había regalado)

Temari: claro que sí, es de mi madre

Shikamaru: recuerdas a quien se lo entregaste debajo de un puente?

Temari: (estrujándose le cabeza llegándole de repente fogonazos que encendían momentáneamente una tenue luz que le mostraba ese recuerdo) si, fue a ti

Shikamaru: (se pone encima de mi con una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza apoyadas en la hierba) aunque apenas me recuerdes yo quiero seguir formando parte de tus recuerdos, xq yo te quiero Temari

Temari: o/o Shika, yo, … (eleva la cabeza el trecho suficiente para unir sus labios con los de Shikamaru, sabía muy bien que aquello era verdad, y lo pasado tambien, sabía que lo recordaba, pero de alguna manera no lo recordaba)

Shikamaru: (al principio sorprendido pero luego corresponde al beso que le esta otorgando Temari)

Temari: (no sabía bien xq hacía aquello pero algo en su interior la movía ha hacerlo)

Ino: (fingiendo tos) perdonad, Temari-san, Tsunade-sama me ha ordenado que te escolte junto a Mizuki y Shikamaru de regreso a tu villa

Shikamaru: (quitándose de encima) yo tambien?

Temari: (se levanta) de acuerdo, en tal caso sería mejor salir ya, no quiero robaros tiempo

Shikamaru: o.o

Mizuki: …

Ino: hai

Temari: (ya de camino ha la villa) debéis acompañarme todo el trayecto o solo parte del viaje?

Mizuki: todo el trayecto, son ordenes de Gondaïme-sama

Ino:

Shikamaru: puff, esto es muy problemático

Temari: Bum Bum (para en seco)

Ino: Temari-san?

Temari: (dándose cuenta) oh, disculpad, no es nada, sigamos

Shikamaru?

Mizuki: (cuando empezaba a ponerse el sol) sería mejor que hiciésemos un alto

Temari: (mirando alrededor) hai, aun estamos a mitad del trayecto

Ino: aún? Pues entonces creo que si, que lo mejor sería montar un campamento

Shikamaru: bien

Temari: por esta zona hay una cueva con un lago subterráneo, podríamos descansar allí

Mizuki: si, será lo mejor, parece que va a llover

Les guié hasta la cueva y ahí montamos el campamento, no era gran cosa, unos sacos de dormir, una fogata y listo, campamento montado, di que no era ningún viaje, era como una misión para ellos, de pensar que solo era una carga para ellos… me ponía enferma u.u

Ino: mañana llegaremos ya a la arena, no?

Temari: hai, pero seguramente al anochecer contando que paremos para comer y eso…

Mizuki: u.u

Temari: además desde aquí el viaje cuesta más, xq las temperaturas aumentan bastante allí y como no lleguemos antes de que terminé de caer la noche las pasaremos canutas, calculando que a medio día lleguemos al desierto aún nos quedara un trecho hasta la arena, y en el desierto no se sabe que puede pasar

Shikamaru: eso es problemático

Temari: cuando tengáis que regresar le diré a Gaara que os acompañe un guía

Ino: arigato Temari-san

Mizuki: bueno, yo me voy ya a dormir, buenas noches (se aparta un poco del fuego y se mete en uno de los sacos)

Ino: (al cabo de un rato, tambien decidió irse a dormir)

Temari: (sentándose a las orillas del lago)

Shikamaru: (repasando su equipo de armamento) (tras un rato se acerca a donde estaba) en que estas pensando?

Temari: … en muchas cosas, Shikamaru, he estado pensando, yo, yo no recuerdo nada de ti, x más que lo intenté no recuerdo nada, no quiero causarte dolor x ello, pero creo q hasta que no consiga recordar verdaderamente algo, tu y yo…

Shikamaru: … de acuerdo, hace días que sospechaba que no me recordabas, pero traté de esforzarme para que lo hicieses esperaré hasta que lo hagas

Temari: (sin apartar ni un momento la vista del agua) arigato Shika

Shikamaru:

Ino: _"Shikamaru…"_

Mizuki! (ambos fingiendo que estaban durmiendo)

Temari: _"Puede que lo mejor no fuese haber hecho aquello, pero acaso sería entonces justa con él? no, no podía hacerle aquello, antes de seguir así prefería aclararme y perderle, por muy doloroso que fuese es mil veces mejor que sentirte en todo momento insegura"_

Y así fue llegando el alba, los murciélagos que a veces se refugiaban del sol en aquella cueva regresaban a descansar cuando nosotros recogíamos las cosas y empezábamos a idear las paradas que realizaríamos durante el resto del trayecto, a medio día llegábamos al desierto, habíamos llegado a la hora planeada, pero no contábamos con los contratiempos del propio desierto, las tormentas de arena y sus moradores, además de varios ladrones. Tras llevar ya un trecho desde que llegamos nos vimos sorprendidos por una tormenta de arena que provocó que nos dividiésemos en tres grupos: Mizuki e Ino por un lado, Shikamaru por otro y yo por otro. En la tormenta era difícil distinguir que había tres dedos delante de ti y debido al fuerte viento era imposible oír nada.

Ino: Mizuki, tu ves a los otros?

Mizuki: no, y a penas te veo a ti, no te alejes demasiado, vale?

Ino: hai. Y que hacemos, intentamos avanzar o nos quedamos aquí?

Mizuki: lo mejor sería avanzar, con suerte encontraremos algún lugar donde refugiarnos de la tormenta

Ino: hai

La noche empezaba a cernerse sobre el desierto provocando que la temperatura en este empezase a descender con rapidez. Shikamaru había conseguido refugiarse de la tormenta creando un refugio entre las dunas, Mizuki e Ino habían logrado llegar a un oasis y habían salido de la tormenta, y Temari se encontraba vagando x entre las dunas. Una desafortunada Ino se vio atrapada en las garras de un miembro de los asaltantes de caminos Desert's Ninja, y un desafortunado Mizuki se vio rodeado x el resto del grupo de asaltantes, unos 5 ninjas de la peor calaña pero no por ello malos ninjas, al contrario, sus conocimientos del desierto eran desmesurados, lo que más te convenía era encontrarte con la banda de Beck, era uno de los pocos grupos que no les interesaba asesinar por mera diversión a los viajeros, solo atacaban a aquellos que se enfrentasen a ellos, x el contrario aquel grupo era el de Eiji, su gran placer era asaltar a aquellos que s perdían por el desierto y asesinarlos a sangre fría y si tenías suerte los más que hacían era venderte en un mercado negro. Pero esta vez había tenido muy mala suerte ya que no se había topado con simples viajeros perdidos en el desierto, ya que el que retenía a Ino se las vio bastante negras para retenerla, tuvo que dejarla inconsciente, mientras Mizuki se enfrentaba a los shinobis y para poder enfrentarse a ellos tubo que realizar un Kague Bunshin no Jutsu y atacar a todos de vez, la mayoría de sus técnicas en el desierto eran inútiles, ya que el calor de este las inutilizaba, la mejor táctica contra ellos eran la de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con sus garras del titán, un arma de simple y compleja utilización, ya que permitían con mucha facilidad otro tipo de armas, la banda de Eiji usaba técnicas de replica con la arena e intentaban cazarle con las mismas y atraparle en la arena para poder enterrarle en ella, Ino seguía inconsciente y Mizuki empezaba a estar exhausto debido al calor, sin embargo sus contrincantes estaban en plenas condiciones, apenas habían gastado la mitad de su chackra, además la presión de sol empezaba a afectar sobre manera a Mizuki afectándole a su percepción de los movimientos de los enemigos. A Mizuki empezaban a fallarle las fuerzas, sus ataques perdían fuerza, cuando ya casi no podía más Eiji el propio jefe de la banda decidió que ya era hora de enfrentarse a él, pero para la sorpresa de este Mizuki todavía podía defenderse de sus ataques o mejor dicho, intentos de ataques, e incluso terminó saliendo bastante mal parado con varios cortes en los brazos y el pecho, pero Mizuki empezaba a agotar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Eiji: Hyôdô, encárgate de la chica, vamos a permitirle a este desgraciado ver morir a su chica ante sus ojos

Hyôdô: hai (se acerca a Ino y la agarra por el pelo levantándola del suelo levemente y poniéndole una Katana bajo el cuello)

Mizuki: dejadla en paz capullos (se abalanza contra Eiji haciéndole varios cortes profundos en el pecho)

Eiji: jujujujujuju, veo que aún te quedan fuerzas

Baki: (junto a un cuerpo Anbu) será mejor que los dejéis en paz Eiji

Eiji: (le mira) grr

Mizuki?

Hyôdô: vámonos (se va el grupo entero con Eiji al frente)

Mizuki: (se incorpora y se acerca a Ino)

Baki: sois los enviados de Tsunade-sama, no es cierto?

Mizuki: hai, y vosotros sois

Anbu 1: equipo Kumo, miembros Anbu de la arena

Baki: cría que erais tres junto a la señorita Temari

Mizuki: hai (cogiendo a Ino en cuello) pero nos separamos a causa de la tormenta, el tercer miembro era Nara Shikamaru

Anbu 1: lo sabemos lo encontramos cerca de la villa, esta descansando allí, lo encontramos inconsciente a causa del calor

Baki: bien, será mejor que os llevemos a la villa, allí descansareis

Mizuki: y Temari? Ya ha llegado a la villa?

Baki: … no, y es muy extraño, ella conoce mejor incluso que yo este desierto, y con el abanico si hay algún problema siempre consigue avisarnos

Mizuki: …

Anbu: los demás equipos están rastreando los alrededores de la villa, y los Tsuki y Taiyô están tratando de localizarla en las zonas más alejadas y recónditas a la villa

Baki: bien, puedes caminar fácilmente?

Mizuki: hai

Anbu 2: entrégueme a la señorita, yo la llevaré

Anbu 3: (se acerca a él y le cura algunas heridas y le restablece una cantidad de chackra para facilitar sus movimientos)

Cuando en equipo Kumo llega a la aldea conduce a Mizuki y a una ya consciente Ino junto a Shikamaru en una habitación en el edificio residencial del Kazekage.

Temari: … (tapándose los ojos con el brazo para que la arena no se le meta en los ojos) mierda, como siga así no llegaré a la villa, uaaa (se cae duna a bajo) joder, u.u (con el tobillo torcido)

Taira: sumimasen, esta usted bien?

Temari! que quiere? (sacando una Kodachi y poniéndosela delante a modo de escudo)

Taira: se encuentra bien?

Chiba: heee, taira, se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo?

Taira: Chiba, ven, échame una mano

Chiba: (se asoma x detrás de una duna) ? uaaa (mirándome con cara obseso) con ella?

Taira: hai

Temari: (poniéndose la espalda contra una de las dunas) qui, quienes sois?

Chiba: hey hey, tranquila chica, vale?

Temari: (inclinándose un poco hacia la derecha q es el tobillo que se había torcido)

Taira: solo vamos a ayudarte, de acuerdo?

Chiba? hey chica, ¡chica!

Temari: (desplomándose en la arena)

Ryuusuke: (con la cara encima de la mía) vaya pensaba que igual te habías muerto

Temari: (apartándose de él rápidamente)

Maho: chica tranquila, aquí estas a salvo, ok?

Temari: a salvo? (mira a su alrededor, se encontraba en un campamento, la única chica aparte de sí misma era Maho)

Maho: menos mal que Taira-kun te encontró

Temari: quienes sois?

Ryuusuke: oh, disculpa, nosotros somos Beck

Koyuki: si Taira-kun no llega a encontrarte quizás la hubieses palmado

Chiba: hey, hey, y a mi, que ayudé a traerte hasta aquí

Temari: Beck? (se incorpora con rapidez y hace ademán de ir a sacar un kunai) y mis kunais?

Yuta: (mostrándole la bolsa de los kunais y la de utensilios) buscas esto?

Temari!

Maho: tranquila no vamos ha hacerte nada , no somos como la banda de Eiji, no vamos a matarte, a menos q nos des motivos

Temari: …

Ryuusuke: (cuando x fin me había tranquilizado un poco) y tu? Quién eres?

Temari: Temari, Sabaku no Temari, Kunoichi of the Sand

Taira: Temari? Hey, tú eres la hermana del kazekage?

Temari: hai

Maho: hace un rato que un equipo de Anbu nos preguntó por ti, al parecer andan buscándote por todo el desierto

Temari: u.u

Taira: tu tobillo esta mejor?

Koyuki: podríamos acompañarla hasta la villa, así compramos algo

Yuta: hai!

Chiba: si si, a ver chicas guapas

Temari: o.o arigato

Ryuusuke: bien, te acompañaremos hasta la villa, con la tormenta la dunas son bastante inestables

Taira: yo te ayudaré a andar si no puedes, de acuerdo?

Temari: arigato …

Taira: Taira

Temari: arigato Taira-kun

Los miembros de Beck me llevaron a la villa, Gaara cuando me vio con ellos en su despacho apenas acertaba a imaginarse que hacía allí con ellos.

Ryuusuke: hey, buenas Kazekage

Gaara: ¬¬ Konichiwa, puedo saber a que se debe que tu grupo se encuentre en mi despacho Ryuusuke?

Taira: trajimos a Temari-senpai, la encontramos en medio del desierto

Maho: poco más y la palma

Temari:

Chiba: además esta demasiado buena para dejarla sola por el desierto

Ryuusuke: ¡Chiba!

Gaara: ese comentario estaba fuera de lugar, y bien, que queréis a cambio?

Ryuusuke: oh, solo la hemos acompañado durante el trayecto

Yuta: además tenemos que comprar suministros y armamento

Gaara: bien, pues gracias por acompañar a Temari hasta aquí, ahora si me disculpan caballeros, señorita, tengo trabajo que hacer

Maho: de acuerdo, bye bye

Ryuusuke: vamos chicos

Temari: sayonara, y gracias

Taira: sayonara (se van)

Gaara: estaba preocupado, tus guardaespaldas llegaron anteayer

Temari: solo me perdí en la tormenta Gaara

(se abre la puerta del despacho de un portazo)

Ino: Temari!

Temari: o.o Ino…

Mizuki: nos tenias preocupados Temari

Shikamaru: (hace un gesto con la mano ha modo de saludo)

Temari: Kumenasae chicos

Ino: bueno, primero ves a darte un buen baño y a cambiarte de ropa y luego nos cuentas, si?

Temari: hai, (mira a Gaara) con su permiso Kazekage-sama

Gaara: ¬¬

Mizuki: o.o

Shikamaru: (cuando Temari ya se había ido) yo he de regresar ya a Konoha, con su permiso Kazekage (se va)

Ino?

Gaara: o.o de acuerdo, mandare que te acompañen Kirito y Kiori hasta que salgas del desierto

Shikamaru: arigato Kamikaze-sama (se retira)

Ino: o.o

Gaara: ustedes si lo desean pueden quedarse aquí unos días

Ino: arigato, Mizuki, ¿nos quedamos?

Mizuki: por qué no?

Arigato: bien, os mostrare vuestros aposentos, a menos que compartáis uno

Ino///

Mizuki: no, no compartimos

Temari: (regresa ya bañada y cambiada de ropa) Kazekage-sama ya se ha decidido quien vendrá a dar las clases?

Gaara: no, Saori fue a su villa a ver si había alguien dispuesto ha hacerlas, pero no parece que tenga mucha suerte?

Ino: clases? De qué?

Gaara: lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Katanas, garras…

Mizuki: o.o

Temari: y si se lo pedimos ha Miyabi-kun? Él me enseñó a usar las Kodachis hace tiempo

Gaara: Miyabi?

Temari: si, de la villa de la Cascada

Mizuki: o.o

Ino: aquel que estuvo en el examen que se compro algunas katanas nuevas?

Temari: hai

Gaara: muy bien, iras a buscar a Miyabi y le pedirás que imparta temporalmente clases aquí, por supuesto cobrara una suma considerable por ello

Mizuki: en que nivel está?

Gaara: Jounin

Temari: voy a buscarle mañana?

Gaara: si, cuanto antes mejor

Ino: Temari-san, quieres que te acompañemos?

Temari: no hace falta

Gaara: al contrario, preferiría que lo hicierais

Mizuki: esta bien, aunque me voy a perder varias misiones por esto, pero bueno

Gaara: en tal caso, esta será una misión para vosotros

Mizuki: no si lo decía por luchar

Temari: por eso? no te preocupes, hay que atravesar una zona no muy amigable para llegar al bosque en que se oculta la villa

Mizuki: _"bueno en ese caso… ¡Genial!"_

X-X-X-X-X

Tras varios días de camino hasta llegar al basto bosque que ocultaba la villa, durante el camino más de una vez tuvimos que enfrentarnos a algunos ninjas cuyo nvl no era nada más que el de Chunin, gran parte de estos grupos eran ninjas cuya aldea había sido reducida ha cenizas. Pero quizá el mayor problema se nos planteó al alcanzar el bosque, ya que encontrar en él la villa no es tan fácil como podría a ver parecido al principio. La villa se localiza en el interior de un inmenso árbol cuyas dimensiones suele costar imaginarse, pero para llegar al árbol primero hay que atravesar el bosque y descender el acantilado que se encontraba cubierto por completo por la espesura del bosque. De todos modos solo tardamos un par de días en localizar el árbol y la entrada oculta en él para acceder a la villa. Nada más atravesar … como decirlo, ¿umbral? Si, creo q eso lo define bastante bien; ya se oía el murmullo del agua, el ruido de esta al caer, se notaba la humedad y el frescor un lugar ideal para descansar un rato tras una larga caminata, no?

Ino: así que esta es la villa de las Cascadas? O.O es preciosa

Mizuki: (observando la villa con detenimiento)

Temari: si queréis podéis ir a dar una vuelta

Ino: (cara de, ¿en serio? ¿los dos solitos?)

Mizuki: y tú?

Temari: yo me quedaré por aquí hasta que regreséis (entristeciendo un poco el rostro)

Mizuki: o.o

Ino: ok, (se agarra del brazo de Mizuki) vamos pues?

Mizuki: … hai (se van)

Temari: (viéndoles alejarse) (vuelve la vista al final de una de las cascadas) jejeje _"siempre me ganaba aquí, siempre tras la pelea me decía en que fallaba, realmente sería un gran profesor…"_

Sayuri: Te- Temari?

Temari?

Sayuri: ¡Temari! (se le abraza)

Temari: Sayuri?

Sayuri: (la suelta) Konichiwa Temari-san Gaara nos avisó que venias, pero venia alguien más contigo, no?

Temari: hai, han ido ha dar una vuelta

Ino: uaaa, esta villa es preciosa

Mizuki: hai

Ino: (fijándose por primera vez) ? ¿y eso que llevas atado al cuello? ¿Qué es?

Mizuki: (levantando un poco el colgante) un regalo que me hizo una amiga

Ino: (con cara de a esa la mato yo de dos ostias) ¬¬

Mizuki: alguien

Ino: dime quien Mizuki

Mizuki: u.u _"da miedo"_ volvemos ya? Temari nos esta esperando

Ino: ¬¬ de acuerdo _"ya me lo dirás, ya"_

Mizuki:

Sayuri: en que andabas pensando?

Temari: eh? En nada

Sayuri: o.o te quedaras unos días aquí?

Temari: no se, depende, si mis dos acompañantes tienen prisa, no me quedare mucho

Sayuri: o.o vaya, u.u

Ino: Temari, ya estamos o.o Konichiwa Sayuri

Sayuri: Konichiwa

Mizuki: Hola

Sayuri: vamos entonces a ver Miyabi? Creo q estará entrenando

Temari: hai

Encontramos a Miyabi entrenando en las Cascadas del Desvanecimiento, se trata de unas cascadas que producen un estado de relajación tal que tu cuerpo hace mayores esfuerzos para realizar los movimientos, por lo que fortaleces el cuerpo. Fue bastante divertido ver los esfuerzos de Ino y Mizuki para intentar moverse en ese lugar, pero Mizuki aun se las apañaba bien gracias a una… cierta ayuda por así decirlo , Ino no dejaba de quejarse de ese lugar, de lo incomodo que era, por lo que Miyabi nos condujo a otro lugar no muy alejado de allí pero libre de la influencia que soportaban las cataratas, allí le explique los propósitos de Gaara sobre lo de las clases, Sayuri se puso bastante contenta y antes de que Miyabi contestase a la propuesta dijo que ella también venía para echar una mano, que eso no se lo creía ni ella, la única razón era… no creo que os acordéis, verdad que no? Sabaku no Kankuro . Tomoka visto la energía que le echó Sayuri a ir dijo que ella también se apuntaba a venir, por lo que Miyabi no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, pero debido a que andaban un poco prietos con la realización de misiones tardarían un tiempo en poder venir. Por ello y ya que Mizuki e Ino ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo y seguramente Gondaïme-sama necesitase que realizasen alguna misión, les acompañé la primera jornada de viaje hasta la Hoja sin necesidad de atravesar el desierto de Seleris.

Ino: arigato por acompañarnos hasta aquí Temari-san

Mizuki: espero que nos veamos pronto

Temari: claro, pero espero que sea por algo más alegre que una misión (les guiño un ojo), vale?

Ino: (enrojeciendo de golpe) u.u cla claro /

Mizuki: (enrojecido aunque no era demasiado perceptible su sonrojo) nos vemos Temari

Temari: Sayonara bye bye

Deidara: (después de que Mizuki e Ino desaparecieran por el bosque) o.o vaya, mira por donde acabo de localizar mi "Flor"

Temari! Acaso su… "Flor" viaja tanto como para que se vea obligado a perseguirla?

Deidara: no exactamente, pero para conseguir la Flor hace falta conocerla con exactitud

Temari: bueno, y bien? Ya la has encontrado? (preparando algunos Kunais)

Deidara: (hace un gesto de sonrisa muy leve) veo que ya sabéis quien soy, no es así, Mizuru Temari?

Temari: sois Deidara, un miembro de la organización Akatsuki, renegado de la arena. Me equivoco?

Deidara: no, has sido bastante acertada. Y supongo que sabrás lo que ando buscando, no es así? (se lanza con una Katana formada por arena)

Temari: (reaccionando al ataque protegiéndose con el abanico, pero al mismo tiempo cayendo de rodillas, aunque manteniéndose firme soportando el ataque, a causa de un fuerte dolor en la cabeza)

Deidara: ju, pensé que igual eras más fuerte (lanza otra acometida)

Temari!

Deidara: que?

Mizuki: no deberías alardear tanto de poder, no eres tan fuerte

Temari: ¡Mizuki! ¡Ino! ¿Qué?

Ino: jejeje (usando la técnica de confusión mental para mantener bajo control unos instantes a Deidara)

Mizuki: ya nos informaron en la hoja de que había individuos poderosos por los alrededores de Konoha, pero el caso es que cuando viajábamos hacia la arena estos también se movían hacia allí

Deidara: (liberándose de la técnica de Ino) vaya, muy perspicaz

Kizame: (apareciendo detrás de Ino y dándole tamaña ostia que la dejo sin conciencia empotrada a uno de los árboles de la zona)

Mizuki: ¡Ino!

Temari: (yendo hasta ella y bajándola a la rama) …esta bien, solo esta desmayada

Kizame: en vez de preocuparte por ella deberías hacerlo por ti, serás un gran objeto de colección

Mizuki: como? (mirando a Kizame)

Deidara: no te distraigas (acometiendo contra Mizuki sin dejar que este dejase de prestar atención a los ataques de este para protegerse y tratar de realizar un contraataque)

Kizame: no pensé que pudieses sobrevivir en aquel estado a mi Samehada, pero en fin, parece ser que lo hiciste (lanza una acometida con su zamba)

Temari: (retrocediendo internándose en el bosque alejándome bastante de donde Deidara mantenía a Mizuki) je, es que no eres suficientemente poderoso

Kizame: (poniendo cara de q le ha molestado) tsk ahora verás niñata (arremete de nuevo mientras desgarra el vendaje que cubría a su zamba, mostrando el aspecto oculto de esta)

Temari: (deteniendo la arremetida con las dos Kodachis formando una x conteniendo en el centro la zamba) ugh

Deidara: eres un objeto muy codiciado como para permitir que te perdamos así, si te vendemos en el mercado negro obtendremos mucho dinero, pero eso tras extraer a tu demonio, Jinchuuruki

Mizuki: venderla?

Deidara: cállate ya (lanza un potente ataque contra Mizuki dejándole con el cuerpo molido estampado contra un árbol)

Mizuki: ugh

Temari: Mizuki!

Kizame: mal hecho, Jinchuuruki (arremete de nuevo contra ella dejándola inconsciente en el suelo)

Deidara: bien (se la carga al hombro) vámonos Kizame

Kizame: je, has tenido suerte renacuajo, al menos tu novia sigue viva jujujuju (desaparecen)

Mizuki: u.u

Itachi: (reuniéndose con Kizame y Deidara) buen trabajo chicos

Kizame: ha sido más fácil que la última vez

Deidara: pensaba que nos divertiríamos más

Temari: (volviendo en si pero manteniéndose como si aun estuviera inconsciente mientras pensaba como salir de esa)

Kizame: (se pone justo detrás de Deidara quedando frente a Temari) no te esfuerces, no conseguirás escapar

Temari: (abre los ojos y sonríe) yo creo que si

Itachi?

Mizuki: Suiton Niegami, Wyoton asimae non jutsu

Deidara: pero que? (cubriéndose con un brazo la cara)

Itachi: …

Temari: (se suelta de Deidara)

Kizame: esto no funcionará (arremete con la Samehada contra Mizuki)

Temari: (aparta a Mizuki de la trayectoria recibiendo el golpe ella en el brazo izquierdo)

Itachi: NO!

Mizuki: Temari!

Temari: (volviéndose ha Kizame, los ojos le habían cambiado de su color verde esmeralda o aguamarina a un color rojo intenso)

Kizame: u.u (camina un par de pasos hacia atrás)

Temari: Ninpou Kamaitachi! (crea una fuerte oleada de aire envolviendo toda esa zona) (se acerca a Mizuki) vamos (le agarra la mano alejándose de allí hacia donde se encontraba una ya consciente Ino)

Mizuki: o.o como? Como hiciste eso Temari?

Temari: (recobrando su color de ojos) el que?

Ino: Temari, tu brazo…

Temari: será mejor que regreséis pronto a Konoha

Mizuki: y dejarte aquí con esos por la zona?

Ino: no puedes enfrentarte a los tres a la vez, es estadísticamente imposible

Temari: bueno, si es así y no puedo hacer nada contra ellos prefiero que no estéis presentes De todas formas no creo q tarden en volver a localizarnos

Mizuki: pero, no podemos dejarte aquí

Temari: si que podéis, y debéis hacerlo, Ino tiene que cuidar sus flores y tú lograr… lo que deseas onegai Mizuki (le muestra una replica casi exacta en miniatura hecha de cristal de la botellita que contenía las lágrimas eternas de Mizuki) creo que se acerca bastante a las verdaderas por favor déjame hacerlo, vale?

Mizuki: … esta bien, pero promete que volverás a tu villa

Temari: claro (le besa) Marchaos! (les da la espalda y lanza otro Ninpou Kamaitachi hacia los árboles en dirección a Itachi, Kizame y Deidara que ya se acercaban)

Mizuki: … hai (agarra a Ino por la muñeca y se alejan de allí)

Ino: pero… (siguiendo con algún que otro trastabilleo a Mizuki)

Mizuki: ha decidido, no podemos hacer nada para disuadirla

Ino: pero aún así…

Itachi: (llegan hasta donde Temari) o.o

Kizame: u.u

Deidara: o.o

Temari: (ante ellos solo había una mujer de ropajes negros y pelo suelto de un color escarlata y ojos de color rojo intenso, como la sangre, la herida que anteriormente llevaba en el brazo izquierdo había desaparecido sin dejar indicios de que hubiese existido; los miraba con cara de suficiencia, como aquel que conoce el destino de aquellos a los que observa esperando un leve movimiento o mirada entre ellos para realizar su primer ataque)

Itachi: … a por ella, no importa su apariencia debemos capturarla

Kizame: … de acuerdo

Deidara: bien (se preparan para atacar los dos de vez)

¿Temari?: demasiado lentos chicos ju (a la espalda de Itachi)

Itachi: como ha?

Temari: (apareciendo ahora en el centro del claro en que se encontraban) oh, venga, entretenedme un rato (les sonrío con un deje de malicia en su rostro) o acaso… (Kizame no le dejo terminar la frase, se abalanzó contra ella empuñando su Samehada con la mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que realizaba los movimientos necesarios para realizar una de sus técnicas favoritas)

Kizame: cerraras esa maldita boca tuya aunque sea por la fuerza, por mucho que cambie tu aspecto no dejas de ser una estúpida niñata que se cree poderosa

Temari: (no hizo ningún movimiento seguía mirando a Kizame con la misma expresión mientras a la vez vigilaba cada mínimo movimiento de sus adversarios)

Kizame: Ryo Umi (un gran dragón marino por su color azul oscuro y destellos opalinados apareció "engullendo" a Temari al mismo tiempo que él golpeaba a la chica)

El dragón desapareció al dejar una ola de agua al "engullir" a Temari, por lo que solo se distinguían algunos destellos en el agua de un color rojo sangre, Kizame al verlo pensó que había conseguido su objetivo, pero…

Itachi: cuidado Kizame

Deidara: detrás de ti!

Kizame: como?

Temari: (apareció entre las últimas gotas del dragón, seguía mirando a Kizame del mismo modo, pero sus ojos y su pelo cada vez obtenía un mayor nivel de color rojo, empezaba a llegar a un tono escarlata, Kizame, Itachi y Deidara apenas creían lo que estaban viendo, Kizame ante aquello retrocedió un par de pasos observando la escena, aquel destello rojizo que habían visto no se trataba se sangre ni mucho menos, se trataba de altos niveles de chakra que se extendían desde el cuello de la chica hasta su espalda formando una especia de alas, en aquel momento era como si Temari hubiese entrado en trance, ya que lo que la controlaba no era ella. ¿Pero entonces de que se trataba?


	8. Dos almas dividas en el tiempo reunidas

_**Dos almas dividas en el tiempo reunidas en un mismo recipiente. Una controla los vientos y la otra los cuida y habita. **_

Temari contemplaba a aquellos que se encontraban ante ella con indiferencia como si se tratara de moscas molestas de las que trataba de pasar, pero una de ellas había provocado que su autocontrol por no destruirlas hubiese desaparecido explotando en un inmenso odio y temor por lo que pretendían conseguir.

Kizame: (empezaba a sentirse inseguro, ella no atacaba pero tampoco se defendía)

Deidara: (observaba como cada vez el chakra aumentaba de volumen aumentando en la espalda de Temari formando cada vez unas alas más señaladas)

Itachi: (empezaba a no soportarlo más, debían acabar pronto con eso antes de que Kizame perdiera el juicio y empezase a asesinar sin control, porque no era eso lo que buscaban, al menos no en aquella ocasión, pero antes de que dijera o hiciese nada Kizame volvió a tratar de arremeter contra ella)

Temari: (esta vez respondió al ataque, con un leve movimiento de… sus alas se traslado a las espaldas de este y se aventuro a sentarse en ella mientras Kizame trastabillaba casi apunto de caer al suelo de cabeza) jijijijjijiji, parece que al final resultáis divertidos pero empezáis a aburrirme, no hacéis nada diferente que me divierta así que haré yo algo

Itachi: (entonces se fijo, la voz de Temari había cambiado por completo, esta era la de una niña que a lo sumo tendría unos seis años)

Temari: (sin ni siquiera realizar sellos ni hacer ningún gesto aparente se traslado al suelo y de repente casi media zona de árboles que rodeaban el lugar quedaron reducidos ha astillas, solo habían quedado en pie los que se encontraban más alejados y los que ocupaban Itachi, Deidara y Kizame) jijijijiji

Ino: uaaaaaaa (se agachó casi instintivamente tapándose la cabeza)

Mizuki: (se giro y se quedo mirando lo que anteriormente era bosque a sus espaldas) o.o los árboles han…

Ino: (miro hacia atrás) y si Temari…?

Mizuki: … Ino, vuelve rápido a la arena e informa de esto a Gaara yo iré a buscar a Temari, vamos (cada uno fue en dirección contraria, Ino no replicó respecto a ir a la arena aunque no le hizo mucha gracia y Mizuki hacia donde anteriormente se habían despedido de Temari)

Mientras una … Temari se divertía con las caras que se les había quedado a sus … bueno, acompañantes en ese lugar, prácticamente todo a unos 5 Km. de allí había sido reducido a polvo.

Temari: (bostezando) empezáis a aburrirme, sabéis? No hay nada que odie más… que aburrirme (los miró con cara divertida) es hora de morir (pronunció más su sonrisa)

Kizame: (estaba asustado) Itachi que hacemos, nos vamos?

Deidara: sería mejor que nos retiráramos por ahora

Itachi: si, por ahora no tenemos nada que hacer contra un demonio

Temari: a quién llamas demonio? Maldito chico mal educado (frunció el ceño) pagareis por haber dicho eso (apenas había terminado de decirlo cuando empezó a concentrar chakra en el centro de un triángulo que había formado apuntando hacia los tres miembros de Akatsuki)

Mizuki: (que había tardado más de lo que se imaginaba debido a el estado en que se había visto reducido el extenso bosque) ¡¡Temari!

Temari: (se detuvo unos instantes y se giró a mirar a Mizuki unos segundos) _"si lo hago él también…"_ (controló un poco más el cañón que estaba cargando)

Itachi: ahora, vámonos (sin decir más se desvaneció en la nada al igual que Kizame y Deidara)

Mizuki: Te Temari? (se había quedado mirando el aspecto que presentaba Temari, era diferente al que momentos antes se había despedido de ella) que te ha…?

Temari: (poco a poco empezó a enfocar con las manos ha Mizuki) tú, maldito les dejaste escapar… _"no detente, por favor Seleris…"_

Mizuki: (al igual que Itachi tardó un poco en darse cuenta de ello, pero fue bastante más avispado que este bueno di que el tenía su propio demonio se percató de la diferencia que había entre quien había dejado allí momentos antes y la de ahora. Ante la visión que tenía de una cambiada Temari lo único que hizo fue abrir los brazos formando como una cruz con su propio cuerpo haciendo a la vez como diana perfecta para el ataque) ya basta Temari!

Temari: _"Mizuki… no…"_ kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Temari disolvió en un instante el chakra que había almacenado en las manos y poco a poco empezó a descender hasta donde se encontraba Mizuki, una vez allí las … alas desaparecieron, el pelo volvió a volverse dorado y sus ojos a su tono esmeralda, pero se quedó así unos instantes con la cabeza bajada delante de Mizuki)

Mizuki: (se aventuró) Te… Temari?

Temari: (seguía ahí de pie, la ropa estaba destrozada, prácticamente eran harapos ya que solo conservaba una manga, parte del kimono en la zona superior destrozado casi por completo y el inferior no había quedado mas q un palmo contando el trozo más largo de este, la zona de la espalda había quedado destrozado por completo mostrando como unas quemaduras en la zona en que antes se encontraban unidas al cuerpo las "alas" y dejando un tatuaje mostrando como si fuera un pequeño ángel con las alas del costado derecho de color rojo sangre y las del izquierdo de un tono _azul _que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo al igual que una pequeña pluma en la frente de Temari entre las cejas)

Mizuki: … (se quedó mirando en que se mostraba de nuevo la verdadera Temari, cogió su chaleco que representaba su rango como jounin y cubrió con ella a la chica, luego cociéndola a caballito se dirigió con ella a la espalda de regresó a la arena)

Ino estaba ya en las inmediaciones de la Arena enseguida diviso a uno de los equipos Anbu que se dedicaban a patrullar la zona y les informó de lo sucedido, ellos sin embargo le dijeron que no se preocupara, que fuese a la villa y que descansará allí que ellos se encargarían, Ino no se extrañó de que no fuesen a informar al Kazekage, ya que estaba bastante exhausta de la carrerita, del susto que le dio la destrucción repentina de medio bosque y del golpe que la había dejado inconsciente durante cierto rato, así que se dirigió a la villa donde tras descansar y reponer fuerzas esperó a la llegada del equipo Anbu, Mizuki y Temari, esperando que la trajeran con ellos.

Temari: (recuperándose por fin de… del trance, empezó a observar el lugar en que se hallaba, se olía a agua fresca, y a gotas caer del techo, además apenas se encontraba iluminado por las llamas de una pequeña fogata)

Mizuki: (sentado cerca preparando una especie de sopa, la mira) vaya, por fin te has despertado, me alegro

Temari: (simplemente le miró un rato y luego observó el lago que había cerca de ahí) …

Mizuki: (la mira un momento y luego sigue el recorrido de Temari hasta llegar al punto al que esta estaba mirando) puedes bañarte si quieres (se pone de espaldas al agua) dentro de poco estará la cena

Temari: … (se levanto con cierto esfuerzo debido a una extraña sensación de entumecimiento, le dolía todo el cuerpo y al apoyarse en el suelo con las manos para levantarse las manos empezaron a dolerle inmensamente, como si cogieran un cuchillo y te cortasen la piel de la palmas de las manos y luego te las hubiesen quemado; a pesar del dolor que sintió en ese momento no hizo menor muestra de dolor, simplemente se acercó al agua y tras comprobar que Mizuki vigilaba el fuego y que estaba de espaldas se metió en el agua, lo único que se quitó antes de meterse fue el chaleco que le había puesto Mizuki, ya que lo que quedaba de su yukata y nada eran prácticamente lo mismo)

Mizuki: (oía el ruido que hacía el agua al caer o leves chapoteos, incluso el escurrir de la ropa, pero en ningún momento opto por mirar a su espalda, trataba de concentrar su atención en la sopa) Temari, la sopa ya esta

Temari: (salió del lago escurriendo el yukata lo más posible y cogiendo el chaleco sin ponérselo se acerco al fuego junto a Mizuki a cenar una sopa caliente)

Mizuki: mañana seguiremos en cuanto salgo el sol, ¿de acuerdo? (no recibió por respuesta más que un gesto afirmativo por parte de Temari)

Temari: (tras observar un momento a Mizuki después de terminarse la sopa, lavó el cuenco y se lo devolvió, tras eso se sentó lo más cerca que pudo al fuego guardando una cierta distancia para no quemarse ni que le saltase ninguna chispa, frente a Mizuki, estaba sentada abrazándose las rodillas y apoyando la barbilla en estas mientras observaba el fuego sin decir nada mientras tiritaba con no mucha frecuencia para que no se notara demasiado)

Mizuki: (la observo unos instantes antes de levantarse y lavar su cuenco y lo que había utilizado para la cena y los recogió, mientras lo hacía se percato de como de vez en cuando tiritaba Temari, se acercó a ella y cogiendo de nuevo su chaleco la cubrió con él) sería mejor que durmieras un poco (de nuevo solo recibió de respuesta un gesto afirmativo que distinguía por un leve incline de la cabeza de Temari ya que se encontraba tras esta) … (la abrazó por detrás y provocó que esta cayera hacia un lado con él encima)

Temari: (simplemente se quedó observándole con una mirada de vacío, como si al mismo tiempo en que se encontraba allí estuviese en otro lugar) …

Mizuki: (la observo unos instantes desde su posición y tras eso se coloco al lado de la chica abrazándola) así ya no tendrás frío, buenas noches (cerro los ojos y se durmió)

Temari: (se giro para mirarle, él ya estaba dormido así que decidió optar por hacer lo mismo)

Ino mientras pasaba la noche en una habitación en uno de los hoteles del la Arena en vela, empezaba a extrañarse del comportamiento de aquel equipo Anbu, y hacia sus cavilaciones sobre si realmente se trataba de un equipo Anbu de la arena o no.

Mizuki: (meneándome un poco) Temari, despierta, tenemos que continuar

Temari: (se incorpora y le mira) … _"¿por qué eres tan amable con alguien que ha estado apunto de matarte?" _

Mizuki: tampoco vas ha hablarme hoy? esta bien, pero espero que lo hagas pronto venga arriba (la levanta del suelo) es hora de seguir

Temari: (le mira y empiezan a resbalarle lágrimas por los ojos)

Mizuki: Temari? Que te pasa?

Temari: por qué? Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Acaso no me odias? ¡Pude haberte matado Mizuki! Yo… no seas tan amable conmigo, no merezco que lo seas, sería mejor que me abandonases como hizo mamá, como hizo mi padre (cayendo de rodillas al suelo llorando) no puedes ser tan amable conmigo… yo…

Mizuki: (se arrodilla delante de ella) no pienso abandonarte Temari, y ya ves no me mataste, debería estarte agradecido por eso, incluso he cambiado bastante desde que te conocí no voy abandonarte, de acuerdo? (la mira)

Temari: (empezaba a temblarle el labio) Mizuki… arigato (se limpia los ojos)

Mizuki/// (le acaricia la cara suavemente y acerca su cara a la de ella)

Temari: Mizu… (no termina la frase debido a … un apasionado beso)

Mizuki: (tras unos segundos) / será mejor que continuemos, ¿te parece bien?

Temari: ha hai /

No dijeron nada más desde ese momento, continuaron el viaje tras recogerlo todo sin decirse una palabra, si oían el más mínimo ruido con un movimiento sobraba. El resto del viaje transcurrió sin ningún problema aparente, lo único detectable era algún animal. Y así terminaron llegando a las afueras del desierto.

Temari: … Mizuki-san, respecto a lo de antes… bueno, es que…

Mizuki: … déjalo… sigamos

Temari: de acuerdo

Lo único que encontraron en el desierto fue cadáveres de algunos ninjas, pero no solo eso, los cuerpos habían sido ultrajados, pues se hallaban sin rostro, lo único que identificaba a los cuerpos era el tatuaje que llevaban en el brazo, se trataba de un cuerpo entero de Anbu.

Temari: (mirando los cuerpos horrorizada) no, no puede ser, son los Ryokosui

Mizuki: los que?

Temari: el equipo de Anbu de Ryokosui, el mejor cuerpo de la arena, anteriormente fueron uno de los escuadrones de mi padre

Mizuki: tienes idea de quien pudo hacer esto?

Temari: (niega con la cabeza) no, pero si les han arrebatado el rostro debe de ser por algún motivo

Mizuki: …

Temari: debemos avisar a Kazekage-sama

Mizuki: si

Lo que quedaba del trayecto no encontraron nada, ni los comunes transeúntes, algún grupo de bandido, pero no, solo había ratas muertas y rastros de sangre hacia la aldea. Pero cuando llegaron no encontraron aldea alguna, lo que encontraron fue el infierno. La villa en llamas, la gente era meros cadáveres a merced de una espada y de las llamas. No se oía nada más que el chispirriteo de las llamas. Todos los habitantes estaban allí… Kirito y Kiori estaban en la puerta ensartados, y no mucho más lejos se encontraban Natsuki y sus amigos devorados por las llamas.

Mizuki: o.o que, que ha pasado?

Temari: o.o Ki… Kirito, Kiori, Na Natsuki? No, no puede ser, no… todo por… no, no puede ser, no pueden estar todos… (se introducen en la aldea en llamas) ¿Baki? ¿Kyo? ¿Gaara? ¿Kankuro? ¿estáis ahí? (internándose más en la aldea)

Mizuki: Temari (la sigue)

Temari: (se para en seco) no, Chiyo-baasama (se arrodilla cerca del cuerpo de la anciana)

Chiyo: (abre un poco los ojos) Temari, eres tú?

Temari: hai Chiyo-baasama, que ha pasado?

Chiyo: no lo se muy bien, de repente la aldea empezó a arder, y alguien empezó a atacar a la gente de la aldea, ni siquiera los Anbu podían con él, creo que algunos consiguieron sobrevivir, quizás hayan ido a la zona del este, Gaara tiene más ninjas allí, debes ir allí, ¿de acuerdo?

Temari: hai, pero ¿y usted?

Chiyo: ya soy muy mayor para hacer semejantes viajes, pero tu debes ir allí enseguida, necesitaran tu ayuda, por mi no te preocupes

Mizuki: (agarra del hombro a Temari) veámonos Temari, será mejor darnos prisa, no creo que estén seguros allí mucho tiempo

Temari: … de acuerdo, sayonara Chiyo-baasama

Chiyo: date prisa……

La única persona que habían encontrado con vida había sido la anciana Chiyo, la cual expiró tras informarles de aquello. No cabían muchas posibilidades de que encontrasen tampoco a nadie con vida en el este, pero era mejor que resignarse a la muerte de todos, más bien es que se negaba a admitir que todos habían muerto, era demasiado duro admitirlo. Pero tal y como iban hiendo a la zona este las esperanzas de encontrar a Gaara y los demás con vida se iba desvaneciendo, ya que en algunas zonas del trayecto quedaban los cuerpos sin vida de varios ninjas de la arena que por deducción se habrían retrasado para intentar frenar a los atacantes. Pero ya en las cercanías había desaparecido todo rastro de violencia, parecía que el perseguidor se hubiese desvanecido en la nada.

Temari: … es allí… (observando una fortaleza que se alzaba ate sus ojos)

Mizuki: parece que no han llegado hasta aquí los que les perseguían

Temari: hai…

Mizuki: (se le acerca y le pone la mano en el hombro) entremos, debemos comprobar si hay alguien

Temari: (temblando un poco) si, pero… Mizuki, si ocurre algo vete, de acuerdo? Y llevate a todos los demás contigo

Mizuki: … esta bien, adelante

Temari: (apoya la palma de la mano en la puerta que al instante se abre)

Kyo: (se planta delante a punto de atacar nada más abrirse la puerta)

Temari: ¡Kyo!

Kyo: o.o Temari-sama, Mizuki, pensamos que… es igual, ayudadme a cerrar de nuevo las puertas

Mizuki: que le ocurrió a la aldea?

Kyo: (cerrando las puertas) nadie esta demasiado seguro de que ha pasado, de repente empezó a arder todo y empezó a morir gente, incluso los miembros de algunos cuerpos Anbu han caído tanto en la aldea como en el camino hasta aquí, desconocemos de quien nos ataco

Temari: Baki, Ino y mis hermanos, están aquí?

Kyo: si, pero la señorita Ino esta fatal, de los que se quedaron atrás más cercanos aquí es de los 3 que llegaron con vida hasta aquí después de enfrentarse a "él", no saben quien es, y lo que nos explican es muy confuso, pero están muy nervioso por lo que los tenemos en constante vigilancia

Mizuki: podría ver a Ino? (mira un momento a Temari)

Kyo: si, les conduciré hasta allí

Temari: yo irá a buscar a mis hermanos ya me dirás como esta Mizuki

Mizuki: ok

Poco tardé en localizar a mis hermanos, Kankurô parecía agotado y Gaara tenía muy mal aspecto, era como si de repente hubiese envejecido, supongo que se debería a lo que había pasado, él como Kazekage parecía sentirse culpable por no poder hacer nada más que refugiar aquí a su pueblo.

Temari: … onii-chan, Kankurô (les abraza) perdonad…

Kankurô: ¡Temari! ¿cómo?

Gaara: ¿estas bien?

Temari: (se inclina a modo de disculpa) kumenasae, no estaba aquí para ayudaros… y tampoco creo que Miyabi venga…de todas maneras ahora ya…

Gaara: hey, tranquila, no ha sido culpa tuya, vale? No sabíamos que esto fuese a suceder, así que anímate, vale? No creo que tarden en volver a atacarnos

Kankurô: esto Temari, Ino dijo algo de… (recibe un codazo en el estomago)

Gaara: por qué no vas a verla?

Temari: … de acuerdo

Gaara: y dile a Mizuki que venga si le ves

Temari: hai…

Tal y como iba avanzando en dirección al lugar en que se encontraba Ino empezaba a pesarme más el corazón, quería verla, pero a la vez tenía miedo de hacerlo, no me atrevía a mirarla a los ojos de nuevo, me sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado. Cuando vi a Mizuki le di el recado de Gaara y él enseguida fue hacia allí dejándome sola con Ino, parecía que ella estaba más calmada, pero realmente estaba como en un estado de shock o algo por estilo, decía que había visto a un dragón negro mate, que así había empezado el fuego… y por alguna extraña razón la creía, o al menos me sentía obligada ha hacerlo. En otra parte Mizuki y mis hermanos estaban hablando, no era difícil saber de que, suponía que sería por nuestro retraso, de la preocupación de Ino estos días; y Mizuki debió contárselo al igual que Gaara le explicó la razón de lo que vio, aunque él no llego a asimilar del todo la información.


	9. Las Alas Negras de la Muerte 1ª prt

**_Las Alas Negras de la Muerte y las Alas Rojas de la Sangre. Debelación Completa de los Secretos que Guarda en su Interior. (1ª Parte)_**

Gaara: … así que primero Kamikaze y ahora Seleris… esto puede ser peligroso

Mizuki: ¿peligroso? Si son demonios, pero acaso no están sellados?

Kankurô: si, si lo están… o más bien lo estaban, el sello de Kamikaze se rompió hace ya unos años cuando Temari… falleció, parece ser que el de Seleris se ha roto hace poco…

Mizuki: hace años? El de kamikaze?

Gaara: si, en cierto modo, es por eso que Temari esta viva ahora de nuevo y que ello empezó a despertar a Seleris

Mizuki: entonces… ella guarda dos demonios?

Kankurô: si, más o menos, con la diferencia de que… "_ellas_" no son demonios, al menos no como el de Gaara o Naruto que forman parte de los 9. Mas bien son como… llamémoslas "_elementos_" cada una es algo diferente, Kamikaze simboliza el poder del viento y Seleris es quien lo conduce… por así decirlo

Gaara: nadie sabe muy bien el porqué de que las contenga a ambas, su clan quedo reducido a ella y dos miembros más Kirito y Kiori que ahora…

Mizuki: (sin terminar de asimilar el que alguien contuviese dos demonios, para él eso eran Kamikaze y Seleris) Pero es imposible que pueda contenerlas, mínimo quizás a una, pero las dos?

Gaara: te entiendo, yo tampoco puedo entenderlo muy bien, según algunos documentos que hemos encontrado y reconstruido "_ellas_" son dos almas gemelas, anteriormente se las había contenido en cuerpos diferentes trayendo desastre sobre aquellos que las tenían y para aquellos de su aldea, así que parece ser que más tarde las reunieron sellándolas en Temari. Durante años Temari a podido mantenerlas a la perfección, pero desde aquel día empezaron a debilitarse los sellos, y se terminaron de romper la última vez, cuando empezó a recordarlo todo. Esto no quiere decir que porque el sello este roto o demasiado debilitado puedan liberarse, sino que en ciertas ocasiones pueden llegar a controlar su cuerpo y transformarlo en cierto modo, como cuando la viste con el pelo rojo…

Kankurô: la única forma en que se las puede diferenciar es por los colores de sus chacras, el de Temari es morado, el de Kamikaze azul, y el de Seleris es rojo

Mizuki: y no se podría devolver el poder a los sellos?

Gaara: … eso es absolutamente imposible, solo los de su clan podrían hacerlo y ya no queda nadie excepto ella, solo he conseguido ciertos rumores sobre otro clan casi extinto, de la antigua villa oculta de la Escarcha, según estos los miembros de ese clan eran capaces de encerrar a sus demonios en otros recipientes que no fueran sus cuerpos, pero por ahora no he conseguido encontrar a nadie de ese clan…

Kankurô: la única esperanza es conseguir que Temari consiga dominarlas siempre

Mizuki: _"¿entonces yo podría ayudarla?"_

Temari: hey, venga Ino no esta tan guapa como de costumbre con esa cara, mira que si no te pones bien te quitaré a Mizuki, ¿eh? …

Ino: e, esas alas…

Temari: esas alas? Que alas?

Ino: esas alas negras… lo arrasaron todo… no sabía que hacer (temblando)

Temari: (la abraza) hey, venga, ya pasó… estas a salvo, no hay ningunas alas negras

Ino: tú…me crees?

Temari: y por qué no? somos amigas, no? Las amigas están para algo, si no confías en ellas, para que tenerlas?

Ino: … era enorme, completamente negro… alguien, alguien estaba en su cuello…

Temari: vamos a hacer una cosa, vale? Te sacaré de aquí, volverás a casa, con Mizuki, abandonaras este infierno, las pesadillas que te surgen aquí, y esas alas. Beck os llevarán de vuelta a Konoha, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos (amarrándola de la mano y llevándola casi arrastras la condujo hasta una pequeña base de contacto, allí contacto con los Beck, esperarían a Ino y a Mizuki a unos 18 Km. de aquí, por supuesto Kirikiri los acompañaría todo el trayecto para garantizar que llegarían sin problemas)

Pocos minuto después de que se fueran, Ino aún muy nerviosa y Mizuki… pensativo, una de las puertas estalló en llamas, entre ellas solo se vislumbraba una figura negra, como si fuese una cabeza de un lagarto gigante y con cuernos. Entonces descubrí que es lo que asustaba tanto a Ino, no era un lagarto exactamente… frente al refugio había suspendido en el aire un enorme dragón negro, además los huesos de las alas, bueno más bien la piel que los recubría era de rojo sangre, seis cuernos asomaban por detrás de las orejas, las garras se mostraban afiladas y manchadas de sangre, y tal y como Ino dijo alguien iba en su cuello, portaba una enorme lanza agarrada con la mano izquierda y en ese mismo costado tenia enfundada una katana.

Ryo: A SUS PUESTOS, REFUGIAD A LOS ALDEANOS

Baki: u.u _"mierda, de dónde ha salido esa cosa?"_

Malice: comida fresca…

Kankurô: no le dejéis pasar hasta no haber puesto a los aldeanos a salvo

Shinobis y Kunoichis: hai

Era casi imposible dañarle, sus escamas le protegían como si fuesen el muro de una fortaleza inexpugnable, sin embargo si se conseguía distraerlo, lo suficiente hasta que todos aquellos que no podían o sabían luchar estuviesen refugiados en habitaciones bajo tierra. Pero eso costo casi la mitad de las vidas de aquellos que luchaban, nuestras fuerzas disminuian sin hacer ningún efecto sobre él o su jinete.

Gaara: intentad atacar a su jinete, contra el dragón no podemos hacer nada

Baki: si, vamos!

Kankurô: (con Karasu a penas si llegaba al estómago del dragón, pero en seguida volvía a descender, su chackra estaba demasiado reducido)

Gaara: (casi ninguna de sus técnicas surtía efecto a lo más sus shurikens de arena consiguieron dañar en una zarpa al dragón mientras este intentaba atrapar a varios ninjas)

Temari: (sus ataques casi eran menos efectivos que los de sus hermanos, llegaban a una mayor altura pero no surtían demasiado efecto, solo a base de atacar en el mismo punto encerrando además algún kunai en las ondas de viento llegó a romper algunas escamas cerca del pecho)

Rei: ju, Malice, a que es divertido? Unas cuantas moscas tratan de hacernos cosquillas

Malice: … no se dejan atrapar… eso no me gusta (la voz de Malice era de lo más grave, casi como un trueno formulando palabras)

Temari: mierda, no dejare que os riáis de nosotros (agarrando uno de los kunais lo clava como puede entre escamas usandolo para trepar hasta el jinete) tú, tú eres…

Rei: ju, si, una mujer, algún problema? Mi amo esta esperando ansioso la aniquilación de esta aldea y sus habitantes, y estorbas (girando con ligereza la lanza Longinos contra Temari)

Malice: deja de bailar, me produces dolores de cabeza

Gaara: grrr están pasando por completo de nosotros

Temari: tu amo? Y quien es tu amo?

Rei: mi querido amo Orochimaru, desea ver esta villa destruida

Temari: Orochimaru… ese canalla por llamarle de un manera un poco… menos bestia XD

Rei: no hables mal de mi señor Orochimaru (girando sobre su cabeza a una velocidad espasmosa la lanza)

Kankurô: Temari! Baja de ahí!

Rei: o.o Temari? Tú eres la que están buscando esos Akatsuki?

Temari: …

Rei: Orochimaru-sama me recompensara bien si te llevo con él, bien (bajando la lanza) la villa quedará a salvo, o lo que queda de ella si bienes conmigo

Gaara: ¿Cómo?

Temari: ¿a salvo? ¿todos?

Rei: (quitando importancia y poniendo cara de no me has oído?) si, a salvo, eres sorda chica?

Temari: _"Temari-san, no le hagas caso, sabes que no lo dice en serio, habrá más con ella escondidos, no vayáis, solo buscan lo mismo que los de antes, no puedes entregarnos a ese Orochimaru, onegai…" "Bah, harás lo que te de la gana, verdad? Entonces para que podemos hablar contigo? Viste lo que hice la vez anterior, déjame repetirlo con ella" "si te deja arrasaras tan bien la villa" "no, no te dejaré Seleris, Kamikaze… esto lo dominas tú, tu terreno es el aire… puedes ayudarme?" " … claro, te dolerá menos que cuando mi hermana, pero tranquila serás consciente en todo momento… estarás en un estado como el nuestro en estos momentos, pero tranquila, cuando lo desees recuperaras tu estado normal" "arigato kamikaze , adelante"_ (empecé a sentir de nuevo una sensación como cuando lo de Seleris pero esta vez era diferente, era tranquilizadora, no de ira, ahí estaba la deferencia entre esas dos hermanas, su origen para aparecer y sus motivaciones para hacerlo, aún así el cambio no fue tan poco menos doloroso al contrario casi resultaba serlo aún más, quizás porque no había tenido la ira que la cegara la anterior vez, si no que se mantenía completamente consciente de ese cambio. El pelo se tornó en unos cabellos azules del color del cielo estándo despejado un día de verano, el kimono sustituido por una armadura bikini arriba y abajo como una braguita armadura con una tela alrededor a modo de falda en un tono azul, era como con volantes y no tenía mas de tres dedos desde su salida de la armadura inferior, tan bien unas rodilleras que parecían formar parte de unas botas con tacón y coderas plateadas, un par de katanas y dos alas pequeñas cerca de los omoplatos y otras dos más grandes poco por encima de la cadera) _Vaya, un día ideal, el viento posee fuerza contenida_

Gaara: dios… la ha dejado salir…

Rei: o.o pero que coño es esto?

Malice: esto no me gusta nada Rei…

Kamikaze: _ha empezado la fiesta es hora de marcharse o de morir, os dejo elegir _

Rei: grrr no me hables así puta engreída

Kamikaze: _(elevándose como si estuviese jugando) no me has dado venga, elige, que quieres hacer? ¿morir? ¿escapar? Puedes elegir, incluso puedes elegir tú también, Malice… pero será mejor que lo hagáis rápido (usando la Katana de la mano izquierda) los ataques de viento con Katana no son muy agradables para quienes los sufren (haciendo un corte cerca del hocico al dragón) verdad?_

Gaara: … hay que pararla

Kankurô: espera, déjala, al fin y al cabo es la única que ha hecho algo de daño a esta bestia

Gaara: pero…

Akane: pero eso podría ser peligroso para Temari?

Gaara: … no lo se, es la primera vez que la veo en… así

Akane: u.u entonces que? La dejamos así?

Kankurô: si…

Rei: … nos retiraremos por ahora, pero no estaréis seguros mucho tiempo… (desaparecen ella y el dragón)

NOTA: jajaja, que tal hasta ahora? Bien, durante este y siguientes caps. Daré más información sobre Temari y sus demonios, y sobre el nuevo personaje, cuyo nombre completo es Rei Iwakura, personaje incorporado a petición de una amiga ¡esa Sora! Jeje nah, que igual os empieza a aburrir y lo entendería jeje pero, yo no os obligo a leer, no? También disculparme con otros amigs porque he dejado muy abandonados sus personajes como ha Akane por ejemplo que vuelve a salir de no se donde XD, no en serio, lo siento, intentaré centrarme en todos, como cuando hacíamos nuestras historias Na, eso Arigato Gozaimasu por leer todo esto hasta aquí .

Gaara: o.o ...

Akane: Temari-san!

Temari: (de vuelta a su estado normal sin la ropa destrozada como la vez anterior) se fue . (desmayándose)

Gaara: (cogiéndola a tiempo)

Kankurô: será mejor que vayamos a un lugar donde podamos refugiarnos… no podemos quedarnos aquí por más tiempo, hay que tratar a los heridos y no tenemos suficiente gente para hacerlo

Akane: seguramente Tsunade-sama nos deje refugiarnos allí, a fin de cuentas también tienen a Naruto y su Kyubi, no? Por que allá algunos demonios mas…

Gaara: ves a comunicación y contacta con Gondaïme-sama, al menos debemos llevar allí a los heridos

Akane: hai (se va corriendo)

Como era de esperar Tsunade dio refugio a los que quedaban con vida y curo a los heridos, y tras dos horas de observaciones mando a Temari a casa (bueno al hotel) no había encontrado ninguna anomalía en que se desmayara tras la aparición de sus demonios, Gaara tampoco comentó nada sobre su comentario con Mizuki a la Godaïme, y este tampoco lo comentó. Por otra parte Ino ya estaba mejor, mucho más calmada y relajada de vuelta en su villa y rodeada de aquellos a los que conocía. Mizuki seguía igual que cuando dejo el refugio, seguía en sus cavilaciones. Akane se pasaba el día en casa de Kiba o de paseo con él y Akamaru. Y Kankurô salía con su "novia", en realidad se trataba de la menor de las hermanas Watashi, Siori Watashi, hermana de menor de Saori Watashi, actual novia de Neji Hyuuga. Hinata y Naruto iban muy bien juntos, su padre había terminado rindiéndose y aceptando la relación, Sakura y Sasuke estaban mejor que nunca, al parecer pensaban comprometerse en poco tiempo, Momoto Sizuka estaba saliendo con Iruka, para sorpresa de todos . Parecía que todo iba bien para todos… excepto para alguien… apenas salía de casa, pasaba de realizar misiones, de entrenar… Chôji ya estaba bastante mosqueado por el comportamiento de su amigo, pero este nunca quería comentar lo que le ocurría, por lo que tampoco preguntaba. Y así fueron pasando los días, las salidas por las tardes y las reuniones, los supervivientes de la Villa Oculta de la Arena iban recuperándose, uniéndose a las actividades de la Hoja e ideando ideas o teorías sobre el ataque a su villa y si estarían seguros aquí. De Rei y su dragón hacía unos días que no sabíamos nada, por un lado eso nos inquietaba, pero nos daba tranquilidad a la vez, sabiendo que seguiríamos un día más con aquellos que conocemos. Gaara y Kankurô de vez en cuando volvían a reunirse con Mizuki excluyendo a todos los demás, sin embargo en una ocasión…


	10. Las Alas Negras de la Muerte 2ª prt

**_Las Alas Negras de la Muerte y las Alas Rojas de la Sangre. Revelación Completa de los Secretos que Guarda en su Interior. (2ª Parte)_**

Gaara: …

Temari: ¿Y bien? Vais a contarme lo que queréis o no

Kankurô: cuantas veces las has liberado?

Temari: una cada una, creo… ¿por qué?

Gaara: no debes liberarlas tan a menudo

Temari: ya lo se, pero de todas formas no importa si las uso o no, es precisamente por ellas que sigo viva

Mizuki: _"¿va a morir? ¿morirá por liberarlas? ¿Por qué el sello se ha roto?"_

Gaara: … no hemos encontrado a nadie que pueda restaurar el sello

Kankurô: tú tiempo ya esta reducido solo por eso, si las liberas disminuye aún más

Temari: y tú Mizuki? ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

Mizuki: ¿eh? … es tu decisión, no tengo por que opinar sobre ello

Temari: … gracias… me da igual si le encontráis o no, me da igual si desaparece por completo el sello. Nadie esta seguro de que exista tal superviviente, nadie sabe de su existencia, por que buscarlo entonces si quizás ni siquiera existe? Acaso es mejor que me ate a la idea de poder vivir tranquila, de no morir tan pronto? No, no lo es, prefiero saber que moriré sin perder mi tiempo en buscarle, porque en caso de encontrarle tan poco hay seguridad de que renueve el sello, no? … para vivir en una esperanza vacía es mejor morir

Mizuki: "_no puedo, no se que debo hacer, salvarla? Permitirle morir?" _

Kankurô: … gomen Temari

Temari: ya puedo irme? No quiero estropear vuestras reuniones sobre mi pasado

Gaara: ¿lo sabías?

Temari: que os reuníais para hablar sobre mi pasado? Si, desde el día que volví a la arena con Mizuki y estuvisteis hablando, ya me suponía que se lo contaríais

Kankurô: …

Temari: da igual… perdonad… tengo que ir a ver a Hinata y las demás, había quedado con ellas (en realidad era mentira, no había quedado con ellas hasta la noche, pero había algo que me atraía hacia otro lugar, un terrado con un lugar cubierto)

Shikamaru: zzzzzzz

Temari: por fin te encuentro Nara Shikamaru (tirándole el agua de una garrafa cercana)

Shikamaru: mmm? O.o ola Temari

Temari: … puedo?

Shikamaru: claro (dejándole sitio) ocurre algo?

Temari: no, solo te estaba buscando, tenía que preguntarte algo

Shikamaru: (tumbándose de nuevo) di

Temari: estuvimos una tarde a la puesta de sol bajo la lluvia con todo a oscuras a nuestro alrededor? … llevo tiempo teniendo esa imagen en mis sueños, pero nunca se quienes aparecen en ella, solo me duele el pecho, y ayer vi que una de ellas manejaba las sombras, como tú, necesito saber si realmente eres tú o no. Hinata ya se ha negado a contármelo y se que ella sabe quienes son, tú lo sabes? Necesito saberlo antes de hacer caso a mi corazón… onegai Shika…

Shikamaru: si, estuvimos una vez así, una noche de lluvia, dolor intenso… si

Temari: Shikamaru… aún me quieres? (mirando las nubes) yo a ti si, no encuentro otro motivo a unos sueños donde solo apareces tú, además también fui a visitar la tumba del bosque y me dolió mucho el pecho… da igual, perdona por molestarte con mis estupideces

Shikamaru: (se había incorporado y abrazándola por detrás simplemente dejo volar un suave te quiero)

Temari: (girándose) perdona… yo, no sabía, no recordaba…

Shikamaru: no importa, sigues siendo la misma Temari de la que me enamoré y de la que estoy enamorado

La escena no era perteneciente esta vez a sus dos protagonistas, una tercera persona espiaba mientras continuaba debatiéndose en suposiciones y teorías, teorías de cómo podría afectar lo que hiciera a los demás… Su decisión podría afectar a la vida de varias personas de diferentes formas, pero si hacía lo que pensaba que debía hacer, había algo que perdería, de igual modo sucedería en ambas opciones, entonces, ¿qué opción elegir? No es algo fácil de decidir.

Temari: yo… no, no consigo recordar nada, solo aquello mientras algo en mi interior se estremecía, a cada palabra que oía en ese sueño más se encogía algo en mi interior. Por eso creo, creo que es porque te quiero…

La sombra escondida seguía la conversación desde su escondite, sintiendo a cada palabra atrapada un vació en su interior

Shikamaru: solo deseo estar a tu lado, protegerte, amarte mi Temari… (había girado levemente pero suficientemente el rostro de Temari hacia él y unir sus labios con los de ella antes de que esta dijera nada más)

En aquel preciso instante el espectador se alejo de allí, ya había oído y visto, suficiente, su pecho se estremecía. Le instaba a que se alejara, a que olvidase todo lo que había visto y oído. Se dice que el destino esta realizado uniendo los hilos, que no puedes escapar de él. Pero, ¿y si sales de la telaraña del destino? ¿puedes cambiarlo entonces? Si alguien escapa a las redes del destino, rompe lo que le unía a él, de tal forma que si más tarde vuelve a verse en sus redes puede obtener otro nuevo destino. Podemos pensar que al estar junto a alguien es ese nuestro destino, pero quizás, como igual alguna gente piensa, las personas con las que has estado anteriormente eran una preparación para unirte a otra definitiva; pero claro, eso varía según opiniones. Pero a veces puede ayudar pensar que igual con la que estabas no era la definitiva, que habrá otra que quizás lo sea. Es mejor que hundirse al pensar que perdiste a la persona más importante, a la que tu destino te había unido para siempre.

Ino: Mizuki! o.o ¿te pasa algo? No tienes muy buena cara

Mizuki: Konnichi wa Ino, no, no es nada…

Ino: bien, venga vamos a casa, mi madre ha preparado su especialidad para ti

Mizuki: hai… _"morir… o no morir…"_

Sizuka: hey, Shika! o.o vaya, ¿estas ocupado?

Shikamaru: ola Sizuka

Temari: … os dejo solos voy a ver que hacen mis hermanos (marchándose de allí)

Shikamaru: que pasa Sizuka?

Sizuka: (era dos años menor que Shikamaru) es que veras Shika… (mirando un punto muerto del suelo enrojeciendo estrepitosamente) te quiero

Shikamaru: o.o

Sizuka: … has vuelto con Temari-san?

Shikamaru: …

Sizuka: (cerrando con fuerza los ojos) por favor sal conmigo

Shikamaru: Sizuka yo… (se ve interrumpido, la "tímida" Sizuka le estaba besando)

Temari: o.o … _"vaya… así que era esto…"_ Shikamaru, vienes un momento? (se lo lleva a parte) lo de antes, lo que hablamos… gomen tendría que haber entendido otras cosas antes de decirte nada, así que por favor olvida todo lo que dije antes, vale?

Shikamaru: … esta bien, gomen Temari (vuelve junto a Sizuka)

Temari: _"sayonara… mi chico lágrimas"_

Sizuka: u.u …

Shikamaru: (la abraza) de acuerdo

Temari: Sizuka, gomen (marchándose realmente de allí dejando a la pareja tranquila)

Sizuka////

Si ese era el camino que el destino le había trazado al regresar a él, entonces ya solo quedaba adivinar hacia donde la conduciría, porque a veces el destino necesita la ayuda de alguien para continuar con su red. Toda alma necesita de un camino para recorrer, porque en el mismo instante en que su camino se desvanece ella deja de existir dejando un hueco vacío.

Los días siguieron pasando y los miembros de la arena estaban recuperados, aquellos que eran ninjas ayudaban en misiones y a la Hokage, todos entrenaban, y aquellos que no lo eran ayudaban en algunos trabajos. Todo iba aparentemente bien para todos en la aldea, Gaara de vez en cuando viajaba hasta nuestra villa para tratar de apagar el aún existente fuego, de alejar a las bandas de ladrones que buscaban en los restos algo de valor que vender, todo les era válido, hasta una foto.

Ino: hay alguna novedad respecto a si volveréis a vuestra… villa?

Akane: … no, Gaara sigue yendo y rescata alguna que otra cosa, pero el fuego sigue sin extinguirse

Kiba: (con un brazo tras el cuello de Akane reconfortándola) la próxima vez que vaya le acompañaré a ver como va la cosa

Akane: arigato Kiba-kun

Ino: por cierto, ¿cómo es que Shika esta saliendo con Sizuka?

Akane: ni idea, pero parece que están así desde… 10 días? No se algo así

Mizuki: (apareciendo por detrás de Ino) que andáis cotilleando?

Kiba: ah, ola Mizuki, nada, hablando de Shika y su "novia"

Akane: jejeje, no te has enterado aún? Shika esta saliendo con Sizuka

Mizuki: ¿Qué?

Ino: …

Kiba: de verdad que no lo sabías?

Mizuki: pero no estaba con tu hermana?

Akane: (encogiéndose de hombros) no se, además casi no habló con ella, se pasa el día en la biblioteca de Tsunade, y si no, esta en el río observando algo (se vuelve a encoger de hombros) de todas maneras casi mejor, a ver si así entrena más conmigo

Kiba: para eso ya estoy yo, ¿no?

Akane: si (le abraza)

Ino: jajajaja

Mizuki: y sabes dónde esta ahora?

Akane: … (descartando ideas) supongo que en el río, observando lo que sea que observe cada vez que va

Mizuki: gracias (se va)

Ino: Mizu…

Kiba: … hey Ino, ¿os pasa algo a ti y a Mizuki?

Ino: creo que si…

Temari: (con el colgante en la mano) mamá, sabes? Pronto iré a verte, estaremos juntas, por fin, quizás tú me ayudes a comprender el porqué de esto, pero da igual mamá, todo esto se acabará pronto para mi (empezando a notarse de nuevo el tatuaje de la pluma en la frente y el ángel de su espalda, modificado, las alas no eran rojas y moradas, sino rojas y azules, lo único morado ahí era el cuerpo en sí del ángel) el sello no se hizo bien, sabes? Por eso iré de nuevo a verte, papá y los suyos no dejaron que se completase el ritual del tercer sello (señalándose la frente) esta incompletado

Mizuki: (observando desde un árbol la escena)

Temari: hay algo que tengo que probar, observa, vale? _"Seleris, Kamikaze, quiero probar algo que quizás me sirva contra Rei, intentad manteneros igualadas hasta que os diga, de acuerdo?" "esta bien, avísanos cuando lo creas conveniente" "estoy lista" "gracias"_ (pretendía liberar a ambas a la vez, el tatuaje de su espalda, trataba de imitarlo, concentrar y liberar a las dos a la vez mostrando a una a cada lado y a sí misma en el centro) ugh, un poco más (no se mantenía demasiado estable la composición de las tres, pero era un avance mantenerlas al menos así un rato) ugh, ya, basta (Seleris y Kamikaze detuvieron su chakra, y Temari mantuvo de nuevo el sello) … solo un poco más y lo lograremos ( tirándose de espaldas contra la hierba)

Mizuki: vaya, así que entrenando, ¿eh? No deberías ir tan ligera de… ropa si entrenas hasta desplomarte podría aparecer algún viejo verde como Jiraiya-sama o algo peor

Temari: (iba de bikini) ¿Cómo tú? gracias por el consejo, pero, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Mizuki: … bueno, por qué tratas de liberarlas a ambas a la vez? Solo debilitas más el sello

Temari: no importa, qué me importa mantenerlo, total solo necesito resistir un tiempo más y me daré por satisfecha

Mizuki: vaya…

(silencio incómodo de media hora)

Mizuki: oí que Shikamaru esta saliendo con Sizuka

Temari: ya,

Mizuki: y no te importa?

Temari: tendría que importarme?

Mizuki: oí vuestra conversación de hace unos días y…

Temari: y creías que estuviesen esos dos saliendo ahora juntos me afectaría? esa conversación… solo la mantuvimos, para aclarar algunas ideas, además que ganó saliendo con alguien hacia el que solo siento amistad?

Mizuki: solo?

Temari: claro, lo nuestro terminó hace bastante tiempo, y mucho mejor así, estoy viva precisamente por algunos hechos que transcurrieron bastante juntos poco después de aquello

Mizuki: … ¿si apareciese esa persona que anda buscando el Kazekage, volverías con Shikamaru?

Temari: o.o no, él es agua pasada, además hay alguien que me importa aún más que él como para hacer eso, lástima que él ya este con alguien

Mizuki: (sentándose a su lado en el suelo) (se quita el colgante que tiempo antes le había hecho Temari) …

Temari: o.o aún guardas ese colgante? es una baratija, además no me salió bien del todo, el copo de nieve se estropeo cuando fui a meterlo ahí

Mizuki: da igual, a mi me gusta gracias por habérmelo hecho

Temari//// de nada Mizu, en fin, dime, por qué viniste

Mizuki: … creo que podría reconstruir el sello, o al menos fortalecerlo hasta que tuviese más información para completarlo

Temari: o.o jajaja, ¿no me digas que se me ve tan mal como para que tengas que inventarte eso?

Mizuki: … ¡NO! Claro que no

Temari: (levantandose) gracias, pero estoy bien , no hace falta que me digas cosas así jeje

Mizuki//// pero…

Temari: estoy bien así, de acuerdo?

Mizuki: hai

Temari: de todas formas no te preocupes por mi, Ino se enfadará como sepa que estas aquí

Mizuki: … si, kumenasae _"no, ¿es eso lo que quiero? ¿Verla así? ¿Abandonarla a su suerte? ¿Dejarla morir?"_

De repente un fuerte estallido sono cerca de allí, el olor a madera quemada empezaba a respirarse con demasiada intensidad en esa zona.

Temari: Mizuki, avisa a Tsunade-sama y a mis hermanos. Por fin veré el poder del sello

Mizuki: _"¿como?" _ Hai (sin más desaparecio entre ese intenso olor a madera quemada, cada vez olia más y empezaba a aumentar la temperatura en el aire)

Por fin, el esparado ataque empezaba, aunque habría sorpresas inesperadas, Rei y Malice parecían no ser los únicos atacantes esta vez, había más gente involucrada en este ataque y todos buscando lo mismo, ¿alguno conseguiría su objetivo? Todos recibiran una no agradable sorpresa.


	11. Estado de Crisis Decisiones ¿Sello Abi

_**Estado de Crisis. Decisiones. ¿Sello Abierto? ¡Muere! ¿Su Último Aliento? **_

No solo se veía el fuego o se olia la madera quemada, se oían desde distintas zonas gritos de gente, más estallidos provocados por bombas tanto de humo, incendiarias o explosivas. Solo con lo que se notaba en un primer momento se deducía que lo que estaba sucediendo ahora en Konoha hiba a ser peor que lo que le pasó a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena. Además según por dónde pasabas se veía a shinobis en el suelo gritando de agonía y sin embargo no mostraban ninguna herida, otros apenas si contenían chakra, en otras zonas había cadaveres sin rostro, ningún ninja normal podría realizar ataques de tamaño poder destructivo. El aire cada vez estaba más viviado a pesar de estar al aire libre, contenía un mayor olor a muerte, el viento a penas si circulaba por las calles en una pequeña brizna de aire. Había mujeres y niños arrodillados cerca del cadáver de sus seres queridos, hombres que al ver a sus hijos muertos había llegado a un estado de locura, otros, los heridos gritaban de dolor al verse faltos de uno o varios miembros, o por heridas profundas. Algunos niños estaban acurrucados contra la pared llorando y sin decir nada en claro. Los efectivos aún efectivos no daban abasto para intentar ayudar a sus amigos y familiares. Los gritos cada vez eran más desgarradores, a las ya habituales explosiones se habían sumado los estruendos de las batallas que se debatían por las calles de la villa. Naruto y los demás, cada uno por ndividual o en pares estaban disgregados por la villa luchando contra los diferentes ninjas, pero había algo diferente en según contra que ninjas se enfrentaban, unos portaban la misma placa la del sonido, pero otros no llevaban ninguna, nada, excepto quizás fijandose bien un anillo, con una diferencia entre ellos, el símbolo dibujado en ellos variaba cada X ninjas; esto llevaba a entender que el ataque se veía dividido en dos bandos. Pero ninguno mostraba al que manejaba al resto, por decirlo de alguna manera, su general, capitán…, como queraís decirlo.

Naruto: esta zona ya esta (llevaba detrás a 4 narutos más)

Kiba: (que se había reunido con él junto con los demás) la puerta este y la oeste estan libres

Akane: en la sur estan mis hermanos y unos cuantos ninjas más de la arena

Sasuke: entonces vamos a la sur?

Ino: sería mejor que siguieramos vigilando el centro y alrededores, en la sur esta Tsunade-sama

Sakura: hai, yo voy a intentar ayudar a los que no tengan heridas demasiado graves

Sasuke: voy contigo, por si acaso

Sakura: hai

Hinata: pues vamos a la zona del río, vale Naruto-kun?

Naruto: hai

Kiba: entonces nosotros vamos a donde la academia

Akane: si

Shikamaru: Ino, ves con Sizuka a avisar a Tsunade-sama de que estan viniendo desde el bosque

Ino: hai!

Sizuka: si

Los atacantes no iban con prisas, solo había hecho un primer ataque, la primera oleada y una pequeña pausa, porque al rato dejo de haber ninjas de cualquiera de los dos bandos en la villa, sin embargo el fuego en el bosque se extendía cada vez más rápido.

De repente, tras haber asesinado a 3 de mis enemigos, mi cuerpo empezó a estremecerse, empezó a dolerme todo punto en mi cuerpo, los famosos puntos de chakra parecían haberse cerrado, mi cuerpo se estremecía ante un dolor solo equiparable a una paliza de tortura, intenté llegar al tejado de enfrente, a tan solo unos metros de allí había visto una figura de cabellos dorados. No era cuestión de si no podía más, de si me dolía todo con el más ligero roce incluso de la ropa sobre la piel. Se trataba de luchar para sobrevivir, luchar por salvar la vida de aquella gente que nos había acojido de tal manera en su villa. A duras penas llegué a alcanzar a esa figura, debí imaginarme que tenía que ser él.

Temari: vaya, debí imaginarme que eraís vosotros, quien sino llevaría esos ridículos anillos

Deidara: me echabas de menos? no tengo tiempo para entretenerme contigo

Temari: que quieres decir? ¿Qué ocurre?

Deidara: … nosotros solo vinimos a por ti, pero parece ser que no fuimos los únicos, Orochimaru y sus secuazes tambien han venido

Temari: ¿Orochimaru? Tambien busca lo mismo que vosotros?

Deidara: … si, deberías esconderte, si te encuentra esta villa estara condenada

Temari: … (miles de ideas pasaban a velocidades vertijinosas por su cabeza, atando ideas, viejos recuerdos)

Deidara: además, ese mal aspecto que llevas no te es favorable si tienes que enfrentarte a él, ¿verdad? ¿por qué no me acompañas? Te extraemos a tus demonios y listo, la villa no es destruida y todos contentos

Temari: je, no puedo hacer eso Deidara, tengo que cumplir algunas promesas

Deidara: bien, escucha, tus amigos se han dividido por la villa, y varias fuentes me han comunicado que Orochimaru piensa atacar directamente el centro de la villa para arrasarla, no se con que pretende hacer cosa semejante sin antes entrar por algún punto cercano, pero yo de ti avisaría que se retirasen de esa zona

Temari: o.o, ¿por qué me lo dices?

Deidara: … aunque sea un renegado… sigo queriendo a algunos miembros de la arena , más te vale sobrevivir a esta batalla Temari-sama (desaparece)

El única modo posible de atacar el centro de la aldea sin atravesar otro punto para llegar era atraves de Malice y, por tanto, Rei llevaría ese ataque, y eso conyeba a darse mucha prisa para alejar de ahí todo el mundo, no me importaba que fueran, aliados o enemigos y el mejor medio era mediante Kirikiri y Kiri & Riki (los hijos de Kirikiri). Ellos podíana visar con mayor velocidad que yo, y en caso de ser atacados podrían defenderse, el único problema era el chakra que tube que gastar para invocarlos, ninguno de mis puntos respondía, pero conseguí abrir uno mediante un método poco ortodoxo, clavarme un kunai en uno de los puntos de la mano derecha y hacerme un corte leve en la frente para activar el chakra de Seleris y Kamikaze, usé un poco de cada una, solo el suficiente para realizar la invocación. Una vez realizada la invocación y de uq casda uno fuese por un lado y extender el aviso del ataque en ese punto, lo complicado era desplazarse desde la zona en que se encontraba la tienda de algodón dulce favorita de Gaara y Kaori situada en las afueras, hasta llegar a las cercanías del punto de ataque de Malice.

Simplemente me obligué a mí misma ha llegar hasta allí, en conseguir llegar, de todas formas no entiendo como llegué hasta allí. En el camino no me topé con nadie, parecía que Kirikiri, Kiri & Riki habían conseguido avisar a todos, y eso facilitaba las cosas. La mejor manera de opacar ese ataque era liberarlas a ambas a la vez, aunque en ese estado no es muy probable que salga bien, la concentración se rompe con facilidad a causa del dolor. Pero aún así lo único que podía hacer era eso, y algo ayudo a concentrarme aún más, en la distancia se oían fuertes estruendos de edificios redumbarrdose y se distinguía la figura de un lobo enorme, era facilar adivinar que Akane ya estaba divirtiendose me parece que lo que más le debe de gustar tras el ramen y kiba, es transformarse en su demonio .

De repente una figura llenó se sombra toda la zona centro de la villa, ahí estaba, Malice, estaba parado, manteniendose elevado, sus alas producían un fuerte viento. O lo hacía entonces o ya no podría hacerlo, cada vez resultaba más doloroso, el dolor que ya sentía era como si se hubiese duplicado por 300, era insufrible; pero allí estaba ( del costado derecho salián unas alas rojas y del izquierdo unas _azules_, la ropa se había cambiado automáticamente a un vestido morado atado al cuello con la espalda al aire, llegaba hasta casi los tobillos, donde empezaban unos zapatos atados al tobillo en el mismo tono morado con con un poco de tacón, el tatuaje de la espalda y el de la frente se veían con claridad, y en el cuello colgaba la copia del colgante que le había hechó a Mizuki, una copia de una copia XD), el chakra volvía a fluir por sus puntos de chakra, mezclandose los tres tipos.

De todos modos no funciono muy bien, estaba demasiado destrozada para aguantar en esa forma, ni siquiera aguantaba mucho rato estando normal. Volvio de nuevo a su aspecto original al ir a golpear a Rei, esta al ver que era de nuevo su presa la golpeó con fuerza, no tenía ningún tipo de oposición en esa situación. Temari cayó con un fuerte golpe al suelo, se incorporó con dificultad, el cuerpo empezaba a no responderle. Mientras tanto Rei continuaba atacando sin dejar tiempo a un descanso, y Temari no podía hacer nada frente a ellos.

NOTA: Lo siento muxo, este capitulo creo q es bastante peor que los otros, pero es que en comparación con los demás se me hace muy dificil escribirlo, por que se me ocurren mil formas de seguir desde un punto, luego necesito cambiarlo para añadir otra cosa… en resumen, un follon. Por eso creo q lo mejor es dejarlo aquí. No se si dejar aquí el fic en si o solo el capitulo, porque llevo casi un mes o mas que decido ponerme a escribir y luego apago el ordenador porque me e desganado, que me apetece escribir pero me engancho a ver alguna serie (anime o no anime) o simplemente caigo vencida del sueño en la cama. Así que por ahora hare una pausa, hasta q se me pase el bajon. Pero al menos quiero dedicarle este cap. a un amigo que murió el 4 de mayo de 2006, el me ayudo a planificar bastantes cosas de todo el fanfic en general y este en particular me ayudo a estructurarlo, auqnue ahora ya no se como hacer… Arigato Gozaimas Andrés (Suichi-kun) porque los que te queremos no te olvidaremos… Arigato


	12. Captura! Esclavitud al servicio de …… ¿

_**¡Captura! Esclavitud al servicio de ……. ¿Nuevo Amor?**_

NOTA: en fin, supongo que a veces hay que rendirse a las evidencias y aceptar la situación, por mucho que nos duela, si algo es blanco es blanco y si es negro, negro, ¿o no? De todas formas en este capitulo aún no se muy bien a quien capturan o quien es el que captura ya se vera… por ahora casi todo lo escribo sobre la marcha, ¿por qué no esto también? XD De todas formas en este capitulo aparecerán cuatro nuevos personajes que le debo a mi Hinata favorita (q aria yo sin ti) son cuatro personajes a los que les cogí mucho cariño al hacer historias por el MSN con ellos de por medio jejeje. Por ahora mejor no mencionar quienes son, aunque ella si lo sepa así que nada, onegai, seguid leyendo Os quiero mucho a todos, y más a aquellos que sé que les cuesta leer cosas como mi fanfic XD

¿?¿?¿?: ¡Kaori!

¿u¿i: ¡KAORIIIIIIII! (lanzándose a abrazarla)

¿i¿a: (saludando con una sonrisa en la cara) ¡Holaaa!

Kaori: ¿Yusuke-kun, Yuki-kun, Kisa-san? ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Gaara: o.o ¿son amigos tuyos?

Yusuke: … _"¿ese es el tal Gaara?"_ Disculpad, pero… ¿dónde podemos dejarla?

Gaara: ¡TEMARI! ¿qué ha pasado?

Yuki: nada, alguien se la llevaba fuera de la villa y le di el cambiazo (pasándose el dedo bajo la nariz)

Kisa: pena no haber podido matarle…

Kaori: je…

Gaara: … cuidad de ella y llevadla al hospital, iré a buscar a Tsunade

Kaori: hai, ten cuidado

Yusuke: _"¿cómo? ¿Qué cuidemos de ella? ¿pero que se ha creído ese niñato? No me creo que este sujeto le guste a mi hermana"_ nos guías Kaori?

Kaori: hai

La batalla hacía menos de 15 min. que había terminado, ambos bandos contrarios se habían retirado. El hospital de la villa no daba abasto, los médicos no daban más de si, apenas les quedaba chakra, el suficiente para curar heridas leves. Incluso los médicos de los equipos ayudaban en lo que podían. Mientras que otros pequeños grupos de médicos se dividían por la ciudad para curar a los heridos que no llegaban al hospital y sacarlos de estados graves. Y Tsunade se encontraba en uno de esos equipo que recorrían la ciudad.

Temari: _"otra vez estoy moviéndome, pero aquí hay más sol… tengo que moverme… pero estoy tan bien así… me duele todo…" _(abriendo levemente un ojo) … (percibiendo el extraño olor de esos cabellos rubios cerca de los cuales reposaba su cabeza, parpadeando) ugh…

Kaori: Temari-san menos mal, pensaba que igual te habías muerto XD, tranquila, ya ha terminado todo, ya veras pronto estarás bien

Temari: … Kao…ri, el sello… esta roto… Gaara, avisa a Gaara… onegai… (no pudo seguir, de nuevo estaba inconsciente)

Yusuke: sello?

Kaori: ni idea, déjala aquí (indicando un banco cercano) iré a buscar a sus hermanos, os importa quedaros con ella?

Yuki: voy con… (no pudo terminar, su "contigo" quedo ahogado por un tirón del cuello de su camiseta de Yusuke para impedir que fuese con Kaori)

Kisa: Valeeee (una vez se había ido Kaori) y bien Yusuke? A ti que te ha parecido ese Gaara?

Yusuke: como que que me ha parecido?

Yuki: no es nada comparado conmigo (emitiendo estrellitas de súper estrella) yo soy mejor que el para Kaori

Yusuke: … (pasando del tema) _"¿aquel ninja sería uno de los que atacó la aldea? ¿y que es eso de que el sello se ha roto? …"_ (mirando a Temari) _"¿eh? ¿Qué es eso que tiene en la frente?" _(fijándose en una recién aparecida de nuevo pluma en la frente de Temari)

Kankurô: o.o ¿Qué le ha pasado a Temari? (acababa de llegar con una leve herida en la cabeza y su Karasu en la espalda a medio envolver en las vendas)

Kisa: nos la encontramos por el bosque

Yuki: ¿tu quien eres?

Kankurô: …

Akane: uaaaaa ¡¡Temari-onechan! ¿Qué?

Gaara: (con a Tsunade, Naruto y los demás)

Tsunade: … (haciéndole un reconocimiento) no tiene heridas…

Kaori: dijo algo de un sello roto hace un rato, despertó y al decir eso volvió a quedarse así…

Kankurô: el sello? …

Gaara: no, no puede haberse roto…

Akane: ¡NO! (abrazándose a Kiba)

Temari: _"Akane, Kankurô, Gaara, todos…, están aquí, pero tengo tanto cansancio que… pero solo tengo un poco más de tiempo, tengo que hacerles pensar que todo esta bien, si eso, todo va bien, solo estoy cansada, nada que no se solucione durmiendo…"_ … (abriendo de nuevo los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por incorporarse en el banco) ¿Y esas caras?

Gaara: Temari…

Temari: je, ¿por fin se terminó?

Kankurô: hai, ya se terminó Temari

Yusuke: _"¿Qué pasa? ¿es un funeral? Se ha despertado, eso es bueno, ¿no?"_

Tsunade: la llevaremos a una de las habitaciones de dentro, pero no podrá recibir a nadie, su estado no es normal y menos si no tiene herida alguna

Ciertamente la trasladaron a una de las habitaciones en la tercera planta, la acababan de desalojar. En el mismo instante en que cerraron la puerta no dejaron que entrase nadie.

Temari: … _"Seleris , Kamikaze, ¿es el fin? … no quiero morir, pero si os libero moriré…" " no hace falta que lo hagas, yo estoy muy a gusto así" "además aún tenemos que perfeccionar mucho nuestra aparición las tres juntas" "es verdad, gracias…"_

Mizuki: (había conseguido colarse) Temari, estas despierta?

Temari: hai, ¿Qué haces aquí Mizuki? Se supone que no puede entrar nadie

Mizuki: … ya lo sé, pero tengo algo que puede ayudarte. Será mejor que cierres los ojos y muerdas la almohada, te va a doler bastante

Temari: … hai (no sabía por qué pero le hizo caso, en el mismo momento en que rozó sus labios con la funda de la almohada notó un intenso dolor y enseguida tuvo que morderla. Mizuki le había hecho un corte en el brazo derecho y acto seguido vertió un líquido un poco azulado de una pequeña botellita. Nada más hacer eso empezó a decir algo en un idioma del que ella solo había oído hablarlo a Kirito y Kiori, según ellos era un idioma compartido entre el clan Mizuru y otro del la antigua villa de la escarcha. Entonces lo que le había dicho Mizuki era cierto, él era el único superviviente de su clan. En el mismo instante en que llegó a esa conclusión se quedó dormida, pero esta vez su cuerpo estaba relajado)

Cuando despertó poco rato después se encontró con que estaba completamente recuperada, que nadie había entrado a la sala desde que entró Mizuki, y justo pensar en eso y fijarse que a los pies yacía … ¿Mizuki? No, no era él, en cierto modo. Quiero decir, al hacer el ritual de cerradura para el sello de Temari aparte de usar un poco de sus lágrimas eternas, Mizuki había entregado su vida en sacrificio, liberando así a su propio demonio, Gelios. Este era casi igual a Mizuki, pero cambiando algunos aspectos de su físico, el pelo lo tenía castaño y lo llevaba cortado (bueno, yo suelo referirme con ese peinado, a lo chico XD), sus ojos también eran castaños, y referente a físico (de cuerpo) había mejorado un poco. Aún así, a Temari le costaba entender qué había pasado para ese cambio, no quería relacionarlo con lo que creía que podía ser, no quería pensar que fuese eso. Pero finalmente lo acepto.

Temari: … ¿Mizuki… -kun?

Gelios: (despertándose) hi! ¿estás mejor? En fin me presentó, soy Gelios , encantado Temari-san

Temari: ¿tú eres …? … Arigato gozaimas Gelios , por lo de… bueno, eso…

Gelios:

Tsunade: (llama a la puerta) Temari, voy a entrar

Gelios: (saliendo por la ventana antes de que entrase Tsunade)

Tsunade: o.o estas bien Temari?

Temari: hai, solo tengo un poco de sueño

Tsunade: … bien, te haré un par de pruebas, y Gaara a solicitado estar presente, ¿tienes alguna objeción?

Temari: no Tsunade-sama

Gaara no podía creer los resultados de las pruebas, el sello, todo, estaba perfecto. Se extraño muchísimo, pero más me extrañe yo cuando al salir de la habitación en la que me cambie de ropa él me abrazaba con efusividad. Solo pude mostrar una leve sonrisa mientras le abrazaba también. Akane, Kaori, Hinata y las demás organizaron un fiestón en un local que habían reservado para festejar la retirada de los dos bandos que nos habían atacado, y allí conocí a gente nueva.

Kaori: Temari-san, puedes venir un momento?

Temari: (que estaba hablando con Gaara de cómo se había terminado el enfrentamiento) hai, disculpe Kazekage-sama (agachando levemente la cabeza y retirándose de allí y yendo adonde Kaori) que pasa Kaori-chan?

Kaori: te presento, este es Yuki (señalando a un chico de entre 20-21 años de pelo azul), Kisa (una chica de ojos morados y pelo también morado recogido en una coleta) ellos son mis compañeros de equipo, y él es mi hermano, Yusuke (indicando a un chico rubio de ojos rojos de entre 26-27 años) ellos te rescataron

Temari: mucho gusto, y arigato gozaimas (poniendo las manos sobre el regazo y inclinando la mitad del cuerpo hacia delante a modo de reverencia), si sois amigos de Kaori-chan espero que yo también pueda serlo

Yuki: bah, quien quieres ser amigo de una vieja?

Kaori: u.u, gomen Temari-san, a Yuki-kun le encanta meterse con todo el mundo . Bueno, ella es Temari Sabaku, es la hermana mayor del Kazekage de la arena

Kisa: o.o oye, es verdad que no eres hija legítima del anterior Kazekage de vuestra villa?

Kaori: KISA!

Temari: si, es cierto, no soy hija legítima del anterior Kazekage. Mi verdadera madre murió en un ataque a su villa y mi padre, el Kazekage me recogió y me crió junto a su esposa como una hija

Yusuke: …

Yuki: veis? Además de vieja ni siquiera tiene padres

Kaori: (dándole un puñetazo en el estómago) eso no ha estado bien Yuki

Temari: da igual Kaori, si no fuera por ellos no estaría aquí… (deprimiéndose un poco)

Kaori: Temari-san…

Yusuke: según me ha contado Kisa conseguiste tu promoción gracias a tu hermano

Kaori: ups

Temari: si, algo así, hice dos veces el examen, pero ninguna llegue a terminarlo por motivos exteriores al examen . Pero supongo que ya sabréis los motivos, ningún ninja que se precie no estudia a otro antes de conocerle, y supongo que aún menos cuando la hija del Zukage sale con el Kazekage, ¿oh acaso me equivoco Yusuke-san?

Yusuke: no

Temari: hay algo que deseéis saber a parte de lo que ya tenéis documentado?

Yuki: pues… (interrumpido por un pisotón de Yusuke)

Yusuke: no, gracias

Temari: (notando un pinchazo en el brazo) disculpad (dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible a donde estaba Akane) Akane, ven un momento (llevándosela al baño)

Akane: que pasa Temari?

Temari: (desatando el obi) la espalda, se ve algo?

Akane: … hai, el angelito ahora es más mono, ahora es completamente blanco

Temari: … esta bien, arigato Akane (atándose de nuevo el obi) dile a Gaara que me voy ya, vale?'

Akane: hai , buenas noches

Una vez en mi habitación modifique mi vestuario y mi corte de pelo. Y así por otro lado, desde esa fiesta deje de verles a todos durante casi dos o tres semanas. Pasado ese tiempo recapacité un poco sobre todo y decidí que intentaría soportar aquello que no podía cuanto me fuese posible, y el dinero que obtuve por las misiones lo entregue en su absoluta totalidad a las familias de los heridos por la batalla y otra parte a Gaara, para ayudar en la reconstrucción de la villa. Cuando me vio quedó un poco sorprendido, pero no me preguntó nada al respecto y se lo agradecí sobre manera. Aún así a pesar de haber decidido soportar ciertas cosas que no era capaz de soportar hacía cuanto me era posible por evitarlas. Pero en cierta ocasión Kaori-chan pensó en reunirnos en una cena para que nos familiarizásemos con sus amigos y su hermano.

Yusuke: o.o no me digas que todo esto lo has cocinado tú Kaori?

Yuki: (probándolo) mmm, ¡Está riquísimo!

Kaori: no, que va, solo un par de platos sencillos, u.u, la salsa esa la preparó Akane, y las bolas de arroz Temari-san

Yusuke: ya me parecía raro que supieses cocinar (sacándole la lengua a su hermana)

Yuki: no te metas con Kao-chan

Kaori: (dándole una ostia en la cabeza) te repito que no me llames así

Kisa: yo podría haber preparado carne (pasando la lengua por el filo de un cuchillo)

Gaara: (con una cara un poco de asustado)

Kankurô: a ti se te da bien cocinar? Porque a… (interrumpido por un par de patadas por debajo de la mesa de sus hermanas)

Kisa: hai, sobre todo carne

Akane: (que había estado bastante pensativa) Yusuke-san, puedo llamarte así? Porque tienes los ojos rojos?

Gaara: Akane!

Akane: que? Es que son raros, joo

Yusuke: …

Temari: también tú eres más rara que sus ojos y no vamos preguntándote la razón

Akane: jajaja, si

Yusuke: (mirando de reojo a Temari)

Kaori: (buscando cambiar de tema lo antes posible)

Gaara: y cuándo tendré el placer de saber de Zukage-sama? ahí estaba, el mejor tema posible, hablar de "trabajo"

Yusuke: eso depende de él, suele estar bastante ocupado, así que nunca se puede saber

Akane: al menos él aún tienen una villa… (entristeciéndose un poco al igual que sus hermanos)

Temari: … venga Akane, pronto volveremos, ya lo veras, además ahora puedes estar más rato con Kiba-kun si necesidad de mentir a Gaara-kun y Kankurô-kun

Akane: u/u Temari!

Kisa: jeje

Yuki: … Temari…-san, perdona mi comportamiento de la otra noche… gomen

Temari: o.o… hai, no te preocupes (sabía perfectamente la razón por la que se estaba disculpando, y no era otra nada más que su adorada Kaori se lo había pedido, y si no lo hacía ella dejaría de dirigirle la palabra)

La velada duró hasta las tres o las cuatro de la madrugada, y he de decir que no estuvo nada mal. Comparada con la velada anterior claro esta. Sin embargo en esta segunda ocasión se podían distinguir sus puntos débiles con mucha facilidad. El de Yuki era Kaori, el de Kisa cualquier cosa que pudiese matar, y el de Yusuke..., su hermana y su pasado.

La vida en Konoha transcurría con toda su "normalidad" habitual, poco a poco los de la arena conseguimos reconstruir la mitad de las casas y algunos empezaron a trasladarse a ellas para ayudar más fácilmente a reconstruir las demás. Había algunos que se resistían bastante ha regresar, ya que aquí se encontraban de maravilla. Gaara se las ingeniaba como podía para convencerlos y llevarlos a la villa, pero pasados unos días se les volvía a ver paseando por Konoha, según ellos, venían a comprar comida para llevara a la villa.

Naruto: Yuki! Mira, mira, crees que si le compró unos dulces a Hinata se los comerá? (con eso de que se ha puesto a dieta...)

Yuki: no se, pero si compras le compro yo también unos a mi Kaori

Naruto: vale

Por alguna extraña razón Naruto y Yuki congeniaban muy bien, y eso podía asustar bastante XD.

Akane: Kaori, y entonces tú que harás? Volverás a la tu villa o te quedaras aquí? Aunque también podrías venirte una temporada a la arena

Kaori: no se... pero me encantaría ir a la arena

Yusuke: (detrás de ellas) eso será si te dejo, no? Sabes que padre se enfadara

Kaori: ya, por eso mismo (sacándole la lengua a Yusuke) ¿y si te vienes Yusuke-kun? Así ves la arena

Akane: eso, y así Kaori se puede quedar incluso más tiempo onegai Yusukeee

Yusuke: ... cuando este reconstruida, vale?

Akane: wiii, wiii (dando saltitos de alegría en plena calle como una niña pequeña)

Kaori: '

La Godaïme colaboraba en la reconstrucción como podía, enviaba algunos ninjas cuando no había demasiadas misiones para que echasen una mano. Realmente la colaboración de estos hizo que la villa estuviese en pie en un mes más. Lo único que faltaba era volver a levantar la barrera de arena. Los más positivos decían que no hacía falta, pero los más recelosos pedían que se levantase lo antes posible. Así que tras un par de días más todos los de la arena regresamos a la arena, aquellos a los que se les permitía entrar en la biblioteca (de la cual se habían recuperado todos los libros e informes posibles) se pasaban horas enteras buscando métodos para levantar la barrera, pero la principal norma que había en casi todos los documentos referentes ha ella hablaban de que para ello era necesario mezclar sangre fresca con la arena más cercana a la villa. Ahí se localizaba el mayor de los problemas, al menos en la teoría, prácticamente había varias posibilidades para cumplir con el requisito solicitado. Aún así todos aquellos de la arena que habían sobrevivido se habían trasladado ha la villa, la vigilancia se multiplicó, los Anbu estaban cada vez más ocupados, ya pesar de las quejas cumplían su trabajo con eficiencia. Algunas bandas, como Beck, ayudaban en lo referente a la economía de la villa y alguna que otra cosa pequeña. Poco a poco la "normalidad" fue volviendo a la villa, y por fin se consiguió solucionar el problema con la barrera. Se supone que una doncella en el refugio de la noche se dirigió al altar y derramó gran parte de su sangre junto a la arena que había recogido ese mismo día al amanecer, esto no soluciona el problema, ya que hay que reunir aún más sangre para acumular, cuanto más fuerte sea el enemigo al que se le arrebata más fuerte se vuelve la barrera, antes no existía ese problema porque Gaara obtenía grandes cantidades y de la mejor, pero ahora el mantenimiento es algo que le preocupa. Pero por lo demás casi todo va bien, la escuela se reabrió pocos días después de que todos estuvieran en la villa, algunos de los habitantes viajaban a otras ciudades del país del viento para vender su artesanía, otros lo hacían para ganar dinero mostrando sus habilidades con ciertas técnicas con la espada. la hoja nos enviaba algunos de los pedidos para misiones y debíamos hacernos pasar por ninjas de la hoja, una vez cumplida y que se pagara el precio de la misión era entregado el dinero a Gaara que lo distribuía entre los ciudadanos.

Gaara pocas veces tenía tiempo suficiente como para comer con tranquilidad una vez a la semana, por lo que Kaori se pasaba el día con Akane, Yuki, Kisa y Yusuke; y mientras Kankurô colaboraba en las misiones cuanto podía con su nuevo equipo, y Temari estuvo preparando a los pocos que se habían graduado en la escuela, un pequeño grupo de 5, dos chicas, Yoshino Dôa y Ibane Hisoka, y los 3 chicos, Magatsu Taito, Kagehisa Anotsu y Hishiyasu Shido. Además de ser los únicos graduados, eran muy adeptos, cada uno tenía un estilo diferente y si sabían combinarse sus ataques aumentaban en 3 su efectividad y por 2 su potencia. Apenas si tenían 12 años, una edad demasiado temprana en opinión de algunos ninjas, pero ellos apenas si se preocupaban por ese detalle, ellos admiraban a Gaara y entrenaban siempre hasta sobre pasar sus límites.

Por fin estaban todos los edificios reconstruidos, la muralla de nuevo activa y cada ninja realizaba las ocupaciones que habitualmente tenían. Todo volvió a ser rutinario. Oh, más bien, casi todo. Akane cada día esta más nerviosa revisando la normalidad de la villa, quería traer cuanto antes a Kaori. Así que se decidió que los nuevos gennin deberían escoltarlos a la entrada, pero como novatos en la hoja Gaara me ordenó que como su "sensei" debía acompañarlos y asegurarme de que su "misión" se realizara a la perfección trayendo a la arena a Kaori, su hermano y sus amigos.

Temari: siento mucho el retraso (presentándose ante Kaori y Yusuke como la encargada de la misión junto a su equipo en formación situados detrás de ella)

Kaori: o.o no, no pasa nada . Esto Temari-san, quienes son?

Temari: (girándose) el nuevo grupo de gennin de la arena (cada uno se presento)

Yusuke: o.o

Dôa: seremos los encargados de llevarles a la arena

Kaori: (alucinando con la formalidad del joven equipo)

Temari: lo tenéis todo preparado?

Kaori: hai, solo hay que avisar a Yuki y Kisa

Temari: esta bien. Dónde están, lo sabes?

Yusuke: ni idea

Temari: ... esta bien, Magatsu tu iras a buscar a Kisa y tu Ibane a Kisa, en una hora en la puerta este.

Magatsu e Ibane: hai

Antes incluso de la media hora ya estaban en la puerta, Ibane llevaba atado con una cuerda a Yuki, que encanto vio a Kaori fue hacia ella para abrazarla (aunque no podía). De nuevo tardamos casi otra semana en llegar de vuelta a la Arena. En cuanto llegamos soltamos a Yuki. Y tras eso les acompañamos a ver a Gaara y a recibir el pago por eso "misión", solo recibimos un pase para ir a cenar al mejor restaurante de la arena, Cool Kid. Ya que teníamos en cuanto nos los dio nos marchamos y dejamos a Kaori y compañía en el despacho de Gaara.


	13. Descubrimientos ¿Te Conformas con lo qu

_**Descubrimientos. ¿Te Conformas con lo que Sabes? **_

Ya han pasado tres días desde que regresamos a la arena, a Kaori, Yusuke, Yuki y Kisa se les otorgó unas habitaciones en la residencia del Kazekage, esta está dividida en cuatro alas, norte, sur, este y oeste, ellos se alejaban en la sur, mientras nosotros nos alejábamos en la este. Cuando Gaara obtenía algo de tiempo libre recorría la villa junto a Yusuke para enseñársela. Akane se llevaba a jugar a los recreativos a Kaori, Kisa y Yuki. Tener a Kaori en la arena era tan agradable... Gaara siempre estaba de buen humor, ya no se veían por las noches antes de retirarnos a dormir, aquella tristeza, aquella soledad. Akane estaba más feliz incluso que antes. Pero ahora ya no podía disfrutar de la visión de mis hermanos entrenando. Desde aquellas veces con Kirito y Kiori, cuando me fui con ellos esos 3 años, fue la última vez que disfrute con el entrenamiento de los hombres. Ya no tuve oportunidad de volver a hacerlo, he de reconocer que si veía entrenar a los componentes del equipo de gennin, pero no era lo mismo, a pesar de tener unas grandes habilidades para la lucha eran bastante inexpertos en combates reales.

Yuki: (se había pasado a observar los entrenamientos) ¿solo sabe hacer eso?

Taito: (pasando absolutamente de Yuki) sensei, hoy nos hará una demostración de la técnica del hechicero?

Temari: ... esta bien, si conseguís herir a ... Yusuke, herida leve, entendéis? Un corte es suficiente, no tenéis que matar a nadie, por ahora. Tenéis hasta la puesta de sol. Kiriri os supervisara (Kiriri es uno de los hijos de Kirikiri, la invocación de Temari, no suele desaparecer, a menos que este en situaciones de mucho peligro)

Yuki: _"herir a Yusuke? ¿qué pretende?"_

No pretendía ni mucho menos hacer daño a Yusuke, simplemente divertirse un rato, ella se podía escaquear del entrenamiento y los jóvenes gennin tendrían entretenimiento. Si les mandaba atacar a Gaara sería muy problemático, aunque atacar al hijo del Zukage tampoco es que fuese muy buena idea que digamos, pero en fin.

NOTA: en fin, nada, los 5 nuevos gennin de la arena representan a mi querido equipo , hacia tiempo que algunos miembros me pedían salir, así que he metido a mi equipo XD. Como es lógico no son sus nombres reales, si no sus nicks en el rol . Nada chicos q os quiero mucho. Y a seguir entrenando (y eso va para todo el que participe en un rol, del tipo que sea)

Tras recoger los restos de equipamiento de la zona decidí encaminarme a buscar a la presa , por denominarle de alguna manera. No fue tan complicado encontrarle, recuerdo la excusa que me puso una vez en que me vi interrumpida en uno de mis entrenamientos por su presencia, dijo que le gustaba relajarse en la copa de un árbol, en la arena solo hay un lugar en que se puedan encontrar árboles, una cueva bastante recóndita, al sur, es muy húmeda y fresca, por lo que es fácil que ahí halla vegetación, los árboles no es que sean muy frondosos o que los halla en abundancia, pero los hay, y es un buen lugar en el que relajarse. Y bueno, le encontré, estaba dormido en la copa de un gingko, estaba completamente dormido XD.

Temari: ... Yusuke-kun? ¿Realmente duermes o te estas haciendo el dormido?

Yusuke: (sin hacer ningún aspaviento)

Temari: (de pie en la rama de al lado) ... (lanza un kunai cerca de él)

Yusuke: ... dormía, hasta que alguien ha tirado esto (con el kunai en la mano)

Temari: esto... hai, quería pedirte un favor...

Yusuke: ¿Un favor? ¿De qué clase?

Temari: ... bueno, es sobre mi equipo... les dije que si conseguían hacerte alguna herida les mostraría la técnica del hechicero

Yusuke: que tu que?

Temari: ... (cerrando con fuerza los ojos e inclinándose) onegai, ayúdame

Yusuke: o.o ... _"es amiga de Kaori, debería ayudarla, ¿pero para que?"_

Temari: si consigues que no te hagan nada de aquí a la puesta de sol... haré lo que me pidas el todo el día de mañana, onegai Yusuke-kun...

Yusuke: o.o ... solo tengo que hacer que no me hagan nada hasta la puesta de sol, no? ... solo queda una hora y media... no voy a moverme de aquí, conocen este lugar?

Temari: ... no, solo se muestra este lugar tras haber conseguido realizar tu primera misión de nivel A

Yusuke: entonces me quedaré aquí hasta que pase la puesta de sol, te quedas y me haces compañía? Una vez despierto me aburro si no tengo nada que hacer... además esto es por tu culpa

Temari: hai, arigato gozaimas Yusuke-kun

Yusuke: de nada _"ju, que mona" _

Terminamos cada uno sentado en la copa de un árbol, no hablamos mucho, solo de la relación de nuestros hermanos y de cómo terminarían. Daba la impresión de que a Yusuke no le hacía demasiada gracia Gaara, pero en fin, le tocaría aguantarse XD. Finalmente la puesta de sol pasó, yo me dirigí a buscar a mi equipo y él se fue a casa.

Taito: ¡Sensei!

Temari: y bien?

Shido: u.u no le hemos encontrado...

Temari: (escuchando el informe de Kiri) ... bueno, da igual queríais ver la técnica del hechicero, ¿no?

Gennin: o.o?

Temari: ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Kirikiri: mai!

Temari: no es demasiado complicado realizarla, complicado es conseguir el pacto (acariciando a Kirikiri)

Anotsu: y como se puede conseguir el pacto?

Dôa: podríamos realizarlo con Kirikiri?

Temari: ... a ver, os lo explicare. La realización del pacto lo haces con la familia, por lo que podríais invocar a Kirikiri, a Kiriki, o Kiriri, o cualquier otro miembro de la familia Kiri. No solo esta ésta familia, sino que hay varias más, como la familia Gama.

Hisoka: o sea que nosotros si hacemos un pacto de invocación lo hacemos con toda la familia, según el chakra que usemos para hacerlo podríamos invocar a un miembro distinto?

Temari: si, más o menos es eso

Anotsu: ... cada uno necesita una cantidad distinta?

Temari: hai, Kirikiri es uno de los que más chakra necesita para ser invocado en una batalla, sobra decir que también es una de los mejores.

Kirikiri: mai! (acercándose a Temari y dejando que esta la acaricie)

Shido: nos enseñaras a hacerlo sensei?

Taito: si, verdad?

Temari: ya veremos, pero deberéis completar varias misiones para ello, unas 6 de nivel A como mínimo

Dôa: ¡Genial!

Temari: en fin, vamos a ver a Kazekage-sama? Hoy cenamos en su casa

Hisoka: (tenían gran admiración por él) si, si, si

Fue la primera vez en la que la mesa estaba completa, resultaba al mismo tiempo que raro, agradable, solo había libres los dos asientos presidenciales de la mesa. La cena transcurrió muy activa, por toda la mesa se oían diferentes conversaciones, incluso después de la cena todos permanecieron hasta casi medianoche, cuando fui a acompañar a mis subordinados a sus respectivas casas, a partir de entonces cada uno se fue yendo a cuenta gotas de la mesa. Cuando regresé el único que seguía despierto era Yusuke, que estaba en el salón.

Temari: (por encima de la cabeza de Yusuke) Qué estas leyendo?

Yusuke: eh? (escondiéndolo con rapidez) nada , un viejo libro. Ya dejaste a tus subordinados en sus casas?

Temari: ¡Claro! ... no quedan muchas horas para el alba. ¿Tendré que esperarte en algún lugar en particular?

Yusuke: ah, te refieres...

Temari: si no puedo esperarte en la puerta de tu habitación, o en el jardín al que da tu balcón, o en la cueva o...

Yusuke: pasaré yo a buscarte (sin mirarla) con el primer rayo del alba iré a buscarte a tu habitación

Temari: De acuerdo, es la de la puerta morada, no vaya a ser que te vayas a la de mis hermanos Oyasumi Yusuke-kun (dándole un beso en la mejilla) (se va a su cuarto)

Yusuke: o/o...

No eran más de las 4:30 a.m. y ya estaba despierta y vestida sabéis el Resident Evil 4? La ropa que lleva Aslie cuando te has pasado una vez el juego y eliges ropa especial. Pues esa ropa blanca. No paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación mientras vigilaba todo ruido que oyese cercano. Pasó una hora y terminó cogiendo un libro que le había dejado el día anterior durante la cena Kisa, trataba, por lo que le había contado, de ninjas y samuráis en una batalla sangrienta muy apropiado para ella, no? y le cayó algo en el regazo.

Temari: _" mm? Qué es esto? ..." _(leyendo el contenido de un sobre)_ "ju, claro, como no, debí haberme imaginado algo así, el Zukage no les ha mandado por nada..."_ (cerrando de golpe el libro con el sobre de nuevo en su interior)

TOC TOC

Yusuke: (en susurro) Temari? Estas despierta?

Temari: ... (cambiando por completo de expresión) "veremos que espera pues conseguir" Hai (abriéndole la puerta) Oyaho Yusuke-kun

Yusuke: se te ocurre ir a algún sitio en particular?

Temari: ... quizás, a algunos Km de aquí hay unas viejas ruinas, según viejos archivos antiguamente allí había una civilización a la que denominaban "halados" ya que podían manipular los vientos con distintas armas. Realmente solo habitaba allí un clan, el Mizuru, pero asesinaron a todos hace 26 años. Si quieres podemos ir allí

Yusuke: ... esta bien... _"¿Qué le pasa? Parece enfadada por algo..."_

Temari: (conduciéndole a las ruinas) Bienvenido a la antigua aldea de los Mizuru, jejeje

Yusuke: o.o (estaba casi todo derruido, saqueado...) esta era la aldea del clan Mizuru?

Temari: hai, ahora ya no es gran cosa, mi padre la destruyó el mismo día en el que nací

Yusuke: el mismo día?

Temari: hai, exactamente hace... 26 años esta noche. Tuvo una aventura con un miembro del clan, Eiri Mizuru. Ella le mostró como introducirse en la villa, estuvo con ella casi un año. Entre la Arena y el clan Mizuru nunca hubo muy buenas relaciones, todos temían el poder de manipular los vientos del clan Mizuru, por eso mi padre decidió exterminarlos a todos

Yusuke: ...

Temari: según algunos documentos que encontré en el despacho de mi padre, Manji, el que aparecer me encontró fue asesinado por orden de mi padre nada más llegar a la arena, Kakura y Tôma me criaron y ocultaron a todos de donde procedía en realidad...

Yusuke: ¿Tú eres miembro de clan Mizuru?

Temari: (girándose) hai, tras el primer ataque a la arena soy la única superviviente ahora del clan

Yusuke: pero entonces tú?

Temari: si, manipulo el viento, pertenezco al clan Mizuru, me denominan bailarina, contengo las dos reliquias más importantes de mi clan... soy la hermanastra de Kankurô, Gaara y Akane... y por mi culpa atacaron mi villa y la de la hoja... (bajando la cabeza) ya puedes aumentar los datos para el Zukage, si lo deseas incluso puedo informarte de mis desapariciones que nombra mi ficha

Yusuke: ... ¿Qué? No se de que... ah, ya, te refieres..., mi padre mandó recopilar esa información para saber con quién se había juntado Kaori, es su hija predilecta, nos entregó a Yuki, Kisa y a mi una hoja con la ficha de los cuatro...

Temari: podrías habernos avisado de ello, ¡pero con eso como prueba solo sois unos espías! Vuestro único verdadero motivo para estar aquí es el mismo que el de los demás, no? Localizar para luego atacar (desviando la mirada de Yusuke) no pienso tolerar que se repita de nuevo (sacando las Kodachis por medio de la invocación de armas de los pergaminos, y arremetiendo contra Yusuke)

Yusuke: (deteniéndola con una Katana) No vamos a atacar la arena (defendiéndose de las arremetidas de Temari)

Temari: (sin prestar atención a las palabras de Yusuke y arremetiendo todo el rato contra él)

Yusuke: (consiguiendo en un lapsus ponerse detrás de Temari poniéndole la Katana en el cuello) ahora escucha, no vamos a atacar la aldea, si padre decidiera hacerlo yo mismo desertaría de mi villa para ayudaros, entiendes Temari? Nadie va a atacaros, nadie va a destruir tu villa (bajando la Katana alejándola del cuello de Temari y guardándola en la funda)

Temari: nadie va a atacarla? De verdad? (temblando mientras las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos)

Yusuke: (poniéndole una mano en el hombro y notando como ella se estremecía con el contacto) ... nadie va atacarla, todo ira bien (abrazándola)

Temari: no quiero que muera nadie más, no quiero que muera más gente (girándose a Yusuke en el abrazo de este)

Yusuke: ... (apretándola contra su pecho) tranquila... el Zukage no sabrá nada, todo lo que me has contado quedara guardado, no lo diré... (alejándola un poco de él y levantándole un poco la barbilla) prefiero ver de nuevo tu sonrisa, hoy te tengo toda para mí, pero si estas así tendrás que repetir

Temari: ... (separándose de él) kumenasae...

Yusuke: esa sonrisa... ¿dónde está? Más vale que no la escondas

Temari: ju, esta bien (secándose la cara con un pañuelo) sigamos con el día, no quiero repetir esto de nuevo

Yusuke: no? Jo, yo si

Temari: (de vuelta a la arena) arigato Yusuke-kun, y que quieres hacer ahora? Ni siquiera son las 11:00 a.m., no hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí

Yusuke: no hay ni piscina?

Temari: piscina? ... no que es eso, pero no

Yusuke: ...

Temari: a lo más, si piscina, va relacionado con agua, el único lugar en que la hay es en los pozos y en la cueva

Yusuke: pues entonces a la cueva , pero antes mejor cógete un bañador

Temari: (revisando una lista de pergaminos) ya lo llevo es que vamos a ir al lago de la cueva?

Yusuke: hai, hace calor, y para eso el mejor remedio es un buen baño

Megafonía: jounin Temari presentese en el despacho del Kazekage en menos de 5 min.

Temari: ... (disculpándose con Yusuke) supongo que no puedo negarme a ir, tendremos que repetirlo y esa vez si que si , vale?

Yusuke: ... hai

Temari: (dándole de nuevo un beso en la mejilla) prometido (despareciendo)


	14. La promesa de Daisuke Shibata ¿Acaso Es

_**La promesa de Daisuke Shibata. ¿Acaso Estás Celoso? ¡Celos! **_

Era extraño que Gaara usase la megafonía para avisarme de algo, solo lo había hecho en una ocasión. Cuando llegué Gaara estaba reunido con alguien más en su despacho.

Temari: (llamando a la puerta antes de entrar) Kumenasae, Kazekage-sama deseabais algo?

Gaara: hai, nuestro invitado ha preguntado por ti

Temari: (mirando al personaje que se erguía enfrente a la mesa de Gaara) y bien? Que desea?

¿a¿i¿s¿k¿: Ya no acuerdas de mi, mi Tem-chan?

Temari: eh? Daisuke? Daisuke Shibata?

Daisuke: hai

Gaara: vaya, veo que os conocéis

Daisuke: hai, Temari, vivió una temporada en la ciudad de Istar

Gaara: en ese caso deberías ir a hablar a otro sitio, no es por no ser caballeroso, pero tengo mucho trabajo, lo siento

Daisuke: gomen Kazekage-sama

Temari: hai, gomen (saliendo junto a Daisuke del despacho de Gaara) y que haces aquí?

Daisuke: como que qué hago aquí? He venido a cumplir nuestra promesa

Temari: vaya, así que te acuerdas de aquella promesa?

Daisuke: hai, dentro de unas horas es tu cumpleaños, así que he venido a pedir tu mano a tu padre

Temari: ... eso no va a ser posible, mi padre murió hace ya diez años

Daisuke: o.o gomen, no lo sabía

Temari: jaja, no importa. Lo que me ha sorprendido que me sigas llamando Tem-chan, hace ya tanto de eso...

Daisuke: si, cuanto, unos 18 o 19 años, entonces tu me llamabas Dai-kun

Temari: jajaja, es verdad , ahora no se, creo que ya no debería llamarte así XD. Ya no tienes 10 años. De los 10 a los 28 hay diferencia, estaría muy mal visto que te llamase así

Daisuke: bah, ¿y qué más da?

Temari: jeje, ahora mucho, soy la hermana del Kazekage, tengo ciertas obligaciones y mantener un mínimo respeto según las edades de cada uno... aunque es bastante latoso . Pero no pensaba que vendrías ha cumplir aquella promesa

Daisuke: si, bueno, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

Temari: hai , te quedaras mucho en la arena?

Daisuke: bueno, eso depende de cuanto tiempo tarde en recibir una afirmativa por tu parte y el permiso de tus hermanos

Temari: u/u, hai, en tal caso... iré a pedir que te preparen una habitación en la residencia del Kazekage... sayonara (desvaneciéndose en un humo de arena) _"por qué ahora? No pienso casarme... no..."_

Aún no ha anochecido y ya se oía alboroto en la entrada sur de la villa, enseguida Ryo fue a informar a Gaara de la presencia de Naruto y los demás en la villa, y para evitar escándalos se les condujo directamente a la casa de Gaara. Y aún así la voz de Naruto discutiendo con Sasuke se oía a 5 m. a la redonda.

Akane: (entrando en el salón donde estaban los demás) ¡Oyaho! ¿Os ha gustado la villa?

Kiba: pues bueno, en realidad aún no la hemos visto

Hinata: nada más llegar nos han traído aquí, por culpa de alguien (mirando a Naruto y a Sasuke)

Sakura: si no dan la nota no son felices

Neji: ¿y qué esperabais? Desde cuando son capaces de hablarse de forma normal esos dos?

Saori: ... ¿desde nunca?

Siori: jaja y Kankurô? No esta?

Akane: no, vendrá más tarde , esta terminando con el papeleo

Ino: oye, por cierto, quién es el chico ese de ahí? (señalando a un alejado Daisuke)

Akane: (encogiéndose de hombros) no se

Gelios: ... (observándolo)

Gaara: creo que se llama Daisuke

Kaori: sabes quien es?

Yuki: es mas raro que un perro verde XD

Kisa: bah, mientras no lo sea más que tú va bien

Kankurô: jajaja, muy buena Kisa

Gaara: parece que es un viejo amigo de Temari, según lo poco que se es un amigo de infancia

Yusuke: pero él no es de la arena, ¿o si?

Gaara: no

Temari: (apareciendo detrás de Gaara) es de la ciudad de Istar, le conocí de pequeña, esperad, os lo presentaré (yendo a por Daisuke y llevándolo a donde estaban todos) Chicos, os presentó a Daisuke Shibata

Daisuke: encantado (haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza)

Todos: igualmente

Ino: os conoceis de hace mucho? Si, ¿no?

Sakura: y haceis muy buena pareja

Temari: ...

Daisuke: desde sus 7 u 8 años

Ino: uaaaa, pues si que os conoceis de hace tiempo

Akane: hacia cuanto que no os veíais?

Kaori: has venido a verla?

Kisa: vienes a matarla?

Daisuke: ... hace unos 19 años que no nos veíamos, y he venido... (mirando a Temari de reojo que estaba hablando con Hinata) a verla

Ino y Sakura: uaaaaaa, que romántico /

Yusuke: (apretando con fuerza el puño)

Gelios: (mirando mal a Daisuke)

Temari: (hablando con Gaara ahora) hai, (mirando la hora) ... gomen, me voy ya a dormir Oyasumi (yéndose a su habitación)

Hinata: o.o le pasa algo a Temari?

Gaara: u.u no se

Yusuke: ... _"su cumpleaños... ¿Es eso lo que te ocurre?"_

Gelios: _"solo son amigos de infancia? Debe de haber algo más..."_

No es que me pasase nada, solo que no me sentía con fuerzas para aguantar a todos esa noche, además que odiaba la presencia de cierto individuo, el comportamiento estúpido de otras dos... todo en general. Resultaba más acogedora la soledad de su habitación.

De todas formas incluso en la otra puñetera esquina de la casa, donde estaba su habitación, se podían oír sus voces…


	15. La Visita del Zukage Llega el cachondeo

_**La Visita del Zukage. Llega el cachondeo**_

Era la mañana en la que se suponía que debía llegar el Zukage, el Kazekage nos hizo vestir a mi y a mi equipo bastante elegantes (igual que siempre pero con la ropa limpia, bien peinados…), llevábamos ya tres horas en la entrada a la villa esperando al gran Zukage, Kaori, Yuusuke, Yuki y Kisa no habían querido ir a recibirlo, así que eso era bastante más aburrido por su ausencia.

Dôa e Hisoka estaban cotilleando sobre chicos, y Taito, Anotsu y Shido hablando de armas, realmente una espera "súper" entretenida. Dos horas aún más tarde se vio movimiento al principio del camino, por fin ese maldito Zukage había llegado.

Temari: (acercándose a la comitiva del Zukage) Bienvenidos (haciendo una leve reverencia al igual que sus subordinados)

Zukage: Hola

Dôa: tuvo un buen trayecto hasta aquí Zukage-sama?

Zukage: no ha estado muy mal

Hisoka: me alegro de verle Zukage-sama, espero que le agrade su estancia en nuestra villa

Zukage: eso espero, ¿y mis hijos?

Anotsu: no han venido Zukage-sama…

Temari: sus hijos fueron con Akane, mi hermana a dar una vuelta por la villa, espero que no le importune

Zukage: nah, y bien, donde esta el Kazekage?

Hisoka: Kazekage-sama le espera en su despacho Zukage-sama, no ha podido venir a recibirle, gomen nasae

Zukage: … bueno, da igual vamos a verle

Temari: sígame, chicos podéis retiraros

Subordinados: hai Temari-sensei, con su permiso Zukage-sama (se van)

Temari: bien, espero que no le moleste demasiado este sol y este calor

Zukage: se puede soportar

Temari: _"tiene los mismos ojos que Yuusuke-kun…"_ bien, vamos

Durante el trayecto hasta el despacho el Zukage no dejaba de hacer observaciones criticando cualquier cosa…, incluso que si la arena en ciertas zonas era más gruesa o demasiado fina. Terminó sacándome de mis casillas.

Mierda de Zukage era ese, u.u. de todas formas fue un alivio llegar hasta el despacho de Gaara, porque una vez ahí fue Gaara el que tuvo que avalar con él.

Gaara: (levantándose de la silla) Konnichi wa Zukage-sama, bienvenido a mi villa, es un placer tenerle con nosotros, ¿puedo saber el motivo de tan grata visita?

Temari: "cuando quiere es muy falso" (guardándose una sonrisa)

Zukage: Konnichi wa Kazekage-sama, quería conocerle personalmente, mi hija, Kaori, no deja de mandar cartas contándome cosas de usted y sus amigos, y Yuusuke me contó que ayer iban a venir todos sus amigos, incluyendo a los de Konoha, y decidí venir para conocerlos a todos

Gaara: pues sea bienvenido, le he preparado una de las habitaciones más grandes y de la seguridad no tendrá porque preocuparse, hay vigilancia constante en toda la villa

Zukage: ¿sabe dónde están mis hijos?

Gaara: a estas horas no creo que tarden en venir a comer (mirándome con una mirada fría) ves a buscarles

Temari: hai Kazekage-sama (desapareciendo inmediatamente)

Ignoro de qué trataría la conversación entre ambos Kayes… No tarde demasiado en localizar a los dos hermanos, Yuki, Kisa y Akane, los cinco estaban con un aire divertido a su alrededor, parecía que se lo habían estado pasando bien, no tenía ganas de interrumpirlos, pero… debía hacerlo

Temari: (sin acordarse de otros detalles) Hayashibara Kaori y Hayashibara Yuusuke, Zukage-sama les esta esperando en el despacho de Kazekage-sama, onegai, acompáñenme

Yuki: ¿ya ha venido ese viejales?

Kisa: … así que ya ha venido

Kaori: ¿Qué? ¿Papá esta aquí?

Akane: (a Temari) oye, oye, ¿y cómo es?

Yuusuke: _"padre…"_

Temari: (a Akane) insoportable y un cachondo (a Kaori y Yuusuke) onegai (haciendo una leve reverencia)

Yuusuke: no hagas eso Temari

Kaori: eso, no hagas eso, somos amigos

Temari: … hai ¿Vamos?

Kaori: hai

Yuusuke: que remedio…

Akane: ¿Yo también puedo ir?

Temari: quédate con Yuki y Kisa, Gaara-sama ordenó que fuese a buscar y trajese conmigo a Kaori y Yuusuke, supongo que vuestro padre querrá veros…

Yuusuke: _"¿qué le pasa?"_

Este día se iba a convertir en uno de los peores de mi vida, enterarte de los propósitos de varias personas de un mismo golpe no es agradable y mucho menos cuando te inmiscuye y el asunto…


	16. Asuntos que Tratar La Importancia de Nu

**_Asuntos que Tratar. La Importancia de Nuestras Decisiones. ¿Gaara, Kankurô, Akane? ¿Por Qué? _**

El Zukage ya se había reunido con sus hijos, él estaba muy animado, y Kaori también, lo contrario a Yuusuke. Pero algo iba mal, Gaara estaba con la mirada como perdida cuando me vio, ¿qué pasaba ahí?

Temari: (acercándose a Gaara mientras el Zukage abrazaba a sus hijos) Kazekage-sama, ¿ocurre algo?

Gaara: ¿eh? No nada Temari, pediste ya el alojamiento para el Zukage, ¿verdad?

Temari: hai, su habitación esta preparada y con sus cosas

Gaara: muy bien

TOC TOC

Zukage: ¿?

Gaara: adelante

Daisuke: (entra serio al despacho) oh, gomen Kazekage-sama, ¿vuelvo más tarde?

Yuusuke: _"¿y este que quiere?"_

Gaara: no, ¿qué pasa?

Kaori: o.o

Daisuke: (adelantándose) vera, me gustaría pedirle la mano de su hermana

Temari: O.O

Kaori: O.o

Yuusuke: _"¿Cómo?"_

Zukage: …

Gaara: ¿Cómo?

Daisuke: si me otorga la mano de su hermana, Temari

Temari: (manteniendo la mirada fija ahora en ella de su hermano, y evitando mirar a Yuusuke y Kaori)

Gaara: … hablaremos luego Shibata, eso tengo que tratarlo con Kankurô y Akane, ahora vete

Daisuke: … hai (se retira)

Kaori: uaaaa (cociéndole las manos a Temari) ¡te ha pedido matrimonio! Uaaa, me alegro mucho Temari-san

Zukage: (mirando a Gaara) bueno, iré a ver un poco su villa, con su permiso

Gaara: Temari, acompáñale

Temari: ¿eh?

Gaara: ¡que le acompañes!

Temari: … hai Kazekage-sama, ¿vamos Zukage-sama?

Zukage: hai (saliendo ambos del despacho)

Kaori: (le faltó tiempo para ir a contarles lo sucedido a los demás)

Yuusuke: (se retiró del despacho de Gaara sin decir nada, y se fue a la gruta)

Gaara: "la mano de Temari… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tan pronto? Ella apenas si tiene… tiene… ¡SU CUMPLEAÑOS!"

Temari: (caminando un poco por detrás del Zukage) ¿le gusta la villa?

Zukage: hai, no esta mal, y además no queda demasiado lejos del mar, ¿podremos ir mañana? Hoy quisiera terminar de ver la villa

Temari: hai, como guste Zukage-sama (ese fue el último comentario en como casi hora y media o más)

Zukage: (casi tras esa hora y media) a ti te gusta ese tal Shibata? No pareces muy feliz con su proposición

Temari: o.o es que vera Zukage-san..

Zukage: deja de añadirme el "sama" con que uses mi titulo sobra, y no hace falta que me hables de tú, al fin y al cabo eres amiga de mis hijos, ¿de acuerdo? (poniéndose con los brazos en jarras y señalándome con el dedo)

Temari: o.o… - hai

Zukage: bien (poniéndose de nuevo erguido) bien, continua Temari

Temari: cuando éramos pequeños yo apenas tuve amigos, tampoco es que viese a mi familia, en esa época conoce a Daisuke, y siendo niños me prometió que cuando y cumpliese mis 26 años, él le pediría mi mano a mi padre, pero siendo que el anterior Kazekage murió ha tenido que pedírselo a mi hermano, y él para acceder hablará con Kankurô y Akane, y supongo que también con el consejo…

Zukage: eso no responde a mi pregunta Temari, ¿tú quieres al Daisuke ese? ¿O no?

Temari: … no, quiero a… quiero vivir mi vida libre un tiempo más

Zukage: así me gusta niña, que tengas planeado lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, hablaré con tus hermanos y el consejo para que se deniegue la proposición del Daisuke ese, ¿vale?

Temari: ¿en serio?

Zukage: hai

Temari: o.o a-arigato Zukage (abrazándosele)

Zukage: venga, venga, bueno, yo volveré a la residencia de tu hermano, no hace falta que me acompañes , nos vemos a la cena Temari

Temari: hai, domo arigato (haciéndole una leve reverencia)

Prefería no dejarse ver por la villa, en todo el rato en que estuve con el Zukage noté las miradas de todos puestas en mi nuca, no tenía ganas de seguir soportándolo por más tiempo, mi única salida era ocultarme, y el mejor sitio para ello era la gruta. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas desaparecer, convertirme en una mota de polvo en el viento y deslizarme por él y pasar desapercibida para los ojos de la gente.

Pero quizás lo mejor es afrontar la situación, cuanto antes mejor, pero Gaara parecía realmente enfadado conmigo, desde que lleve a Kaori y Yuusuke ya estaba raro, pero después de la intervención de Daisuke… creo que eso empeoro su estado de ánimo. Pero lo que más me preocupaba no era la gente, ni lo que decidiese el consejo, si no mis hermanos. Que más daba lo que decidiese el consejo? Lo que dijese la gente, lo que más me importaba en esos momentos es como terminaría esto, y como nos afectaría a los cuatro.

Temari: (entrando en la cueva y tumbándose en la hierba cerca del laguito) … ¿y ahora qué?

Yuusuke: (saliendo de la copa de un árbol) ¿ahora qué de qué?

Temari: (levantándose asustada) que haces aquí?

Yuusuke: estar, ¿por qué? ¿quieres que me vaya?

Temari: … no, realmente no

Yuusuke: (sentándose a su lado) así que te vas a casar, Shibata Temari… no suena mal después de todo

Temari: … (mirándole) esto…

Yuusuke: si?

Temari: no, nada (mirando el agua) tu padre no te ha pedido aún que te cases?

Yuusuke: ese viejales? Si, varias veces, y Kaori estaba con ese tema durante varios meses

Temari: es muy normal en ella, jeje

Yuusuke: vaya, por fin te ríes, no te había visto sonreír en toda la mañana

Temari: en una situación así no creo que pudiese hacerlo, pero supongo que deberé acostumbrarme según la decisión que se tome

Yuusuke: te refieres a la de tus hermanos?

Temari: hai, y a la del consejo, pero esa no me importa, solo quiero saber que opinan mis hermanos y si aceptaran o no…

Yuusuke: no se te ve muy feliz con la idea de casarte, ¿por qué?

Temari: cuando estuve con Shikamaru en ningún momento se me planteo esa idea, ahora tengo 26 años y sigo sin querer esa idea cerca de mi, y menos si debo hacerlo con alguien a quien no quiero, Daisuke era mi amigo de infancia y en aquellos momentos mi único apoyo, pero ahora yo quiero a otra persona, no quiero alejarme de ella (un poco nerviosa y sonrojada), me da igual si él siente lo mismo o no, soy feliz y estoy conforme con estar a su lado

Yuusuke: o.o _"esta hablando de…"_ ah, si, toma (dándole un regalo en vuelto en papel morado)

Temari: ¿eh?

Yuusuke: Feliz Cumpleaños!

Temari: (abriendo el regalo, era un anillo de cristal (como agua congelada) con una piedrecilla roja incrustada como soporte sobresaliendo por debajo de otra un poco más grande de color morado) o.o (mirando a Yuusuke sorprendida)

Yuusuke: (poniéndoselo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha) Felices veintiséis años Temari

Temari: domo arigato Yuusuke es precioso (mirando en anillo) "un anillo…, Temari, contente…" (levantándose) esto… Yuusuke, mañana prometí a tu padre que iríamos a la playa, vendrás?

Yuusuke: aquí hay playa? Por que no? Así me libare un poco del calor cuenta conmigo

Temari: esta bien, hasta luego (marchándose de allí lo más rápido que podía)

Avanzaba lo más rápido que le daban de si las piernas, usando su chackra para potenciar aún más su velocidad, no fue a la casa de Gaara, la residencia del Hokage, sino a su propia casa, fue abrir la puerta y cerrarla en unos segundos tras de si y tirarse encima de la cama. Ese sería un buen escondite por el momento. Hasta que el móvil empezó a sonar con mensajes de Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru y los demás preguntando cosas como: "de verdad te vas a casar?" "felicidades" "que suerte casarte tan joven" "muchas felicidades" "Temari-san, es verdad? No verdad? Verdad q no?". Y así unos cincuenta y cuatro mensajes, incluso de antiguos compañeros de equipo con los que no había vuelto a tener contacto.

DING DONG

Temari: (mirando por la mirilla, abre) Akane?

Akane: Konnichi wa Temari, me lo contó Gaara, y por su cara es verdad… pero yo no quiero decidir algo que deberías decidir tú Temari, y menos cuando ayer fue tu cumpleaños (ante la cara de asombro de Temari) no se me olvidó, si te das cuenta en el armario tienes un par de conjuntos nuevos, le pedí ayuda a Kaori, así que es un regalo de las dos , se que bueno, nunca lo celebraste y pensé que sería mejor no saltarse tu costumbre si no querías, pero confiaba que este año si quisieras celebrarlo, por eso vinieron todos

Temari: todos vinieron por…

Akane: hai, ya venían avisados de que seguramente no habría fiesta ni nada…

Temari: ya..

Akane: además como ahora esta el tema de que te casas, pues… no se si es apropiado…

Temari: Akane, sabes el local de Gekko-Go? Mira a ver si no cerraron para comer y resérvalo para la tarde y la noche, este año organizaré fiesta, al fin y al cabo quizás sea mi última oportunidad

Akane: ) hai (marchándose corriendo para reservar el local)

Nada más cerrar Akane la puerta de casa, cogí el móvil y empecé a mandar mensajes a casi todos los contactos que tenía ahí, invitándoles esa noche a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, no esperaba ni mucho menos regalos o sorpresitas típicas de tales fiestas, con bailar, beber, y estar con aquellos que quería me bastaba para ser feliz ese día, quizás la última noche. Al día siguiente se sabría la respuesta del consejo y de mis hermanos. Así que en cuanto terminé cogí el monedero y fui a comprar bebidas, comida basura (tipo: patatas fritas, ganchitos…), y algunos que otros adornos de fiesta, aunque no se por qué también compré una piñata bastante grande. Era extraño pero me lo pasaba engrande haciendo eso, algo que nunca me pude imaginar que sentiría haciendo este tipo de cosas. Cuando tuve todo lo que creí necesario fui al local y les comenté que era yo la que había mandado a Akane y eso. En cuanto verificaron y aboné el precio del alquiler empecé a adornar todo eso, ni siquiera se que hacía con al decoración, pero me gustó el resultado.

Ya era la hora, había quedado con todos sobre las 22:15 p.m. supongo que no fue muy acertado por mi parte coger una botella de wisky y empezar a beber tras casi una hora de retraso por parte de todos… peor aún así el reloj seguía contando el tiempo, cuando ya me harté de esperar ya me había terminado la botella y había terminado haciendo mezclas con licores hasta no saber que estaba mezclando. Cuando ya si que estaba que no aguantaba más cogí las llaves del local y lo cerré, las ganas de cualquier cosa se me fueron, ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a casa, cogí un botellín de agua que tenía a mano y salí de la villa en dirección a las ruinas de mi clan.

El viaje había que reconocer que era bastante más complicado, cuando al pisar la arena hacía que te desequilibraras y a causa del alcohol ese desequilibrio fuese aún peor. De todas formas conseguí llegar, con algún que otro morado por las caídas. Terminé pasando la noche tumbada en una esquina en las escaleras del derruido templo, y de alguna manera estando ahí noté la presencia de Kamikaze y Seleris de nuevo. No era la misma sensación que tenía antes, sino más bien como si ellas m estuviesen refugiando del frío del desierto y de las tormentas de arena, aquella noche fue la primera en la que las tormentas no me preocuparon. Y así poco a poco, culpándome del enfado de Gaara me quede ahí dormida, con una sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad que solo me otorgaba aquel lugar.

¿e?da?a: o.o Temari-sama? Que hacéis ahí tumbada?

Temari: (con dolor de cabeza) eh? ¡AH! (levantándose de un brinco y poniéndose en posición defensiva) ¡Deidara?

Deidara: - Oyaho Temari-sama, feliz cumpleaños con retraso, jeje

Temari: arigato… pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Deidara: pues a parte de nada… despertarte, son las once de la mañana, si has estado toda la noche fuera ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa, y ahí si quieres te vuelvas a dormir, pero en la cama

Temari: hai, arigato Deidara, por cierto, ¿Qué tal por Akatsuki? Tan atareado como siempre?

Deidara: a decir verdad no, estoy bastante aburrido

Temari: jeje, bueno, si mañana tienes libre te parece echar un combate?

Deidara: … y cual sería el premio?

Temari: premio? … pídelo cuando me venzas mañana , vale?

Deidara: esta bien Temari-sama, cuídate, mañana te esperare a las cinco de la tarde aquí

Temari: ok, hasta mañana entonces Deidara (desapareciendo con una bomba de humo)

No tenía ganas ni mucho menos de sostener mi promesa con el Zukage, pero me sentía obligada a hacerlo, no solo por el hecho de ser la hermana del Kazekage, sino por el simple hecho de habérselo prometido, las promesas, son algo que hay que cumplir, y algunas, se llegan a cumplir incluso si con ello nuestra vida esta en juego.

Cuando llegué no sabía que hacer… de seguro el Zukage estaría ya despierto, pero, se sabría también ya la decisión que se había tomado? Quise no pensar en eso, fue directa a casa a ducharme, cambiarme de ropa, coger el bikini y una toalla y salir de nuevo hacia la residencia del Kazekage, lo que tuviese que ser sería, y punto. Y definitivamente si se sabía ya la respuesta, cuando entre en la residencia se oían voces en el despacho de Gaara, parecía que no estaban de acuerdo con algo, pero solo se oía a Gaara y al Zukage…

Temari: (llamando a la puerta) se puede Kazekage-sama?

Gaara: adelante Temari-san

Zukage: …

Temari: … venía a buscar a Zukage-sama, ayer me pidió si podríamos ir hoy a ver las playas

Gaara: (mirando al Zukage) esta bien Temari-san, podéis iros, pero antes… Zukage-sama, puede dejarme a solas con mi hermana?

Zukage: claro (saliendo del despacho)

Temari: … (mirándole directamente) ya hablasteis?

Gaara: hai, solo se han opuesto dos personas, así que habrá que volver a reunirse

Temari: quien se opuso?

Gaara: Akane y Zukage-sama

Temari: que?

Gaara: Akane se opuso rotundamente, y el Zukage, no tengo ni idea de porqué, se niega a que una Kunoichi como tú se case

Temari: pero Zukage-sama no puede opinar en esto, o si?

Gaara: bueno, en este caso si…

Temari: como que en este casi si, Gaara-nichan? O.o gomen, Kazekage-sama

Gaara: o.o hacia tiempo que no oía el nii-chan de ti -, Temari-san, tu quieres a Daisuke?

Temari: no

Gaara: esta bien -, entonces, quien Temari-san? Si me opongo a este enlace, quiero saber quien es la persona que quieres

Temari: pero… esto… (mirando el anillo) te quiero a ti, a Kankurô, a Akane, Kaori, Hinata, Saori y todos los demás, a todos los habitantes de la villa. Quiero luchar como ninja de la arena, como Kunoichi de la arena, quiero luchar para ayudarte… al fin y al cabo eres tú el que carga ahora mismo con el titulo de Kage onii-chan

Gaara: hai, es verdad, pero… no quiero que sacrifiques tu vida por eso, de acuerdo? Diviértete en la playa, en la cena te contaré como ha ido la reunión de hoy

Temari: hai, onii-chan (dándole un beso en la mejilla) domo arigato (saliendo del despacho e indicando al Zukage que fuese a por sus cosas)

Gaara se queda en la villa, al igual que los demás, pero en su caso se queda, a pesar de saber a donde vamos, por el consejo, no se que ha decidido votar hoy, no se que votará mañana, ni se cual será el resultado al final de la semana; tenía miedo, miedo a que se decidiría, siempre, desde pequeña, la gente había gobernado mi destino, sabía que no tenía más remedio que aceptar sin rechistar, pero, en el fondo, deseaba poder decidir mi destino. Y en esos momentos deseaba poder acompañar al Zukage y su hijo a ver los paisajes costeros del país del viento.

Zukage: u.u siempre hace este calor?

Yuusuke: _"estamos en un desierto, que esperas?"_

Temari: hai, aunque es mejor el calor que el frío de las noches… (mirando el cielo un momento) … será mejor hacer un alto y comer algo, Zukage-sama, no se separe de nosotros, vale? Nos están siguiendo

Zukage: … ok

Yuusuke: sabes de quien es ese chackra?

Temari: hai, la banda de Eiji, haced como si nada, vale? Yo me encargo , Zukage-sama, cuando levante una ola de arena y diga ya, usted y Yuusuke volverán a la arena junto a Kirikiri

Yuusuke: yo me quedo contigo

Temari: no, se te olvida algo Yuusuke, el deber de todo ninja es proteger a su Kage o aquel que le ordenen proteger, y con él ha su descendencia, además, debes ayudar en el camino de vuelta, (dándole unas bolas de humo) con esto será más fácil

Zukage: …

Yuusuke: pero..

Zukage: Yuusuke, ella tiene razón, además sabe cuidarse

Temari: hai, tranquilo Yuusuke, aún tengo una promesa que cumplir, recuerdas?

Eiji: ju, vaya, vaya, yo pensaba que el Zukage estaba solo, y resulta que esta con la Flor

Temari: vaya, Eiji, aún vive tu banda?

Hyôdô: grrr (lanzándose contra ella)

Temari: en fin, (usando el abanico, invocando a Kirikiri y levantando una gran ola de polvo) ¡YA! (Kirikiri montando en ella al Zukage y a Yuusuke y alejándose)

Eiji: a por ellos!

Temari: (poniéndose en medio) no, no, vuestra contrincante soy yo, además, tengo cuentas pendientes con vosotros (a los 20 min. estaban todos por los suelos) Eiji, Hyôdô, tened cuidado con a quién asaltáis, a quién atacáis, no quiero oír noticias de que volvéis a atacar a gente que conozca, o aún que no las conozca, hacedlo y vuestras vidas terminaran ahí (cambiándole los ojos a un color escarlata)

Eiji: ha-hai

De alguna manera sus ángeles volvían a aparecer, lentamente, pero regresando con ella, como favor a sus peticiones de no estar sola. Lo que hubiese hecho Mizuki aquella vez no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Hay ocasiones en que es el portador el que decide si transformarse en su demonio, y en este caso ella deseaba que regresasen.

Temari: … (mirando a la banda de Eiji, poniéndose de cuclillas al lado de Eiji) y bien Eiji-kun… nos veremos muy pronto (desapareciéndose de allí) _"las noto, muy débilmente, pero están aquí, quiero volver a estar junto a vosotras, de nuevo, quiero volver a sentir ese poder que tanto anhelan Orochimaru y Akatsuki, y usarlo para vencerles"_

Zukage: (fijándose en Yuusuke sin que este se enterase) … te preocupa?

Yuusuke: eh?

Zukage: Temari, te preocupa?

Yuusuke: en absoluto… es sólo que…

Zukage: jajajaja, dime una cosa, ¿te gusta como ninja o como mujer?

Yuusuke: ¿Cómo?

Zukage: déjalo, ya estamos llegando, no Kirikiri

Kirikiri: mai! Temari-sama no tardara en regresar ella es fuerte, podrá con ellos, pero… me preocupa si pasa algo más, la banda de Eiji no suele atacar así cuando hay un Kage en el grupo. Pero supongo que todo esta bien (en la puerta de la villa) bien, aquí ya están a salvo, es hora de que me vaya, cuando Temari-sama regresé díganle que me informe, lo harán?

Zukage: hai, tranquila Kirirkiri (observando a su hijo) bah, venga, anímate, iremos otro día a la playa y te vienes, así la ves en bañador, o quizás bikini? Que te gusta más? (poniendo cara de pervertido, soltando ese comentario una vez desaparecida Kirikiri)

Yuusuke: ¬/¬ no diga chorradas padre!

Zukage: jujuju (con mayor cara de pervertido, tipo a las de Jiraiya) bueno, voy a ver si el Kazekage esta libre (se va dejándolo allí)

Yuusuke: (mirando las dunas por las que habían venido) _"Temari…"_


	17. La Decisión del Consejo Su Decisión ¿T

_**La Decisión del Consejo. Su Decisión. ¿Traición a la Villa Oculta de la Arena? Salvación, odio. Entiende mis Sentimientos **_

A pesar de salir de mañana, la duración del corto viaje, la batalla, y regresar, son cosas en las que el tiempo no se detiene. El sol empieza a ocultarse en las dunas, el frío del desierto empieza a aparecer, en la villa y en los demás pueblos y aldeas del desierto la gente empieza a irse a casa, esperando una cena que reconforte el frío, con ganas de sentirse acompañados por la gente que quieren. Pero en nuestra villa, la villa oculta de la arena no es así para todos, el consejo, Kage y hermanos de este están en asamblea, y como acto especial se le permite asistir al Zukage. El tema de esa reunión es sobre el futuro de la Kunoichi y hermana mayor del Kazekage. Los votos a favor y en contra sobre el tema del matrimonio de ella con Shibata Daisuke han variado desde la última reunión. El Kazekage se niega al compromiso ante el asombro de los presentes excepto del Zukage, algunos miembros del consejo apoyaban al Kazekage, los otros dos hermanos no votaban, no querían hacerlo, pero el consejo seguía manteniendo votos a favor. Pero el voto que más valía era el del Kazekage, pero aún así tenía que haber una mayoría de votos en contra para que se aceptase la proposición. Mientras en la residencia del Kazekage nuestros amigos esperan a que este, sus hermanos y el Zukage lleguen para empezar a cenar. Aunque a tres de ellos les cuesta bastante esperar. Y mientras tanto nuestra Kunoichi se abriga como puede y busca un lugar que mantenga un mínimo calor, un lugar en el que poder encender un fuego y calentarse, ya que, seguir caminando no es una opción inteligente, las temperaturas en el desierto son muy extremas como para tomarlas a la ligera.

Finalmente la reunión se acaba, Kazekage, hermanos y Zukage, regresan a la residencia del Kazekage para la cena junto a los amigos, sin esperar a la última de los cuatro hermanos, el Kazekage sabe que su hermana estará de vuelta para comer al día siguiente, no es la primera vez que no esta en casa, pero odia saber que se queda sola en el desierto, pero no puede más que resignarse, a esas horas la puerta de acceso a la villa a sido cerrada y sellada. Aunque llegase por la noche no podría acceder a la villa, así que llama a las criadas y les manda que sirvan ya la cena, algo que nuestros más comilones amigos esperaban con ansias.

La cena ya había terminado, múltiples conversaciones se oían en los distintos puntos de la mesa, y así, poco a poco, cada se fue a su habitación, cansados, esperando con ansias el amanecer junto al nuevo día, deseosos de viajar a las aldeas cercanas, probar más platos típicos de la villa… Mientras ellos están durmiendo, nuestra Kunoichi a encontrado una refugio entre las dunas donde el frío no es tan intenso, no es muy buen sitio para refugiarse, pero mejor que estar fuera de ahí si era.

Por fin era de mañana, el sol empezaba a asomar, no calentaba, pero su presencia calentaba el espíritu, sin haber metido nada de comida en el cuerpo tocaba retomar el camino de regreso a casa. Sobre eso de las dos de la tarde conseguía por fin llegar a las puertas de la villa, pero no hizo más que ir al despacho de Gaara y avisarle que regresaría antes de la puesta de sol, nada más decírselo desapareció tras la puerta para ir a picar algo de comer y coger todas sus armas, pergaminos… tenía el combate contra Deidara a las cinco y ya iba a llegar tarde, ya que el camino hasta allí no era corto precisamente. Tres horas tardó aproximadamente en llegar usando gran parte de su chakra en acelerar aún más su velocidad usándolo en sus piernas, cuándo llegó no solo estaba ya Deidara allí, sino también Hydan, Tobi; a los dos últimos no los conocía de nada, estaba más acostumbrada a toparse con Itachi y Kizame.

Temari: (mirando desconfiada a los dos nuevos) … creo q no he tenido el honor de conocer a… supongo que dos miembros más de Akatsuki… si por las ropas si, ¿me equivoco?

Deidara: … son Hydan y Tobi, Tobi es un novato que me han asignado…

Tobi: a quien llamas novato Deidara?

Hydan: _"que cruz Dios mío…"_ encantado (haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza)

Temari: … igualmente (desconfiando cada vez más de la situación)

Deidara: no hay de que preocuparse Temari

Tobi: ella es la Mizuru? Realmente su clan ya esta aniquilado, no? Solo queda ella, verdad? No se los cargo una rata de Orochimaru?

Temari: (lanzándole una mirada más gélida que encontrarse a 45º bajo cero o más) tienes algún problema con la supervivencia de mi clan? Al menos de mi clan quedaba gente, pero dime del tuyo Tobi, no he visto a más ratas con semejantes pintas

Tobi: cómo? (a punto de atacarla)

Temari: Deidara, vine a mantener la cita, nuestra lucha, porqué han venido ellos?

Hydan: simples espectadores, además si es combate real y sale mal herida habrá problemas para Akatsuki

Temari: bah, eso era muy sencillo de arreglar. En todo caso, si vinieseis a buscar lo que Deidara contempló una vez, perdéis claramente el tiempo, ya no soy su recipiente, ni siquiera mantengo sello alguno como para que pudieseis usarme para extraerlas

Hydan: tsk

Tobi: …

Deidara: esto…

Temari: en fin, creo que vine para nada

Hydan: (cogiéndo su guadaña de tres filos) … viniste para luchar?

Temari: (volviéndose) para que otra cosa sino?

Deidara: Hydan, ¡no!

Tobi: jujujuju (levantándose también)

Deidara: ¡chicos no!

Temari: (observándolos con auténtica indiferencia)

Deidara: (poniéndose entre ellos)

F¿r?n: _"Temari-sama? Que hace con Akatsuki?"_

M¿y?: ocurre algo? (viendo la escena) _"¡Temari!"_

A¿u?a: … será mejor que regresemos e informemos

F¿r?n: hai, vamos (desapareciendo de allí sin que nadie se percatara)

Temari: tranquila Deidara, (apartándola un poco con el abanico)

Tobi: jujujuju esto va a ser divertido

Hydan: por fin veré que tanto impresionó a Kizame e Itachi (atacando de improvisto con la guadaña)

Temari: (apartando bruscamente a Deidara de en medio) gomen Deidara. ¡AQUELLO DESAPARECIÓ! (reteniendo el ataque con un pliegue del abanico)

Tobi: jeje, ahora me toca a mi (arremetiendo él)

Temari: me subestimas? (haciéndole un corte en el hombro a Tobi y echándose hacia atrás con un par de saltos, liberando la guadaña de Hydan al hacerlo)

Tobi: como?

Deidara: Temari-san…

Temari: oh, no me digas que te impresionó que te hiriese sin arma, ju, que patético. ¿eso es todo lo que un miembro de Akatsuki puede hacer? (usando el abanico para apoyarse y lanzarse con más fuerza hacia el aire para aumentar un impacto contra Tobi)

Tobi!

Hydan: (poniendo el filo de la guadaña para frenar el impacto)

Temari: una Katana que no existe no se puede frenar, no creéis? (haciendo un leve corte en la vestimenta de Hydan)

La situación empezaba a no ser tan divertida, no era un "combate", si no una batalla entre enemigos, ninjas más que poderosos enfrentados en un combate en el que sólo el vencedor sobreviviría. Temari ya apenas podía usar chakra, le quedaba el suficiente como para aguantar de pie y frenar los constantes ataques de Hydan y Tobi. Deidara, se dedicaba a observar el combate, sabía que Hydan no era de los que se conformaban con una mera victoria, y que Tobi disfrutaba demasiado con los combates. Si el combate continuaba así Temari no sobreviviría o en caso de que lo hiciese solo lo haría durante un breve intervalo de tiempo. El tiempo iba transcurriendo en una velocidad constante, como siempre, pero la sensación de su transcurso tenía varianzas según cada individuo.

Deidara: ... Hydan! Tobi! Tenemos que irnos

Tobi: eh? Ya? Ahora que empezaba a divertirme

Hydan: (frenándose en un nuevo ataque) de acuerdo, supongo que el jefe no querrá que lleguemos tarde...

Deidara: nos mataría si llegasemos a hacerlo

Tobi: en fin, bye bye (desapareciendo)

Hydan: pronto nos veremos de nuevo Mizuru

Deidara: cuidese Temari-sama (desapareciendo en apenas unos segundos sin dejar el mínimo rastro de su presencia al igual que Tobi y Hydan)

Temari: ... por qué no dejaré de buscarme problemas? Ellos saben más de lo que yo pueda averiguar recorriéndome las villas. Ya lo hice y apenas he encontrado nada, periódicos e informes sobre más casos de extraños "demonios" introducidos como experimentos en ninjas de potencial, historias sobre algunos clanes olvidados y sus "barrera de sangre" pero nada de auténtico interés. Toda esa información la había archivado en un portátil, leído y releído cientos de veces, modificado otras tantas y sacando algunas tesis sobre posibles soluciones a intrigas no contestadas, preguntas invisibles que nadie sabía responder, que siempre se habían mantenido ocultas ya que la gente n orecordaba nada de todo eso.

Finalmente llegó a la Arena, el sol empezaba a descender, por primera vez vió algo que a pesar de los años que había pasado en la "Arena" nunca había visto. La propia residencia del Kazekage presentaba la única característica que se pudo rescatar de la destrucción de la villa, pero no era eso lo que le impactó, sino de lo que lo caracterizaba. Lo que formaría el arco superior de la puerta, lo que presidía la entrada a la residencia no era otro que el símbolo de su clan. Lo había visto cientos de veces en las ruinas de su aldea, en viejos informes y pequeños archivos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces? ¿Y qué significado tenía la presencia de ese símbolo en la residencia del Kazekage? Cada vez las cosas eran más enrevesadas, todo se modificaba. Necesitaba aclar varias cosas, necesitaba retonar por más tiempo a su aldea y entrenar allí, era el único lugar donde podía sentirlas, si era realmente así quizás hubiese una manera de despertarlas de nuevo y anular el sello y ritual ejercidos por Mizuki. Si lo lograba significaría la desaparición de Gelios... pero echaba ya de menos a Mizuki, a su frialdad tan agradable, a las diferentes reacciones que tenía cuando hablaba con él... Echaba de menos eso y mucho más, sentir de nuevo aquel poder desmesurado, sentir que no estaba sola, que las tenía a su lado.. que la buscasen por ello ya no se convertiría más en un problema, se iría de la villa a un lugar bastante alejado de toda civilización y de esa forma no causar molestias a nadie. pero todo eso debería esperar, Gaara ya había conseguido la noción definitiva a lo del matrimonio, y para mejorar las cosas el Zukage regresaría en tres días a su villa llevándose con él a sus hijos. Por lo que regresaría un poco el mal humor de Gaara; los visitantes de la Hoja también se irían ese mismo dia de regreso a Konoha.


	18. Fallo o Acierto? Escolta al Zukage Hasta

_**Fallo o Acierto? Escolta al Zukage Hasta su Villa. **_

Como cada día Yuki no dejaba de abrazarse a Kaori, Naruto se las pasaba discutiendo con Sasuke, Chôji no dejaba de comer, no cambian a pesar del transcurso del tiempo. Gaara mandaba trabajos desmesurados a ninjas superiores para quitarse trabajo y poder estar más tiempo con todos antes de que se fuesen de vuelta a sus villas. Cuando se vayan se les echará mucho de menos, sus gritos a primera hora del día, el ajetreo que montaban en la calle... Si, realmente Sunagakure será un lugar extraño sin ellos, pero tienen que regresar, que se le va a hacer. Hay que disfrutar estos tres días lo máximo posible, y lo primero de todo era localizar a cierto rubio...

Temari: (llamando a la puerta de la habitación) gomen, se puede?

Yuusuke: ¿eh? Temari?

Temari: (sonriéndole sin pasar a la habitación desde la puerta) me preguntaba si tenías el día libre y eso... Zukage-sama me informó que os vais en tres días y... bueno... te hice una promesa, ¿no? Pensaba que quizás pudiese cumplirla hoy, informé a Gaara de que hoy estaría todo el día ocupada...

Yuusuke: o.o

Temari: te apetece? Bueno, se que ya quite tiempo y eso del trato original

Yuusuke: no importa, ¿a dónde tienes pensado ir?

Temari: ... es un secreto he cogido comida y unas mantas, entonces que, ¿vamos?

Yuusuke: claro

No podía sacar de la villa al hijo del Zukage, ni tampoco volver a ausentarme de la Arena, así que el lugar perfecto era la cueva, pero alterada con cierto jutsu. Pero una vez allí el jutsu no funcionó, volvió a repetirlo pero tampoco ocurrió nada

Temari: ...

Yuusuke: que pasa?

Temari: ah, nada (notando un gran viento de repente)

Yuusuke: (cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo para protegerlos del viento distinguió entre remolinos de viento seis alas blancas en los apenas 3s que duró aquel viento)

Temari: (girándose a mirar a Yuusuke) estas bien?

Yuusuke: (parpadeando un momento) si, de donde ha salido ese viento?

Temari: no lo se, quizás del lugar al que te quería llevar, aunque aún soy incapaz de hacerlo, gomen

Pero no, en realidad el jutsu había "funcionado" esa ola de viento provenía de Lost Ground Air, pero en vez de abrir la puerta, se había transportado allí. El interior de la cueva era diferente, parecía más una edificación que una cueva, el laguillo que anteriormente había era ahora un lago cuya orilla no se alcanzaba a ver, la vegetación que solía haber se había tornado en colores azules reflejos del agua. Todo se había tornado de ese color, el viento era un poco más fuerte que de normal y todo parecía despedir una tenue luz...

Yuusuke: o.o Qué ha pasado?

Temari: (observando el cambio producido) Lost Ground Air?

Yuusuke escuchó el nombre levemente antes de sentir algo deslizarse por su frente, el viento fuerte de antes había desatado la cinta de su frente dejando a la vista la línea de tiempo forjada por su demonio. Temari lo vio, observó esa línea incompleta en la frente de Yuusuke, lo miro unos instantes y retiró la mirada, notaba como Yuusuke se iba enfureciendo por aquello, como aumentaba su ira porque había visto aquello. Vio como en sus ojos se percibía odio, furia, ira, noté como apretaba sus puños con fuerza, como trataba de retenerse. Temari no pudo más que acercarse a él, con la mano un poco adelantada para tocar esa "cinta" de tiempo, cuando casi rozó con la yema de los dedos la "cinta" notó un fuerte dolor en la mejilla derecha y trastabilleo un poco hacia atrás. Observó de nuevo a Yuusuke, temblaba mezcla de un incierto temor e ira, fue cuando me fije, supe que había hecho, le obligué a mostrarme algo que él se aferraba por ocultar, sin apartar la vista de esos ojos de fuego busque el nudo que ataba mi bandana a mi frente, lo desaté y con uno de los kunais arrebaté de ella la placa de la villa dejándola convertida en una simple cinta; aún sin quitar los ojos de los suyos me volví a acercar a él, si quería pegarme que lo hiciera, que volviese a hacerlo, no importaba, sólo quería dejar de ver la expresión de miedo y furia de su rostro. Con la cinta de la bandana cogida por los dos extremos la posicioné a la altura de su frente y me aventuré a acercarme un poco más, noté como él volvía a apretar con fuerza sus puños, sabía que me estaba aventurando demasiado, pero aún así posé la tela en su frente ocultando de nuevo esa "cinta" de tiempo, y atándola con suavidad y firmeza, cuando la hube atado retrocedí un poco para verle bien, tenía una ligera cara de sorpresa.

Temari: Yuusuke... ¿estas bien? (no recibió respuesta) perdona, yo no sabía, solo...

Parpadeó un par de veces y observó a Temari, viendo el morado en su mejilla y una leve herida y recordó, recordó como años antes, cuando tenía unos 12 años pegó por primera y única vez a Kaori, no recordaba que había pasado claramente, todo antes y hasta después de haberla golpeado era oscuridad. Y volvió a observar a Temari, había vuelto a hacerlo

Yuusuke: yo... gomen

Temari: (lo miró sorprendida, por qué se disculpaba?) ... tranquilo estas bien, verdad? Fue culpa del jutsu que realicé antes, lo siento

Ciertamente lo sentía, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía, cuando observaba esa mirada sentía en ella de nuevo la mezcla de los poderes de Kamikaze y de Seleris...

Temari: (se incorporó un poco con los ojos entreabiertos acostumbrándolos a la luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana? Un... sueño? (se toco la mejilla, no había herida, no morado) ...

Estuvo un rato tratando de asegurarse que aquello había sido un sueño, pero le parecía tan real... Estando así, pensativa Gaara llamó a la puerta y entro antes de que Temari contestara.

Gaara: Oyaho, dormiste a gusto hoy, no Temari-san? Ya casi va a ser hora de comer

Temari: tan tarde es ya Gaara-kun? Sumimasen...

Gaara: no pasa nada, tu equipo llegará antes de la puesta de sol, les encargué una leve misión, espero que no te importe..

Temari: no, no me importa, están capacitados para hacer las misiones solos, pero me extraña que hayas venido hasta mi habitación solo para contarme eso, que ocurre?

Gaara: vaya... esperaba poder mantenerlo oculto un tiempo más... el consejo a rechazó la propuesta de Daisuke, seguirás siendo ninja de la Arena y ejerciendo tal cargo, Daisuke no se lo tomo muy bien, y si te fijas ya no se le ve el pelo por la Arena

Temari: O.O han rechazado? (tratando de auto controlar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento)

Gaara: hai, Sabaku no Temari seguirá siendo ninja de Sunagakure, y espero que sigas echándome un cable

Temari: ha-hai (achuchando a Gaara casi como solía hacer Kaori y revolviéndole el pelo) Arigato Gozaimas

Gaara: bueno, agradéceselo también a Kankurô y a Akane, además de a Zukage-sama, vino muy bien su visita, no crees?

Temari: hai, Gaara, crees que podría encargarme de la escolta de Zukage-sama... para agradecérselo y eso...

Gaara: ah, eso, pasado mañana antes de la salida del sol tendrás que estar lista, Kankurô, Akane, tú y yo, y vuestros respectivos equipos acompañaremos a Zukage-sama y sus hijos a su villa. Tras el leve ataque que hubo hace unos días no voy a permitir que ocurra algo así a mayor escala

Temari: hai! (colocándose firme) como ordene Kazekage-sama!

Gaara: jeje, bueno, ahora vístete y baja a comer, los demás no tardarán en venirse (saliendo de la habitación dejándola sola)

Temari: _"no me voy, me quedo, me quedo en casa... me alegro..." "Temari-san..." "Hola Temari-san..." " Kamikaze? Seleris?"_

Baki: (tocando a la puerta y sin entrar) Temari, Gaara te espera abajo, han llegado Naruto y los demás y quiere que le ayudes a hacerles callar un poco

Temari: esta bien Baki, ahora bajo (cogiendo una falda a cuadros rojos y negros y una camiseta roja de mangas cortas y negras con un 38 en el pecho también en negro, y unos zapatos con un poco de tacón en rojo, dejándose el pelo suelto y descubriendo un tatuaje en el cuello con el símbolo de la arena por lo que no cogió la bandana. Bajando casi a la carrera al comedor) Gomen Gaara...

Naruto: (señalándola) DORMILONA!!

Temari: _"como se me quede ese mote..."_

Kaori: Tema, felicidades!! Me lo acaba de decir Akane

Temari: o.o

Sakura: si, pero es una pena... con lo bueno que estaba (notando la mirada de Sasuke) hey, es broma (besándole)

Temari: ah, arigato

Akane: (abrazándola por detrás) jeje así ya no tendrás que irte nee-san

Yuusuke: (mirando a Temari con bastante poco disimulo)

Chôji: entonces vamos a comer??

Kankurô: si!! Sushi!!

Temari: jajaja

Gaara: XD

Yuki: (acercándose a Temari) oye, oye, y que me dices de Yuu-kun?

Kisa: (dándole un capote en la cabeza) tu ven aquí

Temari: XD

Al final la comida ni fue en un restaurante de sushi como quería Kankurô, ni en uno de ramen como decía Naruto ni tampoco en uno de carne a la brasa como pedía Chôji, sino que fue uno especializado en platas de arroz, distintas combinaciones para las bolas de arroz, rollos de arroz y demás, los tres tenían unas caras que no te reías de ellos delante suyo por un mínimo respeto, aunque era complicado no hacerlo, Gaara tuvo que recurrir a su armadura de arena un rato hasta que logro controlarse por completo. Toda la comida fue la mar de animada, lo único malo es que después Gaara tenía que volver a su despacho, Kankurô regresar a su puesto de vigilancia y Akane volvería a escaquearse por algún lado con Kiba, cosa que todos los emparejados hacían, y Yuki procuraba por todos los medios hacer con Kaori aunque Yuusuke se encargaba bastante bien de controlarlo.

Poco a poco tal y como iban terminando de comer todos se iban hiendo, gaara había cargado la comida a su cuenta y pasaría cuando saliese por la noche del despacho a pagar la cuenta, así que nadie se preocupo y se iban la mar de a gusto, algunos se iban incluso a echarse la siesta... bueno hay para todos los gustos, cada uno hace lo que quiere después de comer, no?

Gaara: bueno, yo me voy ya, sigo teniendo papeleo, acuérdate de ir a buscarlos a su vuelta, y redacta el informe junto a Ingwë, es el jounin que fue con ellos

Temari: hai, como ordenes, a primera hora de mañana lo tendrás en tu mesa

Gaara: bien, hasta luego (se va junto a Kaori que se solía ir con él a su despacho para que no se aburriera aquí que la gente piense lo que quiera, si? Yo se me de una amiga que enseguida pensaría mal XD

Kisa: yuki, vamos a cazar si? Quiero cortar algo...

Yuki: nunca te cansas?

Kisa: no

Yuki: u.u (mirando a yuu pidiendo ayuda)

Yuusuke: que os vaya bien la caza

Yuki: _"traidor, esta me la pagas"_

Kisa: hai!! (llevándose a rastras a yuki)

Temari: pobre yuki

Yuusuke: bah, que se aguante. Y tú? Tienes algo que hacer?

Temari: tendría que ir a buscar los papeles para el informe... pero hasta que no vaya siendo la hora en que tienen que regresar no iré a por ellos. Por? Propones algo para hacer?

Yuusuke: bueno... te apetece dar una vuelta? Aún tengo que comprarles algo a los miembros de mi equipo, pero no se que cogerles

Temari: ... bueno si trabajan en muchas misiones podría ser algo que se las facilitase, algún libro de métodos de entrenamiento que os iría bien a los tres o bueno, los que seáis en el equipo, aunque generalmente son de tres... algún arma que facilite sus movimientos... o si no les va eso quizás alguna figurita, muñequera u algo... bueno, de todas formas hay que ir un par de calles abajo para llegar al mercado

Yuusuke: thanks (levantándose casi a la par que Temari)

Temari: bah, no es nada por lo que debas dármelas

Vistamos como unas seis tiendas, realmente Yuusuke no sabía que cogerles así que cogió muñequeras para los tres, un libro de métodos de entrenamiento y algunos kunais nuevos, además de tres figuritas que según alguna vieja leyenda de Sunagakure, traen suerte y felicidad. Pero fue muy divertido, se le veía un poco nervioso por no saber que regalarles . El sol empezaba a ponerse cuando terminamos las compras así que me despedí de él hasta el día siguiente aunque...

Temari: bueno, ya tengo que irme a esperarles te veré mañana, con el papeleo que tendré que hacer dudo que para la cena haya acabado

Yuusuke: esta bien, Oyasumi Temari

Temari: si, Oyasumi Yuusuke (dándole un par de besos en la mejilla) hasta mañana

Yuusuke: (siendo empujado por uno de los aldeanos que cargaba con un barril de arroz, su rostro quedo a apenas unos centímetros del de Temari) ////

Temari/// (besándole inconscientemente) (separándose de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que hacía) /// gomen (desapareciendo de ahí)

Yuusuke: o/////o ... (yéndose para casita)

Desde la puesta de sol pasaba ya media hora, Temari le había estado dando vueltas a lo que había hecho, besar a Yuusuke, no es que le disgustase pero... no se perdonaba haberlo hecho, se trataba del hermano de Kaori, la novia de su hermano y una de sus mejores amigas.

Dôa: ¡Temari-sensei! (con alguna que otra gota de sangre en la ropa, lanzándose a abrazarla)

Hisoka: (tras ella abrazándose también a Temari)

Taito, Anotsu y Shido: (casi haciendo semicírculo alrededor mirándola)

Temari: ola, que tal fue la misión? Veo que os manchasteis esta vez...

Ingwë: Temari-san, no esperaba verla

Temari: lo sé, gaara-sama me ordenó esta mañana esperarles y me encargó que te ayudase con el informe de la misión para que estuviese listo mañana a primera hora

Ingwë: yo que esperaba relajarme u.u

Shido: podemos ayudar y así terminares antes

Anotsu: si, además como nos dividimos para hacerle mejor...

Ingwë: _"u.u mierda, tuvieron que decírselo..."_

Temari: eso va contra las normas (mirando severamente a shido) un ninja de grado inferior no puede hacer eso

Shido: (bajando la mirada)

Ingwë_: "u.u hasta las tantas, yo quería darme un bañito relajante..."_

Temari: (mirando el estado de cansancio en el que se encontraban) bueno, vamos a cenar y me contáis de que iba la misión y los grandes detalles? Lo demás ya lo camuflo de alguna forma y lo retocaremos mañana por la tarde, te parece bien ingwë?  
Ingwë: o.o hai Temari-san

Dôa & Taito: bien!! CENA!!

El equipo presentaba aspecto de estar realmente agotados, gaara la oiría al día siguiente, no había sido una pequeña misión y eso la cabreaba. Ingwë a pesar de ser un jounin de los mejores en toda la arena también estaba agotado. Así que con sumo disimulo fue sacándoles la información a sus subordinados de que había sido la misión, el nivel, que habían tenido que hacer... consiguió sacarles hasta el último detalle invitándolos a todo lo que querían tomar en uno de los restaurantes más caros de todo Sunagakure, se dejó la paga de dos de sus mejores meses ahí, pero no le importó, la cara de felicidad de sus subordinados le eran suficiente compensación. Cuando terminaron casi habían dejado la cocina vacía y era ya muy entrada la noche, los cinco chicos se retiraron a sus casas e Ingwë como ellos se fue a su apartamento para tratar de dormir un poco antes de la siguiente misión, x el contrario yo me dirigí a mi casa para realizar el informe de la misión, como fuese en el estado de sobriedad que había pillado a la casa del Kazekage terminaría gritándole y despertando a todo el mundo... y no le apetecía mucho. El informe lo terminó sobre casi la una de la mañana así que se dirigió al despacho de Gaara a dejarle el informe, una vez allí viendo el cómodo sillón y la gran mesa que había ante el, la tenue luz que entraba tímidamente a través de las cortinas de terciopelo morado no pudo evitar dejar los papeles en una mesita y sentarse en el sillón, se había dicho a ella misma que no debía, que sólo podía sentarse ahí el Kazekage, pero el cansancio pudo con ella, por lo que se sentó en el y se reclinó un poco hacia atrás, aquello era tan cómodo...

No se había dado cuenta de que se había dormido, ni siquiera cuando un fuerte golpe del abrir de la puerta del despacho, que la sobresalto sobremanera. Se levanto rápidamente y se puso delante de la mesa de pie, había conseguido que Gaara no la viese ahí, y menos aún el consejo, le había ido de un pelo.

Temari: oyaho Kazekage-sama, señores del consejo… (haciendo una leve reverencia ante ellos)

Gaara: o.o temari-san, estabas aquí?

Sozo: que haces aquí Temari?

Temari: sumimasen Sagara-sama, Kazekage-sama me pidió ayer de noche que a primera hora le trajese el informe de mi equipo junto a Ingwë-kun sobre la misión que tuvieron ayer (dirigiéndose a Gaara) espero que revise el informe Kazekage-sama y si tiene algo que comentar me avise (haciendo otra lee reverencia) les dejo, tendrán asuntos que tratar (saliendo de la sala) _"u.u que bien que no soy yo la Kage, como tuviese que aguantar al consejo todos los días me daría algo…"_ (desperezándose) _"bueno, será mejor despertar a los chicos…"_ (dirigiéndose a las distintas casas de sus subordinados para llevarlos de entrenamiento)

Ir a buscarlos fue una autentica perdida de tiempo, los cinco estaban durmiendo a pierna suelta, di q era normal contando como llegaron y a la hora en que se acostaron… de todas maneras ya que al día siguiente había que salir me encargue de ir a comprar las provisiones para el viaje. Coger algo de comida que diese energía para realizarlo, algunos pergaminos vacíos, pergaminos para invocación de armas y más cosas que fuesen de utilidad, el viaje sería largo y necesitaban cosas que facilitasen su recuperación.

El sol tenía un tono anaranjado normal allí, el viento se levantaba algo fuerte lo que avisaba del estado del desierto para los días posteriores.

Yuusuke: Temari! Buenos días

Temari: Oyaho Yuusuke, pasa algo? (tratando de no recordar lo que hizo el día anterior)

Yuusuke: eh.. no. Solo quería preguntarte si sabías algo de Lost Ground Air

Temari: nani?? (mirando a Yuusuke algo sorprendida)

Yuusuke: bueno.. te lo quería comentar ayer, pero no supe como...

Temari: (observando la cinta de Yuusuke) _"entonces, ¿no fue un sueño?"_ Esta bien, vamos a mi casa y te lo digo..

Yuusuke: ok (quitándole algunas bolsas) provisiones?

Temari: hai, el aire se levanta en el desierto por lo que el viaje será algo lento, además no se cuánto se tarda hasta tu villa

Yuusuke: tan previsora como siempre, no Temari?

Temari: mejor prevenir que curar Yuusuke (parándose delante de la puerta de su casa sacando las llaves) siento que este algo lúgubre hace días que no venía a casa (entrando por la puerta y encendiendo un par de luces) deja las bolsas por ahí

Yuusuke: vale (dejándolas en una mesa del salón mientras miraba la casa con detalle)

Temari: (le ofrece un refresco y se sienta en uno de los sillones) bien, que quieres saber?

Yuusuke: gracias (sentándose en uno al lado) supongo que... ¿Qué es ese lugar?

Temari: ¿qué es? ... por lo que encontré se trata del hogar de los alados

Yuusuke: tu clan?

Temari: no, ni mucho menos... es el hogar de aquellos seres que casaban el temor a mi clan

Yuusuke: ...

Temari: no se muy bien que "seres" debía de tratarse, sólo creo que podría tratarse de aquellos que alimentaban los mitos del clan. Los que ocupaban sus predicciones y esas cosas..

Yuusuke: aquellos por los que se les denominaba alados a tu clan?

Temari: supongo, si pudiese volver a contactar quizás supiese algo más y te lo pudiese explicar mejor... pero por ahora no puedo, solo pude hacerlo antes de ayer muy brevemente y ni siquiera entiendo como lo hice

Yuusuke: y como sabías llegar allí?

Temari: ... cuando era pequeña una vez me escape de casa y llegué a las ruinas de mi aldea, vi algunos dibujos en el templo y algo me sonó, luego ese mismo día en el despacho de mi padre encontré informes y recortes en los que se hablaba de demonios, clanes y demás, había mucha información, ahora no queda ni una décima parte, se encargó de destruirla toda. Aún así en uno de los documentos se nombran algunos puntos desde los cuales se puede alcanzar el Lost Ground de Air, pero solo los que dominan el viento pueden abrirlo y de estos solo aquellos con la marca

Yuusuke: ...

Temari: a que suena raro? Yo no me lo terminaba de creer hasta anteayer...

Yuusuke: cuando fuimos a la cueva y usaste el jutsu, no?

Temari: si, el viento y el cambio que se produjo fue porque se entre abrió el portal, aunque lo que pasó al hacerlo... lo siento

Yuusuke: (resoplando) no le digas nada a nadie, mucho menos a Kaori

Temari: de acuerdo, Yuusuke. Por cierto, te queda bien la cinta de la bandana

Yuusuke: xD gracias, siento haberte..

Temari: (le mira sonriente) shh, no pasa nada, ves? Ni rastro (levantándose) me ayudas a repartir las provisiones? (sacándole la lengua)

Yuusuke: ok, arigato

Los que debían regresar a Konoha ya se habían marchado al despuntar el alba, un cuerpo Anbu los escoltaría hasta las afueras del Desierto, mientras Gaara terminaba de preparar los últimos detalles para poder realizar el viaje a la villa del Zukage, realmente todo estaba listo, pero quería asegurarse de ello al 100

La partida fue antes del mediodía, queríamos parar a comer saliendo del desierto, Kisa criticaba que en el desierto no tenía nada que cortar, Yuki no dejaba de quekarse que hacía aun más calor que en Sunagakure, Kaori se colgaba de Gaara porque no quería irse , Yuusuke iba al lado del Zukage, y mi equipo y y ocasi haciendo círculo a su alrededor, muy alertas a ualquier cosa sospechosa, el desierto es un lugar donde las emboscadas son cosa fácil.

El trayecto hasta la villa del Zukage parecía que finalizaría sin ningún problema, exceptuando claro esta los que causaba Yuki dando mal y Kaori gritando porque no quería regresar.. problemas de viaje con los que ya contábamos.. Al fin y al cabo empezaron antes del viaje.

Un trayecto "sencillo" así resultó ser, un viaje arduo por el calor del desierto y sus frías noches, pero sin compliaciones, en el horizonte se podía observar el bosque en que se encontraba oculta la villa. Gaara iba delante junto al Zukage, mientras Kankurô no dejaba de mover sus hilos y yo de mantener un pequeña ilusión sobre el grupo, sin embargo Yuki, Kaori y Kisa iban hablando tan animadamente como si el viaje no tuviese sus peligros, Yuusuke al contrario iba muy callado vigilando la retaguardia.


	19. Estancia en la Villa de Agua y Fuego

_**Estancia en la Villa de Agua y Fuego **_

Como cada día Yuki no dejaba de abrazarse a Kaori, Naruto se las pasaba discutiendo con Sasuke, Chôji no dejaba de comer, no cambian a pesar del transcurso del tiempo. Gaara mandaba trabajos desmesurados a ninjas superiores para quitarse trabajo y poder estar más tiempo con todos antes de que se fuesen de vuelta a sus villas. Cuando se vayan se les echará mucho de menos, sus gritos a primera hora del día, el ajetreo que montaban en la calle... Si, realmente Sunagakure será un lugar extraño sin ellos, pero tienen que regresar, que se le va a hacer. Hay que disfrutar estos tres días lo máximo posible, y lo primero de todo era localizar a cierto rubio...

Temari: (llamando a la puerta de la habitación) gomen, ¿se puede?

Yuusuke: ¿eh? Temari?

Temari: (sonriéndole sin pasar a la habitación desde la puerta) me preguntaba si tenías el día libre y eso... Zukage-sama me informó que os vais en tres días y... bueno... te hice una promesa, ¿no? Pensaba que quizás pudiese cumplirla hoy, informé a Gaara de que hoy estaría todo el día ocupada...

Yuusuke: o.o

Temari: ¿Te apetece? Bueno, se que ya quite tiempo y eso del trato original

Yuusuke: no importa, ¿a dónde tienes pensado ir?

Temari: ... es un secreto he cogido comida y unas mantas, entonces que, ¿vamos?

Yuusuke: claro

No podía sacar de la villa al hijo del Zukage, ni tampoco volver a ausentarme de la Arena, así que el lugar perfecto era la cueva, pero alterada con cierto jutsu. Pero una vez allí el jutsu no funcionó, volvió a repetirlo pero tampoco ocurrió nada

Temari: ...

Yuusuke: ¿Qué pasa?

Temari: ah, nada (notando un gran viento de repente)

Yuusuke: (cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo para protegerlos del viento distinguió entre remolinos de viento seis alas blancas en los apenas 3s que duró aquel viento)

Temari: (girándose a mirar a Yuusuke) estas bien?

Yuusuke: (parpadeando un momento) si, de donde ha salido ese viento?

Temari: no lo se, quizás del lugar al que te quería llevar, aunque aún soy incapaz de hacerlo, gomen

Pero no, en realidad el jutsu había "funcionado" esa ola de viento provenía de Lost Ground Air, pero en vez de abrir la puerta, se había transportado allí. El interior de la cueva era diferente, parecía más una edificación que una cueva, el laguillo que anteriormente había era ahora un lago cuya orilla no se alcanzaba a ver, la vegetación que solía haber se había tornado en colores azules reflejos del agua. Todo se había tornado de ese color, el viento era un poco más fuerte que de normal y todo parecía despedir una tenue luz...

Yuusuke: o.o Qué ha pasado?

Temari: (observando el cambio producido) Lost Ground Air?

Yuusuke escuchó el nombre levemente antes de sentir algo deslizarse por su frente, el viento fuerte de antes había desatado la cinta de su frente dejando a la vista la línea de tiempo forjada por su demonio. Temari lo vio, observó esa línea incompleta en la frente de Yuusuke, lo miro unos instantes y retiró la mirada, notaba como Yuusuke se iba enfureciendo por aquello, como aumentaba su ira porque había visto aquello. Vio como en sus ojos se percibía odio, furia, ira, noté como apretaba sus puños con fuerza, como trataba de retenerse. Temari no pudo más que acercarse a él, con la mano un poco adelantada para tocar esa "cinta" de tiempo, cuando casi rozó con la yema de los dedos la "cinta" notó un fuerte dolor en la mejilla derecha y trastabilleo un poco hacia atrás. Observó de nuevo a Yuusuke, temblaba mezcla de un incierto temor e ira, fue cuando me fije, supe que había hecho, le obligué a mostrarme algo que él se aferraba por ocultar, sin apartar la vista de esos ojos de fuego busque el nudo que ataba mi bandana a mi frente, lo desaté y con uno de los kunais arrebaté de ella la placa de la villa dejándola convertida en una simple cinta; aún sin quitar los ojos de los suyos me volví a acercar a él, si quería pegarme que lo hiciera, que volviese a hacerlo, no importaba, sólo quería dejar de ver la expresión de miedo y furia de su rostro. Con la cinta de la bandana cogida por los dos extremos la posicioné a la altura de su frente y me aventuré a acercarme un poco más, noté como él volvía a apretar con fuerza sus puños, sabía que me estaba aventurando demasiado, pero aún así posé la tela en su frente ocultando de nuevo esa "cinta" de tiempo, y atándola con suavidad y firmeza, cuando la hube atado retrocedí un poco para verle bien, tenía una ligera cara de sorpresa.

Temari: Yuusuke... ¿estas bien? (no recibió respuesta) perdona, yo no sabía, solo...

Parpadeó un par de veces y observó a Temari, viendo el morado en su mejilla y una leve herida y recordó, recordó como años antes, cuando tenía unos 12 años pegó por primera y única vez a Kaori, no recordaba que había pasado claramente, todo antes y hasta después de haberla golpeado era oscuridad. Y volvió a observar a Temari, había vuelto a hacerlo

Yuusuke: yo... gomen

Temari: (lo miró sorprendida, por qué se disculpaba?)... tranquilo estas bien, verdad? Fue culpa del jutsu que realicé antes, lo siento

Ciertamente lo sentía, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía, cuando observaba esa mirada sentía en ella de nuevo la mezcla de los poderes de Kamikaze y de Seleris...

Temari: (se incorporó un poco con los ojos entreabiertos acostumbrándolos a la luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana? Un... sueño? (se toco la mejilla, no había herida, no había morado) ...

Estuvo un rato tratando de asegurarse que aquello había sido un sueño, pero le parecía tan real... Estando así, pensativa Gaara llamó a la puerta y entro antes de que Temari contestara.

Gaara: Oyaho, dormiste a gusto hoy, no Temari-san? Ya casi va a ser hora de comer

Temari: tan tarde es ya Gaara-kun? Sumimasen...

Gaara: no pasa nada, tu equipo llegará antes de la puesta de sol, les encargué una leve misión, espero que no te importe...

Temari: no, no me importa, están capacitados para hacer las misiones solos, pero me extraña que hayas venido hasta mi habitación solo para contarme eso, que ocurre?

Gaara: vaya... esperaba poder mantenerlo oculto un tiempo más... el consejo a rechazó la propuesta de Daisuke, seguirás siendo ninja de la Arena y ejerciendo tal cargo, Daisuke no se lo tomo muy bien, y si te fijas ya no se le ve el pelo por la Arena

Temari: O.O han rechazado? (tratando de auto controlar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento)

Gaara: hai, Sabaku no Temari seguirá siendo ninja de Sunagakure, y espero que sigas echándome un cable

Temari: ha-hai (achuchando a Gaara casi como solía hacer Kaori y revolviéndole el pelo) Arigato Gozaimas

Gaara: bueno, agradéceselo también a Kankurô y a Akane, además de a Zukage-sama, vino muy bien su visita, no crees?

Temari: hai, Gaara, crees que podría encargarme de la escolta de Zukage-sama... para agradecérselo y eso...

Gaara: ah, eso, pasado mañana antes de la salida del sol tendrás que estar lista, Kankurô, Akane, tú y yo, y vuestros respectivos equipos acompañaremos a Zukage-sama y sus hijos a su villa. Tras el leve ataque que hubo hace unos días no voy a permitir que ocurra algo así a mayor escala

Temari: hai! (colocándose firme) como ordene Kazekage-sama!

Gaara: jeje, bueno, ahora vístete y baja a comer, los demás no tardarán en venirse (saliendo de la habitación dejándola sola)

Temari: _"__no me voy, me quedo, me quedo en casa... me alegro..."__"Temari-san..." __"Hola Temari-san..."__"¿Kamikaze? ¿Seleris?"_

Baki: (tocando a la puerta y sin entrar) Temari, Gaara te espera abajo, han llegado Naruto y los demás y quiere que le ayudes a hacerles callar un poco

Temari: esta bien Baki, ahora bajo (cogiendo una falda a cuadros rojos y negros y una camiseta roja de mangas cortas y negras con un 38 en el pecho también en negro, y unos zapatos con un poco de tacón en rojo, dejándose el pelo suelto y descubriendo un tatuaje en el cuello con el símbolo de la arena por lo que no cogió la bandana. Bajando casi a la carrera al comedor) Gomen Gaara...

Naruto: (señalándola) DORMILONA!!

Temari: _"como se me quede ese mote..."_

Kaori: Tema, felicidades!! Me lo acaba de decir Akane

Temari: o.o

Sakura: si, pero es una pena... con lo bueno que estaba (notando la mirada de Sasuke) hey, es broma (besándole)

Temari: ah, arigato

Akane: (abrazándola por detrás) jeje así ya no tendrás que irte nee-san

Yuusuke: (mirando a Temari con bastante poco disimulo)

Chôji: entonces vamos a comer??

Kankurô: si!! Sushi!!

Temari: jajaja

Gaara: XD

Yuki: (acercándose a Temari) oye, oye, y que me dices de Yuu-kun?

Kisa: (dándole un capote en la cabeza) tú ven aquí

Temari: XD

Al final la comida ni fue en un restaurante de sushi como quería Kankurô, ni en uno de ramen como decía Naruto ni tampoco en uno de carne a la brasa como pedía Chôji, sino que fue uno especializado en platas de arroz, distintas combinaciones para las bolas de arroz, rollos de arroz y demás, los tres tenían unas caras que no te reías de ellos delante suyo por un mínimo respeto, aunque era complicado no hacerlo, Gaara tuvo que recurrir a su armadura de arena un rato hasta que logro controlarse por completo. Toda la comida fue la mar de animada, lo único malo es que después Gaara tenía que volver a su despacho, Kankurô regresar a su puesto de vigilancia y Akane volvería a escaquearse por algún lado con Kiba, cosa que todos los emparejados hacían, y Yuki procuraba por todos los medios hacer con Kaori aunque Yuusuke se encargaba bastante bien de controlarlo.

Poco a poco tal y como iban terminando de comer todos se iban hiendo, gaara había cargado la comida a su cuenta y pasaría cuando saliese por la noche del despacho a pagar la cuenta, así que nadie se preocupo y se iban la mar de a gusto, algunos se iban incluso a echarse la siesta... bueno hay para todos los gustos, cada uno hace lo que quiere después de comer, no?

Gaara: bueno, yo me voy ya, sigo teniendo papeleo, acuérdate de ir a buscarlos a su vuelta, y redacta el informe junto a Ingwë, es el jounin que fue con ellos

Temari: hai, como órdenes, a primera hora de mañana lo tendrás en tu mesa

Gaara: bien, hasta luego (se va junto a Kaori que se solía ir con él a su despacho para que no se aburriera [aquí que la gente piense lo que quiera, si? Yo se me de una amiga que enseguida pensaría mal XD

Kisa: yuki, vamos a cazar si? Quiero cortar algo...

Yuki: nunca te cansas?

Kisa: no

Yuki: u.u (mirando a yuu pidiendo ayuda)

Yuusuke: que os vaya bien la caza

Yuki: _"traidor, esta me la pagas"_

Kisa: hai!! (Llevándose a rastras a yuki)

Temari: pobre yuki

Yuusuke: bah, que se aguante. Y tú? Tienes algo que hacer?

Temari: tendría que ir a buscar los papeles para el informe... pero hasta que no vaya siendo la hora en que tienen que regresar no iré a por ellos. Por? Propones algo para hacer?

Yuusuke: bueno... te apetece dar una vuelta? Aún tengo que comprarles algo a los miembros de mi equipo, pero no se que cogerles

Temari: ... bueno si trabajan en muchas misiones podría ser algo que se las facilitase, algún libro de métodos de entrenamiento que os iría bien a los tres o bueno, los que seáis en el equipo, aunque generalmente son de tres... algún arma que facilite sus movimientos... o si no les va eso quizás alguna figurita, muñequera u algo... bueno, de todas formas hay que ir un par de calles abajo para llegar al mercado

Yuusuke: thanks (levantándose casi a la par que Temari)

Temari: bah, no es nada por lo que debas dármelas

Vistamos como unas seis tiendas, realmente Yuusuke no sabía que cogerles así que cogió muñequeras para los tres, un libro de métodos de entrenamiento y algunos kunais nuevos, además de tres figuritas que según alguna vieja leyenda de Sunagakure, traen suerte y felicidad. Pero fue muy divertido, se le veía un poco nervioso por no saber que regalarles . El sol empezaba a ponerse cuando terminamos las compras así que me despedí de él hasta el día siguiente aunque...

Temari: bueno, ya tengo que irme a esperarles te veré mañana, con el papeleo que tendré que hacer dudo que para la cena haya acabado

Yuusuke: esta bien, Oyasumi Temari

Temari: si, Oyasumi Yuusuke (dándole un par de besos en la mejilla) hasta mañana

Yuusuke: (siendo empujado por uno de los aldeanos que cargaba con un barril de arroz, su rostro quedo a apenas unos centímetros del de Temari) ////

Temari/// (besándole inconscientemente) (separándose de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que hacía) /// gomen (desapareciendo de ahí)

Yuusuke: o/////o... (yéndose para casita)

Desde la puesta de sol pasaba ya media hora, Temari le había estado dando vueltas a lo que había hecho, besar a Yuusuke, no es que le disgustase pero... no se perdonaba haberlo hecho, se trataba del hermano de Kaori, la novia de su hermano y una de sus mejores amigas.

Dôa: ¡Temari-sensei! (con alguna que otra gota de sangre en la ropa, lanzándose a abrazarla)

Hisoka: (tras ella abrazándose también a Temari)

Taito, Anotsu y Shido: (casi haciendo semicírculo alrededor mirándola)

Temari: ola, que tal fue la misión? Veo que os manchasteis esta vez...

Ingwë: Temari-san, no esperaba verla

Temari: lo sé, gaara-sama me ordenó esta mañana esperarles y me encargó que te ayudase con el informe de la misión para que estuviese listo mañana a primera hora

Ingwë: yo que esperaba relajarme u.u

Shido: podemos ayudar y así terminares antes

Anotsu: si, además como nos dividimos para hacerle mejor...

Ingwë: _"u.u mierda, tuvieron que decírselo..."_

Temari: eso va contra las normas (mirando severamente a shido) un ninja de grado inferior no puede hacer eso

Shido: (bajando la mirada)

Ingwë_: "u.u hasta las tantas, yo quería darme un bañito relajante..."_

Temari: (mirando el estado de cansancio en el que se encontraban) bueno, vamos a cenar y me contáis de que iba la misión y los grandes detalles? Lo demás ya lo camuflo de alguna forma y lo retocaremos mañana por la tarde, te parece bien ingwë?  
Ingwë: o.o hai Temari-san

Dôa & Taito: bien!! CENA!!

El equipo presentaba aspecto de estar realmente agotados, gaara la oiría al día siguiente, no había sido una pequeña misión y eso la cabreaba. Ingwë a pesar de ser un jounin de los mejores en toda la arena también estaba agotado. Así que con sumo disimulo fue sacándoles la información a sus subordinados de que había sido la misión, el nivel, que habían tenido que hacer... consiguió sacarles hasta el último detalle invitándolos a todo lo que querían tomar en uno de los restaurantes más caros de todo Sunagakure, se dejó la paga de dos de sus mejores meses ahí, pero no le importó, la cara de felicidad de sus subordinados le eran suficiente compensación. Cuando terminaron casi habían dejado la cocina vacía y era ya muy entrada la noche, los cinco chicos se retiraron a sus casas e Ingwë como ellos se fue a su apartamento para tratar de dormir un poco antes de la siguiente misión, x el contrario yo me dirigí a mi casa para realizar el informe de la misión, como fuese en el estado de sobriedad que había pillado a la casa del Kazekage terminaría gritándole y despertando a todo el mundo... y no le apetecía mucho. El informe lo terminó sobre casi la una de la mañana así que se dirigió al despacho de Gaara a dejarle el informe, una vez allí viendo el cómodo sillón y la gran mesa que había ante el, la tenue luz que entraba tímidamente a través de las cortinas de terciopelo morado no pudo evitar dejar los papeles en una mesita y sentarse en el sillón, se había dicho a ella misma que no debía, que sólo podía sentarse ahí el Kazekage, pero el cansancio pudo con ella, por lo que se sentó en el y se reclinó un poco hacia atrás, aquello era tan cómodo...

No se había dado cuenta de que se había dormido, ni siquiera cuando un fuerte golpe del abrir de la puerta del despacho, que la sobresalto sobremanera. Se levanto rápidamente y se puso delante de la mesa de pie, había conseguido que Gaara no la viese ahí, y menos aún el consejo, le había ido de un pelo.

Temari: oyaho Kazekage-sama, señores del consejo… (haciendo una leve reverencia ante ellos)

Gaara: o.o Temari-san, estabas aquí?

Sozo: que haces aquí Temari?

Temari: sumimasen Sagara-sama, Kazekage-sama me pidió ayer de noche que a primera hora le trajese el informe de mi equipo junto a Ingwë-kun sobre la misión que tuvieron ayer (dirigiéndose a Gaara) espero que revise el informe Kazekage-sama y si tiene algo que comentar me avise (haciendo otra lee reverencia) les dejo, tendrán asuntos que tratar (saliendo de la sala) _"u.u que bien que no soy yo la Kage, como tuviese que aguantar al consejo todos los días me daría algo…"_ (Desperezándose) _"bueno, será mejor despertar a los chicos…"_ (Dirigiéndose a las distintas casas de sus subordinados para llevarlos de entrenamiento)

Ir a buscarlos fue una autentica perdida de tiempo, los cinco estaban durmiendo a pierna suelta, di q era normal contando como llegaron y a la hora en que se acostaron… de todas maneras ya que al día siguiente había que salir me encargue de ir a comprar las provisiones para el viaje. Coger algo de comida que diese energía para realizarlo, algunos pergaminos vacíos, pergaminos para invocación de armas y más cosas que fuesen de utilidad, el viaje sería largo y necesitaban cosas que facilitasen su recuperación.

El sol tenía un tono anaranjado normal allí, el viento se levantaba algo fuerte lo que avisaba del estado del desierto para los días posteriores.

Yuusuke: Temari! Buenos días

Temari: Oyaho Yuusuke, pasa algo? (tratando de no recordar lo que hizo el día anterior)

Yuusuke: eh... no. Solo quería preguntarte si sabías algo de Lost Ground Air

Temari: nani?? (Mirando a Yuusuke algo sorprendida)

Yuusuke: bueno... te lo quería comentar ayer, pero no supe como...

Temari: (observando la cinta de Yuusuke) _"entonces, ¿no fue un sueño?"_ Esta bien, vamos a mi casa y te lo digo...

Yuusuke: ok (quitándole algunas bolsas) provisiones?

Temari: hai, el aire se levanta en el desierto por lo que el viaje será algo lento, además no se cuánto se tarda hasta tu villa

Yuusuke: tan previsora como siempre, no Temari?

Temari: mejor prevenir que curar Yuusuke (parándose delante de la puerta de su casa sacando las llaves) siento que este algo lúgubre hace días que no venía a casa (entrando por la puerta y encendiendo un par de luces) deja las bolsas por ahí

Yuusuke: vale (dejándolas en una mesa del salón mientras miraba la casa con detalle)

Temari: (le ofrece un refresco y se sienta en uno de los sillones) bien, que quieres saber?

Yuusuke: gracias (sentándose en uno al lado) supongo que... ¿Qué es ese lugar?

Temari: ¿qué es? ... por lo que encontré se trata del hogar de los alados

Yuusuke: tu clan?

Temari: no, ni mucho menos... es el hogar de aquellos seres que causaban el temor a mi clan

Yuusuke: ...

Temari: no se muy bien de que "seres" debía de tratarse, sólo creo que podría tratarse de aquellos que alimentaban los mitos del clan. Los que ocupaban sus predicciones y esas cosas...

Yuusuke: aquellos por los que se les denominaba alados a tu clan?

Temari: supongo, si pudiese volver a contactar quizás supiese algo más y te lo pudiese explicar mejor... pero por ahora no puedo, solo pude hacerlo antes de ayer muy brevemente y ni siquiera entiendo como lo hice

Yuusuke: y como sabías llegar allí?

Temari: ... cuando era pequeña una vez me escape de casa y llegué a las ruinas de mi aldea, vi algunos dibujos en el templo y algo me sonó, luego ese mismo día en el despacho de mi padre encontré informes y recortes en los que se hablaba de demonios, clanes y demás, había mucha información, ahora no queda ni una décima parte, se encargó de destruirla toda. Aún así en uno de los documentos se nombran algunos puntos desde los cuales se puede alcanzar el Lost Ground de Air, pero solo los que dominan el viento pueden abrirlo y de estos solo aquellos con la marca

Yuusuke: ...

Temari: a que suena raro? Yo no me lo terminaba de creer hasta anteayer...

Yuusuke: cuando fuimos a la cueva y usaste el jutsu, no?

Temari: si, el viento y el cambio que se produjo fue porque se entre abrió el portal, aunque lo que pasó al hacerlo... lo siento

Yuusuke: (resoplando) no le digas nada a nadie, mucho menos a Kaori

Temari: de acuerdo, Yuusuke. Por cierto, te queda bien la cinta de la bandana

Yuusuke: xD gracias, siento haberte...

Temari: (le mira sonriente) shh, no pasa nada, ves? Ni rastro (levantándose) me ayudas a repartir las provisiones? (sacándole la lengua)

Yuusuke: ok, arigato

Los que debían regresar a Konoha ya se habían marchado al despuntar el alba, un cuerpo Anbu los escoltaría hasta las afueras del Desierto, mientras Gaara terminaba de preparar los últimos detalles para poder realizar el viaje a la villa del Zukage, realmente todo estaba listo, pero quería asegurarse de ello al 100

La partida fue antes del mediodía, queríamos parar a comer saliendo del desierto, Kisa criticaba que en el desierto no tenía nada que cortar, Yuki no dejaba de quejarse que hacía aun más calor que en Sunagakure, Kaori se colgaba de Gaara porque no quería irse , Yuusuke iba al lado del Zukage, y mi equipo y y ocasi haciendo círculo a su alrededor, muy alertas a cualquier cosa sospechosa, el desierto es un lugar donde las emboscadas son cosa fácil.

El trayecto hasta la villa del Zukage parecía que finalizaría sin ningún problema, exceptuando claro esta los que causaba Yuki dando mal y Kaori gritando porque no quería regresar... problemas de viaje con los que ya contábamos.. Al fin y al cabo empezaron antes del viaje.

Un trayecto "sencillo" así resultó ser, un viaje arduo por el calor del desierto y sus frías noches, pero sin complicaciones, en el horizonte se podía observar el bosque en que se encontraba oculta la villa. Gaara iba delante junto al Zukage, mientras Kankurô no dejaba de mover sus hilos y yo de mantener un pequeña ilusión sobre el grupo, sin embargo Yuki, Kaori y Kisa iban hablando tan animadamente como si el viaje no tuviese sus peligros, Yuusuke al contrario iba muy callado vigilando la retaguardia.

La villa apareció ante nosotros, rodeándonos sin que nos hubiésemos percatado de ello. Un lugar peculiar, diferente a todo lo que los de la arena hubiesen visto, aquella villa parecía que hubiese permanecido ajena a la Gran Guerra, ajena a las batallas entre villas, ajena a las masacres que se produjeron entre los clanes, se respiraba tranquilidad, el aire era fresco, el viento era suave como una caricia tierna que te empuja a sentirte relajado. Parecía un pequeño paraíso, el paraíso que no sucumbió al infierno.

Prácticamente fue llegar para que Yuki y Kisa desaparecieran como alma que lleva al diablo, Kaori se llevó a Gaara a saber dónde, el Zukage nos entregó un sub-brazalete con el símbolo de la villa para dar a entender que éramos aliados, en cuanto nos lo colocamos en el brazo se marchó a su despacho para avisar a los ninjas de la villa de que nos quedábamos allí unos días, Kankurô casi a la par que él desapareció tras una esquina en la que comenzaban las tiendas de equipamiento.

Yuusuke: en fin.. quieres que te haga de guía?

Temari: seguro? No tendrás a alguien esperándote?

Yuusuke: eh? No

H¿t?r¿: ¡Yuu! (colgándosele al cuello mientras a Yuu le fallaban las piernas y caían ambos al suelo) joo Yuu, me tenías preocupado

T¿t?s¿t?r¿: (Detrás de Yuu) ¿Cuánto más pensabas estar sin dar señales de vida?

Temari: (observando la escena, parecían dos novias preocupadas porque su chico pudiese andar con otra)

Yuusuke: Hota, que me ahogas (tratando de zafarse) La bronca se la echáis a mi padre que fue el que me mando de misión

Hota: (soltándole y ayudándole a ponerse en pie) Pero podrías haber mandado algún mensaje

Yuusuke: si, lo siento, vale? Estuve ocupado

Temari: esto.. Yuusuke, ya exploró yo la villa, te reclaman con ansias

Yuusuke: espera te los presento, son mis compañeros de equipo, Tetsutaro (indicando a un chico de la edad de Yuusuke aproximadamente y de cabellos rojizos) y Hotaru (indicando al de cabellos negros), chicos ella es Temari, la hermana mayor del Kazekage

Temari: (haciendo una leve inclinación) mucho gusto

Hotaru: igualmente Temari-chan, puedes llamarme Hota, y a él Taro (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Tetsutaro: encantado Temari-chan, (mirando a Yuusuke) con que ocupado, ¿eh?

Yuusuke: si, ocupado (mirando a Taro sonriente)

Tetsutaro: bueno, ¿quieres que te enseñemos la villa?

Hotaru: ¿Te podemos robar a nuestro Yuu?

Temari: no hay problema, seguro que tenéis mucho de que hablar, yo iré a buscar a mi hermano, y gracias por el ofrecimiento Taro

Hota: ¡Bien! (llevándose a rastras a Yuu mientras Taro los seguía haciendo miles de preguntas a Yuu)

Temari: parece una copia más formal de Yuki...


	20. Arrastrada a su Casa

_**Arrastrada a su Casa**_

Ni mucho menos había alcanzado a relajarse allí, era demasiado tranquilo, un paraíso que le causaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza, reconocía que era un lugar increíblemente hermoso, se denotaba todo aquello que apenas había empezado a conocer y eso la ponía demasiado enferma, sabía que mínimo pasarían allí cosa de dos semanas a lo mínimo y quizás acabase disfrutando aquel lugar, pero en esos instantes simplemente se veía forzada a fingir una sonrisa y lo odiaba.

Alcanzó un pequeño parque y se tumbó en el suelo observando el cielo, tratando de olvidar, esperando alcanzar dejar la mente en blanco y pasar el rato sin pensar en nada, si tenía que ir a algún sitio ya se preocuparía más tarde. Sin embargo aquel lugar era tan sumamente tranquilo que no podía evitar aguzar el oído a cada mínimo sonido, algo que perturbase aquella tranquilidad y finalmente acabó encontrando algo.

A¿i?c¿: (reclinándose levemente sobre la cabeza de Temari) Hola!! - ¿Eres extranjera verdad? Yo soy Alice, Alice Kisaragi Llevo una tienda de dulces aquí en la esquina, ¿te gustaría entrar? Te invito a algo

Temari: (viéndose arrastrada por la joven sin posibilidad alguna de negarse) Mucho gusto Alice-san  
Alice: ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? Oye, ¿te fijaste? Somos casi idénticas aunque mi color de pelo es más claro que el tuyo y mis ojos más azulados. Bueno y, ¿qué quieres tomar? (mostrando una alta gama de dulces)

Temari: Me llamo Temari, y creo que… Unos dulces de arroz si no es molestia Alice-san

Alice: ¡Marchando! Simplemente dime Alice… el "-san" me hace ser mayor y no me gusta ¿Y de dónde eres? ¿Del país del Viento? Eso está algo lejos, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo que viniste aquí? ¿Y cómo lograste entrar? (sirviendo muchos dulces variados entre ambas y sendos tés)

Temari: etto… Vine como escolta de Zukage-sama y sus hijos…

Alice: (cortándole la frase poniendo ojitos soñadores) ¿Conoces a Kao-chan? Es un encanto de chica y gracias a ella conocí a Yuu es guapísimo, ¿verdad? Lo conozco desde que era bien pequeña, tendría unos siete añitos quizás cuando empezamos a juntarnos

Temari: (mostrando su sonrisa falsa más perfecta, por alguna razón esa chica empezaba a sacarla de su sitio) ¿Sois novios tú y Hayashibara-san? (por otra extraña razón se sentía obligada a tratarlos a todos de usted, y eso era algo que la estresaba aún más, las formalidades la sacaban de quicio aunque pocos podían igualarla a la hora de cumplir ciertas normas)

Alice: ¿Eh? Si, desde hace dos años

Temari: vaya.. Es mucho tiempo…

Shiro: (apareciendo al lado de Temari entre una nube de humo) ¿Temari-sama?  
Temari: hai, ¿desea algo?  
Shiro: Zukage-sama y Kazekage-sama reclaman su presencia en el edificio de Zukage-sama, si no sabe como llegar la guiaré durante el trayecto, son órdenes directas de Zukage-sama…

Temari: esta bien, gracias…  
Shiro: Shiro, Temari-sama

Alice: (atendiendo a la conversación y observando con mayor detenimiento a Temari tratando de descifrar quién debía ser para ser tratada así)

Temari: arigato Shiro-san, le seguiré encantada. Alice, muchas gracias por los dulces, espero poder disfrutar nuevamente de una charla contigo

Alice: hai, mucho gusto Temari, pásate cuando quieras

Realmente no le apetecía nada ir, pero para variar ahí estaba, delante de la puerta del Zukage pidiendo permiso para entrar en el despacho. Lo extraño fue entrar y encontrarse únicamente con el Zukage sentado en su despacho con gesto serio y nadie más en toda la sala. Se adelanto tranquilamente hasta quedar a pocos pasos del despacho del Zukage y se mantuvo en completo silencio esperando las primeras palabras de él. Sin embargo el Zukage simplemente le tendió un trozo de pergamino con una dirección apuntada en él y desapareció por una de las tantas puertas que tenía el despacho.

Ella suspiró cansada, realmente todo aquel lugar le daba dolor de cabeza, siempre le había gustado viajar, visitar otros lugares, pero por alguna razón con aquel lugar era diferente, deseaba ver las doradas dunas perfiladas por el sol del amanecer, o sentir ese frío congelador de las noches mientras daba un paseo camino a su apartamento. La calidez que a todos parecía otorgar a ella la congelaba, cuanto más veía del lugar peor se sentía, ella no debía haber ido ahí, debería haberse quedado en Sunagakure y controlar que la villa estuviese a salvo durante la ausencia de Gaara.

Parecía que localizar a sus hermanos iba a ser prácticamente imposible, conseguir permiso para regresar más complicado todavía, ¿opciones? Ir a la dirección indicada por el Zukage, ¿problema? Ni idea de dónde podría estar esa dirección, pero para pequeño alivio, al menos, de momento, había conseguido aprenderse por encima sus recorridos por la villa. Y de repente, sin previo aviso, una mano se posa en su hombro, provocando que ella saque varios kunais cogidos a modos de garras y colocándolos a la altura del cuello de un joven de cabellos rojizos.

Hotaru: vaya, disculpa Temari-chan (con las manos levantadas reteniéndole la muñeca porque por los pelos los kunais no le atravesaban la garganta)

Temari: ¡Tetsutaro-san! (retirando los kunais con rapidez) Disculpa…

Hotaru: tranquila, ¿puedo acompañarte? Alice y Tetsu andan colapsando a Yuu así que... ando algo aburrido

Temari: no hay problema, la verdad es que me vendrá bien, así me guías un poco por aquí, Zukage-sama me mandó a esta dirección, pero no se donde debe de quedar (mostrándole el trozo de pergamino)

Hotaru: (revisándolo) Esta bastante cerca de aquí, menos de diez minutos (mostrando una sonrisa parecida a la de su rubio compañero)

Temari: Muchísimas gracias Hotaru-san

Hotaru: dime Hota de una vez , ¿yo te puedo decir Tem?

Temari: (lo mira algo sobrecogida por el modo de ser del joven pero sonríe y afirma con la cabeza) Como desees llamarme Hota. Por cierto dime que esa dirección es un hotel donde pueda tumbarme un buen rato… Onegai…

Hotaru: bueno, para tu alivio creo que podrás tumbarte todo el tiempo que quieras, pero lamento decirte que no es un hotel, pero tranquila estarás a gusto ahí Quizás con dolor de cabeza por culpa de Tetsu pero nada demasiado preocupante

Temari: (ignoró todo lo que dijo desde lo de "podrás tumbarte todo el tiempo que quieras") De acuerdo, muchísimas gracias Hota (de nuevo sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa)

Algunos de los habitantes los habían estado observando todo el trayecto, habían estado cuchicheando y aún más cuando vieron a ambos shinobis entrar en el edificio que la dirección dada por el Zukage indicaba. Ambos ignorando el asunto, Temari deseando poder tumbarse un mínimo de 16 h, y Hota estaba más ocupado indicándole a Temari cada rincón que de otra cosa. Finalmente tras una media hora ella había alcanzado su deseo, tumbarse relajada en una cama matrimonial enorme, se había quedado dormida hecha un ovillo y el joven se había retirado a preparar algo de comer

Debía de ser ya casi hora de comer porque Temari empezó a oír algo de movimiento en algún lugar de la casa, pero no le apetecía nada moverse de ahí estaba tan a gusto y calentita, no recordaba haberse tapado con una manta, pero tampoco le desagradaba. Sin embargo unas voces la despertaron, parecían estar discutiendo y por lo poco que alcanzaba a escuchar ella tenía la culpa.

Hotaru: vamos no te enfades Yuu, la pobre andaba algo mareada y pues casi se me desmaya cayendo redonda al suelo, así que antes de eso la acosté

Yuusuke: eso me parece muy bonito, ¿pero por qué en mi cama?

Tetsutaro: vamos, como si no lo supieras, es la más grande, la más blandita…

Hotaru: oye, ¿que querías? Tenía que prepararle su habitación, ¿Dónde la dejaba? Tanto mi cuarto como el de Tetsu están en medio de reformas y la tuya esta impecable, o que, ¿la dejaba tirada en el sofá?

Yuusuke: ¿qué es eso de "prepararle su habitación"?

Hotaru: lo que escuchaste, Tem permanecerá en casa durante su estancia en la villa y es por orden del Zukage que ha de quedarse aquí, además que no hay otro sitio…

Tetsutaro: chicos…  
Yuusuke: ¿Cosa del viejo? ¬¬ Éste se entera, ¿pero cómo se le ocurre?

Tetsutaro: chicos, escuchad…  
Hotaru: si tanto te molesta habla con tu padre

Yuusuke: evidentemente que voy a hablar con él

Tetsutaro: (viendo que no le hacían ni puñetero caso termina decidiendo saludar a la cuarta figura que había aparecido en la sala) ¿Dormiste bien Temari-chan?

Temari: (le miró y le sonrió) Muy bien gracias… Disculpad las molestias, Hota… Gracias por todo… (Dejando la manta en una de las sillas y agarrando su abanico)  
Hotaru: ¿Te marchas Tem? (mirando como se colocaba el abanico a la espalda)

Temari: si, ya me encuentro mejor, con permiso (saliendo de la casa antes de que se le notase que había vuelto a marearse)

Hotaru: (observando con cabreo a Yuu) ¿Viste? Para una visita agradable que no anda colgada de ti todo el santo día…  
Tetsutaro: además, ¿la visteis? Estaba algo pálida

Yuusuke: ¿Pretendéis que me sienta mal y la traiga?

Tetsutaro: no es que lo pretendamos, queremos hacerlo ¬¬  
Hotaru: tienes una hora para venir a comer y ella vendrá contigo ¬¬

Tetsutaro: yo te aviso, si no la traes te quedas sin tu postre favorito (sacándole la lengua)

Yuusuke: (suspirando cansado) De acuerdo… pero más vale que sea una comida que merezca la pena

Temari realmente estaba algo pálida, sin embargo el dorado de su piel lo disimulaba bastante, esperaba poder encontrar alguna tienda abierta, no pensaba quedarse ahí dentro mucho más tiempo aunque la encadenasen, evidentemente tenía prohibido abandonar a su Kazekage, pero había encontrado una solución al problema, tenía muchas pegas pero al menos podía salir de esa maldita villa.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, estaba bastante contenta, por fin podría librarse del dolor de cabeza y de ese constante frío, solo tenía que salir de allí y listo. Sin embargo fue salir de la tienda e írsele por completo el contento, el rubio la esperaba apoyado en el edificio de enfrente observándola, parecía que el leve dolor que tenía de cabeza se multiplicase varias veces al verlo.

Temari: ¿Quieres algo Yuusuke? (parándose frente a él)

Yuusuke: te vienes a casa

Temari: ¿Disculpa?

Yuusuke: (soltando un leve suspiro) Que te vienes a casa, y tu opinión en el tema no importa. Lamento lo que dije antes, pero entrar a mi habitación con ganas de cambiarme de ropa y encontrar a alguien durmiendo en mi cama como entenderás muy bien no sienta…

Temari: me da igual Yuusuke, además ya he encontrado donde quedarme

Yuusuke: te lo he dicho, no tienes opinión (acercándose a ella y agarrándola de la cintura cargándosela al hombro al tiempo que ella empezaba a gritarle de todo) Además Tetsu y Hota no tienen la culpa de que yo a veces sea un poquillo corto… Perdona (echando a caminar de regreso a la casa, sintiendo como Temari dejaba de gritarle y de oponerse a que la llevase como un saco de patatas, más bien se había quedado algo inmóvil)

Quizás sería la hora de la merienda para los niños de la villa pero era en esos momentos cuando ella despertaba, de nuevo aquel aroma, un aroma harto conocido y que le agradaba cada vez más. Gimió bajito mientras se revolvía un poco y entreabría los ojos acostumbrándose a la tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana, a su lado pudo ver una nota que no leyó, prefería quedarse ahí un ratito más hasta que se despejase por completo. Sin embargo le picaba la curiosidad y acabó leyendo la pequeña nota, nada interesante, simplemente que se quedaba sola en la casa y que cuando despertase podía trasladarse a su habitación que ya estaban todas sus cosas ahí. Se acurrucó nuevamente un poco en aquella cama mientras sus ojos escudriñaban lo que se quedaba a su alcance, nuevamente en aquel cuarto… Suspiró cansada, parecía que ese aroma era lo único que la calmaba.

Se levantó cansada, a pesar del tiempo que llevaría ya durmiendo, se liberó el pelo y se arrastró hasta la habitación sin mirar nada ni prestar mucho atención a las cosas se metió entre las sabanas y se hizo un ovillo, estaban frías, quería calentarse pero unas voces escandalosas la sacaron de esa idea, entre ellas pudo distinguir la de su hermano, pero había demasiado estruendo como para poder hacerse la dormida, por lo que optó por arreglarse, se peinó un poco y se ató la bandana como si fuese una cinta para el pelo, se puso unos shorts negros junto a una camiseta blanca y sus botas negras altas de tacón más una chaqueta de cuero negra y salió a recibirlos; se helaba, tenía mucho frío y la palidez no había desaparecido, pero ante sus hermanos jamás se mostraría débil.

Pero el alma se le cayó a los pies al ver a la tal Alice colgada de Yuusuke con Kaori dando saltitos a su alrededor, con sus hermanos hablando animadamente, Yuki y Kisa discutiendo sobre armas y los dos amigos de Yuu discutiendo sobre que habría de cena esa noche… Volvió a notar un agudo dolor de cabeza, le costaba incluso enfocarlos bien le costaba así que optó por recostarse, podría fingir mejor si estaba así, soltaría que recién se despertó y punto… Cuando de nuevo estuviesen a lo suyo saldría de allí a respirar un poco el aire, y ya regresaría a última hora de la noche, se quedaría en su habitación y de ahí no saldría ni a fuerza de golpes.

Peri ni falta le hizo saludar, cogieron entraron se instalaron en una de las salas de la casa y siguieron a lo suyo por lo que no se lo pensó dos veces, agarró su porta-kunais y salió. Ni ganas de que la imbuyesen en unas charlas bastante aburridas o de soportar una nueva conversación con "Alice".


	21. Frío

_**Frío**_

Observó el cielo, empezaba a atardecer y un viento fresco empezaba a levantarse, el viento… Disfruto de aquel abrazó casi frío que le otorgaba y echó a caminar, al parquecillo de la mañana, le había gustado aquel lugar, era de los pocos sitios que había encontrado agradables para sí. Podía notar algo de calidez en medio de aquel frío, sin embargo la gente paseaba tranquila empezando a retirarse para la hora de cenar. Se imaginó la estampa que había dejado en la casa, todos comiendo felices de la vida y sólo imaginarse eso la empalideció más, realmente aquel lugar era una enfermedad mortal contra ella.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos observando el agua de la fuente que había en su centro dejándose perder en el ritmo de las ondas que se formaban en el agua al caer ésta de unos grifos al plato más grande… Era como hipnotizante, se perdía en aquellos movimientos quedando poco a poco apoyada en las rodillas flexionadas cruzando a su alrededor los brazos y apoyando en las rodillas la cabeza dejándose perder en ese ritmo acompasado y regular, le recordaba tanto al viento…

Algo nuevamente tuvo que interrumpir esa tranquilidad. Una mano se apoyó en su cabeza haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera levantando un poco la cabeza para girarse y ver a quien pertenecía. Se encontró con el rubio observándola bastante serio, como si fuese a soltarle alguna clase de sermón.

Temari: ¿Ocurre algo? (volviendo a su postura)  
Yuusuke: pensábamos que estabas durmiendo, Hota fue a despertarte para avisarte de que íbamos a cenar

Temari: estaba despierta cuando llegasteis, y me despedí cuando salí, pero estabais demasiado ocupados con vuestras conversaciones por lo que no insistí, de todos modos no tengo ganas de cenar…

Yuusuke: pues tendrías que cenar algo, tampoco comiste nada hoy… (Quitándose la camiseta enfundando en ella a Temari) Y estando como estas no deberías salir tan fresca… Podrías ponerte peor…

Temari: (ignorando el hecho de sentir algo de calorcito cuando se vio enfundada en la camiseta) Estoy bien, además deberías estar con Alice, quizás se enfade por que estés aquí…

Yuusuke: ¿Alice? ¡Qué va! Nunca se enfada, mucho menos conmigo. Pero en serio Temari, deberías ir más tapada, pillaras algo si vas así…

Temari: eso es problema mío, no tuyo Yuusuke… (Levantándose de forma brusca del sitio sintiendo un mareo muy fuerte perdiendo el equilibrio)

Yuusuke: ¡TEM! (agarrándola pero perdiendo él el equilibrio tirándolos a ambos al suelo quedando el sobre ella a escasos cm. de sus labios quedando con las miradas cruzadas y sus cuerpos en posición comprometida a la vista del que los viese) ¿Estás bien?

Temari: (sintiendo otra vez el impulso de besarle pero conteniéndose sin apartar la vista de él)

Yuusuke: (perdiéndose en las esmeraldas bajo él sintiendo algo que retuvo retirándose de encima levantándose ayudándola a ella también a levantarse) Perdona, por mi culpa…

Temari: No hay problema… De todos modos, ¿volvemos ya? Si que tengo frío…

Yuusuke: Si es que… (Pasándole un brazo por detrás del cuello acercándola a sí echando a andar ambos a la par)

Temari: Yuu… Gracias

Yuusuke: tonta… No tienes porqué dármelas, cuando lleguemos te vas directa a la bañera, te das un baño caliente y te metes a la cama, te dejaré un poco de sopa, te la tomarás y trataras de dormir, ¿de acuerdo?

Temari: de acuerdo… Aunque ahí hace frío igual…

Yuusuke: meteré una bolsa de semillas caliente para que este calentita para cuando te metas entre las sabanas, ¿de acuerdo? Y cualquier cosa solo me avisas y ya esta

Temari: … Muchas gracias… (Parándose un segundo para darle un beso en la mejilla)

Ciertamente empezó a refrescar bastante, y nada más llegar ella terminó bañándose y hiendo al cuarto para tumbarse en su ya calentita cama, pero recibió una pequeña bronca a cuenta del pijama, una camiseta poco más por encima del ombligo de tirantes y súper fino y unos pantaloncitos excesivamente cortos, prácticamente, las bragas del pijama, a juego en color rojo, y nuevamente acabó enfundada en le camiseta de yuusuke y con una manta sobre la cama.

Temari: estoy bien así Yuu, no necesito nada más… (Helada a pesar de todo)

Yuusuke: (cogiéndola de la mano) Sigues helada…

Temari: no, estoy bien, en serio, vete ya a dormir

Yuusuke: sal de la cama anda… (Sacándola de la cama a pesar de que ella se resistía un poco)

Temari: ¿A dónde vamos? (siendo arrastrada por la muñeca)

Yuusuke: a dormir… (Entrando a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella) métete en la cama (rebuscando los pantalones del pijama y cambiándose delante de una perpleja Temari) ¿A qué esperas? (agarrándola nuevamente de la muñeca arrastrándola para la cama metiéndola dentro mientras ella seguía estupefacta) Tú dormirás entre las sábanas yo sobre ellas, así no habrá problemas…

Temari: Yuu… (Tirando de él para que se metiese entre las sábanas como ella) Es tu cama, no te voy a echar de ella… (Quedándose para una esquina de la cama de espaldas a él)

Yuusuke: tsk… Si sigues con frío sólo avísame… (Quedándose de la otra esquina de espaldas también)

Temari: (encogiéndose un poco, pues se estaba a gusto ahí, pero tanto que si calor que si frío se había quedado destemplada por lo que se arrebujaba bien entre las sabanas) Yuu… (Girando hacia él)  
Yuusuke: ¿…? Dime… (Girando para verla)

Temari: ¿Puedo cogerte la mano? (clavando su mirada en la de Yuu)

Yuusuke: ¿Sigues con frío? (moviéndose al centro de la cama atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola) Duerme un poco…

Temari: … Si… (Abrazándose también a él cerrando los ojos, Yuusuke estaba tan calentito…)

Por difícil que pareciese acabó cogiendo el sueño, descansando abrazada a él hasta casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando se escurrió de la cama dejándo la camiseta del pijama a Yuusuke y hiéndase a su habitación a rebuscar entre su equipaje algo de abrigo consiguiendo encontrar uno de sus yukatas más gruesos, estaba algo estropeado pero le serviría hasta que las tiendas estuviesen abiertas. Cotilleó un poco por la casa comprobando que los tres chicos siguiesen durmiendo y se metió en la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar.

Pudo comprobar cuan dormilones eran los tres chicos con bastante evidencia, así que agarró su monedero y su cargamento de armas habitual y dejó una nota avisando de que salía.

En esa ocasión el día parecía algo más cálido, quizás sólo un grado y, posiblemente, que llevase un yukata de combate la ayudase a tener calorcito… Pero no era simplemente eso… Quizás la imagen de su despertar fuese más eficaz que todo lo demás. Sin embargo para esa noche se buscaría métodos cualesquiera para no tener que repetir… Hacerlo sería demasiado, y más tratándose del hijo del Zukage, y hermano mayor de la "novia" de su hermano y Kazekage, además se considerarlo un gran amigo y compañero…


	22. Traición

_**Traición**_

Nuevamente aquel paseo la había llevado hacia el parquecillo, observó las calles y los escaparates cercanos, aún no había nadie por lo que se sentó a observar por primera vez las nubes… A Shikamaru siempre le relajaban y realmente era un modo agradable de dejar pasar el tiempo, pero una cabeza interrumpiendo ese paisaje la asustó nuevamente provocando que un kunai fuese parar a la yugular de su "atacante", y con un giro rápido lo tumbó sobre la hierba quedando ella sobre él…

Hotaru: creo que acabaré por acostumbrarme a esto… Temari-chan (sonriéndole) Tienes una reacciones muy interesantes, aunque me alegro, bonita misión tras un buen despertar

Temari: ¡Hota! (retirándose de encima y retirando también el kunai) Como sigas asustándome de estos modos acabaré por clavarte alguno de estos (refiriéndose al kunai) en la yugular…

Hotaru: pues espero que ese día no llegue muy pronto… ¿No amaneciste muy temprano?

Temari: supongo… Tenía que comprarme algo de ropa… Casi toda la que traje es de verano, y pues este yukata ya es viejo, así que pensaba comprar algo.. Aunque creo que aquí duermen demasiado…

Hotaru: quizás, si quieres te llevo a una que tiene ropa guapísima y los precios no son muy caros

Temari: ¿En serio? Arigato Hota (mostrando esa sonrisa que sólo le había mostrado a Yuu)

Realmente la tienda a la que la llevó tenía prendas guapísimas a unos precios muy adquiribles, y entre que Hotaru no cesaba de pasarle ropa al probador y que la piropeaba cada vez que le enseñaba como le quedaban casi se lleva media tienda y a quedarse prácticamente en la ruina caracolera si no fuese porque Hotaru le pagó más de la mitad de las compras además de llevárselas.

Temari: Hota… ¿no crees que compramos demasiado? (cargando con un par de bolsas y observando al chico oculto tras una montaña de bolsas y paquetes) Además que me has pagado más de la mitad…

Hotaru: No pasa nada Tem, cualquier cosa por mi kunoichi de Sunagakure favorita (guiñándole un ojo)

Temari: Bueno, pues tú me tendrás que dejar invitarte a un té como mínimo, ¿de acuerdo?

Hotaru: ¿Eso es una cita Tem? (observándola por entre los paquetes)

Temari: Tómatelo como más te guste, el caso es que vas a tener que permitirlo

Hotaru: jeje, de acuerdo, aunque no soy barato a la hora de invitar

Temari: lo tendré en cuenta Hota (quitándole algunas bolsas)

Pero alguien los había estado observando, recordando unas palabras cuando vio aquella sonrisa de ella _"Para una visita agradable que no anda colgada de ti todo el santo día…"_ Los miró un poco más y se marchó, su compañero tenía razón, además ella era la hermana del Kazekage, el "novio" de Kaori… Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la tienda de dulces, quizás Alice tuviese alguna novedad…

Temari y Hotaru habían acabado por mandar a un par e chunins a dejar todos los paquetes al piso de Hotaru, y así poder ir a saludar a Alice tal y como ésta le había pedido a Temari. Entraron y Hotaru se colgó enseguida de Yuusuke para contarle la de cosas que le había comprado a Temari, que cuando las vieses se le caería la baba, etc… Y Temari se acercó ha Alice y hablar un poco de dulces, ya que aparte de eso no tenía mucho más que intercambiar con ella.

Sin embargo un ruido de cristales rotos y unas voces elevadas gritando "¡CAPTURADLA!" fue motivo más que suficiente para que Temari se pudiese a la defensiva y esquivase a los shinobis hasta poder hallarse en la calle donde tenía mayor espacio.

Shiro: ¡Temari, se la acusa de confabular contra Zukage-sama, si no se entrega por las buenas nos veremos obligados a reducirla al igual que a sus hermanos!

Tetsutaro: ¡Tem, entrégate pacíficamente como hicieron ellos! (retirándose una capucha dejándose ver, de un grupo de diez sólo él y Shiro iban descubiertos)

Sus hermanos, esa palabra fue suficiente para que sacase dos kunais más, uno colocándoselo en la boca y el otro en la mano que tenía libre, ella no pensaba entregarse por las buenas, los derrotaría y después ayudaría a sus hermanos, aunque no era tan estúpida como pudo parecer al hacer eso, pues sabía que a lo sumo quizás le diese tiempo a derribar a dos, cuatro a lo sumo, pues de sus habilidades y sus técnicas no sabía nada. Y como bien predijo, no pudo con ellos, alcanzó a herir de forma leve a tres de ellos mientras ella tenía varios cortes y quemaduras con su yukata nuevamente demasiado acortado, aunque eso le facilitaba movimiento. Hotaru trató de detenerlos, diciendo que eran aliados, que hasta el Zukage les había entregado el brazalete, pero con las sospechas de que los de Sunagakure eran confabuladores contra el Zukage todo lo demás no tenía el más mínimo valor, por lo que si Hotaru no se quedaba al margen sería acusado de colaborar con ellos. Alice observaba a Temari y una oculta mini sonrisa indistinguible para los demás se formó en sus labios.

Temari finalmente bajó las defensas y se rindió, si usaba su mejor arma acabaría con la vida de los shinobi y si usaba su mejor técnica arrasaría toda la villa, por lo que finalmente descolgó el porta kunais y lo arrojó a los pies de Yuusuke junto al único kunai que permanecía en su mano, una muestra de aquellas palabras que un día el le entregó como consuelo.


	23. Temari

"_**Temari…"**_

Varios shinobi la habían maniatado con técnicas varias para impedir así cualquier posible fuga por su parte y ella simplemente se dejaba hacer con los ojos cerrados sintiendo fuerte presión en sus muñecas pero sin decir nada, el único movimiento que hizo fue al sentir un empujón que le indicaba que echase ha andar. Pudo sentir las miradas de algunos de los ciudadanos sobre ella y cuchicheos por entre la gente. En cualquier otra situación hubiese permanecido luchando hasta no poder más, pero en esa, le importaba más localizar a sus hermanos que su orgullo como kunoichi.

Yuusuke observó el porta-kunais, enganchado a él se encontraba la banda que el Zukage les entregó a su llegada, lo cogió y se lo quedó mirando unos instantes pasando rápidamente su mirada a la rubia que se encontraba a bastante distancia ya con una comitiva demasiado grande de shinobis, aquella bandana era una imitación de las que solía entregar el Zukage a sus visitantes. ¿Por qué Temari tenía una falsificación? ¿Por qué no se había resistido más? Ella podía derrotarlos…

----Flash Back----

Temari: si, manipulo el viento, pertenezco al clan Mizuru, me denominan bailarina, contengo las dos reliquias más importantes de mi clan... soy la hermanastra de Kankurô, Gaara y Akane... y por mi culpa atacaron mi villa y la de la hoja... (bajando la cabeza) ya puedes aumentar los datos para el Zukage, si lo deseas incluso puedo informarte de mis desapariciones que nombra mi ficha

Yuusuke: ... ¿Qué? No se de que... ah, ya, te refieres..., mi padre mandó recopilar esa información para saber con quién se había juntado Kaori, es su hija predilecta, nos entregó a Yuki, Kisa y a mi una hoja con la ficha de los cuatro...

Temari: podrías habernos avisado de ello, ¡pero con eso como prueba solo sois unos espías! Vuestro único verdadero motivo para estar aquí es el mismo que el de los demás, no? Localizar para luego atacar (desviando la mirada de Yuusuke) no pienso tolerar que se repita de nuevo (sacando las Kodachis por medio de la invocación de armas de los pergaminos, y arremetiendo contra Yuusuke)

Yuusuke: (deteniéndola con una Katana) No vamos a atacar la arena (defendiéndose de las arremetidas de Temari)

Temari: (sin prestar atención a las palabras de Yuusuke y arremetiendo todo el rato contra él)

Yuusuke: (consiguiendo en un lapsus ponerse detrás de Temari poniéndole la Katana en el cuello) ahora escucha, no vamos a atacar la aldea, si padre decidiera hacerlo yo mismo desertaría de mi villa para ayudaros, entiendes Temari? Nadie va a atacaros, nadie va a destruir tu villa (bajando la Katana alejándola del cuello de Temari y guardándola en la funda)

Temari: nadie va a atacarla? De verdad? (temblando mientras las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos)

Yuusuke: (poniéndole una mano en el hombro y notando como ella se estremecía con el contacto)... nadie va atacarla, todo ira bien (abrazándola)

Temari: no quiero que muera nadie más, no quiero que muera más gente (girándose a Yuusuke en el abrazo de este)

Yuusuke: ... (Apretándola contra su pecho) tranquila... el Zukage no sabrá nada, todo lo que me has contado quedara guardado, no lo diré... (Alejándola un poco de él y levantándole un poco la barbilla) prefiero ver de nuevo tu sonrisa, hoy te tengo toda para mí, pero si estas así tendrás que repetir

Temari: ... (Separándose de él) kumenasae...

Yuusuke: esa sonrisa... ¿dónde está? Más vale que no la escondas

----End Flash Back----

Yuusuke se sintió mal, muy mal, aquella kunoichi había preferido entregarse a defender su vida y la de sus hermanos anteponiendo la vida de sus adversarios, pero había algo confuso en todo aquello, su padre no atacaría a los representantes de Sunagakure siendo su líder de gran estima para Kaori. Aquella visita se había convertido en un puzzle cuyas piezas se escondían, pero ahora, todo eso, no importaba, él hizo una promesa y la cumpliría, no pensaba cargar con los actos de su padre nunca más, daría cuenta más tarde de sus actos, ahora, lo importante, era localizar a los hermanos de ella.

----Flash Back----

Zukage: (fijándose en Yuusuke sin que este se enterase)… te preocupa?

Yuusuke: eh?

Zukage: Temari, te preocupa?

Yuusuke: en absoluto… es sólo que…

Zukage: jajajaja, dime una cosa, ¿te gusta como ninja o como mujer?

Yuusuke: ¿Cómo?

Zukage: déjalo, ya estamos llegando, no Kirikiri?

Kirikiri: mai! Temari-sama no tardara en regresar ella es fuerte, podrá con ellos, pero… me preocupa si pasa algo más, la banda de Eiji no suele atacar así cuando hay un Kage en el grupo. Pero supongo que todo esta bien (en la puerta de la villa) bien, aquí ya están a salvo, es hora de que me vaya, cuando Temari-sama regresé díganle que me informe, lo harán?

Zukage: hai, tranquila Kirirkiri (observando a su hijo) bah, venga, anímate, iremos otro día a la playa y te vienes, así la ves en bañador, o quizás bikini? Que te gusta más? (poniendo cara de pervertido, soltando ese comentario una vez desaparecida Kirikiri)

Yuusuke: ¬///¬ no diga chorradas padre!

Zukage: jujuju (con mayor cara de pervertido, tipo a las de Jiraiya) bueno, voy a ver si el Kazekage esta libre (se va dejándolo allí)

Yuusuke: (mirando las dunas por las que habían venido) _"Temari…"_

----End Flash Back----

En aquello ocasión su padre había tenido razón, le preocupaba Temari, era única en aquel mundo de muertes, le gustaba su forma de luchar, aquellas razones que la movían a unas acciones u otras, ella era una kunoichi inigualable a la que le había prometido que protegería aquello que a ella le importaba, y en esos instantes eran sus hermanos, primero los ayudaría a ellos y luego… Ella podría regresar junto a ellos a su hogar, si para ello hacía falta entregar sus pocos años de vida así sería, pero no faltaría a la promesa que le dio a la rubia.

Sin embargo la cosa no pintaba nada bien para los habitantes de Sunagakure, encerrados en celdas aisladas a larga distancia los unos de los otros, sin poder hacer uso de armas o chakra, sin embargo había algo en todo aquello que no dejaba de oler a chamusquina…


	24. Renacimiento

Estancia en la Villa de Agua y Fuego

_**Renacimiento**_

Apenas llevaba un par de horas en aquel espeluznante lugar pero se había percato de algo, no había nadie en todo el lugar, a lo sumo habría alguno en las entradas y salidas, pero no en su interior, ahí dentro sólo había bunshin y eso también los incluía a ellos… ¿Qué ocurría en ese lugar? ¿Qué propósito tenía hallarse ahí?

Si salía de esa celda podría descubrir algo más y podría hacerlo antes de que sus reservas de chackra empezasen también a reducirse sin embargo hacer eso conllevaría que para conseguir salir no bastaría con noquear a sus adversarios y tampoco quería acabar con ellos. Pero quizás si salía y se hacía con alguno de ellos como rehén pudiese conseguir sacarle el motivo al Zukage…

Finalmente optó por permanecer allí, no ganaría nada tratando de escaparse y tampoco perdía mucho permaneciendo allí, cantidades de chackra bastante preocupantes, pero de momento, no la vida.

Yuusuke trató de hablar con el Zukage, pero aparentemente éste no estaba ni en casa, ni en el despacho, ni con Kaori, sólo quedaba un lugar pero hacía demasiados años que lo destruyeron, ¿y Temari? No estaba en las celdas, ni siquiera en la prisión, ¿entonces? La percepción de chackra no le era posible, aunque también era verdad que esas cualidades como shinobi no las tenía demasiado desarrolladas, nunca le interesaron demasiado y sin embargo en ese momento se veía estúpido dando vueltas por la villa tratando de localizar de aquel modo a la kunoichi de Sunagakure, no entendía porqué de forma razonada, sólo que su mente y su cuerpo habían dejado de lado su fría capacidad de razonar para volverse impulsivo y encontrarla, encontrarla y ayudarla, sí, no por aquella promesa, no, sino por el impulso de proteger a aquella kunoichi que a pesar de su aparente fuerza era un barco de cristal sobreviviendo en medio de una tormenta en pleno océano.

Finalmente había dejado reposar su cuerpo en la cama inferior de una litera, ya no tenía fuerza para aguantase de pie, lo que equivalía a que su chackra iba a quedar completamente reducido, su vida como kunoichi de Sunagakure acabaría y ella perdería toda función de su vida. Un dolor de cabeza empezó a hacerse presente de forma intensa, las pequeñas heridas que habían cubierto su piel ahora ya no existían, sus ropas desgarradas ahora mostraban un color negro, Temari acercó una de sus manos a su cabello y observó como éste ahora era más largo y de un color escarlata, tardó un poco en comprender lo que sucedía, seguramente incluso sus ojos habrían cambiado e incluso notó que algo se incomodaba en su espalda.

Ella sabía que debía detener aquello, pero a pesar del alto nivel de chakra que poseía en esos instantes su cuerpo no les respondía, ella ahora no mandaba, aquella que ahora tenía el control de su cuerpo no era otra que Seleris, sin embargo tan pronto tuvo semejante cantidad de chackra notó como lo perdía de una forma 10 veces más rápida que antes, el suelo empezó a temblar y ella… ella simplemente estaba de pie con una mano sobre las rejas de la celda haciéndolas desaparecer, iba siendo hora de destrozar aquello que la rodeaba.

Yuusuke lo sintió, una leve vibración de tierra apenas perceptible, nadie parecía percatarse y algo en él se revolvió, una ira empezó a crecer en su interior. Acudió al epicentro de aquel leve temblor pero cuando se encontraba cerca pudo distinguir un hoyo como si algo hubiese salido del interior de la tierra, buscó con la mirada por la zona localizando a una extraña joven cuya visión incrementó sobremanera su ira.

Ella sabía lo que ocurría, que si continuaba así destruiría todo y a todos pero al mismo saber que habían regresado y la extenuación que la acosaba no le permitió oponerse a ello, Seleris…

Ella era libre y sin embargo continuaba allí, había salido de aquella celda pero seguía sujeta a permanecer ahí, lentamente giró su cuerpo al sentir la presencia de alguien más ahí, lo vió y sus ojos se encendieron, sonrió sádicamente y con un leve gesto de cabeza le indicó que la siguiera.

Él la observó y aceptó la invitación, la siguió, su razón se había desvanecido dando vía libre a su ira…

El pelo se tornó en unos cabellos azules del color del cielo estándo despejado un día de verano, el kimono sustituido por una armadura bikini arriba y abajo como una braguita armadura con una tela alrededor a modo de falda en un tono azul, era como con volantes y no tenía mas de tres dedos desde su salida de la armadura inferior, tan bien unas rodilleras que parecían formar parte de unas botas con tacón y coderas plateadas, un par de katanas y dos alas pequeñas cerca de los omoplatos y otras dos más grandes poco por encima de la cadera)


End file.
